


愚者的旅行 the wind beneath your wings

by beingvv



Series: 愚者的旅行 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Agent!Hakuba, Around the World with Hakukai Feelings, Background Cases, Banter, Detective!Hakuba, Fluff, Frenemy to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, Healthy Dose of Crack, Humor, Lockdown 2020, M/M, Quarantine Shenanigans, Roadtrip, Romance, Slow Burn, Snark, dumb boys flirting, magician!Kaito, with fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 108
Words: 182,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “西历2019年……”黑羽：“？”“……1月6日下午3点51分12.06秒，”熟悉的声音随着门把转动清晰起来，最不想见的昔日同学倚着门框，笑着朝他示意，合上怀表。“前来应聘的，白马探。”黑羽把咖啡喝到了鼻子里。——经纪人白马 x 魔术师黑羽，原著未来向，讲的是 MK 主线结束后，七年未曾见面，24岁又重逢的白黑酱，一起踏上旅途的故事。52万字长篇已完结，不会坑，放心 w
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 愚者的旅行 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095032
Comments: 111
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 经纪人白马 x 魔术师黑羽，原著未来向，严格意义上不算 AU，而是另一种成年白黑可能，然而写的时候是真的没想到 2020 走向会这么魔幻，白黑酱已经在剧情允许范围内尽量小心了，现实中的大家也要注意防护啊（开篇居然是这种预警，没想到吧！）  
> ※ 初衷是想写一个不那么压抑（和单箭头）的白马，结果写成了一个 RP 升级的恋爱喜剧，概括起来大概是俩回形针非要谈直男恋爱，感情线从无到有（？），非常慢热，通篇脚踩香蕉皮，非常任性，全是胡来，越写越歪，请看我真诚的眼睛  
> ※ ——先婚后爱您一定听说过，先蜜月后恋爱您见过吗？

# Day 1

第六位应聘者鞠躬退出，办公室的门轻轻关上了，黑羽的职业笑容瞬间凝固，目不斜视地发出灵魂拷问：“优子酱，死忠粉就一定能成为好助理吗？”

优子：“……”

黑羽指着办公室的门，一脸不可思议：“这都哪里来的应聘者？明明是 STK 吧！熟练背出我前六个月的行程什么的！作为经纪人候选是更多考虑之后的行程才对吧！？”

优子自知理亏，满脸毛躁，不停叫苦道：“是您不让我在网上公开招聘的啊！就只能偷偷摸摸周围问一下，但我周围就只有您的死忠粉啦……”

黑羽的眼神很是恐怖地斜移上去，年轻的女助手不说话了，一脸苦闷地点着 iPad。黑羽站起身给自己倒了一杯咖啡，恨恨地往里加了三包糖，捂在手里，在办公室里踱来踱去，“所以都说了我不需要助理了！我一个人也可以，要不就算了吧！”

“但你总需要个经纪人啊，黑羽殿！” 优子叫道，“你要自己上场去和承办商谈合同吗？很没面子的！不符合您的大明星形象！”

“要么知藤，” 黑羽站停脚步，面无表情地说，“要么我，你选一个吧。”

早已提交了辞职信，开开心心准备回家嫁人的魔术助理兼经纪人知藤优子小姐头也不抬地戳着 iPad，同样面无表情地说：“那我肯定是选知藤君啦。”

黑羽：“……”

优子嫣然一笑，黑羽一脸残念地点着她：“所以说啊——！你压根就不是我的死忠粉吧！？”

“啊咧，” 女孩子无辜眨眼，“不是黑羽殿自己说的吗？死忠粉不适合做好助理啊。总得有个人来管着您吧？”

黑羽嘴角抽搐，心里却着实有点不舍得，换了个严肃的神情道：“知藤那小子才配不上你呢，你确定要去和他结婚？2019年啦，女孩子还是要搞事业比较好，你看青子那家伙就是——”

“啊呀——您说什么呢，黑羽殿！” 优子拿着 iPad 到窗口，8字形挥舞找信号，“还有最后一个应聘者，是知藤君推荐来的，您再忍忍，这个应该靠谱了。”

“知藤推荐来的？” 黑羽叫道，“能靠谱才有鬼吧！”

“您可坐下吧！” 优子说，把咖啡杯塞到他手里，“庄重点！黑羽殿！”

敲门声适时响起，黑羽迅速调整了一个高冷的明星表情，拿起咖啡到唇边，道：“请进。”

“西历2019年……”

黑羽：“？”

“……1月6日下午3点51分12.06秒，”

熟悉的声音随着门把转动清晰起来，最不想见的昔日同学倚着门框，笑着朝他示意，合上怀表。

“前来应聘的，白马探。”

黑羽把咖啡喝到了鼻子里。


	2. Day 2

# Day 2

“所以说，我认为这是双赢的局面，” 白马认真地总结道，“希望黑羽君可以考虑一下。”

黑羽在心里把知藤杀了一万遍，这位损友把他的现有助理拐走结婚还不够，居然还推了这么一个家伙上来顶替，简直脑子发昏，出卖兄弟，他和白马自从高中毕业后已经多年未见了，毕竟宿敌之交淡于水，哪怕自己曾经的夜行身份和对方有过命的交情，在白天那是绝对不能承认的，少年漫的主线走完后两人各奔东西（literally，毕竟一个读东大一个读剑桥，命运剧本，没有更改余地），现如今惊闻知藤！知藤那老小子！居然还和白马保持联系，这简直滑天下之大稽，黑羽想到这里，只得怒挖了一大口蛋糕送进嘴里。

午后的咖啡店里，阳光姣好，气氛合适，对面的青年双手交叉托着下颚，朝着他弯起眼睛，一副老友相逢十分喜悦的样子，完全忘记短短七年前两人还经常剑拔弩张日夜相见，时不时交换中二发言，黑历史不堪回首，当下这局面更不想面对，黑羽一仰脖，气势如虹地把红茶喝了。

白马：“……”

黑羽放下茶杯，用手背抹了抹嘴，高冷地道：“你怎么回来了。”

白马：“…………”

对面的人眉毛缓缓上升，眼神关爱，然而毕竟有求于他（白马：倒也没有到这种地步，还请黑羽君不要给自己加戏），态度还算和缓，停顿了片刻，用背诵课文的语气从头再开始一遍：“我从知藤君处得知你有难处……”

黑羽无情打断：“也还没有到这种地步，请你不要给自己加戏。”

“……” 白马平稳地注视他：“黑羽同学，可以劳烦你稍微集中一下注意力吗。”

黑羽昨日看到昔日宿敌前来应聘，面上滴水不露，内心发出鬼叫，拿着咖啡杯的手不停颤抖（气的），白马缓缓叙述五分钟，黑羽一言未发，非常 DIVA，结果这家伙和优子聊上了，聊的结果还是天杀的「明日详谈」，谈？谈什么？明日这就到了，鬼知道他现在为什么坐在咖啡店里，白马缓缓叙述十五分钟，他还是一句都没听进去（毕竟忙着杀知藤），对方终于忍不了了，停了下来，意有所指地看着他。

黑羽缓缓拿出墨镜戴上：“你有五分钟的时间。”

白马丝毫不为所动，好整以暇拿出怀表，按了一下，开始计时，重新开始叙述。

这次黑羽终于仔细听取了对方的意见，顺便确认了一下七年过去了，对面这家伙依旧怀表成精，没有丝毫要还俗的迹象，白马不急不缓地讲了四分五十三秒，道：“综上所述，我认为这是双赢局面，希望黑羽君可以考虑一下。”

五分整。

黑羽的嘴角抽搐，摘下墨镜往桌上一扔，说：“你可真够可以的。”

白马朝他挑挑眉，唇边勾起一点笑意，这个神情丝毫未变，非常可气，令人一看就想把这家伙的脑袋按在茶杯里，黑羽说：“哦，所以你来应聘就是想捧红我，然后借我的名气全世界到处跑。”

“……” 白马的笑容凝固了，道：“重点不是……”

黑羽继续不靠谱转叙：“因为小少爷不满足于在一个地方做侦探，比较希望有机会祸害世界各地的治安。”

白马：“这样说实在不太公平……”

黑羽充耳不闻，双手交握，摆在桌面上，往前倾：“更重要的是你觉得自己如果跑得够快，就不会被家族逼婚，然否？”

白马：“………………”

黑羽往后一坐，大大咧咧地把手甩在椅背上，又拿了墨镜戴上，发自肺腑地重复：“你可真够可以的。”

白马用手扶额，叹了口气，从桌下的包里拿出一叠白纸，倒扣在桌上。黑羽抬了抬下颚，非常大牌地用眼神询问这又是什么东西，对方却毫无反应，只是冷静地看着他，黑羽只好把墨镜摘了，清了清嗓子，说：“我为什么要答应你。”

“因为我的专业能力，” 白马说，把纸张翻过来，推给他。

黑羽伸出一根手指，按着文件拖过来，十分狐疑，定睛一看：巴黎迪士尼演出初步意向备忘录合同。

黑羽：“……”

白马单手托腮看着他，神情里多了一丝促狭，仿佛在看一场好戏，黑羽在心中疯狂把上流社会的关系网吐槽了一百遍，面上依旧毫无波澜，用两根指头把合同推回去：“这别人也能做到。”

白马没有反驳，把合同重新整理了一下，随口道：“别人不了解你的需求。”

黑羽立时浑身炸毛，“不要说的好像你很了解一样！什么叫需求啊！喂！”

白马抬眼，很是奇异地打量着他，黑羽瞬间收敛了神情，一脸面瘫，无事发生，低头喝茶。白马：“……”

黑羽端着完美扑克脸，毫无干系地摸着耳朵道：“你最好给我解释清楚一点。”

白马礼貌地转了一圈眼睛，把合同摆回桌上，说：“你真的需要助理吗。”

“？” 黑羽放下茶杯，揪起眉，“难道我就乐意……”

“你不需要，” 白马打断他，还是那种令人牙痒的甜中带刺的语气，“经纪人，或许，毕竟还是要有人负责帮你洽谈和对接各种事务，但不是传统意义上的助理，黑羽君——”

黑羽叼着叉子，一脸不善地看着对面。

白马凑近了一点，朝他眨了眨眼睛，黑羽汗毛都竖起来了，只听对方意味深长地道：“你可向来都是个独行侠啊。”

黑羽：“……”

叉子掉在了餐盘上，黑羽抖开餐巾纸，一脸关爱地说：“小少爷，我不是 KID，你怎么这么多年还记着这档子事，你是不是傻？”

白马叹了一口气，把包放在膝盖上，随意地看着他，根本就对此等日常反驳不予理睬，只是毫无联系地道：“我会帮助你，但不会打扰你，更不会干涉你，我很忙的，黑羽君，就像我说的那样，这可以是一个双赢局面，你不如考虑一下。”

黑羽：“……”

白马又按了一下怀表，贴心地说：“三分钟够吗。”

黑羽：“……………………”

怀表不停嘀嗒作响，黑羽气得牙痒，嘴角抽搐，空气里闪出火光，白马挑起眉，并不接招，双手交叉抵着下颚，平静地看着他。

两分五十七秒。

黑羽的指尖动了动，白马朝他伸出手。

三分整。

两人双手相握，白马满意地朝他笑了笑，多年宿敌终成商业伙伴，从良怪盗再次误上贼船，准确地说，黑羽心里想的是：哈哈，老子要退圈了——


	3. Day 5

# Day 5

“你这佣金抽成也太多了吧！” 黑羽怒道，不停地哗哗翻着合同，“说好的双赢呢？”

“我打听过了，这是业界普遍的行情，” 白马头也不抬地按手机，“毕竟这将是我的主业啊。”

“拜托！” 黑羽坐回办公桌后面，挑衅地把腿交叉搁在桌上，嘲道：“贵公子的主业难道不应该是庄园收租吗？”

“那叫被动收入，不能算是职业，” 白马心不在焉地说。

“……” 黑羽把腿放下来，震惊地坐直了，“还真有啊？” 这么想想更气了，“那还要剥削我们这种辛苦工作的平民是为什么！”

白马在手机上最后按了一下，锁屏，站起身，转到门旁的打印机前。打印机停顿了两秒，开始吐纸，黑羽一脸复杂地看着对方轻车熟路地在他的打印机上操作，仿佛入职多年已经十分熟练，片刻后白马回过头，说：“在出道的两年里你在日本的确可以已经算是小有名气，黑羽君，然而这和你曾经达到过的高度相比并不算什么——”

“我不是 KID，” 黑羽麻木地插播。

“——以你的实力，完全可以获得世界巡演的机会，” 白马将一叠打印完的纸整理了一下，随手拿起订书机，咔嚓订拢，放在黑羽面前。“如果你有一个有能力的经纪人的话。”

桌面上，白纸黑字：洲际酒店连锁巡演初步意向备忘录，黑羽眼前一黑，脱口而出：“前两天不是才刚签过迪士尼的！”

“迪士尼档期比较满，给你排到了明年七月，” 白马说，“洲际酒店是国际连锁，档期安排比较灵活，黑羽君……”

黑羽用手扶着桌沿，气息不匀地抬眼看向对面。

“我记得你以前并没有那么迟钝，” 白马一脸沉痛地看着他，“跟上。”

黑羽：“……”

白马把洲际酒店的 MOU 移到左边，又把自己的经纪人合同放到右边，从口袋里拿出钢笔，递给他。

黑羽：“………………”

白马面带笑意，有种推理初见端倪而胸有成竹的欠揍感，黑羽面上十分平静，脑子里只想掏出扑克枪往对方脸上狂扣扳机，一时没有说话，心思飞快地转起来。两人对峙片刻，黑羽有主意了，将洲际酒店的文件翻过来一拍，向后坐去，抱着肘，高冷地道：“这个连锁太低档了，我看不上，拿万豪国际的合同来，我们可以再谈。”

白马：“……”

黑羽继续高冷地伸出一根手指，把经纪人合同推到对面：“不行？那就别给我扯什么业界行情，给你10%，签字。”

白马停顿两秒，平稳地在会客椅上坐下来，架起腿，正色道：“万豪国际总部在美国，可以，但需要一定时间。”

“……”

黑羽条件反射地看了一下洲际酒店的商标，白马适时地继续：“洲际集团是英国的，总部在白金汉郡，家母上周才……”

黑羽猛地抬起一只手，做握拳收拢状，白马住了口，眼里的笑意又回来了，黑羽眉角乱跳，努力克制着表情，压着声音说：“15%，不能更多了。”

“20%，” 白马同样往后坐去，双手交握，十分好整以暇，“其中 5% 打入另外的独立账户。”

“？” 黑羽有些警惕，“你想干嘛？”

“有备无患啊，” 白马笑道，“万一黑羽君日后又想起夜行副业，便可以有足够的启动资金了。”

“……” 黑羽怒道：“所以都说了我不是 KID 啊！”

白马笑而不语，将钢笔在指尖漂亮地转了一圈，递给他。

黑羽紧咬着牙，把合同翻到最后一页，忽略签名栏，刷刷提笔疾书，片刻后道：“多加一个试用期的条款。”

白马不以为然地颌首，“可以，多久。”

黑羽斩钉截铁地说：“到我满意为止。”

白马：“……”

黑羽同样转着笔，挑衅地看着对方，白马平稳回视，丝毫不慌，黑羽哼笑了一声，扬起半边唇角，微微眯起眼睛。

魔术师双指合并，指尖一弹，钢笔飞到半空，疯狂打转，完全反抗地心引力，迟迟不曾落下，黑羽摊开掌心，疯狂炫技，神情自然，片刻后再一勾，钢笔回到他的手中，黑羽将笔尖一转，毫不客气地指向对面，轻松地道：“我说了算，不接受就滚蛋。”

片刻的沉默。

白马略是震惊地看着他，下意识地接过笔，按在签名栏，目光却一直停留在他的脸上，最不想见的宿敌多年后居然依旧会对他露出这种欣赏而毫不自知的神情，黑羽半是尴尬半是诧异，还有那么一丝丝不可理喻的受用，满头毛线，又没有理由发作，只能坐回原位，欲盖弥彰地挥了挥手。

白马看了他一会儿，眉头一挑，刷刷签了字，把合同推回来，唇边多了一个愉悦的笑容：“那么就期待你今后的表现了，黑羽君。”

黑羽大怒：“明明你才是给我打工的那个，稍微有点觉悟行吗！！”


	4. Day 18

# Day 18

“喔，” 黑羽手中的纸牌刷地收起，语气里满是嘲讽，“您是哪位？”

白马拿着一个纸杯，随手拨开粉丝送来堆在门口的玫瑰，好像自己才是大牌明星，单手插兜，神情自然地走进后台休息室，说：“准备好了吗？”

“你好意思问？经纪人！” 黑羽怒气冲冲地说，“你都旷工两周了！”

白马没有理他，从怀里抽出一个信封，说：“你的临时工签都下来了。”

“？” 黑羽双指夹过，一头雾水，“你这家伙什么时候把我的护照拿走了……” 接到一半福至心灵，大睁眼睛，“优子酱背叛了我！”

“这只是我和她工作交接的一部分，” 白马环视后台，将纸杯放在他面前，“黑羽君。”

黑羽凑过去闻了一下，热可可，加了海盐，是他喜欢的口味，于是勉为其难原谅对方：“叫黑羽殿。”

白马充耳不闻，斜倚化妆台，懒懒地翻了翻桌面上的演出单，毫无干系地继续道：“黑羽君的出境记录比我想象的要少，稍微感到了一点惊讶。之前在新加坡玩的不开心吗？”

黑羽一只手练习花切一只手检查护照，心不在焉地说：“有什么好玩的，新加坡那次也没……” 说到一半猛然醒悟，将护照翻过来盖在桌上，“……我也没去啊！你在说什么呢！”

白马抬起眼睛看他，神情很是促狭，黑羽深深呼吸，气运丹田：“都说了我不是——”

白马双指夹起纸杯，意有所指地在他眼前晃了晃。

黑羽一脸毛躁，满心不爽，劈手夺过，恨恨地闷了一口，道：“没有基础信任是没法合作的，经纪人先生。”

“我有同感，” 白马从善如流点头，“所以我们不如存同求异，黑羽先生，agree to disagree。”

黑羽叼着纸杯，双手交叉，比了个 X。白马笑了起来，黑羽架起腿，往椅背上靠去，调整了一个恶老板的表情，道：“还干了什么，无故旷工直接开除了。”

白马从怀里拿出小本，取下钢笔，在指尖转了一圈，翻开到其中一页，开始念：“下周三，约了米兰的高定，他们会飞过来给你来做几套新的演出服，两周后周四，约了 Vogue 拍个人写真，周五，……”

黑羽听着听着，觉得自己的眼睛有脱框的风险，“等一下！我是一个正经的魔术师！不是什么名流演员！”

白马啪地一声合上小本，用很是关爱的眼神看着他，“本质是一样的，黑羽君，别忘了你马上要全球巡演了。”

“……” 这个爆红的速度太快了，黑羽有点茫然，“真的全世界巡演啊？”

“至少也是欧美巡演吧，” 白马随手把他台上散落的扑克牌整了整，“等我把搜查二科手头累积的委托处理完，第一站巴黎。”

黑羽和这家伙重逢不到一个月，生活已经不受控制往奇怪的方向滑去，明明自己才是老板，却有一种拿错剧本的感觉，黑羽不停地按着脸，冷静深呼吸，道：“不是说迪士尼演出档期还没定吗？”

白马倚着化妆台，转了一圈眼睛，看上去十分无聊，“巴黎也有别的演出场地，黑羽君，” 说着居然还露出假惺惺关心的神情，“你感觉还好吧？还没睡醒吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马又说：“你的法语怎么样。”

“Ce n’est pas un problème！” 黑羽怒道。

白马拿出笔，再次翻开小本，神情自然地开始添加行程：“下周一起，补习法文。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽简直被搞得晕头转向，完全不知道为什么一看见这家伙自己就被打乱节奏，只觉得七年过去了，白马一点没有学会克制，反而变本加厉，实在难以对付，忍了半天，忍不了了，愤愤地说：“你还是旷工吧。”

白马神情自然地看了看表，颌首道：“等一下的确和搜查三科还有会议。”

“……” 黑羽没脾气了，“那你还来这里干什么！”

白马有些惊奇地看着他：“这是在我接手经纪人以后你的第一场演出啊，当然要来给你捧场了。”

“你这是捧场吗！” 黑羽抓狂道，“你这是踢场吧！”

白马弯起眼睛，并没有反驳，脸上的笑意简直可恶至极，黑羽还没来得及回击，休息室的门就被推开了，场地负责人探头进来：“黑羽殿，准备好了。”

黑羽礼貌对其点头，在负责人关门的那一瞬间又恢复一副臭脸，毫无感情地说：“还有什么事情汇报，讲完滚蛋。”

“等演出结束后再谈也来得及，” 白马随意地说。

“？” 黑羽眨了眨眼睛，佯装嫌恶的表情消失了，“你不是要去和搜查三科开会吗？”

“是啊，” 白马颇是有趣地看着他，晃了晃手机，“电话会议。我就在这里。”

黑羽：“……”

白马绅士地为他打开门，靠在门板上，笑着朝他行了个礼：“加油，黑羽同学。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇里真正的感情线是很慢热的，白黑酱一开始的鸡飞狗跳是损友状态比较多，因为没有太多箭头，所以相处起来很随性。这个时空潘多拉的事情解决了，白马君潜意识里就会比调情更放松一点，再加上斗斗从没承认过自己是 KID，所以会露出比较恶劣的一面，因为他知道斗斗不能用 K 的一面来反击（这可说不定哦，白马君）
> 
> 斗斗对白马，一方面是苦手，一方面是因为白马在 KID 方面对他有过帮助，所以还是有一定好感的（朦胧基础信任的感觉，目前还不能算明确箭头，就原著里差不多那种，起码知道白马是不会害他的），但这个心情很复杂，又不能承认自己是 KID，所以对白马君逗他玩大多数时候都是 afsdkfjasldkf 的样子，苦手又毫无办法呢（邓布利多摇头.jpg


	5. Day 33

# Day 33

“呀，又见面了，” 白马笑着说。

摄影工作室里乱糟糟的，各式人员调试灯光，背景，黑羽正在被一个化妆师逮着脸乱涂，对方手法还不如他自己熟练，闻言气得两眼发黑，心想白马这小子居然还学会先发制人了，只能艰难地在化妆师的掌心下蠕动嘴唇：“你这家伙……”

白马搬了一把椅子过来坐在他的身边，对化妆师说：“注意一下高光部位，立体一点的形象比较适合西方市场。”

化妆师得令，又往他的鼻翼乱刷，散粉落下来，黑羽费尽全力控制着自己不打喷嚏，丝毫动弹不得，只得不断地转过眼睛，用眼神杀人。白马按着高脚椅，往后倾了倾，随手从旁边的衣架上扯下一条领带，贴在黑羽的胸口，又侧过头对化妆师道：“很配他的眼睛。”

化妆师拿着刷子补粉，又凑上前来，把他的脸按到一边，赞同地道：“的确，黑羽桑的眼睛是一种很特别的蓝色……”

“Cerulean，” 白马直视着他，语气带笑地说。

黑羽：“……”

白马把领带放在他的手里，去巡查场地了，黑羽伸长了脖子在后面喊：“喂！你这家伙！喂！”

化妆师一脸不善把他摁回来：“控制一下面部表情，黑羽桑！我的大作还没完成呢！”

黑羽：“……”

化妆师精雕细琢地画他的蒙娜丽莎，片刻后造型师又过来给他吹头发，一个小时后黑羽终于从各式魔爪下逃脱，气势汹汹地找自己那神龙见首不见尾的经纪人去兴师问罪，看见白马正站在显示器前，面对白色的背景板，单眯起一只眼睛，举着手在空中比划。

黑羽一边把领带套过脖颈，一边一脸毛躁地过去：“喂，我说——”

“可以再往左偏16.45度，” 白马对摄影师说，手指些微动了动，“就像这样。”

摄影师：“……”

黑羽：“……”

白马回过头，看见了黑羽，转身过来，彬彬有礼地朝他颌首，说：“May I？”

“？” 黑羽原本想问的话又忘记了，“你想干嘛？”

白马伸手给他打领带，黑羽震惊得连拒绝都忘了，两眼微微睁大，一脸僵硬地任由对方动作，白马倒是浑然不觉，神情自然地帮他把领结扶直，又紧了紧，说：“很好看。”

“……”

黑羽全身血液都往脑袋上涌，想要当场撕了这不平等经纪人合约，白马这家伙一个月来要么见不到人，见到了人就是疯狂自说自话一味带跑他的节奏，感觉明里捧场是假，暗地看他吃瘪是真，这日子没法过了，黑羽伸出一根手指，颤颤巍巍地说：“你给我适可而止一点。”

白马双手插兜，朝着他微笑：“是真的很好看。”

黑羽整张脸都涨红了：“这又是什么问题发言！”

边上的摄影师放下相机，朝着布景自言自语：“好像的确再偏一点比较合适。”

黑羽：“……”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽灵光一现，终于发现问题所在，惊奇地说：“你这家伙还真是越来越英国佬了啊！”

“过奖，” 白马说，“黑羽君的话……嗯……” 说着露出迟疑的神情。

“嗯又是什么意思啊！” 黑羽炸毛道，“你给我差不多一点！”

白马笑起来，“其实也没变多少。”

“你这语气就很不对吧！” 黑羽怒道，“一点都没有感觉到夸奖好吗！”

“也的确没有夸奖的意图，” 白马非常客气地说，“只是表达一下意见——”

“谁稀罕你这不请自来的意见——”

摄影师助理在两人身后大声地清了清嗓子，说：“白马先生。”

白马闻言转过头，脸上半是调笑的神情敛去，变得礼貌，略微颌首示意。摄影师助理说：“差不多可以开始了，请问两位谁先？”

黑羽：“？”

白马微笑：“当然让黑羽君先，但是最好时间控制在两个小时内，我五点半还有和大阪警局的会议。”

摄影师助理点头走了，黑羽这才发现对方今天也穿得人模人样的，这不能怪他迟钝，毕竟这家伙平时一直就挺人模人样的，但现下白马身上这三件套的确看上去格外崭新了点，看上去和自己身上的这套有异曲同工之妙——黑羽定睛一看，没错，就是两周前让米兰高定裁缝赶制的同一系列。

黑羽：“……”

白马略微弯腰，伸手，依旧是那个带着调笑意味的西方礼，示意他可以营业了，黑羽根本不想理睬，只是一脸狐疑地上下打量自己的经纪人：“怎么，你也想出道吗？”

白马直起身，很是好笑地看着他：“我作为侦探出道已经很多年了，黑羽君，你不会连这个也忘了吧？”

“……” 黑羽已经有七年没有感觉如此挫败过，差点磨碎牙齿，“所以你又是叫裁缝又是叫摄影师，其实还是为了自己吧！？”

“哎，” 白马毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“这叫最佳合理利用资源。” 片刻停顿，对方又用一种耐心对待小朋友的语气注释道：“双赢，黑羽同学。”

黑羽：“……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢知更鸟太太的配图！太太 lof 指路→ https://narushin.lofter.com/post/1e0e4fbc_1cb42a69d


	6. Day 38

# Day 38

黑羽在搜查二科门口坐了半天，要堵的人终于出现了，白马按着手机从会议室里出来，黑羽伸出一只脚，横在对方面前。

白马停了下来，看向他，黑羽摘下墨镜，一脸不善地抬起头。

“时隔多年，” 白马收起手机，神情自若地和他打招呼，“黑羽君来访警视厅依旧如同出入无人之境，在下深感佩服。”

“……”

黑羽一大早爬起来就受到惊吓，然而越是这样就越打定主意不能被对方带跑，此时堪堪忍耐住，只是伸脚拨动对方擦得铮亮的皮鞋。白马会意，在他身边坐了下来，黑羽目不斜视，掏出手机，点开推特，怼在对方脸上，直切正题：“你给我解释一下。”

白马把手机挪开点，看了一眼他的屏幕，居然还来了兴趣，指尖滑了几下，发出一个赞叹的单音节：“短短几个小时已经涨粉七千了，黑羽君的魅力真是不可小觑。”

“小觑你个头——！” 黑羽忍不了了，差点把手机捏碎，白马对着他做了个嘘声的手势，示意这里是正规的办公场所，黑羽气喘不匀，压着声音，怒道：“你把我的官方宣传推特交给铃木集团打理，你是不是脑子进水了？”

“不合适吗？” 白马面露诧异，“我倒觉得铃木集团的千金是最佳人选，毕竟在园子小姐的带领下，东京 KID 粉丝后援会的会员人数一度达到惊人的六百万……”

黑羽：“……”

“……到现在也在维持运转。” 白马继续道，“说到这个，黑羽君——”

黑羽深吸一口气。

白马住了口，眼带笑意地看着他，黑羽没有上当，缓缓气沉丹田，一言不发，眉毛微扬，挑衅地看着身旁，意思是：你以为同样的把戏我会被骗两次吗？白马笑而不言，挑了挑眉，把手机还给他，一副避重就轻的样子：“还有什么问题。”

“就这问题还不够？” 黑羽不停晃动手机，“你不会把我的肖像权给卖给铃木那边了吧！你知道他们卖的所有 KID 周边在严格意义上都是侵权的！”

白马有些惊奇地看着他，“昨天下午我问过你啊，对哪些照片满意，愿意用来做宣传周边。”

黑羽：“……”

昨日黑羽正在自己的工作室里醉心研发新的魔术技巧，不专业经纪人缓缓出现，从身后递过来一打高清写真照片，黑羽满心都是魔术逻辑和抽牌几率，只是瞥了一眼，随手挑了几张，对方又说了些什么完全没听进，只是嗯嗯点头，完美把自己套进坑里，当下十分尴尬，两眼变成圆点，眨了眨。

白马：“……”

白马看了他片刻，有点无奈，拿出自己的手机点了两下，说：“目前只有这张拿去作为宣传用，是在你选的十五张里挑的，算是我擅作主张，你再看一下，不满意的话我马上和他们去交涉。”

屏幕上，黑羽微微低头，睁开眼睛，唇角微勾，月光下魔术师的笑容，整张照片是黑白色调，只有魔术师眼里一抹惊心动魄的蓝，配上领带一角，黑羽的目光上移，看到白马将图片命名为：Cerulean。

“……”

黑羽往后一坐，没想法了。

白马看了看他，眼中又多了点笑意，收起手机，说：“等发售的时候，我们最高可以抽成20%。”

什么，优子之前说最多就百分之五，黑羽缓缓转头，一脸震惊，“你还真是毫不手软啊！”

“过奖，” 白马满意地说，“双赢。”

“铃木那边能同意？” 黑羽一脸复杂，“你该不会是用了什么奇怪的手段……”

“我是说我们两个双赢，” 白马澄清道。

黑羽：“……”

“毕竟现在这是我的主业，” 白马认真地说，“相信黑羽君对我的专业能力已经有所了解……”

“想都不要想，” 黑羽毫不留情地打断对方，“你离转正还很早，离辞退倒经常只有一句话的距离。”

白马笑了起来，片刻后又正色看着他：“黑羽君，在你心目中我是那种会用奇怪手段的人吗？”

“当然是，” 黑羽斩钉截铁地说，“用一根头发来验明身份这种事情难道不奇怪吗？”

“哦——” 白马拉着长音，“令人惊讶。”

黑羽满脑子都是那个 Cerulean，心不在焉地说：“又惊讶什么。”

“时隔多年，黑羽君居然已经坦诚到敢在搜查二科门前——”

黑羽瞬间回神，“所以都说了我不——”

白马住了口，很是促狭地看着他，黑羽硬生生咽回下半句，深呼吸，调整情绪，抬起一根手指，面无表情地说：“这位先生，您的妄想症已经很严重了，得治。”

“那还真是有劳了，” 白马随口道，又示意电梯的方向，“可以有幸和黑羽大明星共进午餐吗。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽眉角抽搐，说：“这两者有什么必然联系吗。”

“并没有，” 白马坦然承认，“所以可以吗。”

黑羽：“…………”

差不多午休时间了，走廊里人多了起来，楼下飘来炸鸡排和咖啡的味道，黑羽的肚子咕地叫了一声。白马朝着他弯起眼睛，一副胸有成竹的样子，仿佛早有预料，黑羽深深叹了口气，把手机塞回兜里，不情不愿地站起身。

“不许走公卡，” 黑羽一脸面瘫地戴上墨镜，“吃什么听我的。”

“悉听吩咐，黑羽大明星，” 白马笑着说。


	7. Day 43

# Day 43

“你又来干什么？” 黑羽放下手中的报纸，惊讶地说。

“「又」什么的，” 白马拿过一束粉丝送的香水百合闻了闻，随手放到一边，“不是都说了现在这是我的主业吗？”

“每天往警视厅跑的人没有资格说这种话吧！” 黑羽转了转眼睛，把报纸慢慢撕成长条，又揉成一团，“案件处理完了吗，大侦探。”

“做顾问侦探是没有收入的，黑羽君，从个人报税角度来说这的确是我的主业，” 白马的神情轻松，一点没有替人打工的自觉，从口袋里拿出一个信封，双指夹着递给他，“我这边已经差不多处理完毕了，下周二的航班，机票烦请收好。”

黑羽没有马上接，将手中的纸团颠了颠，摊开双手。魔术师的掌心里报纸消失，扑克牌凭空出现，如连桥般不断在指尖翻过，白马手里的信封像是被无形的线拉扯着，跃到扑克中间，黑羽神情挑衅，一把抓过，将双手合拢，一切归于虚无，仿佛无事发生。

白马斜倚着化妆台，唇角微扬地看了这一幕，不无赞许地点了点头。

“明明直接可以发电子机票给我，” 黑羽的眼里多了一点得意，往后坐去，十分大牌地架着腿，双手枕在脑后，“为什么非要拿个信封过来。”

白马笑着叹息，弯下腰，越过黑羽的肩膀，从沙发的夹缝里抽出消失的扑克牌，在他面前晃了晃。

“因为有道具比较适合耍帅。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽磨着牙，把扑克牌收了，又拿过一个魔方，把机票压在下面，碾了碾。白马悠闲地看着他整理东西，脸上的笑意简直可恶，过了一会儿，说：“今天是黑羽君在日本的压轴演出，有什么感想。”

多日不见，这家伙还和他寒暄起来了，简直不可理喻，“没有感想，” 黑羽条件反射地回击，“尤其不想看到吹毛求疵的评论家——”

熟练的台词交换到一半，黑羽突然心中一动，不说话了，若有所思地抬起头。

白马：“？”

不专业经纪人今天照例穿着三件套，带着装模作样的复古怀表，黑羽微眯起眼睛，脑内急转，有主意了，小虎牙森寒一闪：“不如你来做我的助手啊。”

“助手？” 白马的语气很是疑惑，“据我所知，黑羽君的舞台魔术从来不需要助手。”

“那么今天需要了，” 黑羽一拍也不慢地接上，神情大牌，扑克脸完美，没有一点可供推理的瑕疵，“还请这位先生履行合同义务谢谢。”

“……” 白马卡住了，眨了一下眼睛，终于难得地流露出些许迟疑，“没有排练过，太临时了吧。”

黑羽哼笑了一声，将手边的道具放到一旁，站起身。魔术师周身的气场不知不觉产生变化，白日里容易炸毛的少年隐去，聚光灯下万众瞩目的控场者浮现出来，白马愣了愣，下意识地仰起头。

“黑——”

黑羽的眼里闪过一丝狡黠，竖起食指，抵在唇前。

白马不说话了，一瞬不瞬地看着他，黑羽调笑地朝着他的昔日宿敌眨了眨眼睛，伸出手。

“没有技术含量的，” 黑羽神秘地说，宛若月光下的笑容，“你只要站在那里就可以。”

四十五分钟后。

“It’s a showtime ——！”

幕布后还是漆黑一片，事先录好的开场白已经震响整个剧场，还是那个招牌性语法不通的台词，观众疯狂鼓掌，白马被连推带拉地赶上了台，黑羽拽着他的手肘，把他按在背景幕布后的舞台中央，用胶布贴了一个 X 的地方。

“乖乖站着别动，” 一片昏暗里黑羽的声音在他耳边响起，让他忍不住想起了少年时和 KID 一起并肩作战的夜晚，“只要记住别动就可以。”

黑羽说完了，没有即时离开，温热的呼吸还停留在他的耳边，仿佛在等一个回复，白马的侧脸微微发热，毫无办法，只好点了点头，示意自己是很专业的，不会在演出时候给对方捣乱。黑羽满意地拍了拍他的肩膀，恶作剧般顺势往下按，力道出奇的大，白马险些被按得身形一歪，正想说什么，身边的人已经借力蹦开，留给他半个似曾相识的轻巧背影，闪身消失在后台。

他的昔日同学无论过了多久还是这副老样子，意料之外，情理之中，白马站在原地，叹了口气，唇角却忍不住动了动，抬起头，环视四周。

幕布后什么都没有，看上去也不像是经常被利用的样子，舞台前方的音乐倒是十分欢快，观众席上的掌声如潮水般涌来，魔术师正式出场了，伴随着彩带和烟雾喷出的声音，黑羽的舞台魔术和 KID 的表演又有不同，华丽中带了点随性，互动性也很强，白马侧耳听了一会儿，见对方没有直接让他上场的意思，于是拿出手机开始处理文件。

一个半小时过去了，白马着实有点腿酸，隐约觉得自己可能被对方耍了，然而本着履行合同的原则，依旧站得笔挺，收起手机，双手插兜，有些无奈地注视着迟迟不开的幕布。

前台的表演流程已经快要走到尾声，熟悉的声音再次在剧场里响起，比黑羽平日的声线低一点，比往日 KID 的语气要随意一点，幕布外的魔术师笑意盈盈地宣布：“各位眼光老到，品味绝佳的观众们，你们最喜爱的奇迹创造者马上要去世界巡演了。”

观众席上响起热烈的掌声，黑羽停顿片刻，想来是在行礼示意，过了一会儿，提高了声音继续道：“为了感谢大家的支持，今天要给大家带来一个惊喜——”

白马有些警觉，不由站得更直了一点。

“——为此我做了精心的准备，” 黑羽大言不惭地道，仿佛这不是临时起意一样，“现在给大家介绍一下会跟着我环游全球的经纪人兼助手，全世界最不请自来的大侦探，白马探先生。”

白马：“……”

幕布轰然拉开，聚光灯打在他的身上，白马微眯起眼睛，克制着要抬手遮过额头的冲动，朝着观众席，露出礼貌的微笑。

剧场里一片寂静，所有人都神色奇异地看着台上出现的不合时宜的侦探，等着魔术师的解释。黑羽不知为何穿着休闲西装，看上去更像在参加一个 TED 演讲，此刻并不说话，只是单手插兜，笑嘻嘻地看着他，像是在等一出好戏，白马冷静地回视，眉毛微动，意思是：这是你的演出，不是我的。

黑羽注意到他的目光，像是看到了什么有趣的事情，眼里闪过一丝狡黠的笑意，依旧背对着观众席，没有转身，倒退了两步，调笑的语气：“现在大家知道是谁要来了吗？”

片刻停顿，观众席里传来窃窃私语声，逐渐高涨起来，难掩兴奋，黑羽唇边的弧度变换，半侧过身。

剧场周围的音响轰然调到最高音量：

“Ladies and gentlemen——！”

聚光灯灭，零点六二秒，重又打开，两束灯光照在舞台上，黑羽站在原地，姿势没有一丝一毫变过，睁开眼睛。

已经销声匿迹多年的怪盗如月下奇迹般再次降临，整个观众席都疯狂了，尖叫声震耳欲聋，黑羽却充耳不闻，只是静静注视着他，唇角微勾，一如多年前在天台上，大胆无畏，藐视众生的笑容。白马站在舞台最中央，胸口被方才那句台词震得嗡嗡作响，心脏狂跳，不由自主地屏住呼吸，目光无法控制地扫过多年前的幻影，片刻后，下意识地点了点头。

魔术师微微颌首，单片眼镜隐去反光，露出湛蓝的眼眸，昔日的白衣怪盗越过时空注视他，朝着他笑了笑。

“众所周知，” 黑羽转过身，在舞台上来回踱步，还是那个平日里用来演出的声线，并没有那么像 KID 了，仿佛只是一个尽心尽力的模仿者，“KID 大人是平成年代的亚森罗平。”

黑羽缓缓步下台阶，走到观众席里，周身尖叫此起彼伏，无数粉丝伸手想要近距离接触一下这个传说中的怪盗，黑羽却仿佛被一层结界笼罩着，是个无法触碰的奇迹，勾着一抹独属于 KID 的微笑，座椅两边的观众伸着脖子，跟着他的身形转，不住地发出惊叹声。

黑羽走到剧场后方的最高点，和舞台上的侦探遥遥相望，止住了脚步。

“既然是这样的话，” 黑羽调笑地说，“那么台上这位就是平成年代的福尔摩斯了。”

观众席上片刻安静，交头接耳声再度响起，十分惊讶：“平成年代的福尔摩斯不是那个工藤新一吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽的扑克脸不变，声线微微高了一点，重复道：“平成年代最不想见到的福尔摩斯。”

观众：“？？？”

白马：“………………”

黑羽环视观众席，恢复那个单手插兜，张扬又傲慢的姿势，靠在剧场后方的墙上，仿佛自己也只是个看客而已，抬起手，懒懒地说：“各位知道亚森罗平第一次见到福尔摩斯，都发生了什么？”

白马瞬间警觉起来，观众席所有人的目光都转到了魔术师的身上，黑羽隔着人海，朝他露出牙齿，恶劣一笑，打了个响指。

烟雾散尽，舞台中央的侦探消失了，白衣怪盗再次出现在聚光灯下，宛如多年前的速移魔法，观众席里有不少 KID 的忠实粉丝疯狂尖叫，黑羽微微鞠躬致意，又直起身，抬起手。

白手套间滑落金色的链条，白马的怀表在魔术师的指尖晃来晃去，KID 带笑的声音：

“绅士怪盗偷了麻烦侦探的表。”

笑声和口哨如潮水般涌来，黑羽笑嘻嘻地将掌心一翻，怀表消失不见，摘下礼帽，又行了个礼。捧场的观众不停鼓掌叫好，黑羽左右看看，用指尖点了点自己的手肘，露出思考的神情。

观众席随即静了下来，黑羽想起来了，放下手，向后退了一步。

“呀……我亲爱的大侦探。” 独属于 KID的，一如经年的调笑语气，黑羽抬起头，所有人的目光都跟随着他的视线落在剧院二楼的包厢阳台上，“对你的 VIP 席还满意吗？”

台下再次响起惊叹声，之前消失的侦探此刻正险险平衡在栏杆边缘，脚下只有几厘米供他落脚的地方，垂直看下去几乎和悬空无异，白马冷静地抬头，对上魔术师的目光。黑羽的眼神变换了一下，多了点熟悉的恶作剧意味，昔日的怪盗同学抬起食指抵在唇边，几不可察地朝他做了个口型：「别动。」

白马屏住呼吸，全身上下保持极端的静止，注视着舞台。

剧院里所有的灯光同时切断，一如 KID 当年惯用的停电手法，白马的领口被气流掀起，身后传来细微的风声，有人揽住了他的腰，KID 带笑的声音在他耳边再次响起：“换气，大侦探。”

白马不动声色地松开绷紧的肩线，转向身旁，缓缓开口：“钢索在演出前记得让专人检查一下。”

“哎，” 黑羽在他耳边叹息，“你是真的很烦。”

黑羽带着他从栏杆纵身而下，所有的舞台灯光再次轰然亮起，效果堪比 KID 常用的闪光弹，在观众疯狂的尖叫声中，昔日的怪盗和他一起穿越时空，落入幕布后面。

“See you next illusion——”

在一片黑白相间的视野里，白马隐约看到身边的人扬了扬唇角，幻觉般的笑容。


	8. Day 45

# Day 45

“白马先生！白马先生！” 小报记者契而不舍地跟着刚从警视厅大门出来的侦探，“请问您是怎么在经纪人和侦探这两种截然不同的行业里保持平衡的呢？”

黑羽幸灾乐祸地朝着屏幕：“对啊！怎么保持平衡的呢？”

前几日的压轴演出十分成功，横扫搜查二科的怪盗震慑力毕竟是强的，号召力也一点不弱，搜查二科名侦探改行做经纪人的新闻在推特瞬间炸开，白马那家伙终于消停了一点，这几日都没有来找他的麻烦，黑羽漂亮地扳回一局，扬眉吐气，非常开心，端坐自家沙发上，一脸得意地看着直播里警视厅总监贵公子被围堵的狼狈样。

电视里，白马礼貌地做了个不想接受采访的手势，随即快步往停车场走去，小报记者不肯放弃，一路小跑，跟在后面追问：“白马先生！请问您为什么会选一位魔术师做经纪人呢？”

白马低着头，神情自然地按手机，不回答。小报记者转到他的面前，把话筒差点怼到他的脸上：

“白马先生！是因为 KID 的原因吗？”

白马抬起眼看了看对方，继续按手机。小报记者没有察觉这个眼神的真实意味，反而兴奋起来，一连串发问：

“您以前是以追捕 KID 出名的侦探，KID 也是个有名的魔术师，而他已经消失很久了，所以您是想他了吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽爆发惊天动地的笑声，翻出手机开始录屏。镜头里，白马停下了脚步，用十分屈尊俯就的眼神看着记者，小报记者等了几秒，对方依旧一脸关爱地看着他，于是止不住地尴尬起来，清了清嗓子，换了一个角度，问道：

“听闻您从今天起就将离开搜查二科，之后是准备放弃侦探这个行业了吗？”

“不，” 白马这次倒是开了口，尊贵地说了一个字。

“……” 记者擦了擦汗，继续道：“那么是打算以经纪人做主业吗？”

“也不，” 白马面不改色地说。

小报记者：“那么……”

白马将手机放回怀里。不配合的采访者态度终于变了，小报记者尚未问出的后半句话赶紧咽了下去，激动地把麦克风递过去一点。白马单手插兜，转过身，神情不变，越过小报记者的肩膀，看向摄影师。

“经纪人只能是副业，” 熟悉的，甜中带刺的语气，白马直视着镜头，意味深长，“毕竟太没有技术含量了。”

屏幕前的黑羽：“…………”


	9. Day 47

# Day 47

“我们需要谈谈，” 黑羽面无表情地对着前置摄像头道，“有关经纪人的职业道德问题。”

视频里，白马正在收拾桌面的文件，闻言似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，“你在说什么呢，黑羽君。”

黑羽瞬间炸毛：“你看看你都干了什么好事——！！”

黑羽把手机镜头翻转，给视频那头的人看，一居室的窗户外面人影重重，两拨粉丝正在工作室门口对峙，左边是黑羽的，右边是 KID 的，人潮涌来涌去，眼看右边人群越来越多，呼声越来越高：“KID——KID——”

“都说了我不是 KID——！” 黑羽伸着脖子大喊，“你们这样代餐是没有前途的——！”

视频里，白马肩膀抖动，笑得非常愉快，黑羽气得几近失去理智，把眼睛怼到镜头前面，怒视对方：“你这样是违反合同的！”

上周黑羽在压轴演出中高调给警视厅总监公子拆台，这周报复就来了：黑羽早上醒来，发现自己毫不专业的经纪人居然在半夜登陆他的个人推特，公布了他的工作室地址，并宣称马上要去全球巡演了，这是本岛铁杆粉丝在短时间内最后一次近距离和他接触的机会，学的是黑羽的语气，后面还加了颗怎么看都不怀好意的爱心，一举把他送上了热搜。黑羽昨晚睡在工作室里，万万没想到今早就出不去了，从六点开始就被疯狂粉丝团堵在门内，现下心中只想用扑克牌狂削对方发际线，越想越气，不由深深呼吸，试图克制情绪。

白马朝他弯起眼睛，黑羽没克制住，差点把手机摔了。

“首先！” 黑羽怒道，“我不会发这种推！这结尾的爱心怎么看都很变态吧！”

白马将文件整理了放在包里，双手撑着桌面，饶有兴趣地歪头打量他，“黑羽君的关注点是真的很奇特，” 依旧是那种兴趣盎然的语气，“不过既然你对我的专业能力有所怀疑……”

“我是对你的智商有所怀疑——！”

白马挑了挑眉，重又坐回桌前，打开手提电脑，双击了两下，神情自然地对着屏幕念了起来：“在过去的280天里你发了162条推特，其中45%以各种表情作为结尾，最常用的分别是扑克上的桃花和红心，你发的推特里10%是个人感想，30%是吐槽，60%是营业式的调笑和粉丝互动，红心表情结尾在后者的内容里出现率高达88%，请问现在你对我的专业能力认可了吗。”

黑羽：“……”

白马抬起头，不无恶劣地朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“反正即将巡演，工作室也是要退租的，不如再加深一点你在粉丝心中的印象，以免你巡演回来，被本国的朋友给忘记了。”

黑羽：“………………”

白马将手提电脑关了，放回包里，房间里一时间只剩下黑羽克制的深呼吸声，白马低着头，唇边笑意盎然，过了片刻，像是想到什么，再次看向镜头，十分善解人意地补充了一句：“如果我没记错的话，工作室的通风口是连接天台的，黑羽君假如真的不想接见这些粉丝，大可以重操旧业，从空中离开。”

黑羽：“………………………………”

一个粉丝啪叽撞到窗户上：“KID 大人——！”

黑羽悲愤的声音震响整条街：“所以都说了我不是 KID 了啊——！！！！”


	10. Day 50

# Day 50

东京羽田机场。

一号航站楼人来人往，魔术师和经纪人在国际出发大厅狭路相逢，白马取下墨镜，朝他笑了笑，快步过来拉住他的手肘，不由分说把他整个人都转了一个方向。

黑羽：“……”

“VIP 通道在这边，” 白马说，些微加力，带着他完美躲过几个正在东张西望的私生粉，又转到他的面前，朝他伸出手，掌心向上：“让我们回到基础信任的专业合作如何。”

黑羽扶了扶自己脸上硕大的墨镜，高冷地抬了抬下颚，意有所指把自己的手插进大衣的兜里。

“……”

白马姿势不变，倒退着走路，空余的单手插兜，另一只手依然在他面前，神情自然，看上去十分真诚，人畜无害：“鉴于这两周大家都比较辛苦，” 重音压在「辛苦」上，“十二个小时的飞机旅途，还是希望可以稍微放松一些。”

“所以小少爷认输吗，” 黑羽客气地道。

白马像是听见了什么意料之中的台词，笑了起来，摊开的掌心三指收拢，变成一个指证的手势，朝着他侧了侧头。

“黑羽君，你为了不认输而带的这些物品，是过不了安检的。”

黑羽：“……”

KID 当然可以让这些物品过安检，但黑羽快斗不可以，白马颇是意味深长地看着他，眼神简直在说我知道你的秘密，恶劣至极，黑羽的后槽牙磨了又磨，还是按捺下来，紧了紧自己的背包，若无其事地换了个方向，往角落走去。

白马像是见到了什么意料之中的反应，唇角弯弯地把墨镜戴上了，双手插兜，重又并肩和他走在一起：“那么今后还请多多指教了，” 语气不紧不慢，怎么听都很让人牙痒，“黑羽大明星。”

黑羽：“我去洗手间你也跟来啊！！”


	11. Day 69

“术有专攻，” 黑羽不耐烦地用一根手指把麻烦的经纪人推开，“你怎么不去破案了？说好的祸害全球治安呢？”

“巴黎总署还没有给我批发临时通行许可证，” 白马双手撑着桌沿，斜靠着他的书桌，看上去十分悠闲，一点没有闯入他人地盘的自觉，“地方警局累积的案件基本上已经被我解决了。”

“还没有？” 黑羽睁大眼睛，“再这样下去都要离开巴黎了！”

白马一脸沉痛地摇头，显然对法国警察的工作效率已经习惯，片刻后又回过身，随手捞了一本黑羽从旧书店里淘来的莎士比亚开始翻动，“你是在想新的表演桥段吗，或许我可以帮你。”

“敬谢不敏，” 黑羽说，“别以为我不知道你这也是变相地在吹毛求疵。”

两人离开东京已经半月有余，一直住在酒店里，两间客房中间还有一道相邻的门（旅馆前台：明星和经纪人，总统和保镖，都是这样安排的，黑羽先生），每日两人早出晚归，各自忙碌，见面互相嘲讽，得空一起吃饭，过了这些天，关系好像有了点微妙的变化，现如今居然还找回了点当年并肩作战时那种惺惺相惜的感觉来，这真是活见鬼了，黑羽想。

白马还在翻他那本莎士比亚，其中一页折了个角，被对方敏锐地察觉到了，白马的指尖下滑，唇角扬起，念道：“Le fol se croit sage mais le sage sait qu'il n'est qu'un fou——愚者自以为聪明，智者则有自知之明。”

黑羽：“……”

白马把书合上，眼里多了点笑意：“黑羽君觉得自己是愚者还是智者呢？”

黑羽叹了一口气，双指合并，轻巧地把书本夹了过来。

“我是谁，” 黑羽沿着书脊，慢慢将对方刚看过的页面撕下，“你经常认错。” 书页在魔术师的指尖左翻右叠，黑羽神情自然，头也不抬，像是回到当年午休课间，“你是谁——”

“——我可是一清二楚。”

纸飞机落在侦探的掌心里，机翼自动铺展开来，露出些许熟悉的字迹，白马挑了挑眉，伸手摸出自己随身携带的小本，翻开看了看，又回过头。

莎士比亚完好无损，躺在桌上。

白马看向他，居然也不恼，反而朝着他笑，神情里很是有点欣赏的意思，黑羽嘴上不说，心里还是有点受用的，故作腻味地转了转眼睛，将双手枕在脑后。

“你看够了吗，” 黑羽大牌地架起腿，“私人演出一次五千日元。”

白马从善如流颌首：“从我的抽成里面直接扣吧，还可以免税。”

黑羽：“……”

白马把撕下来的折纸夹回小本内，又在他房间里观察了一圈，目光落在床头柜上，神情严肃起来：“黑羽君，临睡前还喝那么多可乐不利于身体健康。”

“Mon dieu！” 黑羽忍不住了，疯狂展示最近按头补习的法语，把冉阿让的语气模仿得惟妙惟肖，“你去干你的主业行不行？你到底为什么在这里？你还想不想过试用期了？”

白马的目光又转回来，认真地给出建议：“我不认为你在法国历史剧院用莎士比亚是一个恰当的致敬，黑羽君。”

“Pourquoi？” 黑羽毫不领情，一秒恢复面瘫，“莎士比亚也有可能是法国人。”

白马的眉角跳了一下：“我希望你收回这句话。”

黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，脸上写满了对英国佬的嘲讽，白马叹了口气，一副不打算和他争论的样子，随手点了点二手书泛黄的封面：“说起法国的话，不应该是亚森罗平吗？” 说着意有所指地瞥了他一眼。

亚森罗平就是 KID 扮装的灵感来源，这套老爸多年前就玩过了，黑羽嘁了一声，“没新意啊。”

“那么高卢文化，” 白马说。

“算~了吧，” 黑羽无聊地摆了摆手，“风格太不一样了。”

黑羽踢了拖鞋，轻巧在抽屉边一点，向后仰去。白马条件反射躲开些许，鼻梁差一点点就和他的脚尖来个亲密接触，直起身，双手扶桌，冷静地看着他。黑羽嚣张地将双腿搁在桌上，面不改色，无事发生，大大咧咧地继续道：“这种文化融梗如果用的不好可是会得罪人的。”

“所以说请相信我的专业能力，” 白马还在契而不舍，“最近我刚好有空，很碰巧。”

“你这叫无聊，” 黑羽摸了一支笔，心不在焉地抛上抛下，“大侦探哪里有这种专业能力？评论家对艺术——” 白马看上去很是不以为然，居然朝他转了转眼睛，黑羽停了下来，琢磨了一会儿，有些狐疑地问：“你在剑桥读的什么啊？”

“古典学，” 白马告诉他，“Classics。”

黑羽指尖的笔掉了下来，忍不住面露诧异，“不是犯罪心理吗？”

“的确去犯罪学系旁听了所有课程，” 白马弯腰捡起原子笔，递还给他，“但那不是我的主业。”

“……” 黑羽嘴角抽搐，发自肺腑地将脑袋从上摆到下，“你可真行。”

白马斜倚着桌面，侧头看他，脸上露出点笑意，“很惊讶吗，黑羽君。”

午后阳光斜映进酒店的落地窗，给白马的衬衫边缘染上一层薄金，屋内气氛和缓，像是老友叙旧，黑羽因为想不出合适典故而烦躁了一天的心情没来由地放松许多，忍不住像高中时习惯的那样，双手背在脑后，将椅子向后翘去。

“有点惊讶，” 黑羽如实地道，“我还以为小少爷起码会去读 PPE 什么的。”

“PPE 是牛津的，” 白马说，“更何况那是给同族通婚太久而智商堪忧的贵族子弟专设的课程。”

这个 AOE 开得有点大，拐弯抹角还夸了自己一把，黑羽一下子回不过神来，眼神奇异地看着对面，“你还真是够自恋的。”

“彼此彼此，” 白马用一种推理举证的姿势拉开桌子的抽屉，“买了十六副墨镜每天换的黑羽大明星。”

黑羽：“……”

老友叙旧的气氛消失了，黑羽左手取了一副墨镜缓缓戴上，右手手腕一抖，指间出现五张边缘打磨得尖利的扑克牌。

白马：“……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个时空的白马君和调情时空白马君不一样！调情时空的白马君读的是犯罪学，因为 KID 事情还没解决，这个时空的白马君，嗯，慢慢会揭晓的，其实斗斗也逐渐会发现，白马君对他了解很多，但他对白马的了解其实并不多（就好像73对白马的设定其实很少一样）。
> 
> 牛津剑桥的古典学是英国贵族常读的专业，和 PPE 这种相比是有鄙视链的（因为 PPE 偏现代，Classics 是古典，罗马+希腊哲学文化，需要会拉丁文和古希腊文）贵公子冷笑话不代表本文作者观点（什么啦）
> 
> 再次感谢知更鸟太太的配图！！！黑羽大明星太帅了！！


	12. Day 73

# Day 73

“话说回来，” 黑羽捧着一个巨大的巧克力蝴蝶酥，一边走一边咬，“读古典学是想干嘛啊？难道大侦探的心里藏着一个诗人吗？”

这几日黑羽将罗马时期高卢历史的典故运用在魔术里，在巴黎的演出终于从单纯的人气卖座上升到文化现象，得到吹毛求疵的法国评论家一致好评，白马借着两张 VIP 票从巴黎总署拿到临时许可证，正式介入他感兴趣的悬案调查，塑料商业伙伴居然真的能在国外达成双赢，这简直比侦探怪盗合伙端了黑暗组织还让人惊讶，黑羽不无感慨地想。

入夜了，Rambuteau 流光溢彩，沿街都是烘培店，黑羽扒着橱窗挨个看过去，白马跟在他身边，单手回着邮件，随口道：“只是剑桥传统专业而已……黑羽君，我建议你还是不要在晚上吃那么多的甜点，毕竟作为明星的你需要注意形象——”

“你可以再多说几句，” 黑羽和善地回头，戴上墨镜，“毕竟试用期快到了。”

白马笑了起来，目光落在黑羽方才停留过的地方，耸了耸肩，一只手按在门把上：“这家店的 Paruline 的确值得推荐，你想要什么口味的。”

“这不是显而易见的吗？” 黑羽从指尖晃出自己的白金卡，神情不变，十分大牌，“小孩子才做选择，大明星自然是——把这家店给我买了。”

白马：“……”

十分钟后黑羽捧着两个纸袋，左右闻闻，非常满意，无缝继续上一个话题：“所以？古典学读出来到底能干嘛？”

“显而易见，什么工作都可以，” 白马目不斜视地取出自己的墨镜，缓缓戴上，“因此我们之间的合约需要再补充一些附加工作范围和精神补偿适用条款，我回去改好了就发给你。”

两人在巴黎夜色里通过墨镜相视，仿佛国际盲人协会组团出游，过了片刻，黑羽嘎嘎笑起来，说：“你是白痴吗！”

手机响了起来，国际区号0044，英国来电，白马抬起墨镜瞥了一眼，神色自然地锁屏，没有接。黑羽摘下墨镜，很是玩味地挑起眉：“贵公子跑得不够快啊。”

白马转了一圈眼睛，没有反驳，黑羽起了玩心，挤兑地顶了顶身边人的肩膀，“怎么，真的被逼婚，那么惨，是怕你结婚晚了发际线会不保吗，哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马：“……”

黑羽把蝴蝶酥吃完了，扒开纸袋，直接转战巧克力榛子面包，“你读这个诗人专业不会也是被家里逼的吧，好可怜。”

“那倒不至于，” 白马说，“但从就业角度来说的话……”

“哦？” 黑羽敏锐地捉到了八卦的气息，捧着面包，不怀好意地凑近了一些，“小少爷难不成被催着回家继承庄园吗？”

“那有专人打理，不需要我亲自过问，” 白马望着庞毕度中心颜色鲜艳的外墙，语气心不在焉，“黑羽君，我建议你还是不要在自己不熟悉的领域随便发表意见。”

黑羽：“……”

白马的唇角露出一点笑意，重又自顾自低头看手机，黑羽气得磨牙，怒道：“你搞清楚一点！现在小爷我才是你的主要收入来源！”

“遗憾，” 白马慢悠悠地说，“主业，不代表是主要收入来源。”

“做顾问侦探没有收入的人没资格这么说吧？” 黑羽没好气地道，“又没见你去开自己的事务所啊。”

“那种事情不需要，” 白马随口道。

黑羽专心致志扒面包，过了一会儿还是忍不住，小声嘀咕：“那还能是什么。”

“嗯？” 白马眼睛看着屏幕，朝他微微偏过头。

20% 抽成，对一个不专业经纪人来说已经很丰厚了，对方居然还不领情，黑羽有些不太乐意了，“主要收入啊。不靠我你还能靠谁？”

“不靠谁，” 白马心不在焉地说，“被动收入，没有技术含量的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽：“你也给我适可而止一点吧——！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 @neonnewitch 太太的配图！！❤️❤️❤️


	13. Day 75

# Day 75

“所以到底家族安排的工作是什么？” 熟悉的声音从背后传来。

白马微微一惊，回过头，待看清来人后又放松下来，摘下手套，开口道：“今天演出结束得这么早。”

“我怎么可能提早收场欺骗观众，” 黑羽说，“是你们太晚了——你看看现在几点了。”

白马拿出怀表，眉毛微扬，停顿片刻，转过头，和边上的警官交代了一下方才的发现，拉开警戒线出来。“你怎么找到这里的？”

黑羽继续一脸关爱地看着他，“你看看你现在在哪里。”

白马抬起头，看到黑羽演出的剧院就在拐角处，边上警车围得水泄不通，红蓝灯不停闪耀，于是心不在焉地点了点头，把手套扔到垃圾桶里。街口人声嘈杂，被迫改道的车辆不停按喇叭，魔术师的午场演出已经结束，快要傍晚了，白马在一群鸡同鸭讲的法国佬包围下连续工作了十六个小时，快要受不了了，遂找了一把街边长椅坐下来，向后靠去。

黑羽站在他的面前，已经换回了常服，此刻正一脸奇特地打量他，似乎有些犹豫，过了片刻，还是将手里的纸杯递了过来。

白马接过纸杯，闻了一下，熟悉的佛手柑香气，Earl Grey，还有些烫手，忍不住挑了挑眉，抬起眼睛。

“谢谢，” 白马说。

黑羽看上去有点牙疼：“别习惯啊，这是你的工作职责范围才对，助手经纪人。”

白马笑起来，往边上挪了挪，示意对方坐下，黑羽似乎有那么一瞬间的踌躇，然而还是挨着他坐下了，神态自然地靠在椅背上，望着案发现场。

“所以？” 片刻后黑羽说，“家族安排的工作到底是什么？”

白马闭上眼睛，轻轻叹息，“黑羽君，你这个宁可被人拉黑也要契而不舍追问的好奇心是真的一点没变。”

“行啊，” 黑羽客气点头，“你还有力气拉黑吗，不行我帮你，来，手机给我。”

白马：“……”

黑羽索性把双腿放在长椅上蜷起来，抱着膝盖，歪头看他：“到底是什么。”

身边人的这副样子从姿势到神态都非常少年，白马的心中动了动，拿着纸杯抵过额角，叹了口气。

“从政，” 白马有些闷闷地说。

黑羽爆发出惊天动地的大笑，白马冷静喝茶，无视周围警官朝两人投来的奇异眼神，耐心等待了半分钟，说：“请你不要再笑了，黑羽君，你如此捧场，我会把你当做知己的。”

魔术师的笑声戛然而止，白马反而唇角扬起，转过眼睛看向身旁。

黑羽的嘴角抽搐，说：“你可真行。”

“哎，” 白马喝完了茶，把纸杯握在手里转来转去，语气里忍不住多了点感慨，“黑羽君还是比较了解我。”

“了解你浪迹天涯的需求？” 黑羽一脸揶揄，“不追 KID 好多年，大侦探莫不是寂寞了吧？”

白马转了一圈眼睛，并不理睬，黑羽又伸直了腿，双手插兜，露出些许得意的神情，“KID 大人果然对你影响深远。”

白马拿出手机滑动查看邮件，心不在焉地说：“我可不会因为一个小偷而浪迹天涯。”

“不会吗？” 黑羽转过眼睛，朝着他露出牙齿。

“……”

白马冷静看向身旁，黑羽得意地扭着眉毛看回来，神情十分挑衅，一如少年恶作剧般的嚣张，白马停顿片刻，指尖一动，切换到录音 APP，把手机放在身边人面前：“黑羽君，你好像有话要讲，请你讲得清楚一点，好做呈堂供词。”

黑羽：“………………”


	14. Day 77

# Day 77

“你是真的不适合从政，” 黑羽评论道。

周末，塞纳河畔的咖啡店外，终于偷得半日闲的魔术师和经纪人坐在遮阳篷下吃 Brunch，小圆桌中间摊开一张报纸，白马对其视而不见，黑羽乐颠颠地伸着脖颈，正在细细品读。法国小报社会版头条：「傲慢还是偏见！？巴黎警署 VS 异国名侦探」，下面洋洋洒洒三千字特别篇，用词感情丰富，探讨东西方文化差距，内容可圈可点，黑羽不知从哪里变出一支笔，神情自若地在白马的高清配照上画了个胡子。

白马：“……”

“这个词我见过，” 黑羽兴高采烈地指着地方警长采访稿里的一个单词，“他在非常艺术地问候您的祖先。”

白马：“………………”

“哎呀——” 黑羽装模作样地叹息，“整治全球治安不容易啊，大侦探还需多多努力哪~。”

白马扶了扶墨镜，一脸沉痛，“我决定这几天还是注重一下我的主业。”

“那还是算了，” 黑羽速度拒绝，“不是说好了不干涉的吗？”

白马有些惊讶，抬起墨镜，露出半只眼睛，“我干涉你了吗？”

黑羽指着盘里的沙拉，悲愤道：“逼着我吃什么营养餐难道不干涉吗——！”

白马把墨镜戴好，浑然对他不予理睬。黑羽简直没脾气了，“以前我怎么没发现你这么老妈子。”

“在高中几年里，” 白马眺望着河岸边的行人，缓缓开始，“你消耗了我家二十六卷绷带，十二瓶消毒水，三十一卷无菌布，合计超过一百七十二万日元的私人医疗保险……”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽马上叉了一大口沙拉送进嘴里。


	15. Day 85

# Day 85

“迪拜？” 黑羽洗完了澡出来，掏着耳朵，拢了拢身上的浴袍，一脸惊奇，“不是说先在欧洲巡演吗？”

“大概是黑羽君在巴黎的表演太过惊人的关系，” 白马将机票信封递给他，“阿联酋有人指名想要看你的演出，我给你签了三天，然后回到原本的行程，去克罗地亚。”

“克罗地亚？” 黑羽重复道，更是惊奇了，“居然不是伦敦？”

“黑羽君很想去伦敦吗？” 白马用同样惊奇的眼光看回来。

黑羽挠了挠脸，眼神躲闪了一下，挥了挥手中的信封，换了一个话题：“没想到小少爷在地中海也有人脉关系，欧洲整个皇室通婚的传说看来不假。”

“的确不假，” 白马说，“但我和皇室没有多少关系……” 白马说到一半，神情奇异地沉默了，打量着他。

黑羽把机票抽出来看了一下，随手扔在桌上，又拿出随身携带的 Switch，一屁股坐到床上，打开游戏，把音量调到最高。对面的人坐在窗边的沙发椅里，十指相抵，颇是兴味地看着他：

“黑羽君……” 白马缓缓地说，“原来在你眼里，我一直是个王子？”

太慢了，黑羽早已想好对策，此刻不慌不忙地反击：“不，只是同族通婚的产物而已。”

白马：“……”

黑羽神情自然地玩起马里奥，把帽子满世界甩来甩去，又说：“你老是赖在我的房间里做什么。”

“无聊，” 白马直白地道，“电视上并没有什么可以唤起我智识激动的内容。”

这可真是似曾相识的中二发言，黑羽差点呛到，一脸莫名其妙地转过头，“所以？”

“所以，” 白马老实不客气地说，“你比动物世界要有趣一点。”

“……”

黑羽把游戏机扔了，整个人都躺回床上：“你好烦——！”

“哎，” 白马在沙发椅上换了一个放松的姿势，单手托着太阳穴，近乎慵懒，眼里闪动笑意，“毕竟我们还要共事很久，黑羽君姑且可以把这当做夸奖。”

“夸奖你个头——！” 黑羽朝着天花板怒道，“老子宁可睡觉！”

“哦，” 白马点了点头，语气遗憾，“看来黑羽君这几日作息良好。”

时钟才刚敲过九点半，巴黎不眠夜，埃菲尔铁塔伫立远处，探照光转动，像是都市心跳的引航灯，酒店的窗户开了一条缝，晚风里吹来楼下嬉笑的人声，黑羽一点睡意都没有，满脸毛躁，翻坐起身，“你到底想干嘛。”

“只要不是玩扑克牌，” 白马耸了耸肩，“我都没意见。”

“呵，” 黑羽说，“还挺有自知之明的。怎么你觉得玩别的我就赢不了你吗。”

白马姿势不变，眼神玩味地看着他，神情里很是有点令人牙痒的傲慢，黑羽脑子一热，明知是坑也义无反顾地跳了下去：“随你选，我就不信我会输。”

白马朝他扬起唇角：“这可是黑羽君自己说的。”

白马优雅起身，穿过虚掩的邻门，片刻后折返，手里多了一个纸盒，颇是神秘地抱在怀中。

“桌游？” 黑羽盘腿坐在床上，伸长了脖子，“这也太没挑战了点，你买了什么？”

“这个游戏的名字叫，” 白马将纸盒翻过来给他看，“苏格兰场。”

黑羽：“……”

“本质上还是一个你逃我捕的游戏，” 白马语气带笑地说，“权当重温一下旧日情谊。”

“你这妄想症没治啦——！” 黑羽抓狂道。


	16. Day 91

# Day 91

迪拜，阿联酋：落地窗外，哈利法塔高耸云霄，直破天际，窗内，豪华套房的面积堪比酒店大堂，装修得如同凡尔赛宫，放眼望去全是金色，柔软的羊毛地毯上，不按常理出牌的魔术师和日常不务正业的经纪人吃完了饭，正在例行交流感情。

“你在干什么，” 白马疑惑地看着他。

黑羽气定神闲地撕开一份面膜，覆在脸上，说：“这是我作为一个表演家的职业素养，经纪人先生，沙漠气候太干燥，而你是靠我这张脸吃饭的。”

白马：“……”

黑羽神情自若地将桌游在地毯上铺开，说：“再来。”

白马斟酌了一下，看向他的眼神有些挣扎，只坚持了几秒就挪开去，和他猜的一点不差，黑羽十分得意，通过面膜纸里两个黑洞洞的空隙，朝着对面眨眼睛。白马神情沉痛，缓缓道：“黑羽君，这倒大可不必。”

苏格兰场的桌游十分简单：一张四通八达的伦敦地图上，一个负责逃，一个负责追，如此没有技术含量的游戏黑羽居然连输十六局，气得怀疑人生，思考了三天，终于发现问题所在：白马这家伙太过变态，说是靠推理破局，实际是靠观察自己的目光走向和微表情变化来推测路线，这完全就是作弊，想到这里，黑羽把面膜扶了扶，翘起兰花指，细细地将多余的大马士革玫瑰汁涂在手上。

白马：“…………”

黑羽觉得自己这局稳了，毕竟扰乱敌心是战略第一步，于是说：“要不要加点刺激的赌注。”

白马的神情怀疑，眼神十分警惕，片刻后，眉毛缓缓上升，黑羽愣了一愣，怒道：“你想什么呢！”

“但凡你的逃跑路线和脑回路一样曲折，” 白马彬彬有礼地说，“我也不会保持连赢十六局的记录了。”

黑羽：“……”

“并没有感受到很大的挑战，” 白马继续道，“烦请黑羽君打起精神，不然我就回去看动物世界了。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽差点把面膜摔到对方头上，克制地深呼吸，又往脸上按了按（毕竟叙利亚现状堪忧，真正的大马士革玫瑰一货难求），高冷地说：“愿赌服输。”

“当然，” 白马毫不在意地将地图再次摊平，“你想赌什么。”

黑羽看向对面，嫣然一笑，从面膜下露出森亮的小虎牙。

“赌你明天必须得要监护人陪伴才能出门。”


	17. Day 92

# Day 92

“这又是在干什么，” 白马越发疑惑地道。

黑羽正拿了一件罩袍在镜前比划，怎么也搞不清楚应该怎么穿，这和常服相差太多了，一脸郁结：“都罩成这样谁知道里面穿的什么啊？”

白马：“……”

白马冷静地看着他：“我劝你不要，黑羽君，这里是迪拜，愿赌服输不是问题，反而是外国游客穿成这样有可能被误会成在参与间谍活动，而我不想看到你入狱，无论在世界的哪里。”

黑羽：“……”

白马双手插兜，倚着门栏，一脸认真地说：“这是我的专业意见。”

黑羽挠了挠脸，犹自不服，小声嘀咕： “谁会被发现啊。”

“那么你就太低估这里的女性了，” 白马煞有其事地摇了摇手指，“她们可是有特殊透视本领的，我建议你还是专业一点。”

黑羽十分牙疼地把罩袍放在一旁，说：“那还是算了吧。”

“诶？” 白马朝着他前倾，语气里又多了点笑意，怎么听都令人牙痒，“不是愿赌服输吗？这可是黑羽君自己说的。”

黑羽：“……”

昨晚黑羽自己挖坑给自己跳，没想到对方纯靠推理（和运气，黑羽暗想，主要还是运气，这个混蛋）依旧赢了最关键的一局，黑羽想要在中东的拉斯维加斯让对方穿女装上街的恶作剧现下彻底反弹到自己身上，真是活见鬼了。

当事人现在就是后悔，非常后悔，然而无论心里怎么捶胸顿足，表面功夫还是要做到的，黑羽一脸英勇地走到衣柜前，拉开。背后适时地传来赞叹的声音：“黑羽君是真的有备而来。”

“吵死了！”

邻门关上了，黑羽回到衣柜前，一面翻找合适的裙装一面暗自腹诽，这一切都要归罪于迪拜之行太过临时，而白马并没有要在中东国家维护治安的意思（谢天谢地，诗人专业读傻了的不靠谱经纪人还算有最后一点理智），演出结束两人就是在酒店吹空调翻旅行小册子职业互怼，所以说人啊，不能太闲。

近四月，迪拜的室外温度日常逼近30摄氏度，黑羽挑了一件鹅黄色的纱裙，唉声叹气地换上了。

“一点都不想给这个家伙看，” 黑羽咕哝着。

礼节性的敲门声再次响起，黑羽挣扎了一会儿，自暴自弃地说：“进来吧。”

白马用指尖勾着墨镜，缓步踱入，看向他，停顿了一下，居然颇有所得地弯起了唇角，“稍微有点了解黑羽君的品味了。”

黑羽大怒：“在这种事情上你没有资格评论吧！”

“的确，的确，” 白马真诚地颌首，“在女装鉴赏这件事上我对黑羽君甘拜下风。”

“……”

黑羽气得牙痒，拒不理睬，站在镜前检查自己装扮，由于经纪人的不专业警告，比平日更多花十二分细心和专业，完全不明白自己为什么莫名其妙在扮演这种角色：“走吧，说好了去集市，买到藏红花就回来，多了没有。”

白马戴上墨镜，唇边依旧勾着怎么看都不怀好意的弧度，悠然地道：“还好不是真的在沙特，不然我只能勉为其难扮演一下黑羽君的哥哥了。”

“呵呵！” 黑羽对着镜子调整耳环，“你想得美。我比你还大两个月呢。”

“沙特法律明文规定女性外出需要——”

“我知道，” 黑羽毫不留情地高冷打断对方，同样掏出墨镜戴上，看上去像个前来度假的大牌明星，“所以假如有人问起来，你是我叔叔。”

白马：“……”

黑羽打扮完毕，扶着墨镜，用一只脚勾开门，回过头，朝着自己的临时监护人无辜地歪了歪脑袋：“等一下可别离我太远哦，白马吉桑。”


	18. Day 96

# Day 96

“好开心啊——！”

四月的克罗地亚阳光温暖，微风习习，黑羽穿着短袖，堪堪平衡在码头的柱子上，张开双臂。亚得里亚海风平浪静，海鸥轻鸣，无数白色游船像是点缀在天鹅绒上的宝石，延伸到蔚蓝的天际线，视野所到之处无比开阔，黑羽终于把前几日在集市上差点被一只骆驼尿一身的恐怖回忆抛在脑后，踮起脚，十分炫技地在系船柱上转了一圈。

身边传来手机快门的响声，黑羽一走神，身形歪了一歪。边上的手适时地扶住他，黑羽跳下来，看到白马低着头，正在神情自若地查看刚拍的照片。

“你干嘛？” 黑羽有点警惕地说。

“照顾主业，” 白马单手插兜，漫不经心地按着屏幕，“在你的个人推特上发一些日常照片，可以拉进和粉丝的距离——你要开一个 Instagram 吗。”

黑羽想象了一下白马对着自己的每日早餐拍照并打上 #morningworld 的样子，忍不住恶寒了一下，连忙摆手说：“算了吧，管不过来。”

白马耸了耸肩，朝他示意，于是黑羽凑过去，让经纪人滑动屏幕给他看照片：第一张是背后的角度，黑羽对着大海张开双臂，背光勾出魔术师肩膀的曲线，黑羽张开的五指恰好抵着太阳，仿佛掌心里有一握阳光，另外一张是从身边抓拍，黑羽转过头，弯着眼睛，双臂张开，仿佛正要给镜头对面的人一个拥抱，脸上是轻松又张扬的笑容。

“第一张吧。” 白马说。

其实黑羽觉得第二张更亲民一点，然而对这种事情也不是很在意，于是点了点头，“行。”

“这里的剧院负责人回复我了，给你定了七点场，” 白马接着说，“黄金时段。”

“行，” 黑羽重复道，“专业的白马经纪人。”

白马弯起眼角，倒是颇有点受用的样子，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，说：“这次办警局临时通行证又要多久？”

“哎，” 白马把手机放回怀中，“我发现事先预告程序意向在一个相对陌生的地方并不一定是对我个人诉求的最佳解法，所以我决定换一种切入方式。”

“？” 黑羽一脸不明所以，“说人话。”

白马拿出墨镜戴上，高深莫测地眺望海天一色的水面，缓缓道：“我打算尝试一下工藤君的接案模式。”

片刻诡异的沉默。

白马将手插回兜里，神情自若，无事发生，黑羽弯下腰，猛然爆发出一阵狂笑，惊起了码头边的海鸥无数：“你没有那种体质啊！”

“不需要，” 白马面不改色地道，“你低估了社交媒体流在现今社会的传播速度。”

“碰瓷……碰瓷式破案，” 黑羽直起身，擦着眼睛，浑身上下写满了幸灾乐祸，“大侦探是真的很想不开啊，干嘛不在自己地盘好好耕耘呢？”

白马叹了口气，摘了墨镜，转身往城里走去，随口道：“那黑羽君为什么不在东京好好经营呢？”

“？” 黑羽跟了上去，觉得有点莫名其妙，“你没回来之前我不是经营得挺好的。”

“是啊，” 白马漫不经心地将墨镜勾在指尖，“除了东京的固定演出以外，黑羽君的足迹遍布日本本岛，以无法预测出名，外地的十次演出里面有三次是在公众场合随性出现，这种谁都能来参与的惊喜演出在早期还能说是造势，到了后来只能算是慈善公益了吧，毕竟黑羽君在本国已经很有名气了。”

黑羽听着听着，觉得这语气不对，太过推理，眼看这家伙的职业病要犯了，于是有些警惕起来。白马似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，继续道：“这种经营方式，倒是让人想起某个神出鬼没的怪盗……”

“我就知道你要这么说啊！” 黑羽炸毛道。

白马笑了起来，神情愉悦，脑袋上就差浮现个 「日常指认 KID（1/1）」，黑羽气得不行，然而没有办法，很是腻味地摆了摆手。

“其实也是因为不够挑战吧。” 白马又毫无联系地说。

黑羽双手插兜，竖着肩膀，一脸狐疑，白马将墨镜夹在领口，转到他的面前，倒退着走路，神情里有种随意的自信，神秘地朝他眨了眨眼睛，继续道：“毕竟黑羽君也不是什么安于现状的人啊。”

“？” 黑羽条件反射想要反驳，然而话到嘴边却犹豫了，有些奇异地抬起头。

“能想象吗？” 白马眼中带笑地看着他，“一眼就可以望到头的人生，一切都归于惯性，视线可及的范围越来越小，想要的都已经得到……” 白马放慢了脚步，最终停了下来，“那种逐渐失去了所有可能和不确定性，忘记了挑战两个字的意味，被日复一日庞大的无聊填满的生活。”

杜布罗夫尼克古城坐落山脚，白马的身后是长长的台阶，阳光转过拐角，映得面前人的侧脸有一种温柔的意味，白马微笑地看着他，意味深长地扬了扬眉。

“……”

过了片刻，黑羽低下头，搓了搓脚尖，嘀咕：“读了个诗人专业，讲起鬼故事来倒是一套一套的。”

白马笑了起来，转过身，开始攀爬台阶。黑羽想了一会儿，快步跟上，忍不住侧头打量对方：“可是环游世界也是个很俗套的梦想啊，不是吗？”

“黑羽君在打游戏的时候，” 白马仰望着古城中心的钟楼，唇边依旧弯着一点神秘的弧度，“难道不想去地图的所有地方看看会遇到什么吗？”

“……嘁，” 黑羽撇了撇嘴，“什么鬼比喻。”

白马笑了笑，神情自然地继续往前，黑羽双手插兜，沉默地和对方并肩走着，越想越觉得不对，过了片刻，转过头。

“你这家伙，” 黑羽狐疑地打量身旁，“说起来头头是道的，其实自己也根本想不明白吧？”

“呀，” 白马瞥了他一眼，唇角的笑意加深了一点，“被看出来了。”

黑羽：“……”

“很惊讶吗？” 白马唇角的弧度不变，语气却认真了不少，“毕竟人都是有主观性的，无论是谁，自己的动机都是最难推理的吧。”

“哦……” 黑羽的目光转向钟楼旁的骑士雕像，心不在焉地耸耸肩，“所以这不就是动机本身了吗。”

“？”

白马转过头，神情里流露出些许诧异，黑羽从兜里摸出一枚硬币，无聊地在指节上翻动着，继续道：“因为无法推理自己的动机，所以一直在试图了解自己的路上——这不就是动机本身吗。”

“……”

白马很是惊奇地看着他，黑羽忍不住转了一圈眼睛，“这又是什么意料不到的神情，是你自己说的啊，当局者迷什么的。不是很简单吗。”

片刻后，白马弯起眼角，用赞叹的语气说：“的确有些意外，黑羽君读的真的不是哲学专业吗？”

“这哪里哲学了？” 黑羽一脸关爱地看着身边的人，“分明是玄学，我才是最纳闷的——” 黑羽悲愤地指着自己的胸口，“一日三省吾身，我是谁？我在哪里？我为什么和你这个家伙在一起？”

白马：“……”

台阶终于爬完了，黑羽在广场边找了一把长椅坐下，一头毛线，挥了挥手，“真是的。”

白马唇角微动，看了他一会儿，转过拐角，回来的时候手上多了两瓶饮料，并不说话，将水蜜桃味的冰红茶递给他。黑羽随手接了，完全不知道自己为什么会和对方聊起这种奇怪的话题，所以说白马这家伙从高中起就喜欢意味不明的问题发言，一不留神就会被这个家伙带跑，实在是太没长进了，各种意义上，想到这里，黑羽自暴自弃地仰脖，直接吨了半瓶饮料。

白马在他身边坐下，伸长了腿，语气自然，毫无联系地说：“ 我们毕竟也是共事过的人，黑羽君。”

“哦，” 黑羽一脸面瘫地点头，“你可以随便妄想，但我是不会承认的。”

白马略是好笑地看着他，黑羽目不斜视，装没看见，不予理睬，于是白马又回过头，望向街心的喷水池。晚春的暖风抚过，太阳移了一个角，水柱落下，池面重归平静，被附赠了无数心愿的铜币在斑驳的大理石上闪着亮光，黑羽心不在焉地将冰红茶把玩在手里，靠在椅背上，伸了个懒腰。

“还能有谁呢？” 白马说。

“？” 黑羽停了下来，“你可真是契而不舍啊，都说了我不是——”

“不，” 白马温和地打断他，“我的意思是，这种动机不明，连当事人也不知道在做什么的旅行——除了找黑羽君，还能有谁呢？”

黑羽十分奇异地看向身旁，“拜托，我难道不是来巡演的吗？”

“是啊，” 白马转过眼睛，神情里又多了点笑意，“但黑羽君是真的在意这件事吗。”

“……”

过了良久，黑羽往前倾去，双肘撑着膝盖，用冰红茶贴着额头，叹了口气。

“能以这种方式来为自己寻找一个连问题都不知道是什么的答案……也就只有你这家伙了吧。”

白马笑了起来，双指拎着矿泉水的瓶颈，朝他递了递。黑羽眨巴了一下眼睛，反应过来，很是腻味地拿自己的冰红茶和对方碰了碰，“真是的。”

“所以现在我们算是朋友了吗？” 白马促狭地问。

黑羽思考片刻，缓缓拿出墨镜，遮在脸上。

“姑且算是试用期吧。”


	19. Day 101

# Day 101

半个小时过去了，隔壁房间的电话会议还在继续，声音忽大忽小，一心补眠的黑羽被数次吵醒，躺在床上，忍了一会儿，忍不了了，爬起来敲了两下门。几秒后门打开了，力道有些大，掀起一股劲风，黑羽愣了一愣。

白马站在两间客房相接的门口，白衬衫捋到手肘，脸色不佳，看上去难得地有些烦躁，朝着他抬了抬下颚，算是打了招呼，又回到房间里面，按着蓝牙耳机说，“No, sir, you listen to me, I implore you ——”

黑羽环视四周，白马的房间里难得看上去有些乱，和案件有关的卷宗和报纸扔了满地，一点都没有一个强迫症的自觉，倒是床头柜上一叠演出安排和合同放得整整齐齐，分明是不需要太多精力的副业，黑羽嘴角抽搐，毫不客气地踩进去，弯腰在对方的 Minibar 里找了一瓶饮料，开了。白马站在房间中间，单手插兜，皱着眉，不知道从线路对面听见了什么，空余的手无意识地梳过额发，转过头。

两人目光相汇，白马看上去已经到了耐心耗尽的边缘，把耳机摘了，按开免提，将手机扔在床上。

外放里，带着东欧口音的英文：“白马先生，您太大惊小怪了，我们理解您的担忧，但所有证据都标明这只是单起犯案，不会有后续了，您还是好好享受这里的风景，我建议您好好放松一下，我们这里的烤鱼世界有名，还可以去看一场魔术秀，听说最近来了一个风格独特的魔术新星，我们警局正打算组团去体验一下……”

黑羽：“……”

白马深深呼吸，侧头看向屏幕，克制地道：“以我的判断，你们扣留的人只是从犯，主犯失去助手，会更加变本加厉，最近必须在教堂附近增加巡逻……”

“烤鱼店呢，我们最推荐的是城墙边的那一家，你不要听什么网络评价，当地人才是最懂的……”

白马：“……”

黑羽用很是奇异的眼神看着对面的人，白马有些绝望地看回来，过了片刻，果断地把电话挂了。手机再次落在床上，跳了一下，滚在枕头边，黑羽打量了一下同伴，又指了指房门。

“你要我回避五分钟吗，” 黑羽客气地说，“小少爷可以尽情地骂一些脏话。”

白马发出一个半笑半怒的气音，整个人仰躺到床上，明显放弃偶像包袱，过了片刻，用掌心按了按眼睛，叹了一口气，说：“失礼了。”

黑羽原本只是想来吐槽一下对方让他没有午觉可睡这件事，看见白马这副样子，反而觉得有点牙疼，喝了一口饮料，没话找话地说：“这不是大侦探想要的挑战吗？”

白马侧头看了看他，翻身起来，从小冰箱里拿出一瓶迷你威士忌，一仰头喝了一半。黑羽：“……”

“看来还是个前所未有的挑战，” 黑羽说，不由自主地走到一旁，窝进窗边的沙发椅里，“振作一点啊，混蛋。”

白马又躺回床上，看着天花板，把小瓶烈酒扔到一边，说：“相比之下 KID 要好相处多了。”

“……”

黑羽和善地点了点头：“看在你今天这么反常的份上，我可以勉为其难地不和你计较，仅此一次，下不为例。”

白马把眼睛转过来，神情里多了点熟悉的促狭：“并没有说是谁啊，今天的黑羽君真是非常主动地对号入座呢。”

“好的，” 黑羽面无表情地站起身，“再见。”

白马笑了起来，半探出身，随手抓了一个纸团，往他的方向一丢。黑羽已经走到了房门口，头也不回地扬手，准确地接住纸团，握在掌心。

“喂，” 白马语气带笑地说。

黑羽缓缓转头，视线里，不服输的侦探半撑起身，眼睛很亮，像是彼时的少年，白马和他目光相汇，一种奇异的默契涌上黑羽的心头——他知道他正在想什么，就如多年前他们并肩作战时一样。

白马摊开掌心，一个貌似无可奈何的动作，却有着别样昭然的意味，这个神情他是熟悉的，是自负，也是对他能力的毫不怀疑，黑羽想了又想，把纸团捏成一个小球，丝毫不差地扔回对方的手里。

“算你欠我的。” 黑羽不耐烦地说。


	20. Day 105

# Day 105

“时隔多年，” 白马举杯朝他示意，语气是装模作样的赞叹，“黑羽君还是那么地擅长副业。”

“……”

黑羽十分腻味地和对方碰了个杯，对这种日常挑衅并不发表评价，埋头吃自己面前的一盘烤肉。KID 不杀人，也绝不会在知道有人要被杀的情况下袖手旁观，白马那家伙变态虽变态，专业问题上还是有一定可信度的，那日黑羽听取了对方关于主犯依旧在逃的推理，叹了一口气，认命地干起老行当——专业变装，替凡人救场。黑羽打扮成良家少女在教堂附近晃了几个晚上，成功被选中成为目标，犯人辛苦套路了二十分钟，终于把美女骗到荒僻角落，结果还没来得及拿出凶器就吃了一个闪光弹，随后被因为接到匿名恐袭报信而赶到现场的警察给按倒在地，黑羽拍了拍手，居高临下地朝着对方露出牙齿：小子，小爷我和国际犯罪组织搏斗的时候你还在看刑侦漫画，你还差的远呢。

“如果我可以提一个意见，” 白马继续道，“那就是希望黑羽君以后不要在警察面前露出那种犯罪宗师的表情，容易让人产生不合理的联想。”

黑羽：“……”

多年宿敌再次强强联手，对方还是那个老样子，不显摆一句不开心，黑羽拿着餐巾擦了擦嘴，和善地道：“很遗憾，大侦探，除了你世界上大概没有人会有这种 KID 妄想症，我劝你还是早日……拜托，你笑什么？”

白马弯起眼睛，神情十分愉悦，似乎得到什么至高无上的嘉奖，黑羽浑身汗毛都竖起来了，将餐巾一扔，说：“你这人真是不可理喻。”

“哎，” 白马看上去心情不错，转动着手里的红酒杯，“毕竟官方认证呢。”

“所以我也想提一个意见，” 黑羽客气地说，“请你早日收起这些问题发言，会让人产生不合理的联想，你不会真的想被大家当成变态吧？”

“不合理在什么地方？” 白马抬眼看他，神情自然，完全忽略他的后半句，“KID 是我唯一重视的伙伴和对手，一直以来都是。”

「唯一」「重视」「伙伴」「对手」，这四个关键词里就没有一个是合理的，黑羽抓着刀叉，眉角控制不住抽搐，一时间竟说不出话来，过了良久，弱弱憋出一句：“我不是 KID。”

白马压根不理他，正在饶有兴致地翻甜品单，照例对自己的问题发言浑然不觉：“千层酥要吗？”

黑羽低着头，愁得眉头打结，随口道：“从你工资里扣吧。”

白马笑了起来，朝服务生招手示意，说：“再加一份千层酥，配香草冰淇淋和玫瑰糖。”

黑羽：“……”

塑料战友重温旧日情谊，被迫合作了一次，对方居然还照顾起他来了，黑羽简直坐立不安，浑身不自在，心想这还不如职业互掐个五千日元，可能反而习惯些，于是用手揉脸，“我说啊，你这家伙——”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽微张开嘴：“——等一下，为什么气氛变得奇怪了起来？”

天色渐晚，一名服务生过来点亮了桌上的蜡烛，小提琴手站在露台上，开始演奏小夜曲，小圆桌上插着一捧翠菊，烛光摇曳，上一秒还在露天餐厅吃烤肉的黑羽下一秒仿佛置身一个浪漫约会里，对面人的白衬衫开了一个扣，神情轻松，桌上还有两杯红酒，黑羽原本想说的话忘了下半句，左右看看，彻底懵了。

白马环视四周，疑惑地朝他挑眉，“有什么不对吗。”

黑羽：“……”

对方真·浑然天成英国佬，黑羽没想法了，靠回椅背上，抓了块羊排，自暴自弃地啃起来。白马神情奇异地看了他一会儿，换了个话题，说：“黑羽君在这里得到了什么新的演出启发吗？”

“有，” 黑羽没好气地说，“但不太合适。”

对方显然对这个不太合适感到十分惊讶，眉毛缓缓升起，黑羽懒得计较，继续道：“你知道这里是君临城的取景地点吧？那天那个台阶，就是瑟曦被游街的地方……” 黑羽说到一半觉得还是不能太过高估读了一个诗人专业的贵族公子，于是补充道：“你看过权游吗？”

“原来在黑羽君心目中我是一个不食烟火的王子，” 白马调笑地说，“震惊之情，难以言表。”

黑羽：“……”

“和你这人就没法好好聊天啊！” 黑羽怒道。

“看过，看过，” 白马笑着改口，“对电视剧的结尾不甚满意，希望书本原作能够表现得更好一点吧。”

“啊？是吗？” 黑羽忍不住坐直了一点，“可是的确铺垫了很久吧，你看坦格利安的家徽本来就叫血与火……”

白马坚持从犯罪心理学角度剖析为何第七季众多人物行为不合理，黑羽表示电视世界就是和现实有割裂，不可同日而语，就像魔术一样是一场观众心甘情愿的被欺骗，两人鸡同鸭讲地争论了一会儿，黑羽缓缓点头，总结道：“你在我心目中一直就是这种毫无艺术感的评论家，是真的一点没变。”

白马笑起来，不置可否，问：“所以到底是什么启发。”

黑羽叹了口气，把剩下的沙拉吃了，含糊地说：“还不是因为你……嗯。”

“？” 白马饶有兴趣地朝他前倾了一点，“因为我？”

“对啊，” 黑羽面瘫地道，“你难道不想吗？就那天给你打电话那人，让你别查案了去吃烤鱼那家伙——”

白马：“？？”

“——也太失职了吧，若不是咱俩，岂不是有更多人要受害吗？” 黑羽比划着，“所以把这个家伙变到台阶上，套个麻袋，后面拉一批小警官，手里摇着铃，shame，shame——”

白马：“……”

“多完美，” 黑羽面无表情地吮了一下叉子，“可惜不合适。”

“……”

白马神情奇异地看着他，过了片刻，转开目光，肩膀抖动起来，继而放声大笑，黑羽用餐布擦手，很是牙疼地说：“你够了啊。”

白马用掌心按了按眼角，叹息般地说：“是真的难以言表，这种报复方式，真的很符合——”

“啊——呀——” 黑羽叫道，“你有完没完了！”

白马弯起眼睛，笑意盈盈地看着他，黑羽放下手，深吸了一口气。

“我~不是~KID~” 黑羽拉着长音，又指着露台下的小提琴乐手，“你听见那边的曲子了吗，看着我的口型，我不是~不是~不是 KID~”

黑羽跟着欢乐颂的调子开始唱否认三连，白马一开始还肩膀抖动，到了第二小节时候神情逐渐奇特起来，挣扎了一会儿，缓缓开口：“黑羽君……”

黑羽浑然不予理睬，手里拿了两根面包棍，一脸面瘫地跟着乐声挥舞着拍子：“真的不是~真的不是~真的不是 KID~啊！ ”

小提琴乐手猛地一收，黑羽唱完了，喀拉一声把面包棍咬断，神情自若地嚼起来。

白马僵坐在椅子上，神情复杂，眉毛缓缓归落原处，一脸沉痛地看着他：“上一次我听到这种歌喉，还是在搜查一科的联谊会上。”

黑羽：“……”

白马看了他一会儿，突然像是想起什么，颇是兴味地挑了挑眉，从怀里摸出笔记本，在桌上摊开，翻到新的一页，取出钢笔，煞有其事地写下：KID 本人不擅长唱歌，非常意外。

“结果完全没听进去啊！！！！” 黑羽抓狂地道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白马：黑羽君，我和 KID 是“对手”这个形容词难道不合理吗？
> 
> 斗斗：拜托，侦探和怪盗哎，怎么可能又是伙伴又是对手啊？
> 
> 是啊，怎么可能呢（意味深长）


	21. Day 122

# Day 122

“你这绝对是故意的——！” 黑羽扒着栏杆，把脑袋伸到露台外，悲愤地朝着手机话筒大喊，“别以为可以蒙混过关——！”

扬声器里，白马带笑的声音：“呀~似乎被热情的粉丝错误理解了呢，实在是有些意外……”

黑羽：“我信你个鬼——！！”

前几日，他们离开克罗地亚，毫不专业的经纪人将黑羽在机场的潇洒背影上传到个人推特，照片挺帅，配文合适，问题就出在这个 tag 上：#byebyefish。黑羽毫不怀疑对方是想暗地嘲笑自己这几周绕着烤鱼店走的行为，然而日本粉丝并不理解，以为黑羽殿出行太久，想念本国新鲜鱼类，这几天疯狂转发@和私信他各种刺身大餐，黑羽毫无防备打开推特，一口气没吸好，差点背死过去。

“你完了，” 黑羽毫无感情地说，“我们舞台上见吧，助手。”

白马停顿了片刻，声音平稳传来：“我手头还有突发案件要处理，今天可能来不及……”

“我都看见你了！！” 黑羽拿着小望远镜直指山下，“你居然还好意思喝冰沙！你给我带一杯回来！”

白马缓缓放开吸管，冷静地抬头，从左转到右，黑羽趴在栏杆上，歪着脑袋，用肩膀夹着手机，哼哼地笑：“别看了，你抓不到我的，我要巧克力曲奇碎口味的，双份奶油，二十分钟内送到，我们还能做朋友。”

白马闻言转过脸，准确地朝着他的方向，语气严肃，“黑羽君，你不会站在山顶塔楼上吧。”

“？” 黑羽有些惊悚，把望远镜按了按。镜头里，对方的神情几可以假乱真，然而眼神却没有聚焦，显然并没有真正看见他在哪里，黑羽定了定神，说：“猜错了。”

白马全然不信地挑了挑眉，望远镜倍数清晰，对方这个动作仿佛就在面前，十分挑衅，黑羽恨得牙痒，说：“十五分钟，” 然后挂了。

十四分三十七秒后，一杯巧克力奶昔出现在他面前，白马单手插兜，语气带笑地说：“其实很简单，二十分钟内可以抵达的，高度足够看到我所在地方的，又不对外开放的，只有正在维修的山顶塔楼了。”

“行，大侦探，” 黑羽接过冷饮，打开盖子舔了一圈奶油，“刚十五分钟怎么没把你憋死。”

“至于为什么我会知道你现在在这里，” 白马继续道，对他的嘲讽浑然不觉，“那是因为黑羽君实在是一个很喜欢在高处吹风的人。”

西班牙，阿尔罕布拉宫，位居格兰纳达山顶，摩尔人曾在这里倾尽国资造皇城，可惜太过奢华，不够克制，没造完就亡国了，留下斑驳的宫殿和一座宏伟的空中花园，黑羽坐在花架下面，伸长了腿，吹着山风，吸着奶昔，一声叹息从文明的崛起延续到历史的终结：“我不是 KID。”

白马在他身边坐下来，同样伸长了腿望着山下，随意地说：“好的，希望黑羽君今晚演出的时候可以记住这一点。”

黑羽：“……”

白马转过眼睛看他，不紧不慢地继续道：“毕竟这里知道 KID 的人并不多，假如演出结束后大家还需要上网搜索「那个白色的夜礼服假面是谁啊」这种问题，那就真的会很尴尬吧。”

黑羽：“……………”

黑羽手腕一晃，墨镜回到脸上，面无表情地看向身旁。白马肩膀抖动，向后靠去，看上去心情愉悦，丝毫没有觉悟，只是轻松地道：“嘛~反正已经这样了。”

“呵，” 黑羽高冷地说，“大侦探也有认清时务的时候。”

“与其说是认清时务，不如说是专业的付出精神，” 白马认真地道，“毕竟还是要关注一下主业啊。”

“你好意思吗——！” 说到这个黑羽就来气，拿着手机不停地在毫不专业的经纪人脸前晃，“我要销号了！我现在看见蓝天下的白鸽都有心理阴影！全是鱼！全——是鱼！”

白马忍着笑，躲着炸毛魔术师的全方位物理袭击，调整了一个尽量严肃的神情，沉吟片刻，道：“我和研究所的人员联系一下，找个人给你开发一个屏蔽软件吧。”

黑羽愣了一下，没想到白马会提出这种正经的解决方式，瞬间泄了气，用吸管将奶昔搅来搅去，不情不愿地说：“啊？真的可以吗。”

“当然，毕竟专业能力啊，” 白马好笑地说，“不是都已经说过了吗？”

黑羽怒道：“真专业的话就压根不会发生这种事吧——！！”


	22. Day 127

# Day 127

“阿尔罕布拉宫演出？” 黑羽有些惊奇地转过头，“那不是晚上就关门了吗？”

“宫场内有一家可以供少数客人居住的国立酒店，” 白马说，“我看到他们在找可以参与夜间表演的艺人，就替你联系了。”

“哦……” 黑羽有些狐疑地打量对面，白马又说：“权当是为前几日的赔礼吧。”

“？” 黑羽有些莫名其妙，“你要赔礼，我却得加班，这算怎么回事？”

白马很是好笑地看着他，“这是在皇宫内过夜的机会啊，黑羽君不想看看夜间的阿尔罕布拉宫吗？”

黑羽的确有点想看夜间的皇宫，白日作为旅游景点，人实在太多了，没法仔细观察建筑艺术细节，没想到这点小心思都被不专业的经纪人给捕捉到，白马这家伙的注意力依旧这么变态，想到这里，又有点牙疼起来，有些不自在地别开眼睛。

“唉，” 黑羽说，“行吧，加班就加班。”

白马笑起来，在手机上点了点，把对接邮件发给他，说：“因为客人不多，所以应该是沙龙式近距离表演，你可以吗。”

“当然，” 黑羽随口答道，“我是谁。”

格兰纳达山脚，两间相邻的民宿，窄小的欧式阳台紧贴着，魔术师坐在摇椅里，心不在焉地晃着腿，隔壁的经纪人正趴在栏杆上，朝着他的方向，随意地刷着手机。夜色笼罩，山顶的阿尔罕布拉宫在聚光灯下泛着昏黄，少了白日的游客喧嚣，多了一种历史的厚重感，黑羽想了想，欲盖弥彰地挠了挠脸。

“你来吗，” 黑羽咕哝道。

“？” 白马正在回邮件，没有注意，随口道：“他们只给你留了一间客房。”

“哦，” 黑羽摸了摸耳朵。

过了一会儿，黑羽看着屏幕，又嘀咕道：“明明是标间哎。”

“……”

白马收起手机，有些诧异地看向他。黑羽同样抬起头，眼神有些惊蛰，神情里更多的是茫然，两人相视片刻，黑羽猛地跳起来，“不是那个意思——！”

“……”

白马神情奇特地看着他，黑羽成功地一百零一次把自己带进坑里去，整张脸都控制不住要烧起来，挥舞着手，大声道：“晚上的皇宫啦皇宫！你不是也想看吗？那天还对花园设计发表了这么多意见，小少爷肯定也想好好在没人的时候欣赏一下吧——没有别的意思，你可别往什么英国佬的方向想啊！”

白马：“………………”

这简直越描越黑，黑羽转身撑着栏杆，不敢看对方眼神，有种想要从阳台上跳下去的冲动。

过了片刻，白马缓缓开口：“如果没有你最后那句补充，我是真的没往那个地方想……”

黑羽果断地跃上栏杆：“再见。”

白马笑了起来，探身过来，轻松地伸手拉住他，“黑羽君，一个合格的偶像不应该太 Drama Queen，还请你收敛一点。”

黑羽尴尬得手脚蜷缩，眼神不住躲闪，扑克脸沉到大西洋，憋了片刻，崩溃了：“啊——！！你也不用这么开心吧！！！”

白马笑得脸都红了，拍了拍他的手肘：“尽管黑羽君可以如此看我，让我些微感到惊讶……但对于黑羽君本身的脑回路和现下展示的应激反应来说，我可是一点都不惊讶。”

“…………”

黑羽怒吼：“不要以为用莫名其妙的叠句我就听不出来你在骂我啊！！！”


	23. Day 129

# Day 129

“……综上所述，” 白马说，“我认为这个皇宫最巧妙的地方在于他的水利设计，而恰恰也是这个地方花费了这个国家最多的精力和财力，所以，它亡国了。”

黑羽趴在枕头上，已经困得分不出东南西北，模糊地道：“你可真够可以的……”

一片黑暗里传来衣被摩擦的声音，白马似乎翻了个身，声音放轻了许多，带着温柔的笑意，朝着他的方向，低低地抚过他的耳边。

“晚安，黑羽君。”


	24. Day 138

# Day 138

“海滩哎——！！” 黑羽张开双臂，十分兴奋，“去啊！”

“对于一个十分惧怕海里生物的人来说，” 白马抵着墨镜，“你是真的很喜欢海滩啊，不矛盾吗？”

“啊你好烦，” 黑羽说，“谁不喜欢干净的沙滩呢？我要去晒太阳啊——”

“我们来马拉加只是为了它的机场，” 白马说，“只有五个小时中转，还请黑羽君不要误机——”

黑羽把背包一扔，塞在身边人怀里，跑了。

白马：“……”

马拉加的海滩延绵数里，放眼望去全是细白软沙，时值正午，太阳晒得白沙滚烫，黑羽提着鞋，赤脚在沙滩上走，被烫得一缩一缩，白马跟在他后面，忍不住笑了一声。

忙了多日，终于可以偷得片刻放松，黑羽心情很好，非常大度地不予计较，找了个最前排的沙滩椅坐下，把墨镜推在头顶，看向身旁：“喂，你也放松一点啊。”

白马转了一圈眼睛，示意了一下手里的背包和外套，说：“我不是得注重主业吗？”

“拜托，” 黑羽说，“你是经纪人，又不是保镖。小少爷不是在英国呆太久了，和太阳有仇吧？”

白马叹了口气，把东西放在一边，擦了擦沙滩椅上散落的白沙，勉为其难地坐了下来。

黑羽很是嫌弃地上下打量对方，“穿着白衬衫来沙滩的大概也就你一个人了。”

“请允许我再次重申一下，” 白马耐心地说，“我们是来转机的——”

“所以小少爷的衣柜里到底有没有 T 恤这种休闲产品啊？” 黑羽充耳不闻，神情认真地问，“你不会是那种买一百件白衬衫换着穿的人吧？”

白马调整了一下沙滩阳伞的位置，尊贵地拒绝回答。

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，把墨镜戴回去，说：“你可真行。”

“黑羽君但凡能把这种偏见用在副业上，” 白马面不改色地说，“可能还能维持点我的形象。”

“你这家伙哪里有什么形象，” 黑羽随口道。

白马哼笑了一声，“恕我直言，” 听起来好像真对他有意见似的，“我是不会穿那种立领 POLO 衫的，黑羽君，之前——”

“诶，” 黑羽抬手指向前方，“这个姑娘的泳衣好看，我打赌她穿的是粉红色的胖次。”

白马：“……”

黑羽一脸无辜地转过头：“你刚才说什么？”

白马缓缓从兜里拿出墨镜。

“上一次见到这种才艺展示，” 白马一脸关爱地越过墨镜上方打量他，“也是在搜查一科的联谊会上。”

黑羽：“……”

“黑羽君，” 白马将十指交叉抵在下颚，眺望着海平线，语气沉痛，“作为我唯一重视的伙伴和对手，希望你也可以注意一点形象，不要沦落到和大阪那位服部某某一样的地步。”

黑羽：“……………………”


	25. Day 149

# Day 149

“那么接下来的安排，” 白马将摩卡递给他，顺势坐了下来，拿出小本，开始念：“波兰，一周半，意大利，两周，葡萄牙，两周……”

黑羽扯下卫衣的帽子，从喉头发出绝望的呜咽，白马停下笔，看向他：“怎么了？”

马德里机场人来人往，旅客匆匆，黑羽以一个非常挑战柔韧性的姿势横挂在一排候机椅上，被各式靠椅把手从不同角度顶进腰里，怎么坐都觉得不舒服，发自肺腑地哼哼：“世界巡演真的好累……”

黑羽半撑起身体，整个人弯成一个 S 型，喝了一口摩卡。机场咖啡，不能强求，然而不专业经纪人在上面撒了好多额外的巧克力碎末，还是比较贴心的，黑羽打开盖子舔了一圈，又长长地叹了一口气，两眼发直地道：“我感觉不是在候机室就是在去候机室的路上。”

白马打量了他一会儿，神情自若地将小本翻过一页，说：“那么我们改成火车，欧洲通票——”

“不是重点吧！” 黑羽怒道，“和你这家伙真是没法好好交流。”

“遗憾，” 白马装模作样地道，“现实世界没有游戏里的快速移动功能，就算是展示过速移魔法的黑羽君也——”

黑羽猛地伸手，做了一个收的姿势，白马不说话了，自娱自乐地笑起来。

“你是真的，” 黑羽沉痛地说，“一刻都不放过。”

“嘛，” 白马毫不在意地说，“保持黑羽君的反应灵活，也是我的专业职责……”

黑羽毫不客气地把自己拉直，伸脚点了身边人一下。白马不为所动地低头看着笔记本，并不理睬，唇角却扬了起来，黑羽不停伸腿，推着身边人的肩膀，白马抵挡不住了，往旁边歪去，笑着说：“你是长腿鸬鹚吗？”

黑羽缩回腿，非暴力不合作地看着天花板。白马重新坐回原位，弹了弹笔记本，继续念道：“德国，两周，荷兰，三周，伦敦，两周——”

黑羽一脸面瘫两眼无神地接受命运的安排，听到最后一句突然眼睛转回来，说：“为什么伦敦就两周。”

“？” 白马疑惑地抬头。

黑羽坐起了身，盘着腿，把自己塞进其中一个座椅里，朝着身边的人揪起眉毛：“你不是很喜欢苏格兰场吗？”

白马有些惊奇，“可以吗？”

“可以啊，” 黑羽也有点莫名其妙，“伦敦不是挺好玩的。”

白马同样看着他，两人目光相汇，都有些茫然，白马下意识地将笔记本的侧页抹平，说：“那你想呆多久。”

“起码几个月吧，最好半年，” 黑羽说，双手抱着膝盖，将卫衣的帽子拉下来，声音嗡嗡的，“总得给我点喘息空间啊。”

白马低下头，看着笔记本的空白页，慢慢扬起唇角。

“悉听遵命，黑羽大明星。”


	26. Day 158

# Day 158

“呀咧呀咧，” 熟悉的声音从一片蔚蓝的海底传来，“不是说傻瓜不会感冒的吗。”

白马猛地一惊，睁开眼睛：“……”

波兰，克拉科夫，教堂的钟敲响下午两点整，白湛的阳光从半开的窗帘里直射进来，时值周末，欧洲最大的露天集市开张了，窗外人声纷杂，钻进白马的耳朵里，听不太真实，嗡嗡的。黑羽逆光站在他的面前，一脸惋惜，朝着他啧了啧嘴。

白马浑身酸痛，艰难地坐起身，拿过怀表看了一下，有些头晕目眩，坚持道：“我没事。”

微凉的掌心抚上他的额头，魔术师的手保养得不错，大马士革玫瑰很有用，白马愣了一下，抬起眼睛。黑羽后退了两步，从口袋里出一瓶消毒液，神情自然地开始擦手。

白马：“……”

“我就问你一个问题，” 黑羽仔仔细细地把消毒液抹在指缝里，“你们退欧了，欧洲人民还管治英国佬吗。”

白马：“………………”

黑羽的指尖一晃，出现一支体温计，隔空抛了过来，白马没来得及反应，体温计掉在被子上，弹跳了一下。黑羽一脸沉痛地缓缓摇头，说：“确诊了，是愚蠢病。”

白马长长叹息，连呼出来的气都是热的，把体温计塞在腋下，又掀开被子准备下床，“前几天在警局里录口供的时候，案发现场证人的确有些感冒——”

一杯水出现在他的面前，魔术师用一根手指抵着杯底，堪堪平衡着玻璃杯，十分炫技的姿势，搭配了一个万分嫌弃的神情，黑羽说：“小少爷，你量体温时候能不能不要乱跑。”

白马一脸茫然，下意识地接过水，停顿两秒，喝了。

黑羽不知从什么地方变出一只口罩，遮在脸前，像个外科医生，继续用一根手指顶着他的肩膀，“给我回去躺好，不要妄想着出去祸害波兰人民，了解？”

白马躺回床上，脑袋像是被浸在水里，所有感官都有些不真实，目光下意识地追着黑羽的动作。黑羽戴上口罩，在屋里转了一圈，看了看小桌上的茶杯，直起身，说：“哦，你早上起来就喝了一杯茶，然后又睡到现在，你可真够可以的。”

白马的目光转回来，有些发直地看着墙壁：“基础推理101，值得赞赏。”

黑羽嗤笑起来，比口罩要蓝得更多的眼睛微微弯起：“行啊，还没把脑子烧坏，看来是有救了。”

“你今晚不是要演出吗？” 白马用手抵着突突做跳的太阳穴，强打起精神，“小心不要迟到。”

“行，” 黑羽用一种令人发狂的近乎 KID 式的傲慢语气重复，“你可真够专业的。”

敲门声响起，黑羽走过去应了，从口袋里掏出一张纸币塞给来人，微微点头，像是在搞什么暗中交易，回来的时候魔术师的手里多了一个银色餐盘，黑羽用专业的服务生姿势将餐盘端到他的面前，华丽揭开，“啦啦。”

一碗南瓜汤和一盘三明治，还有超分量的红茶，黑羽点了三份，三个茶壶众星捧月一样围绕着中间的吃食，白马看了看餐盘，嘴角忍不住动了一下。

黑羽面无表情地看着他：“这位先生好像有话要说的样子。”

白马淡定地思考片刻，指着自己的喉咙，示意目前并没有这种能力。

黑羽看上去有些得意，把餐盘放在床上，又从指尖变出一板退烧药，弹给他，说：“自觉一点，经纪人，你还得给我当助手呢。”

白马叹了口气，拿了退烧药吃了，开始喝南瓜汤。黑羽继续拿消毒液擦手，擦完了抽了一张餐巾纸按在门把上，回过头看他：“你行吗。”

白马举起空余的手，十分嘲讽地用女皇接见臣民的姿势挥了挥。

黑羽哧哧笑起来，去了自己房间，过了一会儿拎了两大瓶矿泉水回来，扔在床上，角度没控制好，差点把白马的腿砸断，白马放下勺子，冷静地看向对方。黑羽还是那个嬉笑的神情，朝他抬了抬下颚，“我走啦，大侦探要乖哦。”

白马继续行他的嘲讽西方礼，黑羽弯起眼睛，从背包里拿出 Switch，抛给他。游戏机太大了，白马侧身躲过，对方又扔了一瓶免洗消毒液过来，这次白马抬手接了。

“用完消毒，” 黑羽说，“别动我的最高纪录。”

“这就难以保证了，” 白马随口道。

黑羽已经走到门口，闻言回过头来，不耐地朝他眯起眼睛，神情更像个高中生了，白马忍不住笑了起来，靠在床头，朝着对面摆了摆手。

“加油，大明星。”


	27. Day 162

# Day 162

“哦呀，” 白马语气带笑地俯身看他，“看来黑羽君不仅不对愚蠢免疫，还相当易感嘛。”

黑羽整个人都感觉要散架了，一张脸贴在枕头上，不安分地动来动去，不停地寻找稍微凉一点的地方，闷闷地道：“都是你的错啊——！”

白马不知从什么地方搞来一个退烧贴，撕开了，朝他招招手。黑羽气哼哼地翻个身，一脸任人宰割的样子，由着对方把凝胶贴按在自己的额头上。有点凉，黑羽哆嗦了一下，白马替他拉了拉被子，又轻轻用指尖覆过他颈边的大动脉，拿出怀表，默数他的心跳。

黑羽不耐烦地闭着眼睛，过了片刻，白马合上怀表，收回手。

“没事，” 白马说，“大概还没有到要向欧洲人民求助的地步。”

白马从桌上拿了一本书，施施然在窗边的沙发椅上坐下了，一副好整以暇要进入午后阅读模式的轻松样，黑羽平瘫在床上，有气无力地睁开一只眼睛，扭过头。

“可恶，” 黑羽说，“现在你倒是免疫了。”

“人呢，一般特定的愚蠢只会犯一次，” 白马头也不抬，悠然地说，“不过鉴于黑羽君天赋异禀——”

黑羽抓了一个抱枕扔过去。白马随手接了，调笑地说出后半句：“——我还是劝你消停一点为好。”

“你有良心吗！” 黑羽怒道，“明明是因为你我才会这样的吧！”

“嗯……” 白马低头翻着书页，“虽说依然是会让人产生不合理联想的歧义发言……”

“你给我适可而止一点啊——！！”

白马笑起来，合上书，很是促狭地看着他：“前几日还真是多谢黑羽君精心照顾了。”

之前白马由于感冒 debuff，反应比平日慢了不少，黑羽抓紧机会大开嘲讽，每日疯狂定点攻击，终于把自己也给传上了，现如今报应来了，黑羽浑身酸软，脑袋突突作痛，然而英雄敢做敢当，能看到白马那家伙被自己调戏得一脸懵的样子，说什么也值了，认输是不可能认输的，无论如何都不可能在这家伙面前认输的，想到这里，黑羽一脸视死如归，将双手交叉放在胸口，躺平了做木乃伊入定状。

白马：“……”

然而白马只是颇为好笑地看了他一会儿，重又低下头去翻书，姿态优雅，仿佛只是享受岁月静好的闲暇时光，黑羽忍了一会儿，忍不了了，半撑起身，说：“你没正事要干吗？”

“没什么特别的，” 白马随口回答，“之前的案犯已经落网了，有一个地方上的新闻发布会。”

“所以？” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，“你不参加吗？”

“原本是要参加的，” 白马漫不经心地道，“但是一想到可怜的黑羽君在房间里只有动物世界可以看……”

“你这才是问题发言吧！” 黑羽抓狂道，“明明你比动物世界还不如啊！”

“哦，” 白马一脸嘲讽性赞赏地点头，“看来黑羽君也还是有救的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽平躺回床上，嘴角不住抽搐，转过眼睛，闷闷地说：“你这人真是有病。”

午后，克拉科夫大教堂再次敲响钟声，惊起一片白鸽，窗外飘进刚出炉的新鲜面包香气，一辆观光马车去了又来，不紧不慢地踏过路上的石子，黑羽的目光从街边一排排暖色调的洋房上拉回，落在窗边侦探温柔的侧脸上。

“那就拿点诚意出来啊，” 黑羽嘀咕道。“你在看什么呢。”

白马朝他笑了笑，示意了一下手中的书：黑羽从法国旧书店里淘来的二手莎士比亚，被他塞在了行李里，时不时用来压泡面。黑羽转了一下眼睛，说：“这真的比动物世界好不到哪里去。”

“哎，” 白马翻回目录，又用指尖夹着书页，从上到下抚平，“那就仲夏夜之梦吧。”

黑羽翻了个身，趴在枕头上，把脑袋往肘弯里拱了拱。白马温和的声音像是初夏的暖风，将他徐徐带入一个轻盈的梦境里：

“Belle Hippolyte, l'heure de notre hymen s'avance à grands pas……”


	28. Day 176

# Day 176

当小船就要第三次路过码头的时候，黑羽的扑克脸终于撑不住了，发自内心地朝着岸上的侦探露出一个咬牙切齿的笑容。

“你这家伙，” 黑羽转过头，眯起眼睛，指尖还在不停变出色彩各异的花朵，逗得船上游客的孩子不停拍手大叫，“绝对又是故意的吧？”

意大利，威尼斯，小船转过拐角，进入宽广的主水道，白马站在岸上，一手拿着怀表，一手拿着笔，正在往笔记本里认真记录，对他置之不理，像是完全没有听见。午后阳光铺展在泛着祖母绿的水面上，里阿尔托桥的扇形窗里挤满了观光客，黑羽站在船尾，单手插兜，侧对着船上的观众，抬起头，用不善的眼神打量着岸上的不专业经纪人。

“你到底在干嘛啊？” 黑羽说，“能不要影响我发挥吗？尽管这种场地也没有什么发挥可言，果然还是故意的吧？”

魔术师伫立不动，看上去仿佛只是在船头吹风，声音却持续清晰地传来，说的还是他国语言，不明所以的观众环视四周，激动鼓掌，白马盯着手里的小本，唇角扬了扬，依旧头也不抬，迈开脚步，跟着贡多拉船的方向走动起来。过了两个桥洞，对面又来了一辆船，白马合上笔记本，换了一个若有所思的神情。

“所以啊，” 黑羽打了个响指，周身白鸽腾飞，周围手机快门声此起彼伏，魔术师四处挥手致意，眼睛却看着岸上的人，声音一点都不收敛，继续说道：“我是一个正经的魔术师，不是街头演艺人——”

“黑羽君，” 白马打断他，用笔示意了一下迎面过来的行船，“你能跳到这艘船上去吗？”

黑羽匪夷所思地瞪大眼睛：“都说了不是街头艺人了啊！”

前面的水道即将转弯，没有更多可以供路人步行的地方，白马停下脚步，朝他挑眉，用意明显，并不像是在开玩笑的样子，黑羽很是有些莫名其妙，片刻后说：“这是什么蠢问题。”

黑羽回过头，对着船上的观众露齿一笑。标准的营业笑容，却有着让人下意识屏住呼吸的魔力，观众全部停下拍照的手，一致望过来。两艘船头尾相接的那一瞬间，黑羽鞠了个躬，烟雾腾起，水面轻微波动，在一片惊呼声中，魔术师出现在隔壁船尾，轻巧地行了个礼。

黑羽朝着之前船上的观众又挥了挥手，语气调笑地说：“Grazie。”

远去的游客拼命给他鼓掌，黑羽转过头，笑容不变，指间出现数朵玫瑰花，手腕一抖，给这艘船上所有的女性游客都送了一朵惊喜，又在众人惊叹的空隙里回过身，相当不耐地对着岸上的侦探说：“到底干嘛？”

“专心一点，黑羽君，” 白马又自顾自地在笔记本上涂写起来，低着头，唇边弯着一个漫不经心的弧度，“把专业的事情留给专业的人来做。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽只得又尽心尽力地在这条小船上表演了一遍，期间接待了三波新的游客，消耗一次性道具无数，边上的侦探时而跟着他们，时而消失在威尼斯穿插在水道间无数的小巷街道里，直到他第六次路过同一个码头，白马终于将笔记本收回怀中，转头看向他。

黑羽已经演了三个小时，穷得只剩下一副扑克牌了，依旧挂着营业笑容，单手插兜，优雅地将一张 Joker 在指尖翻进翻出，朝着不断鼓掌的观众行礼致意，“谢谢，谢谢。”

小船靠了岸，把最后一批游客放下去了，白马朝着撑船人说了一句什么，对方点了点头，蒿杆一撑，再次离岸。正准备下班的魔术师脚下一个不稳，又坐回船里，不由怒道：“喂！”

小船破开水面，沿着主水道慢慢下行，转了个弯，再次进入迷宫般的分支河道，白马一直在岸上慢慢地跟着船只步行，还是头也不抬地专注计时，真的怀表成精，不知道在干嘛，黑羽没脾气了，索性靠着船沿，单手托腮，无聊地看起风景。

阳光折过转角，投入砖墙斑驳的水巷，老式民宅狭窄的阳台上，一簇天竺葵热烈地开着，远处的天际线泛起暮色将临的淡粉，商业街嘈杂的人声渐渐隐去，微风抚过，黑羽打了个哈欠。

小船驶过岸边五颜六色的咖啡店，沿着蛛网般的运河往下，白马终于在一座不起眼的拱桥下停住脚步，合起怀表，说：“我明白了。”

已经在水波一晃一晃中快要睡着的黑羽：“？”

下一秒，船身剧烈摇动起来，撑船的小哥笑着骂了一句什么，黑羽猛地睁大眼睛：“呜哇你干嘛！”

白马轻巧地跨上船，黑羽条件反射伸手，托住对方手肘，白马按住他的肩膀，借力跳了进来，顺势坐到他的对面，将怀表放回口袋里，笑意盈盈地说：“够专业吗？”

“……” 黑羽彻底清醒了，抓狂道：“你给我差不多一点啊！”

撑船的小哥又说了一句什么，拉着长音，白马笑着回复，经过多月的欧洲跳跃式旅行后黑羽实在懒得再学新的语言，目前意大利语词汇量仅限于「你好」「谢谢」「不是我干的」，于是揪着眉毛说：“又讲什么。”

白马转回目光，依旧笑意盎然，“他说是你上船的动作比较漂亮一点。”

“Grazie！” 黑羽马上回身，大声道。小哥笑着给他比了一个手势，黑羽又坐回原位，盘着腿，双手放在脚踝上，一脸面瘫地道，“然后？”

白马伸长了腿，毫不客气地占了他身边的位置，随口道：“我说那是肯定的。”

黑羽有些狐疑，“真的吗？”

“当然啊，” 白马漫不经心地说，“毕竟术有专攻呢。”

撑船的小哥用口音浓重的英文说：“He said you are better！”

白马正在低头按手机，闻言毫不在意地笑起来，头也不抬地说：“He is。”

“……”

黑羽正在无聊跳跃的指尖停了停，移开目光，片刻后又转了回来，撇了撇嘴，“嘁。”

白马没有注意，将手机递到他的面前，说：“这张怎么样。”

黑羽凑近了一点，定睛一看，行吧，这家伙拍照永远是走轮廓路线，屏幕上，黑羽仰着头，周身逆光，指尖抵着正在腾飞的白鸽，身后白色的里阿尔托桥泛着金边，魔术师站在船尾，微踮起脚，身形轻盈，宛若从云间降临，头顶的天际连着水面，碧蓝色，Cerulean。

黑羽挠了挠脸，低声嘀咕：“你还真是喜欢这种风格哎。”

“啊啊？” 白马不知为何笑了起来，“不是为了给黑羽君保留一点神秘感吗？毕竟……如果是这种照片的话，大概就会掉粉了吧？”

白马滑动指尖，相片切换，屏幕上出现另一幕景象：黑羽拿着一个三色冰淇淋正伸舌去舔，目光恰好转到旁边一个捧着一袋鲜鱼经过的采购者，魔术师的双眼瞬间弹出，神情定格在恐怖的一秒，黑羽：“………………”

“这又是什么时候拍的！！！” 黑羽瞬间爆发，“给我删了！！！！”

白马轻巧地把手机收入怀中，神情愉悦地朝着他眨了眨眼睛，“还是留着吧，万一有一天黑羽君想要转型做搞笑艺人了呢？”

黑羽气得浑身炸毛，从指尖晃出仅剩的扑克牌家当，狂风暴雨般弹向对面。船内地方太小，白马无处可躲，只好笑着交叉双臂，用手遮脸，撑船的小哥看了一整出，大声地对着白马说：“He is better！”

黑羽怒道：“Of course I am！”

撑船小哥哈哈大笑，小船撑过居民区，阳台上开了一扇窗，有人探出头来，对着小哥吹了一声口哨。黑羽朝着对面怒目而视，白马把扑克牌从头发里捡出来，笑得肩膀抖动，小哥朝着阳台上的人说了一句什么，清了清嗓子，开始唱一首意大利民歌。

黑羽的扑克牌用完了，白马收集了凶器，递还给他，黑羽不停磨牙，耐着性子接过，哼了一声。小船转过拐角，又回到了主水道，视野开阔起来，夕阳西沉，意大利民歌悠扬的调子转过薄金色的拱窗，岸上的餐馆里飘来新鲜番茄酱和罗勒香的味道，黑羽的肚子饿了。

“你，我，” 黑羽恶声恶气地命令，双手比了一个长条形，“这么大的龙虾，觉悟，有？”

“可以，” 白马语气带笑地说，从怀里拿出小本，“毕竟今天黑羽君帮了我很大的忙。”

“？” 黑羽眨巴了一下眼睛，有些警觉，“什么时候的事情？”

白马笑而不语，自顾自地翻着小本，唇边勾着一抹自负的弧度，神情十分胸有成竹，这副模样实在太过熟悉，黑羽放下手，奇道：“你还真的两不误啊！”

“当然，” 白马满意地道，“专业能力呢。”

小船停靠码头，白马跳上岸，笑着和小哥道谢，绅士地朝黑羽伸出手。黑羽压根懒得去理对方那个略带嘲讽的动作，戴上墨镜，轻盈地上岸，单脚点地，旋转半圈，回过身，炫技地朝着撑船的小哥鞠了一躬。小哥朝着黑羽吹了声口哨，黑羽很是得意，按着墨镜，瞥了同伴一眼。

白马看上去心情不错，眼神里毫不吝啬对他的欣赏，单手插兜，倒退着往广场走去，语气愉悦地道：“托黑羽君的福，犯人的不在场证明被我推翻了。”

“是吗？” 黑羽傲慢地将墨镜拉下一点，“大侦探今天又数到小数点后几位啊？”

“这是专业的严谨，” 白马毫不在意地说，倒竖起两根手指，来回点动，示意行船来回，“毕竟重复实验了六次呢。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽怒把墨镜摘了，不停地点着对方，“这和让我搞什么水上表演有关系吗？完全可以就像游客一样观察行船时间差吧！”

白马正在低头查看附近好评的龙虾店，闻言抬起头，一脸惊奇：“可是同时也得照顾黑羽君的主业啊，” 语气理所当然，毫不自知，“不是说好了双赢吗？”

黑羽抓狂：“还是那么自说自话啊——！！”


	29. Day 189

# Day 189

“我发现，” 白马慢条斯理地用刀叉解剖着面前的鸡翅，“工藤君的接案模式放在海外在实用性上还是有很大的问题。”

“小少爷，” 黑羽眼神古怪地看着长桌对面，“你知道正常人吃鸡翅一般都是用手的吧？”

白马充耳不闻，手法精准地将两块翅骨剔了出来，将翅肉像鸡排一样摊开，切割成两半，继续道：“在当地警局因为各种地方原因而不欢迎外力——不管是什么样对案件本身有助的外力——介入的时候，他们的态度并不会因为外援本身所在的地理位置和初衷出发点做出改变。”

“用人话翻译一下，” 黑羽晃着叉子，毫不客气地偷了对面盘子里半片翅肉，“就是不请自来的评论家走到哪里都不受人欢迎，这么简单的道理大侦探难道活了二十四年都不明白吗？”

白马低头解剖，神情自然，一拍也不慢，丝毫没有在被人嘲讽的自觉，“那么可能是过去的七年里少了怪盗先生先生的日日提醒，所以松懈了吧。”

黑羽：“……”

葡萄牙，里斯本，Time Out Market，人声鼎沸，各式美食摊位在会场般的巨大集市里一字铺开，不专业经纪人和不耐烦魔术师围着长桌相对而坐，日常互怼，正在午餐。黑羽不动声色地看了一下手机，中午11:31，今日份的日常指认怪盗（1/1）已经完成，下午大概可以消停点了，于是神色自若地喝了一口西瓜汁，说：“我也感觉没有了 KID 的时时关照，笨蛋侦探好像更加不行了一点。”

白马：“……”

桌上的餐号牌适时震动起来，白马用误喝了放凉红茶的神情瞥了黑羽一眼，伸手去拿，黑羽轻巧地抢了过来，单手撑桌，略微弯腰，笑嘻嘻地朝对面眨了眨眼睛：“关照你一下。”

白马：“……………………”

黑羽哼着歌，取了餐，心情相当不错，因为只有无耻可以战胜无耻，白马平时再怎么自说自话，关键时刻打乱这家伙思考的不还是我吗，想到这里，黑羽越发开心了起来，随手拿起一个新出炉的蛋挞塞进嘴里。

“烫烫烫！”

黑羽吐着舌头坐回桌边，白马正在专业沉迷手机，头也不抬地拿了一个蛋挞，掰成两半，举着半只蛋挞继续刷手机，过了十五秒，热气略微散去，白马神情不变，动作充满克制的嘲讽，徐徐然吃了。

黑羽用西瓜汁冰镇舌头，翻着白眼，含糊不清地说：“你这人每一个细胞都是和我做对。”

“彼此彼此，” 白马说，一边单手飞速打字，一边弯起唇角，空余的手拿着玻璃杯，朝他示意。

“谁要和你在这种事情上干杯啊！” 黑羽白眼翻出天际，然而还是勉为其难地和对方碰了一下。

“嘛……” 白马将手机锁屏，看上去心情又好了起来，十分神秘地朝他笑了笑，把另半个蛋挞也吃了，“我想到解决办法了。”

“？” 什么解决办法，要解决谁，黑羽有些警觉，去拿蛋挞的手停了下来。白马看了看他，说：“专业性的——黑羽君，我不认为任何人可以阻止你和你认定的目标做对，哪怕是我也不行。”

黑羽：“？？？这又是什么奇怪的问题发言？”

“我是说接案方式。” 白马点了点屏幕，唇边一抹自负的弧度，“虽说也是从黑羽君身上得到的灵感。”

黑羽越发警惕起来，双手摆回桌面，坐直了身体。

“啧，” 白马调笑地摇了摇头，语气里全是假惺惺的惋惜，“黑羽君对我还真是不信任呢。”

“那当然啊，” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙地说，“很惊讶吗？”

白马用单手托腮，眼里不知为何闪着促狭的光，将手机在指尖转来转去，毫无逻辑地道：“之前黑羽君因为想念鲜鱼而上热搜——”

“所以这就是不信任的理由啊！” 黑羽怒道，“你还好意思说！？”

“——得到了很多热心粉丝的帮助，” 白马不为所动地继续，“虽说黑羽君对此并不领情——”

“我可谢谢您了，” 黑羽面部抽搐，“我看你倒是挺领情的，这就是你说的专业——”

“——但这的确说明众筹的力量是无穷的。” 白马置之不理，全然自说自话，“所以——我意识到如果是通过社交网络获得信息，还可以有另外一种接案方式。”

白马将手机转了个方向，示意他看。黑羽狐疑地伸长脖子，看到熟悉的蓝色 app，推特的地方热搜，#TravellingDetectiveHakuba，新建的 tag 正在不断攀升热度，最上面一条，白马探官方推特置顶，140字里附上了地理定位，用当地语言写着私信方式和接案范围，欢迎有意者前来咨询，查看白马侦探过往履历请按这里，语气似曾相识，看似优雅克制，实则臭屁得要死，白马发完了广告贴，在最后还配了一个毫不低调的放大镜表情。

黑羽：“…………”

“怎么样？” 白马笑眯眯地道，“唯一的缺点是这样反而信息量太大了，每天很是需要一点时间来筛选求助私信。”

黑羽颤抖着手，点开白马的官方推特，头图是这家伙的高清配照，出发前在日本拍的 Vogue 写真其中一张，白马穿着新定制的西装三件套，双手插兜，以一个轻松又自负的神情面对镜头，这不是重点，重点是这张图后面 P 了个隐隐约约的 KID 侧脸，还不是真正怪盗出没时的照片，而是黑羽最近演出时的剧照，下面配字：一直是离 KID 最近的人。

黑羽：“……………………”

“哦，” 白马说，“这是铃木小姐提的建议，我和她说不用，但她似乎很希望让我帮你带一下流量的样子，所以我就勉为其难地同意了。”

黑羽：“……………………………………”

白马神情自若地拿过苏打水喝了一口。

“你这人有毒——！！！！！”

黑羽爆发了，信息量太大，一时间不知该从何说起，只能张口结舌地指着对面，一张嘴开开合合，仿佛被命运甩上岸的鱼，过了悲愤的十五秒，黑羽说：“你？？？给我？？我？？？？带流量？？？？？”

“呀咧呀咧，” 白马单手托腮，语气带笑，朝着他弯起眼睛，“黑羽君的重点还真的是令人毫不惊讶呢。”

“你可给我收敛点吧！！” 黑羽大怒，劈手夺过手机，一目十行地浏览起来，“你这——我——”

白马的官方推特才开了没几个小时，第一条：「您好，我是来自伦敦和东京的白马探」，高清配照，白马以手按胸，微微颌首，标准的西洋礼，仿佛一个王子，第二条，「或许您听说过我的名字，就在不久以前」，高清配照，铺天盖地的 KID 现场报道，白马的指尖夹着预告函和被归还的宝石，有些挑衅地看着镜头，第三条，「曾经在世界各地破获无数案件，被媒体誉为异国名侦探的我将再次踏上征程」，高清配照，Vogue 写真，白马用手抵着一个地球仪，脸上是自信的微笑，第四条，「倘若您有难处，我会在您需要我的时候来到您的身边」，高清配照，白马指尖夹了一张名片遮住半张脸，露出一只眼睛，名片上是推特地址。

“你这也太自恋了一点——！！” 黑羽连遭暴击，发出鬼叫，第四条推特下，不靠谱的大阪名侦探服部平次居然还点了个赞， @ 了他的好搭档工藤新一，评论「看来这家伙的体质并不如你」，这都什么和什么，黑羽不住晃着手机，“从语气到配图都很变态好吗——！！”

白马把手机拿回去看了看，神情自若地把服部拉黑了，又说：“我完全是按照黑羽君官方推特的运营模式来操作的。”

“正是因为这样所以才不靠谱吧——！？” 黑羽两眼发黑，“那是铃木集团打理的啊！！！”

白马瞥了他一眼，似乎有些惊奇黑羽到现在还在纠结这件事，片刻后又似乎被说服了，摸了摸下巴，若有所思地道：“难道还要再开一个个人推特？那就得麻烦黑羽君给我拍些日常照了——”

“根本重点不在这里吧——！！！” 黑羽崩溃了，“你这叫接案？你这——你这——”

白马疑惑地挑起眉看着他。黑羽这了半天，意识到这家伙其实一点没变，悲愤道：“你这还是在和我做对吧！”

“啊，对，” 白马放下手，忽然想到了什么，拿过手机，开始快速给铃木园子发邮件，“等空闲的时候还可以和黑羽君一起做一点联动，毕竟双赢——”

黑羽仰天长啸：“一点都不想要这种双赢好吗——！！！！！”


	30. Day 201

# Day 201

“……非常有成效，” 白马斜靠在化妆台上，照例饶有兴趣地自说自话，“一个人在社交网络上往往会展示出和现实中完全不同的一面，从这个角度来看，通过推特接委托，在还没有接触案件前就可以对当事人有一定了解——”

“啊——呀，” 黑羽气势如虹地把化妆包丢在台上，不耐烦地道：“说了半天，不还是毛利小五郎式接案吗？”

白马：“……”

经过前几周的分别出名，联动双赢，黑羽明显已经习惯了和他并列地方热搜这个状态，现如今灵魂发言，直中要害，白马缓缓震惊，一时间神情不知道该怎么摆，愣住了。黑羽漂亮地掰回一局，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，从化妆包里拿出一盒眼影，对着镜子比划了一下，得意地继续：“人呢，要透过现象看本质，比如本质上，你其实——”

黑羽的指尖晃出一把粉刷，空余的手掰过他的脸。白马瞬间警觉起来，往后退了一步，“你干什么？”

“你其实，” 黑羽耐心地重复，保持着单手空握的姿势，“本质上是我的助手，过来，乖一点。”

白马：“………………”

“履行合同吗？” 黑羽和蔼地说，“第二章第十六条第三项附加条款，当甲方有专业要求，在力所能及范围内乙方不得拒绝，助手先生，乖乖站着不要动总是力所能及的吧？”

白马：“…………………………”

黑羽神情自然地在青色的眼影里刷了刷，朝他招了招手。白马沉痛思考片刻，迫于专业素养，微微弯腰，视死如归地闭上眼睛。后台休息室里并没有其他人，灯光开得很亮，柔软的刷毛抚过他的下眼睑，白马的睫毛微微发颤，尽量控制嘴唇不动，艰难地说：“最近我好像并没有得罪过黑羽君。”

“哪里，” 黑羽客气地说，声音近在咫尺，带着柠檬树洗发水的味道，“你的整个存在就是在得罪我。”

白马：“……”

刷子离开了，白马不知道是不是应该睁开眼睛，茫然地站了一会儿，面前不远处又传来熟悉的哧哧笑声，一双微凉的手把他按到椅子上，黑羽再次凑近来，半是调笑半是嘲讽地说：“放松点，大侦探。”

这个语气似曾相识，绝对没什么好事，果不其然刷子又回到他的脸侧，开始大幅度地摆动，白马按着椅子把手，冷静地问：“到底想干什么。”

“呀咧呀咧，” 黑羽继续用那个调笑的怪盗式语气说道，“大侦探这是不信任我吗？”

白马：“………………”

“说起来也是多亏了贵公子您，” 黑羽说，“给我这次的演出带来很大灵感。”

“？” 此番对话也似曾相识，有种择日归还的意味，白马更加警觉起来，“因为我？”

“之前还烦恼了很久啊——” 黑羽手法老道地往他脸上扑粉，似乎对他的紧张浑然不觉，继续自己的叙述性独白，“慕尼黑有什么适合用在演出里的桥段呢？总不至于上演一场啤酒馆政变吧——有过这种想法。”

白马正在脑内过一些不相干的事情，闻言猛然回神，条件反射吸气，差点被散粉呛到，“我劝你不要，黑羽君，德国社交礼仪第一条，别提战争——”

“那日我在那座灰蒙蒙的建筑外，” 黑羽手上一加力，白马差点下巴被捏歪，只得忍气吞声，由着对方继续在他的脸上涂抹，“看到了好多像你这样的人。”

“？？” 白马完全不明白对方在说什么，“灰蒙蒙的建筑？”

“谁知道呢——” 黑羽用半是唱歌半是念诗的语气说，“有被埋没的侦探，也有被埋没的爱因斯坦。”

“爱因斯坦？” 白马十分疑惑，思索片刻，“……你是说欧洲专利局？”

“对啊，” 黑羽叹息地道，“小少爷不是要从政吗？”

“……” 白马停顿了一下，艰难保持语气平稳，“不是这里。专利局虽说也有公务员，但平日里还是和律师打交道比较多一点。”

“有区别吗？” 黑羽一拍也不慢地反问他，“本质在哪里？”

白马：“……”

“何况，” 微凉的指尖抹上他的侧脸，黑羽一边做着微调，一边语气里多了些自我欣赏的得意，“我们又不去布鲁塞尔。”

“……” 白马有种不妙的预感，正想开口，在他下眼睑处游走的眼线笔瞬间按在他的眼皮上，“不要动。”

白马缓缓吸气，将双手交叉放在膝盖上，换了一个克制又沉痛的表情。

眼线笔又补了两下，离开了，黑羽捏着他的下颚，左右打量了一下，啧啧称奇，“太像了，我真是太厉害了，大侦探，你可千万别放弃你的主业啊。”

白马：“……”

白马睁开眼睛，视线里一个穿着格子衬衫的陌生男性正笑嘻嘻地看着他，全身上下除了眼睛没有一个部位是熟悉的，过了几秒，黑羽又若有所思起来，说：“不行，还差了一点。”

黑羽转身去包里翻找了一会儿，拿出一副隐形眼镜，“来，细节决定成败。”

白马：“……”

黑羽移开身体，白马抬起眼睛，梳妆台的镜子里，一个面目模糊，脸色铁青，黑眼圈挂到下巴，看上去下一秒就要过劳的陌生男子回视着他。

白马：“………………”

黑羽恶劣一笑，用闪电的速度掏出手机拍了一张，说：“这出的名字叫：白马探在专利局。”

白马：“…………………………………………”

黑羽倚着化妆台，朝着他弯起眼睛，神情自若，悠然自得，扑克脸毫无破绽，白马拿着隐形眼镜，冷静发问：“你是谁。”

黑羽漫不经心地说：“史蒂夫·阿万·莫伦科普夫，高通欧洲区首席硬件工程师。”

“……” 白马定了定神，“我是谁。”

“霍夫曼·赫维格· 舒尔茨，” 黑羽慢悠悠地继续，“欧盟知识产权法庭德国区苹果方面代表审查员。”

“………………”

白马犹豫了片刻，沉痛地问：“那么白马探在哪里。”

“白马探在专利局，” 黑羽直视着他，唇角慢慢翘起，“看着这两家打官司。”

白马坐在镜前，缓缓地，发自肺腑地， 说：“Bloody hell。”


	31. Day 229

# Day 229

后台休息室里乱哄哄的，挤满了正在换装准备上台的演员，黑羽拿了一件卫衣往自己头上套，一边用语法完全不通的荷兰语朝着旁边说：“哈利路亚，下班了我终于，赞美上帝。”

“下周不来了吗？” 边上一个金发绿眸的小哥笑着用英文问他。

“不来了！” 黑羽开心地说，弯腰去捡在掉在地上的扑克牌，“暂时性告一段落，我要去占领伦敦啦。啊卢卡斯，听我一言，你以后一定要找个专业一点的经纪人，这很重要，不然你就会在每天早上醒来那一刻拷问自己，我是谁，我今天又是在哪里，为什么我还和这家伙……” 黑羽直起身，眉飞色舞的神情凝住了。

白马倚着门，懒懒地朝他挥了挥手，“晚上好，专业的魔术师先生。”

绿眸小哥哧哧地笑起来，黑羽灵魂石化两秒，突然活回来，换上一副欣喜的营业表情，双手一指，热切地介绍道：“卢卡斯，给你看个活的，不专业经纪人就差不多长这样！”

白马：“……”

黑羽回过身，继续神色自若地整理道具，卢卡斯夸张地按着胸口，笑得打噎，过了一会儿，仔细打量了白马一下，停了停，有些惊奇地道：“诶，你不会是那个，最近一直在热搜榜上的……”

白马走过来，礼貌地朝他伸出手：“你好，我就是那个国际有名的旅行侦探，白马探。”

“是吧？” 黑羽头也不抬地说，“国际有名什么的，这种形容词根本就不应该由本人说出来吧？一点都不专业。”

白马丝毫不为所动，朝着对面露出职业笑容，绿眸小哥一脸懵逼地和他握手，看向黑羽，又转回来，迟疑地道：“您是……您也是……经纪人？”

“是的，” 白马说，“实际上这是我的——”

“——副业，” 黑羽说。

“——主业，” 白马说。

小哥：“……”

休息室里又来了一拨人，刚演完下台，来和黑羽道别，黑羽扔了包，转到白马的背后，毫不客气地指着经纪人的脑袋，朝着卢卡斯做了一个夸张的口型：「不！专！业！」，随即转过头，挨个和其余演员打招呼。白马单手插兜，头也不回，依旧职业微笑，气定神闲，似乎很习惯了的样子，卢卡斯一脸复杂，过了片刻，还是好奇心占了上风，试探地说：“上周那个咖啡店三连杀真的是您侦破的？”

“是的，” 白马轻松地回答，“并不是什么很复杂的犯罪手法。”

卢卡斯：“……”

休息室里人挤人，口音各异的演员们都很喜欢这个东方来的魔术师，经过三周的相处黑羽已经和大家打成一片，现如今在奇装异服的骑士团里转来转去，神态轻松，一脸灿烂，笑嘻嘻地和各式人等勾肩搭背握手，又十年如一日地从掌心变出玫瑰花忽悠骑士团里的少女，金发小姑娘有点舍不得他，上来给了他一个大大的拥抱。卢卡斯靠坐在沙发把手上，饶有兴趣询问白马前几日轰动全城的三连杀案件手法，白马礼节性地就一些无需保密的细节回答了，逻辑清晰，态度专业，逐渐把大家吸引了过来，骑士团的众人围着白马，开始叽叽喳喳地提问题，黑羽翻了个白眼。

茶水间的幕布掀起，骑士团团长拿了一盘巧克力布朗尼过来，说：“吃了吗？吃了可以吃点。”

黑羽顺手拿了个布朗尼咬了一口，“来的正好——”

“——不在场证明，” 白马道，后半句突然切换成日文：“不要咽下去。”

黑羽：“……”

白马越过人群看向他，神情不变，还是那个职业笑容，仿佛只是朝当时在场的同伴确认案件细节，用的依旧是日文，“想办法吐掉，黑羽君，你忘了这里是以什么出名的？”

黑羽的喉头动了一下，朝着骑士团团长露出一个自然的笑容：“谢谢。” 说着神情自若地把剩下的布朗尼塞到口袋里，又用英文对众人说：“不在场证明太过复杂，就一定有猫腻——”

“对，” 白马微笑着接上，“就是这样。”

三十分钟后。

“完蛋了——！！” 黑羽握着喉咙团团转，“我刚才含了好久啊！不会直接吸收了吧！”

白马拿过布朗尼看了看，随手扔了，说：“应该不会，但我还是劝你不要随便吃陌生人给你的东西，黑羽君——”

“我哪里想得到啊！那是团长哎！” 黑羽抓狂道，“倒是你吧，讲起案件就非得有头有尾，害得我就含着那一口站在那里——” 黑羽越想越悲愤，“——神啊，我不会真的要步上那种大牌明星的后尘吧，这也太俗套了一点，老妈搞不好会把我捆起来丢到沙漠里——”

黑羽脑内开始喀拉喀拉播放惨痛小剧场，珍惜生命，远离毒品，纯情少年一朝误食加料布朗尼，明日就流落街头形销骨立众叛亲离，白马冷静地看着他：“……”

“完了，” 黑羽沉痛地说，“到时候求你专业点，给我直接敲晕了行吗。”

白马从怀里取出墨镜，缓缓戴上，说：“黑羽君，你在 Drama Queen 这件事情上是真的越发大牌了。”

黑羽：“……”

阿姆斯特丹，夏夜，十一点半的天空也未曾完全暗下，呈现出奇异的墨蓝色，河畔亮着两三灯光，空气里隐约飘来大麻特有的味道，黑羽心有余悸，疑神疑鬼，不停地在指尖转着一枚硬币检测自己的灵活度，又忍不住偷看身边的人，生怕突然产生幻觉，对方真的当街变成一匹独角兽，那个场景太美实在不敢想，白马缓缓转头，十分冷静，准确推理，把墨镜摘了，塞回口袋里，又拿出怀表看了看。

“我觉得我得再吃一个汉堡压压惊，” 黑羽抽了抽鼻子。

白马在一盏路灯下停住脚步，朝他招招手，黑羽下意识地过去了，依旧不住嘀咕：“要那种双层的，一口都咬不下的，薯条要炸过两次的，饮料无限续杯的——”

白马捧住他的脸。

黑羽：“！？”

黑羽瞪大眼睛，浑身僵硬，卡住了。白马凑近了一点，注视着他，距离很近，黑羽可以闻到对方身上若隐若现的雪松味，像是被大雨冲刷的森林，白马仔细查看他的瞳孔，片刻后说：“没事。”

黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，连气都不敢喘，白马的指尖轻按在他的颈侧，摸了一会他的心跳，接着道：“已经过去四十五分钟，应该不会有什么影响了，毕竟你没有真的吃下去。”

“……” 黑羽有些讷讷，“哦……哦。”

两人对视片刻。路灯昏黄，映得白马的侧脸线条柔和，有些别样温柔的幻觉，河畔一艘小船缓缓驶过，上面正在开派对的几个青年趴在栏杆上，朝着他们吹了声口哨。黑羽条件反射往后退了一步，心脏没来由地狂跳，十分莫名，一脸空白地看回去，神情里多了点警觉，“……”

白马转了转眼睛，伸手贴住他一边的肩胛骨，轻微用力。黑羽下意识地跟着对方的动作转了个身，继续往前走，整个人都有些缓不过神来，过了片刻，听到白马再次开口道：“万幸，黑羽君对我的专业能力还是有一定的信任。”

“啊，有吗？” 黑羽正在胡思乱想，闻言条件反射地表示怀疑。

“有啊，” 白马语气自若，一脸理所当然，“假如你没有听我的话而把布朗尼全吃了的话，现在大概已经跳进运河里捕鱼了。”

黑羽：“……”

白马摸着下巴，若有所思地继续道：“以黑羽君的个性，倘若恐惧感突然消失，势必会抓一条最大的鱼，用尽全身力气抱着，还会催我从多角度拍照，发在个人推特上以正视听，消除前几个月热搜带来的不良影响，当然我会提醒你——”

“你别说了！！！” 黑羽深深抓狂，“我都有画面了！！！”

“由此可见，” 白马笑着在一家二十四小时汉堡店前停下脚步，“并没有什么影响。”

黑羽：“…………”

白马推开门，示意他先进去，还是那个略带嘲讽的西洋礼，黑羽气得牙痒，从口袋里掏出墨镜，甩在脸上。白马笑了起来，黑羽从指尖晃出信用卡，公私分明，面瘫地说：“陌生人，请。”

“悉听遵命，” 白马笑着跟在他的身后，“黑羽大明星。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 R 太太的配图！


	32. Day 232

# Day 232

“我在伦敦没有别的要求，” 黑羽一脸肃穆地将包扔在廉价航空的所谓商务舱座位上，戴着墨镜，十分大牌，“就是六个月内都不要让我再看到一张机票，哪怕是头等舱的也不行，我是真的受够了。”

白马顺手帮他把包放在头顶的储物柜里，随口道：“我也有同感。”

“哈啊？” 黑羽把自己塞进靠窗的座椅里，满脸故作惊奇，“每日为了中二梦想而努力的小少爷也会累吗？”

“毕竟每日操心主业啊，” 白马坐到他的身边，扣紧安全带，“黑羽君不觉得自己现在越来越成功了吗？”

“我本来就很成功啊！” 黑羽一脸奇异打量对方，“也根本不需要你这家伙来操心吧？”

“嘛，” 白马翻看了一下这架飞机的构造图，确认了一下安全出口的位置，把卡片插回前座后袋，“和以前的高度还是有区别的，不是吗？毕竟黑羽君曾经国际有名……” 白马侧头看向他，说到后来声音居然小了下去，像是在和他分享什么秘密一样，还十分不可理喻地朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“呵，” 黑羽面无表情地直视前方，“有本事当众指认，有本事喊大声点啊？明天就给你寄律师函。”

“好的，” 白马说，从怀里拿出小本，取下钢笔，笔尖按在纸上，“想要哪一家律所的代表律师，我替你联系。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽非常腻味地瞪了身边人一眼，白马笑了起来，收起小本，架起腿。今日互怼任务完成，不专业伙伴各自坐回原位，塑料日常，白马拿出 Kindle 看书，黑羽一脸无聊地玩手游，过了片刻，靠着椅背昏昏欲睡起来，头一点一点。机舱广播轻柔报道他们的飞行时间，飞机开始滑行，起飞，逐渐攀上高空，黑羽又不睡了，扒着窗户看外面。阿姆斯特丹入夜了，仅剩的一抹金色沉落天际，道路两边的灯火和运河流淌交织在一起，汇入英吉利海峡，飞机引擎轰鸣，机舱有点冷，黑羽搓了搓手臂，将头顶的空调关了。

白马按灯示意乘务员拿了一条毯子来，交给他，说：“我给你在 Strand 签了六个月的合同。”

“好啊，” 黑羽将毛毯披在身上，随口回道，“什么时候开始？”

“下周，” 白马说，“你还想住酒店吗？”

“算了算了，” 黑羽紧了紧毛毯，打了个喷嚏，“找个短租吧，就想消停会儿。”

“好的，” 白马再次拿出小本，“有什么要求。”

“离演出场地近点吧，” 黑羽想了想，“最好能步行到达的……如果能有额外的房间可以用来训练就更好了。其实如果客厅够大也无所谓……还有就是房租别超过演出费三分之一吧？毕竟还要养你这个不专业经纪人呢，赚钱很不容易的，” 说着斜睨身边的同伴。

白马听到三分之一就停了笔，对黑羽的后半句挤兑全然没有反应，等他说完了，把小本放回怀里，神情自若地道：“那就只有住在我家了。”

黑羽：“……”

白马一脸严肃地问他：“黑羽君，你知道伦敦市中心的房租有多贵吗？”

黑羽：“…………”

白马注视着他，眉头微抬，好像丝毫不觉得这个提议有什么奇怪的地方，用意明显，是在问：如何？黑羽挣扎了半天，闷闷地憋出一句：“你家够大吗？”

白马像是听到了什么好笑的事情，朝他弯起眼睛，黑羽怒道：“也不要这样仗势欺人吧！”

“不敢不敢，” 白马谦虚地说，“毕竟还是要靠黑羽君发的工资养活呢。”

“呵呵！” 黑羽大声道，“你知道就好！”

白马坐回原位，唇角不住上扬，过了片刻，居然笑了起来，黑羽一头毛线，单手托腮看着窗外，忍了片刻，忍不了了，拿膝盖顶了对方一下。白马笑着躲了，看上去心情愉悦，肩膀抖动，说：“黑羽君是真的一点都没变。”

“行行行，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，一脸无聊，“你现在回到自己的家族地盘，有底气啦，小少爷，不怕被逼婚啦？”

白马：“……”

身边的人一秒凝固，这下轮到他心情愉悦了，黑羽伸了个懒腰，笑得像只猫，说：“啊呀——还是自力更生的好啊！”

“的确，” 白马十分冷静地承认，“所以我们可以谈一下涨薪的问题吗？”

“呵，” 黑羽迅速收敛笑容，毫不留情地道：“等你试用期过了再说吧。”

白马：“………………”

黑羽掰回一局，心情大好，架着腿开始哼歌，哼得歪歪扭扭，白马看书实在看不进了，抱着 Kindle，正襟危坐，面色沉痛地盯着屏幕上的实况航线图。黑羽挑衅地斜睨身旁，哼了半首不知所云的歌，又顶了顶自己的不专业经纪人，“哎。”

白马目不斜视，挑眉示意听见了。

黑羽露着小虎牙，伸过脑袋，神情不无戏谑，“大侦探是要回苏格兰场吗？这次总该拿得到临时出入许可证了吧。”

白马把眉毛放下，点头，又摇头。

“哇，一听到逼婚连话都不会说了，” 黑羽得意翘脚，“有那么可怕吗？”

白马缓缓转过眼睛：“那么不如我替你在推特上宣布知名魔术师想要征婚的消息，让黑羽君再上一次热搜吧？”

黑羽瞬间炸毛：“你敢！”

白马和缓点头：“就是这么可怕。”

两位适婚男青年都不说话了，各自沉默，两眼发直地看着机舱屏幕。过了片刻，两人同时动作起来，白马从口袋里拿出墨镜，黑羽缓缓从头发里把墨镜摘下，两人同时道具佩戴完毕，睁眼瞎盲人协会高空上线了。

“哥们，” 黑羽面瘫地说，“更新一下核武器不扩散条约吧。”

“正有此意，” 白马冷静地回，“我们还是基础信任，争取双赢吧。”

两人互相对视，高深莫测地点头，同时伸手，握了握。


	33. Day 233

# Day 233

“那么关于这个互助条约，” 白马说。

“！？” 黑羽猛地惊醒，从床上弹起来，定睛一看：“……白马？”

房间里昏暗一片，黑羽揉着眼睛，略微放松下来，满床头柜摸手机，一瞥，七点半。昨晚飞机降落已经将近凌晨，两个小时车程后才到这里，黑羽早已神志不清，倒头就睡，没想到还没睡到四个小时就被不专业经纪人吵醒，现今十分莫名其妙，把手机扔了，靠着床头，瞪着对面。白马合上他房间的门，朝他走来，穿戴齐全，神情冷静，领带却有些歪了，可见着实十分紧张，不专业经纪人站到他的面前，一脸肃穆，语气沉重地对着他说：“黑羽君，履行合同的时候到了。”

“什么？” 黑羽一头雾水，“什么合同？”

“双边协议第二十六条第三十五次修订，” 白马说，“当乙方有需要甲方专业帮助的时候——”

“你有麻烦了？有人追杀你？” 黑羽难以置信地坐直，“这才降落了六个小时！”

白马冷静地看着他：“管家刚刚通知我，我的姑妈已经得知我回到伦敦，马上就要赶到此处了。”

黑羽：“？？？你还有管家？”

白马在他面前打了两个响指，“集中注意力，黑羽君，重点是我的姑妈，她——” 白马打开衣柜，随手扔了一件卫衣给他，神情凝重地转头，“她是一道东风。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽抓着衣服，一脸莫名其妙地看着白马，白马神情焦灼地看回来，又意有所指地指表，黑羽满心茫然，过了片刻，一个灯泡缓缓亮起，嘴角抽搐地道：“逼婚大军这就来啦？”

“以一当万，” 白马沉痛地说，“拜托了，快点。”

“你这人真是麻烦，” 黑羽掀被下床，“行行行——”

黑羽火速冲进洗手间洗漱，一边换衣服一边出来，白马已经把窗帘拉开了，撑着窗栏，看着楼下，头也不回地说：“我们能从这里下去吗？”

黑羽一边套卫衣一边跟着声音来源走到窗边，说：“为什么不走大门？你这也——”

黑羽的脑袋终于从卫衣里钻出来，看见窗外的风景，震惊了。

“请你不要低估东风女士，” 白马说，“我怀疑除了管家爷爷，这里其他的工作人员都被她收买了——怎么了？”

黑羽浑身僵硬，两眼转向旁边：“这都是你家的？”

昨晚到的时候夜色朦胧，黑羽一看这房子也就两层，心中还腹诽了几句贵公子吹牛，现如今被打脸了，贵公子的房子的确不大，却坐落在一个庄园里，后院是个修剪精美的花园，种满了玫瑰，灌木墙的后面铺开巨大的草坪，两边对称的双排橡树，延绵数公里，黑羽目测了一下，起码六十英亩，再后面还有一片隐隐约约的森林，和天际线几乎融为一体。

“是啊，” 白马随口道，突然想起什么，侧过头，微微一笑：“够大吗？”

黑羽：“…………”

黑羽果断转身，“你自己想办法吧。”

白马迅速拿起手机挡在他面前，一脸严肃地指向推特图标。

“你这是想同归于尽啊！” 黑羽抓狂道。

“不，我还是比较希望可以互助双赢，” 白马认真地说，“如何？”

黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，气息不匀地看着对面，白马一眨也不眨地回视他，电光火石间黑羽仿佛回到鸡飞狗跳的江古田日常，又好像重返和对方并肩作战还不忘抽空互怼的满月夜晚，一种奇特的滑稽感气泡般地浮上来，黑羽神情不变，嘴角抽搐，像只漏气的气球，哧哧地笑起来。

白马十分冷静地低头看他，“可以晚一点再笑吗，黑羽同学。”

“你真是，” 黑羽双手撑着膝盖，上气不接下气地道，“我真是自打认识你就没过过一天正常的日子……”

白马：“……”

黑羽直起腰，笑得眼泪都出来了，用掌心擦着眼角，说：“算你欠我的，小少爷。”

“当然，” 白马毫不犹豫地道，“所以我们可以先关注一下眼下的困境吗？”

黑羽放下手，小虎牙一闪。这个笑容似曾相识，属于月光下的魔术师，白马怔了一怔，“……”

黑羽哼笑了一声，摇了摇手指，退后两步，神态自若地打开门，略微躬身，用同样嘲讽的西洋礼示意对方先行：

“这种程度的小事，也能叫困境吗？”


	34. Day 235

# Day 235

“看来管家爷爷还是没有原谅你啊，” 黑羽放下报纸，嘻嘻笑道。

“是的，” 白马进了门，一手按掉电话，一手解领带，神情肃穆，“唯一的好处是东风女士也被管家爷爷迁怒，大概在最近一段时间里会消停一点了。”

前几日：贵公子降落伦敦不足七个小时，东风女士闻讯逼到眼前，身负甲方重任的黑羽果断拉下火警，趁乱带着贵公子出逃。未曾想庄园里，东风女士新介绍来的工作人员经验不足，在屋子里找了半天没有找到明火，往唯二亮着的卧室壁炉里扑了三桶水，打湿了地毯不说，反而引起黑烟，熏脏了客卧一副风景画，被忠诚的管家先生骂得狗血淋头，当场辞退。白马闻讯和管家爷爷电话道歉，对方表示完全理解，发音高贵，语气和缓，双方友好交流到最后，年迈的管家婉转地说：白马少爷，我一直以为您是家族里的唯一一匹黑马，现在看来，您恐怕要做家族里的唯一一只黑羊，还望您坚持一下，不要放弃对自己的期望。

白马：……

黑羽笑得打跌，拼命鼓掌，第二天匿名给管家先生寄了一大捧鲜花。次日他收到回复，手写致谢卡，指名道姓，语气克制，黑羽先生，谢谢您多年来对探少爷的陪伴，还望您们今后可以互相扶持，双向正面反馈，敢作敢当。

黑羽：……

“说起来，” 黑羽收起报纸，“管家不会到这里来吧？来了你替我挡着，我可不想被一个老爷爷用拐杖抽，会很没面子的。”

“你觉得管家爷爷像是那种需要动手的人吗？” 白马反问。

“有道理，有道理，” 黑羽和善地道，“我一直以为你这个讲话方式就已经很令人气血上涌了，没想到你连三分的功力都没学到啊，毕竟黑羊呢。”

白马长叹了一口气，把拆下来的袖扣扔在桌上，神情无奈，“大概是和黑羽君相处太久了吧。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽将报纸一抖，毫无羞愧之心，满脸幸灾乐祸，“你自己凑上来的啊。我可是个良家少年呢~”

白马转了一圈眼睛，去冰箱里拿了一罐奶油苏打：“你要吗。”

“要要要，” 黑羽的眼睛一秒亮起来，“今天超热。”

白马又拿了一瓶牛奶，把两者倒在一个玻璃杯里搅拌了，交给黑羽，自己开了一罐苏打水喝了一口，推开客厅的窗，回到餐桌边坐下来，随口道：“这个房子改造过，保暖性能比较出色。”

伦敦市中心的联排别墅，乔治年代的三层红砖建筑，窗户高挑，内里宽敞，花园阳台一应齐全，那日两人在忠诚外援的鼎力相助下（外援：退休多年一朝被抓来加班的管家婆婆）乘车来到这里，黑羽刚进门就震惊了，抢在对方的面前说：够大了，够大了，我看这里还能养羊呢。

白马：……

“还住得惯吗，” 白马说。

“除了这一看就不是普通人住的房子以外都挺好的，” 黑羽喝着奶油苏打就好像喝着融化的冰淇淋，神情满足，和讲出来的话完全不符，“所以一开始到这里不就行了？还那么折腾。”

“这里久未住人，虽说也有定期打扫，但原本是想再额外整理布置一下的，” 白马说，“实在没想到姑妈会不打招呼就……” 白马说到一半，沉痛地喝了一口水。

黑羽叼着杯口，双眼亮晶晶地看着同伴，含糊地说：“你回东京前到底发生了什么啊？我看那个架势，与其说逼婚，不如说是来问罪吧？”

白马神情不变，继续喝水，不说话。

黑羽看了一会儿，把杯子放开，猛然爆发大笑：“你这小子不会逃婚了吧！！！”

白马：“……”

“真的这么夸张？” 黑羽的嘴张成一个 O 字，上上下下地打量对面，“看不出来啊，优等生！”

“黑羽君不也是优等生吗？” 白马看似关爱地朝他前倾，语气不善，一拍也不慢，“专心副业的时候也并没有犹豫过吧？”

“这能比——” 黑羽抗议到一半，猛然一收，一脸面瘫，“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马坐回原位，唇角上扬，似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼。

黑羽一脸尝到苦瓜的表情，低头喝奶油苏打，过了片刻，强行转换话题，说：“苏格兰场的临时通行证拿到了吗？”

白马从口袋里拿出一张工作卡推过去。黑羽伸指按住，定睛一看，惊奇地说：“哇，这还正式入职了啊？真不愧是小少爷自己的地盘。”

白马叹了一口气，拿着易拉罐冰镇额头，说：“签了六个月的临时合同。”

“恭喜恭喜，” 黑羽伸着脖子研究小少爷的证件照，还挺人模人样的，“干嘛这副表情啊？不发工资吗？”

“当然发，” 白马说，“毕竟受劳动法保护呢。”

“哦……” 黑羽狐疑地抬起眼睛，“所以？”

“所以，” 白马喝了一口水，“劳动法规定入职前要先参加为期一周的培训，包括工作场所健康与安全指导，通用数据保护条例特训，火警火灾规范逃生方式，平等与文化多样性培训……”

白马神情不变，冷静地报了十五条各式法定培训条例，黑羽笑到打噎，饮料都差点洒了，不住拍桌，“你自己凑上去的啊！！”

白马单手托腮，将易拉罐在指尖拨了一圈，眼睛转向他：“黑羽君是觉得自己不在法律管辖范围吗？”

黑羽的笑声戛然而止：“诶？”

白马看着他，唇角慢慢上扬，“后天开始早九点到晚五点，全天培训，为期五天，黑羽大明星。”

黑羽：“……”

白马掂起易拉罐，和他的玻璃杯碰了碰，愉悦地说：“共进退，黑羽君。”

黑羽瞪圆眼睛，大声道：“谁要和你在这种事情上共进退啊——！！”


	35. Day 239

# Day 239

“我是真的服了你们英国佬，” 黑羽一脸愤愤地用指尖戳着面前的薯条，“太有病了，那什么正确搬拿重物的方式，就一个空箱子示范，非让我们搬了十回，我真的要被这群人蠢死了，我为什么要浪费生命做这种事情？我——”

“因为法律，” 白马悠悠地道。

“……” 黑羽没法子了，抓了一把薯条塞进嘴里，仰头猛灌可乐。

西敏寺附近的酒吧，时值傍晚，挤满了下班族，人声鼎沸，电视上正在直播议会讨论退欧最新进展，黑羽扭过脖子看了看，说：“还没完啊。”

“这是一个过程，没有完结的那天，” 白马说，“事实上——”

一阵铃声响起。吧台边西装革履的人瞬间跑了一半，好几个女士穿起高跟鞋，同时奔了出去，酒吧一下子空了好多，到处都是被丢弃的酒杯和餐盘，黑羽：“？？？”

白马见怪不怪地喝了一口水，说：“这些都是议员，他们回去投票了。”

黑羽转过头看着大屏幕，果不其然，过了十分钟，方才还在酒吧里高谈阔论大声说笑的众人纷纷出现在屏幕上，煞有其事，神情严肃地各自入座，黑羽奇道：“所以这装模作样还真是种族自带的技能啊。”

“传统，” 白马头也不回地说，“不要在意这种事情。”

黑羽又看了一会儿，回过头来，戏谑地说：“哎，小少爷要是从政，岂不是刚才也得跑出去了。”

“我要是从政，” 白马慢条斯理地说，“我就不会在即将投票决议的时候出来吃饭，黑羽君，你对我的专业能力是不是有什么误解？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽不停回头看屏幕，电视里，下议院议长声嘶力竭维持秩序，“Order，Order”，黑羽一脸奇异，逐渐入迷，反手连抓两次薯条都抓到白马的咖喱饭里，白马挡了几次无果，忍不住说：“你要不要坐我这边来，难道你就很想从政吗？”

黑羽擦了擦手，真的搬着椅子过来了，白马给他让了点位置，黑羽仿佛观看动物世界直播，啧啧称奇，把薯条吃了，看了一整出，最后说：“有意义吗？”

“没有，” 白马头也不抬地说，“所以我不建议你从政。”

黑羽双眼紧盯屏幕，拿过可乐，和身边的人大力碰了个杯。白马笑了起来，摇了摇头，黑羽转过眼睛，同样露出牙齿，又用肩膀顶了顶同伴。

“怎么，” 白马说。

“所以在这里你打算怎么接案，” 黑羽说，“工藤模式？毛利模式？”

“苏格兰场过去大半年内累积的悬案都已经发送到我的官方邮箱里，” 白马语气平稳地说，“所以，是白马模式。”

黑羽：“……”

白马神情自若地喝水，唇角微扬，略是傲慢地朝着他挑了挑眉。黑羽嘴角抽搐，停顿片刻，把薯条叼在齿间，开始缓缓鼓掌。

“很惊讶吗？” 白马说。

“有点，” 黑羽把薯条吃了，神情真挚地点头，“因为我突然发现你这个自恋模式其实还是挺适合从政的。”

白马：“……”

“说起来，” 两秒后白马慢条斯理地抖了抖餐布，仿佛没听懂他的挑衅，神情自然地换了个话题，“这是黑羽君第一次在海外尝试定场演出啊，有什么新想法吗？”

黑羽专注地看着动物世界直播，随口道，“当然有啊，我什么时候让观众们失望过。”

“我也是这么认为的，” 白马毫不意外地颌首，“所以，鉴于我现在的副业有了临时雇主，出于职业道德还是应该问一下——”

“？？？” 黑羽瞬间警惕起来，“你又开始了是吗？都说了我不是 KID 啊！”

“——毕竟在伦敦街头抛下烟幕弹并突然开始闪演这种事情会引来军情五处反恐小组，” 白马语气平稳地说完。

黑羽：“……”

白马神情惋惜，缓缓摇头，仔细擦手，把用完的餐巾放回桌上，和善地道：“黑羽君……”

黑羽警觉地竖起耳朵。

白马注视着他，唇角慢慢上扬，“你知道不打自招这个词是什么意思吗？”

“……………………”

黑羽气得一个倒仰：“你这人没完啦——！！！”


	36. Day 243

# Day 243

白马下楼，拉开厨柜，拆开茶包，丢进一只巨大的马克杯里，想了想，再丢了一包进去，冲上热水，用勺子不停搅拌。黑羽正坐在吧台前看着卫报喝牛奶，头也不抬，轻飘飘地翻过一页：“贵公子的偶像包袱不要啦？”

“你也早上好，黑羽君，” 白马略是嘲讽地说。 茶汤颜色变深，白马将茶包往杯壁上挤压了几下，拿出来扔掉，倒进牛奶，喝了一口，闭上眼睛，长出一口气。

黑羽很是观摩地看了这一出，缓缓点头，评价道：“是真的要被开除贵族籍了，之前一直说什么散叶才是红茶精髓的小少爷到哪里去了？”

“英国人喝茶有两种方式，” 白马一脸认真地举起马克杯示意，“这是救命的方式。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，白马在吧台对面坐下，毫不客气地把报纸拽了过去，开始翻看。黑羽没有阻止他，大大咧咧地往三明治上抹巧克力酱，抹完把餐刀放在嘴里舔了，又问：“昨晚你几点回来的。”

“吵到你了？抱歉，” 白马说，“四点半。”

“没有，” 黑羽开始低头吃三明治。

窗外传来几声鸟叫，附近的居民大多已经去上班了，周围静谧一片，厨房里只剩下报纸翻动的声音，头条上退欧吵架从布鲁塞尔吵到伦敦，黑羽安安静静地吃三明治，居然没有继续接话，白马捧着马克杯，总觉得少了点什么，忍不住开口道：“不问一下案件进展吗，之前明明还很感兴趣的。”

“肯定解决了啊，” 黑羽很是惊奇地抬头看他，“没解决你会回来睡觉吗？”

“……”

白马想了想，笑了起来，略是自负地举起马克杯，朝对面的人示意，随即满意地喝了一口，掸了掸手，开始做自己的三明治。

黑羽用余光瞄着他，转了转眼睛，小声嘀咕：“真是的。”

“等一下几点过去，” 白马把牛油果夹进面包里，随口问。

“哪里，” 黑羽心不在焉地道。

“剧场，” 白马说，“不是今天首演吗？”

黑羽有些茫然地抬头，嘴角还沾着一点巧克力酱，“啊？你来吗？”

“？” 白马将牛肉片铺好，“当然啊。”

“是下午场哎，” 黑羽有些奇异地看着他，“你不用去警局上班吗？”

白马抬起眼睛，露出一点疑惑的神情，“无论是什么时间段，黑羽君觉得我会错过你的首演吗？这也太不专业了一点。”

“……”

黑羽的目光在他身上转了一圈，不知为何看上去有些牙疼起来，“这……你也不用太勉强吧，又没什么了不起的……下午场本来就有点预演的性质啊。”

这下白马也茫然了，两人隔着吧台对视，各自手里拿着早餐三明治，片刻沉默，白马迟疑地说：“你不想我来吗？”

“？？？” 黑羽一头雾水，“想？啊？也不需要吧？你想来就来啊？可是你不是要上班吗？”

“……” 白马眨了眨眼睛，“我是顾问侦探，不需要坐班的……我不是你的经纪人吗？”

“对啊？对吧？两个都是吧？” 黑羽一脸懵，“所以为什么我们在讨论这个问题啊？”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

白马冷静地喝了一大口茶。黑羽看了他片刻，神情沉痛地说：“给我也来点。”

于是白马转身重复一遍同样的动作，片刻后将另一个巨大的马克杯递给黑羽，黑羽差点把脸给埋进去，狠狠地灌了一口，用手背擦了擦嘴，说：“再来一次。”

“你打算几点去剧场。” 白马说。

“十一点半，” 黑羽说，“午饭吃什么。”

“意大利面？”

“行。”

两人十分直男地对视片刻，低头继续各自早餐。片刻后，黑羽头也不抬地递出马克杯，白马同样没有抬头，神情自若地和他碰了一下。

“真是活见鬼，” 黑羽嘀咕。


	37. Day 248

# Day 248

“先去书店，” 白马说，“根据我选择的线路，可以节省十七分零六秒……”

“当然是先去魔术店！我可是去采购的哎！” 黑羽说，“你逛二手书店没有一个下午出不来的！”

“你逛魔术店就出的来吗？” 白马反问道，“我只是去找一本限量版而已，不需要多少时间——”

“我信你才有鬼，上次在威尼斯你就是这么说的——”

“我认识一家非常正宗的奶茶店在书店边上——”

“你别以为这样就可以动摇我——”

“两位，” 一个陌生的声音在边上插进来，说的还是日文，“你们知道你们是可以分头去这两家店的吧？”

黑羽：“……”

白马闻言愣了一愣，回过头，喊出对方的名字：“James！”

伦敦市中心，莱斯特广场，人潮涌动，不专业经纪人和魔术师站在街旁，同时转身。来人身材高挑，一头棕黑的头发，绿褐色的眼睛，五官深邃，是个典型的欧洲帅小伙，穿着西装三件套，笑着上来和白马拥抱。

黑羽：“………………”

白马看上去很是高兴的样子，握着来人的手臂，切换成英文，愉快地说：“很高兴再次看到你。”

“怎样？” 小哥同样用英文答，朝着白马挤了挤眼睛，“我的日文没有退步吧？”

“可能和我的日文水平差不多吧，” 白马笑着回答，“你是又找了一个语伴吗？”

小哥朝着白马露出牙齿，笑容迷人，黑羽差点被晃瞎，不知为何有些不自在起来，正想站远点，小哥余光注意到了他，啊了一声，大大方方地朝他伸出手，换回日文：“你好，我叫詹姆斯。”

黑羽一脸茫然，条件反射回礼，“你好，我是黑羽。初次见面，多多指教。”

“这是我高中同学，” 白马对黑羽说，又示意了一下对面，“这是我初中同学。”

詹姆斯将手插回兜里，朝着白马倾了倾，调笑地用英文道：“你可是我的初中甜心啊，探，说是同学也太冷淡了吧？”

黑羽：“……………………”

白马难得地露出点窘迫，脸红了，说：“Please。”

这个 Please 用的巧妙，黑羽从里面听出了点欲语还休的意思，缓缓震惊了，神情不变，眼睛冷静地朝着身边人平移。白马并没有看他，只是如沐春风地注视昔日同学，又说：“你现在在做什么。”

“金融城打工啦，” 詹姆斯轻松地道，“比不上你这个旅行侦探啊。”

白马笑了起来，詹姆斯说：“你要去书店吗？还是之前那家？我下班了来找你，老地方喝一杯？”

白马看了看怀表，说：“好啊。”

詹姆斯比了个 OK 的手势，挥了挥手，潇洒地走了，白马唇角上扬，看着对方离去的背影，头也不回地说：“看来只能先去魔术店了，黑羽君。”

黑羽：“……”

白马将怀表放回兜里，转了一个方向，示意他们过马路。查宁阁十字街车水马龙，游客接踵，一辆红色双层巴士在两人面前摇摇晃晃过去，黑羽站在红绿灯旁，满心问号，欲言又止，憋了一会儿，憋不住了，迟疑地开口：“你……你该不会是因为这个才被家里逼婚的吧？”

白马：“？”

黑羽有些牙疼地看着身旁，示意刚才那人消失的方向：“男……男的。”

白马：“……”

白马的神情敛了一敛，黑羽慌忙摆手，“不是，我——你喜欢就好啊，我是无所谓啦，？？等等，按理说和我也没什么关系，我是说你不要因为——我反正——” 越描越黑，洗不清了，黑羽放下手，发自肺腑地说：“可恶。”

白马扑地笑出了声，“我知道，” 语气很轻松的样子，白马侧过头，朝他弯了弯眼角，“谢谢你，黑羽君，但没必要。”

黑羽有点恹恹的，尴尬得连耳尖都红了，低头数着路缝里的杂草，“哦。”

两人往前走了一阵，白马并没有要继续解释的意思，黑羽有些好奇，又觉得太过唐突，毕竟他人隐私，被他撞到已经是不妥了，胡思乱想半天，觉得这个尴尬劲儿过不去了，干脆抬起头，一脸面瘫地道：“我一个人去魔术店也可以啦，要不你就去书店吧？”

“……”

白马停下脚步，双手插兜，严肃地看着他：“你是要回避我吗？”

“啊？” 黑羽瞬间活了回来，表情惊蛰，“为什么？”

白马微微蹙眉，神情里带了点防备的意思，黑羽反应过来，抓狂道：“不刚说了我无所谓吗！你有没有在听啊！”

白马还是注视着他，目光里有种探寻的成分，黑羽反而觉得有点被冒犯了，怒道：“你觉得我是那种人吗？”

“不是，” 白马随口道，“毕竟黑羽君平日里对女装这件事的态度非常随意。”

“可恶！” 黑羽脱口而出，想想又很有道理，于是理直气壮道：“对啊！所以就说——喜欢就是喜欢，为什么要在意这么多啊？”

“我也是这么想的，” 白马说，“所以为什么我们要站在街头讨论这个问题？”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

Tottenham Court Road，剧院的海报广告刷拉拉翻过一面，从悲惨世界到歌剧魅影，红色巴士慢悠悠地停在了街边，一辆摩托车风驰电掣地过去了，两三下课的留学生从中国城刚回来，捧着奶茶，好奇地打量他们。市中心的人群川流不息，尴尬破表的魔术师和不明所以的经纪人站在街边，隔着半步距离，彼此相望。

灵魂沉默的十五秒，谁都没有说话，黑羽率先忍不住了，抓狂道：“怎么回事啊你这个家伙！”

白马也是一脸莫名：“明明是黑羽君先提起来的吧？”

黑羽不停抓头发，“再来一次！那——”

两人对视片刻。

“愣着干什么啊！” 黑羽怒道，“走啦！”

两人继续往魔术店的方向进发，黑羽尬到地心，绷直了背脊，像个机器人一样往前挪动，白马双手插兜，看着地面，和他并肩前行，片刻后神情沉痛，缓缓开口：“不愧是唯一能够打乱我思考的人……”

黑羽仰天长啸：“在这种时候就不要提 KID 了吧——！！！”


	38. Day 253

# Day 253

门厅传来钥匙转动的声音，正在沉迷搭建扑克牌的黑羽抬起头来。

“还没睡？” 白马推开客厅的门，有些惊讶地看了看墙上的钟，“已经快一点了。”

“啊，” 黑羽指了指地上依次竖立成排的扑克，“在尝试一个新的手法。”

白马点了点头，回到门厅开始换衣服。清脆的袖扣碰撞声，丝质领带滑过衬衫领口的声音，黑羽盘着腿，坐在地毯上，屏着呼吸，双指捏着仅剩的几张扑克，小心翼翼地继续他的工程。

“倒是你啊，” 过了一会儿黑羽说，“今晚居然还回来？”

“？” 白马换了家居服，重新回到客厅，在沙发上斜斜坐下，和地毯上的牌列保持着一个安全距离，“为什么这么说。”

“第三次约会啊——” 黑羽面瘫地拉着长音，“不是说老外对这个有讲究吗？甜心同学。”

白马：“……”

白马双手交叉摆在膝盖上，朝他倾了倾，带起一阵微风，黑羽马上叫道：“别动！”

扑克牌插在地毯上，摇摇欲坠，过了片刻，颤颤巍巍地稳了下来。黑羽小心地出了一口气，说：“我花了一个晚上搭的，就差一点点了，你这家伙可别给我捣乱……”

“你在说什么呢，黑羽君，” 白马保持姿势不变，看着地上的仿佛违反物理常识而张张竖起的扑克，“詹姆斯和我说他怀疑公司有内鬼，泄露内部交易信息，希望我可以帮忙调查一下。”

黑羽盯着几张牌看了一会儿，又把它们小心翼翼地抽出来，换了个方向，心不在焉地说：“这是你接案的范围吗。”

“白领案件啊，” 白马随口答，“和 KID 有区别吗？”

所有的扑克都列好了，黑羽伸出手指，在最左和最右的两张扑克上相抵，往内一推。微风掀过，一长串扑克都像多米诺骨牌一样倒下，牌面朝上，全部变成了红心 A。

白马看了这一幕，发出一个赞赏的单音节，黑羽却不甚领情，抬起头，用一脸关爱智障的眼神看着同伴：

“大侦探，你知道白领不是白色衣服的意思吧？”

白马笑了起来，说：“既然要在伦敦呆六个月，关照一下老同学也是应该的。”

“哦——” 黑羽无聊地拉着长音，将扑克牌重又一排摊开。

白马看了看他，起身出去了，片刻后回来，手里拿了一杯奶茶：“查完案宗，路过给你买的。”

“？” 黑羽一脸茫然地接了，“你不打算让我睡了？”

“因为黑羽君新研究的手法已经被我看出来了，” 白马轻松地道，“所以还需继续努力啊。”

黑羽：“……”

白马唇角一扬，转身往外走，黑羽呆了半秒，一骨碌爬起来追上去，“破绽在哪里！？”

白马朝他眨了眨眼睛，摆了摆手，头也不回地上楼了，带笑的声音沿着楼梯飘下来：“A gentleman never tells——再接再厉吧，黑羽君。”

主卧的门关上了，黑羽气恼地瞪着楼梯半天，抓了抓头发，回头望着满地的扑克，神情逐渐又奇异起来。心不在焉整个晚上的魔术师看了看手中的奶茶，几不可闻地嘀咕了一句：

“奶茶店不是十点就关门了吗？”


	39. Day 271

# Day 271

“……鉴于犯人前科和目前尚未明了的动机，我和该案的专项负责小组一致认为在这件事情上并不一定需要按照既定流程，适当时候可以动用必要外援，哪怕是非常见的……”

“说人话！” 黑羽扶了扶墨镜，干脆地道。

Belgravia 的屋顶阳台，可以看到伦敦的天际线，夏末，圣詹姆斯公园的悬铃树泛出渐变的银杏色，伦敦眼在一众豪华公寓后若隐若现，今天难得出太阳了，黑羽摆了满茶几的零食，窝在秋千椅里，左手冰沙，右手抵着墨镜，膝盖上放着手机，十分舒适，相当大牌，咬着吸管，眺望远处的风景。

白马单手插兜，缓缓步上转角楼梯，站到最上一格，换了一个总结式的语气，说：“简而言之，就是中森警官接案模式。”

“……”

黑羽将墨镜推上一点，十分奇异地回头看着来人。

白马转到他的面前，单手插兜，朝他弯腰，神情里露出些许促狭，很是意有所指地道：“可以借用一下黑羽君的副业身份吗？”

黑羽果断把墨镜放下，翻过手机，滑开录音APP，按下播放键。扬声器里，魔术师提前录好的音轨中气十足地播放：“我不是 KID——！”

白马：“……”

黑羽高冷地伸出一根手指，将面前的人拨开一点，仰起脸，朝着午后暖阳露出满足的笑容。有备而来的魔术师舒舒服服地窝进藤椅沙发里，相当挑衅，十分得意，非常 DIVA，自娱自乐了片刻，继续做闭目假寐状。这位妄想症侦探倒也不气馁，随意拉了一张藤椅，坐到茶几对面，继续道：“黑猫，你还记得吗？”

黑羽双手交叠，老僧入定，不予理睬。

“啧，” 白马有些惋惜地说，“实在令人伤感，毕竟那是我和黑羽君的第一次合作……”

黑羽指尖一拨，手机外放继续豪迈宣布：“我不是 KID——！”

白马肩膀微动，伸长了手，从茶几上拿了一块水果糖，继续道：“如果我没有记错的话，怪盗黑猫应该还欠黑羽君一个人情吧？”

黑羽提起食指，正要再次重重下按，白马适时地将水果糖朝他一扔，黑羽条件反射抬手去接，半秒后反应过来，怒视对面：“……”

白马架起腿，坐回藤椅里，笑着说：“给我三十秒。”

黑羽滑动屏幕，打开时钟 app，毫不客气地开始计时。

“Chat Noir。” 白马平稳地说，“在黄金之眼之后退役，当然是托黑羽君的福。”

黑羽手指抽动，堪堪忍住了，换了个姿势，斜倚着秋千椅的一边，用指尖抵住额角。白马似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，继续道：“然而最近在巴黎再次出现，在争夺宝石的同时杀了人。”

这倒是出乎他的意料了，黑羽神情一动，放下手，转过头。白马坐在对面的藤椅沙发上，双手交握抵住下颚，朝他前倾，摆出推理的姿势，语气也收敛了许多，缓缓地说：“由于被害者是英国公民，所以苏格兰场也有所耳闻，但毕竟是境外案件，英国警方没有直接介入权利，直到三天前。”

白马打开手机给他看：“苏格兰场接到黑猫的预告函，目标是某个富商收藏中的红宝石。”

“红宝石？” 黑羽有些诧异地重复。

“是的，” 白马点头，“而且，这个富商是在法国受害的那位英国公民的哥哥。”

“……”

黑羽坐直了一点，终于把墨镜摘了，“故意杀人还是过失？”

“从目前证据来看是有蓄谋的，” 白马说，“虽然预告函里从未提起过，当然这次也没有。”

“太奇怪了吧，” 黑羽嘀咕道。

白马直起身，朝他挑眉，“我也是这么想的。”

屋顶上陷入短暂的沉默，三十秒过去了，闹钟响起来，茶几上的手机不停震动，黑羽没有立时将闹铃关掉，只是默不作声地盯着闪动的屏幕，过了片刻，抬起眼睛。

“真的需要 KID？”

白马看着他，神情平静，眼神里有种专注的执着，缓缓点了点头。

黑羽深吸一口气，把闹钟关了，站起身，走到阳台边缘，双手撑着栏杆，往下望去。时值下班高峰，街上人声嘈杂，两辆双层巴士接连晃晃悠悠地过去了，一个老太太推着助步车跟在后面，公园里三三两两情侣坐在树荫下野餐，一群好友搭了个简易烧烤，正在边吃边笑，日常生活，岁月静好，黑羽叹了口气。

白马站到他的身旁，顺着他的目光往下望，继续道：“根据我的推理，此人有很大几率是个模仿者，甚至有可能目标并不是宝石本身，但是既然发生了杀人案，我们就必须占领先机，以防更多人受害……”

黑羽并没有仔细在听，而是有些出神，于是白马停了下来，转过头，看着他。晚风掀起黑羽的额发，魔术师今天穿了一件普通的居家 T 恤，双手松松地搭在栏杆上，姿势看上去依旧是那个午休时在高中天台上吹风的少年，过了良久，黑羽转过脸，回视身边的人。

“可以，” 黑羽平静地说，“算我欠你的。”

白马有些诧异地看着他，眼神逐渐变得奇特起来，又过了一会儿，收敛了神情，格外认真地直起身。

“看来还需要再来一次，” 白马说。

“？” 黑羽心不在焉地动了动指尖，“你在说什么。”

白马略微蹙眉，转头眺望着逐渐泛起金红色的天际线，又将目光拉回来。

“你误会了，黑羽君，” 白马的语气自然，像是在陈述什么显而易见的事情，“我是不会让你涉险的。”

“……”

黑羽直起身，没来由地呼吸一顿，思绪穿回多年前的夜晚，每次 KID 想要单枪匹马深入敌境，白马总会甜中带刺地给他提供协助，当时白马是怎么说的来着？「独身涉险可不是一个好习惯，怪盗先生，在我没有逮捕你之前，不希望见到你死于傲慢或愚蠢」，这家伙永远都是这么自说自话，无比难缠，七年来没有一丝一毫的改进，黑羽想，真是活见鬼了。

白马仿佛猜到他的内心活动，弯了弯眼角，继续道：“我可是很专业的。”

黑羽还有些回不过神来，茫然地站在原地，“……所以？”

“所以，” 白马说，“苏格兰场从多年前的黑猫 VS KID 对决里得到灵感，认为可以让恰好在伦敦巡演的魔术师来扮演 KID，达到试探并扰乱模仿犯的目的，毕竟真正的 KID 已经退隐多年，而黑羽君只是一个比较完美的 Coser 而已，不是吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马双手搭在栏杆外，神态自然地注视着他，过了两秒，略是促狭地朝他眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽：“………………”

“你这推理就不能一次性讲完吗？” 黑羽难以置信地道，“工藤那家伙都不像你这样的！”

白马若有所思地点点头，对他的吐槽置若罔闻，神情不变地继续：“而我也认为这样或许可以引出真正的黑猫，毕竟只有真正的黑猫和真正的 KID 才能相认，完美设局——”

“哈？刚才不还说我不是 KID 吗！” 黑羽气得一个倒仰，“你还真是不知收敛啊！”

“哦——”

白马拉着嘲讽的长音，黑羽浑身奔腾，又牙痒又气闷，完全不明白自己现下是什么心情，恨恨掏出墨镜，往脸上一拍。白马肩膀微动，似乎在忍着笑，然而没有对他的拒绝性动作多发表意见，只是趴在栏杆上，望着楼下。黑羽背靠着栏杆，一头毛线，克制呼吸，望着阳台另一头的绿植，两人手肘抵着手肘，在匆忙的车流晚景里，听了一会儿都市的心跳。

“很惊讶，” 片刻后白马缓缓开口，“我在黑羽君地方居然还有人情。”

“没有，” 黑羽头也不回，语气高冷，“你听错了。”

白马点了点头，转过身，背靠着栏杆，姿态自负，好像有多了解他似的，黑羽没有办法，暗自磨牙，过了片刻，又听对方说：“倒是我好像欠了黑羽君不少人情。”

“你知道就好，” 黑羽没好气地道。

“可是黑羽君也似乎没有要讨还的样子——”

黑羽看向身旁，白马正仰头看着浅蓝转粉的天空，不知为何是一副唇角弯弯的模样，注意到他的目光，转过脸，朝他笑了笑。

“就好像我也从来不觉得黑羽君有任何亏欠我的地方一样。”

黑羽简直莫名其妙，“所以？”

“所以，” 白马随意地耸耸肩，“这大概也是一种双赢吧。”

黑羽：“……”

白马煞有其事朝他伸出手：“那么就期待你接下来的表现了，黑羽君。”

黑羽气得一噎：“所以都说了是你欠我的啊——！”


	40. Day 276

# Day 276

黑羽把访客卡别在胸前，满脸无辜，三代良民，倒退着晃进警局大厅，朝着他说：“怎样？我很专业吧？既然要我 cos 大名鼎鼎，享誉全球，到现在光东京就还有五百七十万粉的 KID 大人，当然要来看看伦敦总部到底有什么卷宗案底喽~”

白马：“……”

苏格兰场，伦敦警视厅总部人来人往，白马刷卡让黑羽进了门，在访客簿上，「访客负责人」一栏端端正正写下自己的名字，面色沉痛，迟疑了片刻，龙飞凤舞地签了，又看了一下怀表，细细写下来访时间，为显重视，填到小数点后三位。黑羽凑过来看了一眼，啧啧称奇，缓缓摇头，浑身上下都散发着自鸣得意的气息，白马不得不掏出墨镜戴上，尽量平稳地道：“你适可而止一点。”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽眨巴着眼睛，双手插兜倒退行走，一边东张西望，神情轻松，仿佛前来旅游，姿势却十分专业，完全是顺便踩点，白马：“……”

“把你的手放在我看得见的地方，” 在电梯里白马低声说。

“呀咧呀咧，” 黑羽笑着叹息，“这是什么不信任的语气。”

白马冷静地转头看他，黑羽笑嘻嘻地伸出手，前后转了转，示意没有东西，又在空中抓了个硬币，故作惊讶地说：“哇——Lucky！送给你了。”

黑羽把硬币拍在他身上，白马顺手拿了，看也不看放在兜里，掌心再次摊开，目不斜视地说：“还回来。”

“啊啊？” 黑羽语气带笑，双手插兜，倒退着晃出电梯，“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马摘下墨镜，意有所指地注视面前的人。

黑羽露出小虎牙，“大侦探还是相当可以啊。” 话音未落指间多出一张白马的工作卡，白马接了，放回怀里，继续伸手。

黑羽摊开掌心，一脸纯良无辜：“没拿过别的啦。”

白马动作不变，继续面无表情地注视对面，黑羽哧哧地笑起来，“真的没拿过了。”

白马沉吟片刻，眉毛一动，伸手入怀。果不其然外套内袋里多出一张卡片，熟悉的 KID 简笔漫，笑脸张扬，倒是有多日未见了，白马抬起眼睛，哼笑了一声，指尖下意识地摩挲了一下熟悉的纸张材质：“愚蠢的人总会败在傲慢上，黑羽君，你这也太嚣张了一点。”

“非也非也，” 黑羽晃着手指，对前半句战略性忽略，“我这叫浸入式表演，方法派，专业。”

白马：“……”

“像吗？” 黑羽还要一脸真诚地发问，“我可是 KID 大人的头号粉丝呢，当然 KID 大人天下第一，无人能够超越，我也只是学了一点皮毛而已，KID 大人可是个传说啊。”

白马满脸肃穆地过走廊，一副不打算应战的样子，神情沉重地刷了卡，推开档案室的门，示意他先进去。档案室里全是顶天立地的书架，检测到有人进入，感应灯啪地跳起，像是飞机过道上的应急灯光，一字排开，黑羽环视四周，忍不住露出些许嫌弃的神情，“还用纸质档案啊，真的好老派。”

“因为 KID 已经是年代久远的传说了，” 白马一拍也不慢地道，“考古不都是用纸质档案的吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马瞥了他一眼，唇角勾了勾，十分挑衅，黑羽有种想把这家伙按在地上摩擦的冲动，嘴角抽搐了一会儿，冷哼一声，开始查找自己的传说档案。白马在房间里唯一一台电脑前坐下，头也不回地指了指旁边的书架：“就在这里，第十四格第十二本。”

“还挺契而不舍的，” 黑羽依排找过去，头越仰越高，终于看见了，“简直就像个冷笑话——”

黑羽踮起脚，还差一点点，够不着，遂环视四周，发现档案室里居然没有梯子。

黑羽：“……”

白马在电脑椅上转过来，颇是戏谑地看着他：“非常合适的案卷存放地，不是吗？”

黑羽：“………………”

白马好整以暇地坐在原地，纹丝不动，黑羽够得手都酸了，怒道：“你能不能专业一点！”

白马唇角上扬，神情十分愉悦，施施然起身，站到他身后，慢悠悠地在黑羽的头顶比划了一下，说：“呀，看来黑羽君这么多年来是真的一点没变啊。”

黑羽：“……………………………”

白马将卷宗抽出一点，指尖按在文件夹的一个角上，居高临下地朝着黑羽弯起眼睛。

黑羽抓狂：“你这人真的有毒！！”

白马终于把档案递给了他，黑羽一把夺过，怒视同伴，眼中简直要喷出怒火，白马的手停了停，居然不可理喻地摸了摸他的脑袋。

“你也给我适可而止一点吧！？！” 黑羽彻底炸毛。

“抱歉抱歉，” 白马笑着张开双手，“实在是高度合适，顺手而已。”

“所以给我闭嘴啊——！！”

白马肩膀抖动，回到电脑前开始检索关于巴黎杀人案的信息，黑羽浑身奔走，抱着案宗磨了会儿后槽牙，重重将文件拍在地上，盘腿查看起来。看了一会儿觉得不对：这个案宗明显是简介版，全是无关紧要的复印件，以公开报道为多，黑羽将文件夹合上摸了摸，封面没有灰尘，分明是最近才创建起来的，于是狐疑地抬头，瞥了瞥面前人的背影。

白马专注地在本子上抄录着检索信息，对他没有更多的注意，黑羽姿势不变，继续翻动页面，脑子却飞速转动起来，不动声色地打量起周围。档案室里全是尘封已久的文件夹，摆在书架上，宛如一个图书典藏馆，黑羽扫视四周，目光停在一个角落里。

书架最下方的阴影里，塞在历年失踪人口档案备份后，只露出了一个角，黑羽偷偷侧身，伸长脖子，终于看清楚了：一个大出周围文件夹两倍有余的装订合集，厚度惊人，光从侧面就看得出里面有各式资料，而且整理得十分整齐，一看就是个强迫症干的，黑羽看了看面前正襟危坐专心工作的强迫症侦探，慢慢露出牙齿。

白马闻声回头，“！”

黑羽一扑而就，手法老道，不费吹灰之力就将巨大的合集拿在胸前，指着封面上1412的大字，嚣张地嘎嘎笑：“小子，你还差了点！”

白马着实僵了一僵，“你……”

黑羽把卷宗按在地上，随意翻到一页，“这种偷桃换李的手法瞒得过我？你也不看看我是——”

黑羽停住了，神情诧异地看着面前的文件。半秒后，黑羽翻过一页，又一页，哗哗地浏览起来，白马突然扑过来按住他，黑羽叽地叫了一声，手脚并用地挣扎，喊道：“这全是你一个人的杰作啊！”

白马难得地脸红了，不住去抢案卷，“这是很久以前的事了——”

黑羽往边上一滚，轻巧抽出其中一页，抬着手，大声念：“「我认为安德森警官判断有误，KID是个手法华丽的怪盗，不会出现失误，分明是故意露出破绽」——哈哈哈哈哈哈！这怎么还是用日文写的！你这是在给官方报告发弹幕吗？白马侦探！你不愧是 KID 大人的死忠粉啊！”

白马：“……”

黑羽手腕一翻，继续念：“「安德森警官认为 KID 太过狂妄，总有一天会自投罗网，我认为这是他的自我内心投射」——嚯，你和这家伙还杠上了！”

“你所说的这家伙现在已经是警长了，” 白马伸手去够文件夹，“我希望——”

黑羽双手高举，轻巧躲开，大声道：“你是怕 KID 大人头号粉丝的头衔被人抢了吗？那得先去问铃木集团的千金大小姐同不同意啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

白马：“…………”

黑羽大仇得报，趴在地上笑得上气不接下气，白马翻身坐起，用手扶额，十分意有所指地忽略他。黑羽将档案从头翻到尾，又从尾翻到头，嘴里啧啧有声，继续评论道：“每一个能写字的地方都写满了，大侦探就不懂留白的艺术吗？”

白马：“………………”

黑羽看了一会儿，又发现新大陆，把几张资料夹在指间，奇道：“前面字迹还不一样，这分明是个初中生写的啊，大侦探这么早就是一个变态啦？”

白马：“……………………………”

黑羽仔细看了看初中白马略显稚嫩的笔迹，英文的，写在自家老爸的杰作边上，并不像之后对待自己那么细致，反而有种课外兴趣小组随手一记的感觉，不由揪起眉毛，狐疑地说：“嚯，你不会放课后带甜心同学到这里来看档案吧？你们英国佬是真的有毛病。”

白马终于有反应了，放下手，一脸空白地看着他：“我为什么要带他来这里？”

“约会啊？” 黑羽说，“就说很有问题吧？”

“警视厅档案室？” 白马反问，“这是适合约会的场所吗？”

“当然不是啊！” 黑羽的眉毛都差点飞出发际线，“所以都说了很有问题吧！”

白马十分纳闷，“那为什么要带别人来？”

“我怎么知道？” 黑羽不知不觉也被套进去了，“是你带他来的啊！”

“我什么时候带别人来过？” 白马一脸困惑，“分明只有黑羽君一个人吧？”

“咱们没有在约会啊——！！” 黑羽抓狂道。

两人茫然对视片刻。

“所以……” 白马一脸不明就里，“不是都说了这里不是约会场所吗？”

黑羽轰然倒地：“为什么最近和你这家伙都没法好好交流啊——！！！”

白马冷静地将案卷收起来，黑羽气喘不匀地举起一根手指：“再来一次。”

黑羽瘫在地上，白马盘腿坐在他身边，两人面面相觑。

半分钟后，黑羽迟疑地开口：“刚才我们在说什么来着？”

白马思索片刻，同样迟疑地回答：“……约会？”

黑羽彻底崩溃了：“完全不对吧——！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢知更鸟太太的激情配图！


	41. Day 281

# Day 281

“这又是什么？” 黑羽莫名其妙地说。

“防护衣，” 白马将袋子递给他，“虽说在英国出现枪支的可能性比较小，但管制刀具还是很常见的，尽管应该没有太大需要，但为了安全起见，还是请黑羽君穿上。”

黑羽狐疑地把背心拿出来抖开，前后看了看，随手扔回沙发上：“我拒绝，这也太笨重了，反而会影响行动的。”

“没有防护的话就绝对不能上场，” 白马斩钉截铁地说，“这是规定。”

黑羽愣了一愣。白马神情严肃地捡起防护衣，再次递给他，黑羽一脸懵地接了，说：“你们英国佬乱七八糟的规定可真多。”

“就是因为考虑到有可能会不习惯所以我才提前申请回来让你试穿一下，” 白马说，“黑羽君——”

“啊呀——” 黑羽叫道，“烦死了烦死了，穿穿穿。”

黑羽把防护衣穿上试了试，又笨又丑，然而好在不影响手脚活动，遮得好应该也看不出来，十分牙疼，想想算了，说：“行吧。”

白马这才满意地点点头，转身朝着书房走去，黑羽穿着防护衣，左右弯腰，尝试灵活度，嘴里嘀咕：“被刀刺一下又不会死，搞得这么紧张。”

白马闻声停住了脚步，回转头来，神情有些震惊：“你说什么？”

黑羽把自己扭成一个瑜伽姿势，随口道：“不就刀而已吗？更夸张的又不是没见过……” 说到一半发现不对，迅速改口道：“魔术表演啦表演，不也有吞刀喷火的吗？我什么没见过——”

白马快步回来，难得地没有就他的口误乘胜追击，而是一把拉住他的手肘，黑羽失去平衡，差点跌倒，白马把他扶直，又晃了他一下：“为什么会这么想。”

黑羽很是不解，“什么怎么想。”

白马握着他的肩膀，目光在他脸上不停搜寻：“你有什么事情瞒着我吗？”

“……” 黑羽满头雾水，“还能有什么事情？”

出乎意料的，白马没有追问下去，只是紧紧地注视着他：“所有的安排都给你看过了，你也知道具体流程和应急方案，按理说你是不会和犯人有直接接触的，黑羽君，假如你有什么更多的信息而没有告诉我——”

“什么啊！” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，“我不只是一个 Coser 吗？你们也没让我参与制定方案啊？这时候想起来再让我去打探消息，晚了吧！”

白马又晃了他一下，神情难得地显得有些焦灼，黑羽抓狂道：“到底想干嘛！”

“假如你觉得你会受伤，” 白马一字一句地说，“我马上让他们取消行动。”

“……”

黑羽一脸空白，茫然地看向对面，微张开嘴，一时间不知道该说什么，白马神情不变，看上去居然有些不高兴，微微蹙眉，仔细地打量着他，过了一会儿，再次开口：“为什么会觉得受伤是件无所谓的事？”

“……”

黑羽从七年前就被这家伙追着问为什么，七年前不想回答，七年后更是答不出来，完全不明白对方契而不舍的点在哪里，十分纳闷，反问道：“难道有所谓就不会受伤了吗？”

白马：“……”

“可是黑羽君对受伤这件事也太不在意了吧？” 片刻后白马说，“这种习惯怎么看都很让人担忧吧？”

“谁就习惯了啊！” 黑羽简直要被搞毛了，“我难道喜欢受伤吗？与其在意这种事情还不如做好周全的逃跑计划什么的——这才是我的风格吧？”

两人莫名其妙地对视片刻。

黑羽：“？？？”

白马放开他，不知为何看上去松了口气，说：“那就好。”

黑羽上上下下地打量同伴，脸色奇异，“你还真是关注点奇怪……你是在怀疑我的专业能力吗？”

白马闻言再次露出不解的神情，“为什么会这么想？”

“问你自己啊！” 黑羽抓狂道，彻底对这家伙的为什么三连甘拜下风，连自己的日常否认三连都忘了，“也不是第一次了，怎么搞的像个老妈子似的？”

白马终于也被问倒了，有些烦躁，用手抓过额发，转到一旁，皱起眉。黑羽继续左右活动，觉得尚可接受，立时来了个后下腰，于是白马十分震惊地看着他，连要说什么都忘了，“……”

“看什么看！” 黑羽没好气地说，“这衣服蠢死了！”

说到蠢，这家伙不知道又想到了什么，白马转到他的面前，双手按在膝盖上，微微弯腰，从上至下地看着他：“黑羽君，我希望你无论何时都不要独身涉险，毕竟——”

“毕竟愚蠢的人死于傲慢，傲慢的人也死于愚蠢，” 黑羽不耐烦地说，“知道了知道了——”

黑羽猛地直起身，差点把白马的鼻子撞歪，白马退后一步，冷静地看着他。

黑羽转了转手腕，很是挑衅地看着对面：“但我只是一个正经的 Coser 啊，还是英勇上前为民除害的那种，白马侦探还要抓我吗？”

白马：“……”


	42. Day 286

# Day 286

风中传来响动声，黑羽转过头，看到白马推开天台的门，朝着他做了一个 OK 的手势。

“就像我们预料的一样，” 白马说，“是个模仿者。一旦发现警方力量被 KID 引开了以后就直接放弃了宝石，这次真正的目标是富商的妻子。”

“她安全了吗？” 黑羽问。

白马颌首，“人赃俱获。”

黑羽点点头，从台阶上跳了下来。结果到最后真正的黑猫也没有露面——大概琼斯小姐在了却夙愿后就真正退隐了吧，黑羽想。

“挺好的，” 黑羽说，“这个就还给你吧。”

黑羽将指尖一弹，一枚警徽落到白马的手里，安德森警长的，白马有些惊讶，笑了起来，将警徽握在掌心里，说：“这还真是贼不走空啊。”

黑羽很是大度地不予计较，转了一圈眼睛，踱到天台边缘，立在探照灯后面，向外眺望。 伦敦入夜了，Mayfair 灯火通明，Soho 彻夜不眠，白金汉宫笼罩在温柔的夜照光中，不远处，苏格兰场的警员正在有序疏散被 KID 吸引来的观众，时隔多年，KID 的影响力依然不可小觑，黑羽斜倚着天台栏杆，看着这一幕，忍不住有些得意，哼笑了一声。

脚步声响起，白马站到他的身旁，多年如一日地单手插兜，望着楼下。黑羽单肘压在栏杆上，指尖垂在外面，姿态放松，仿佛捕捞晚风，没有动。彼时他们被主线追赶，少有这种可以在月下停住脚步的时光，现如今身负重任的 KID 退隐，黑羽只是一个扮演者，需要跟着苏格兰场给的既定剧本把戏演完，此刻只是尽心尽职地站在楼顶等着人群疏散，反而多了点悠闲的意味，一时间谁都没有说话，就像过去大半年里魔术师和经纪人一起度过的无数个夜晚一样，舒适的沉默在两人之间铺展开来。

过了许久，身边的人抬起头来，看向他。

“好久不见，” 白马说，“怪盗先生。”

“……”

白马的声音不大，语气却和方才有了微妙的不同，黑羽停顿了一下，没有和平日一样反驳，只是慢慢地直起身，转过头。

白马的目光里带着坦率的欣赏，有种心照不宣的默契，意味昭然，黑羽注视对面片刻，勾起唇角，抬手压了压帽沿。

“好久不见，” KID 说，“大侦探。”

晚风掀起白色斗篷，单片眼镜吊坠飞扬，身侧探照灯白湛的强光投入无边的夜色里，退隐多年的白衣怪盗站在光线无法顾及的暗角，半张脸隐入幻觉般的温柔，像是透过时光，看着昔日的战友。

白马同样报以微笑，站在原地，回视着他。

“一直以来辛苦了……” 几秒后侦探和怪盗同时开口。

两人都是一愣，白马随即弯起眼睛，KID 发出一声细小的嗤笑，摇了摇手指，“这样就太见外了，白马侦探。”

“是吗？” 白马说，随意的语气，“能听到你这样说还真是难得啊。”

“啊啊，” KID 调笑地道，“大侦探该不会是要说什么这样就算扯平了之类的话吧？”

“怎么可能，” 白马同样戏谑地回，“我是那种会轻易放过你的人吗？”

KID 闻言哧哧地笑起来，行了一个华丽又嘲讽的礼，满意地说：“大概是一个追到天涯海角都不忘自说自话的评论家吧。”

白马注视着他，眼神逐渐变得温暖，多了一点笑意，又转过头去看楼下的人群。

“的确还有一句话，” 白马若有所思地道。

黑羽怔了一怔，收敛了神情，有些疑惑地跟着对方的目光看往楼下，又转回身边人的脸上。白马单手插兜，偏着头，望着虚空的一个点，仿佛透过街上的人潮，看到多年前他们共同作战的夜晚，过了良久，回过头来，朝着他笑笑。

“我们最后一次见面的时候，” 白马语气自然地道，“情况紧急，并没有来得及说的出口。”

黑羽的扑克脸不变，心脏却漏跳了一拍，毫无来由地屏住了呼吸，微微睁大眼睛。探照灯旁的侦探直起身，站得离他更近了一点，神情里少了些平日里漫不经心的调侃，多了一点令他难以招架的真诚，白马静静地注视着他，多年如一日，无需言明的欣赏和默契，坚定又执着，越过欢呼，越过人潮，越过单片眼镜和月下幻影，看向他的眼睛。

“一直以来能和你并肩作战是我的荣幸，” 白马朝他伸出手，“怪盗先生。”

“……”

东京的晚风温柔地扫过城市的天际线，历时经年，来到他的身边，黑羽的目光下落，又抬起，缓缓抬手，咬掉了自己的手套。

“也是我的荣幸，” 昔日的白衣怪盗低低地道，“侦探先生。”

温暖的掌心相触，仿佛重复年少的约定，确认不变的时光，白马回握住他，朝他扬起唇角，黑羽没有移开目光，在微凉的晚风里，同样轻巧地笑了笑。

Fanart by [Artoile](https://artoile.tumblr.com/)


	43. Day 289

# Day 289

后院的门被人推开了，白马略带惊奇的声音从背后传来：“你一直在这里吗？”

“干嘛，不行吗？” 黑羽头也不回地拉着懒洋洋的长音，“我可算放假了——”

冬令时开始了，秋日的夕阳早早便开始西斜，暮色四合，后院开了地灯，暖暖的一排光晕延伸到花丛间，黑羽办完了正事，像只大型猫一样窝进晒台的藤椅里。只为自己打工的魔术师从午后呆到日落，抱着手机，深度沉迷，相当放松，十分惬意，白马下午去了趟警局，出门时黑羽是什么姿势，回来时黑羽还是什么姿势，只是从长条藤椅沙发的左侧挪到了右侧，此刻晒不到太阳了，正竖着卫衣的帽子，把下半张脸裹在领口里，弯着眼睛看手机。

白马撑着后院的门，很是好笑地看着茶几上的零食和饮料，指节在门框上敲了两下，转头进了屋，再次出来时手里拿了一条毛毯，扔给他，又去开了地暖。黑羽放开卫衣，头也不抬地拉过毛毯，把自己裹成一团，满意地哼哼一声，找了个舒服的位置，继续刷新闻流 APP。久违的人气怪盗重现伦敦街头，居然是国际有名的魔术师带来的浸入式表演，黑羽快斗接下来三个月的魔术秀门票瞬间售空，好评如潮，三日内涨粉七万五千多，黑羽表演相关的 KID 周边销量暴涨，伦敦市中心的房租终于交得起了，黑羽觉得底气很足，十分得意，朝着手机露出牙齿，不住点头。

“哼哼哼，” 黑羽晃着脑袋，“双赢。”

“毕竟专业能力啊，” 白马从客厅出来，端了两杯红酒，将其中一杯递给黑羽，轻松地道。

黑羽顺手接了酒杯，抬起头，“你又干嘛这么开心？”

“托黑羽君前晚即兴表演的福，” 白马拿出手机，意味深长地在他眼前晃了晃，“安德森警长需要额外写三十页文书了。”

黑羽哧了一声，从茶几上摸了墨镜举在眼前，从上至下地透过镜片打量对面：“君子报仇十年不晚，” 语气里满满的都是得意，“别说给我打工没有福利啊，经纪人。”

白马笑了起来，将高脚杯微微倾斜，黑羽大大方方地和同伴碰了杯，满意地喝了一口。

“只能说安德森这么多年来没有长进，” 白马顺势在他身边坐下，架起腿，语气自负，“明明是故意露出的破绽，同样的手法会上当两次，实在是太大意了。”

“恕我直言，” 黑羽诚恳地道，“除了你，恐怕没人会把两次相隔近二十年的演出手法记得这么清楚……这真的不是在夸你好吗，能不能别露出这种表情？”

白马朝他弯起眼睛，看上去居然十分受用，简直不可理喻，黑羽窝回藤椅里，抓了一把仙贝扔进嘴里，发自肺腑地说：“你这人是真的不太正常。”

“过奖过奖，” 白马愉悦地说，“黑羽君也一样。”

“？？” 黑羽莫名其妙停下手，“请你不要用这种赞美的语气骂我好吗？”

白马优雅地抿了一口红酒，朝他举了举杯，仿佛了不起的盖茨比，用贵公子特有的那种令人抓狂的傲慢语气道：“Normality is overrated。”

“……” 黑羽拉了拉毛毯，向后靠去，腻味地闭上眼睛，“你可真行。”

白马笑而不语，同样拿出手机查看这几日铺天盖地的 KID 专题，半晌后悠然地叹了口气：“还真是怀念啊。”

“热衷回忆过去是年老的表现，” 黑羽无聊插播。

“那些可以期待解谜挑战的日子，” 白马充耳不闻，用怀旧的语气继续道，“是真的很久没有什么事情能像 KID 一样唤起我智识的激动了……”

黑羽浑身瞬间爬起一层鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧睁开眼睛，“大侦探能学着讲讲人话吗？你的日文这么多年没有长进啊！”

白马略是好笑地看着他：“这是真的在夸你。”

“敬谢不敏，” 黑羽不住搓着手臂，“我只是一个专业 Coser，您高看了。”

白马闻言摇了摇头，摊开手，神情无奈，遗憾地说：“你看，现在我们只剩下这种没有营养的日常来往了，实在和怪盗先生的全盛时期不可同日而语，只因当时年少啊。”

黑羽：“……”

白马很是悠然自得地看着他，还优雅地挑了挑眉，意思是轮到你了，黑羽满头毛线，一时间想不出怎么反驳，悻悻道：“你有病！”

白马缓缓摇头，神情惋惜，用恨铁不成钢的语气说：“再试一次，try harder。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽仰头闷了一口红酒，把毛毯一掀，以迅雷不及掩耳之势坐起来，逼到身边人面前。白马正悠闲地晃着酒杯，一时间没有反应过来，很是惊愕地睁大眼睛，“？”

黑羽面无表情伸手，抢过他的高脚杯，左手指尖在杯壁一弹，右手掌心张开。红酒瞬间消失，魔术师随手一握，掌心里多了一枚红宝石，黑羽用多年前检查潘多拉的手势将其举起，对着初升的月亮照了照，回过头，勾起唇角，露齿一笑。

白马：“……”

白马像是被偷走了呼吸，浑身静止，一眨不眨，黑羽并不说话，手腕一翻，宝石再次消失在掌心里。魔术师的右手空握成拳，悬在酒杯上方，酒液重又注入透明的杯壁，在四合的暮色里像是一捧流淌的红色月光，黑羽伸手，在他的面前打了个响指。

白马惊而回神，抬起眼睛，“……啊。”

黑羽握着高脚杯，似笑非笑地行了个礼，朝着他的独家观众，做了一个请的动作。

“潘多拉之泪，” 黑羽宣布，“专治返老还童妄想症，配合中二发言服用有奇效。”

白马眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来，神情里多了一份真挚，将高脚杯在指尖转了转，目光下落，又抬起，赞叹地说：“是真的厉害。”

“哼哼，” 黑羽心里还算受用，面上却还要做出大牌的样子，晃着脚尖，“私人演出一次一万五千日元谢谢。”

“涨价了？” 白马十分惊奇地说，“短短数月里身价翻了三倍，黑羽君这是对我的专业能力终于认可了吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽重重地靠回沙发背上，发自肺腑地说：“迟早被你气死。”

白马弯起唇角， 喝了一口红酒，神情柔和了许多，用难得真诚的语气对他说：“最近真的辛苦，黑羽君，多谢，有劳了。”

“还是算了吧，” 黑羽闭着眼睛，“笨蛋侦探一认真准没好事，你还不如接着回忆青春啊。”

白马笑了起来，接着说：“托黑羽君的福，苏格兰场在公众心目中的形象也上升了。白马模式——”

黑羽双手拢袖，眼也不睁地打断对方：“拜托，遇见搞不定的事情就让 KID 大人出场，这明明是铃木次郎吉模式好吗。”

白马：“……”

黑羽张开一只眼睛，狡黠地眨了眨，又闭上了。

白马深深吸气，停顿，卡住了，黑羽等了片刻，唇角翘起，悠然地叹道：“再努力一点啊，大侦探，try harder。”

白马：“………………”


	44. Day 294

# Day 294

@HakubaSearching，旅行侦探白马探个人推特，新的置顶小视频。

白马坐在桌前，一脸如沐春风，拿着卡片和粉丝互动，低头念出粉丝发来的问题：

“为什么黑羽君的 KID 扮演如此深得人心？”

白马勾起唇角，看着卡片，笑容温柔，仿佛思念昔日情人，片刻后意有所指地抬眼，说：“这不是很显而易见的吗？”

屏幕下方缓缓出现侦探的推特头图，宣传题条，「一直是离 KID 最近的人」，白马的身体微微前倾，像是在和众多粉丝分享一个业界机密，神秘地道：“因为有我在给他专业培训啊。”

“……”

坐在餐桌前的黑羽差点呛死，把手机一拍，抬头怒吼：“白马你个混蛋给我下来——！！！！”


	45. Day 295

# Day 295

@CloverKaito，知名魔术师黑羽快斗个人推特，新的置顶小视频。

深得人心的 KID 扮演者盘腿坐在地毯上，神情欣喜，非常真挚，不住点头，说道：“啊~白马侦探是真的非常专业呢，完全是倾囊相授，没有丝毫保留的哦~”

镜头移开，魔术师的工作室里，地毯上赫然铺开几十本厚厚的记事本，封面全部都是大幅高清 KID 照片，黑羽随手拿起一本翻了翻，里面全是各式 KID 剪报，高清照片，用马克笔涂了不少红心，黑羽朝着镜头露出灿烂的笑容，用电视购物频道导购员的姿势展示道：“这都是白马侦探的多年私藏，超级专业，我受益匪浅，真的是大~感谢！”

下班后抽空站在苏格兰场门口看手机，终于明白今天为什么同事投向他的眼神都这么诡异的白马：“………………”

fanart by [artoile](https://artoile.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much artoile for the fanart <3 <3 <3


	46. Day 296

# Day 296

旅行侦探白马探的个人推特，粉丝互动小视频。

“黑羽君和当年 KID 最大的区别吗？” 白马十指抵着下颚，若有所思地偏着头，看向镜头外，“KID 可是一个华丽无比又大胆无畏的怪盗啊。”

白马微微弯起唇角，像是陷入美好的回忆，缓缓地道：“他几乎没有破绽，是个完美主义者……不得不说，KID 是东京夜空所见过最亮的奇迹。”

片刻停顿。

“而黑羽君的话——”

白马的目光转回镜头，神情是略带傲慢的惋惜，眼里却闪过一丝恶劣的笑意，“——只是一个睡觉会流口水，奶茶喝得太快会呛到，耍完帅还需要一张张去捡扑克的普通人啊。”


	47. Day 297

#  Day 297

知名魔术师黑羽快斗个人推特，粉丝互动小视频。

“其实啊，白马侦探是真的挺不容易的，” 黑羽坐在沙发前的地毯上，指尖转着扑克，心不在焉地耸肩，“压根就没抓到过那个华丽的怪盗不说，现在 KID 退隐，他失去人生目标，就像只无头苍蝇一样满世界乱转——”

黑羽的眼睛转向镜头，小虎牙森白一闪，“是真的很辛苦吧？”


	48. Day 298

# Day 298

旅行侦探白马探个人推特，粉丝答疑小视频。

“如何平衡主业和副业这个问题我曾被问到过很多次，” 白马坐在桌前，神情轻松地整了整手中的卡片，“很多人都认为侦探和经纪人这两个职业跨度实在是太大了，但实际上这对我来说不算什么。”

白马一脸无辜地摊开手。

“有难度的案件才能唤起我的智识激动，而我唯一认可的对手已经退隐多年。” 旅行侦探的脸上露出些许惋惜，眼神和语气却完全不符，“黑羽君毕竟不是KID，这种程度的事业日常，实在称不上挑战。”

片刻停顿，白马注视着镜头，恶劣地笑了笑。

“所以。假如我放弃了侦探主业的话，现在应该会很无聊吧？”


	49. Day 299

# Day 299

知名魔术师黑羽快斗个人推特，粉丝互动小视频。

“既然白马侦探觉得没有挑战那为什么要做经纪人，” 黑羽翻来覆去地看卡片，一脸无聊，“这是个好问题，但好像发错地方了吧？” 黑羽一晃手腕，换了一张卡片，继续念：“假如白马侦探不做经纪人，那还会选什么副业，唔……”

黑羽的眼睛转向镜头，“尽管好像也是发错地方了，但这个问题的答案我可以偷偷告诉你们。”

魔术师的唇角勾起一抹怎么看都不怀好意的笑容。

“我的不专业经纪人假如被辞退的话……”

黑羽的身体前倾，朝着镜头眨了眨眼睛。

“大概就只能去参演动物世界了吧。”


	50. Day 300

# Day 300

夜色初临，泰晤士河两岸亮起灯光，睁眼瞎盲人协会在河畔偶遇，各自站停脚步，高深莫测地彼此注视。

片刻后白马面色沉痛地开口：“黑羽君，这是消耗战。”

“我不介意，” 黑羽客气地说，“我方弹粮充足，战壕舒适，战线可以拉得很长。”

白马神情不变，缓缓点头，又缓缓摇头，心平气和提出要求：“可否暂时停火，供双方休整一段时间。”

“所以大侦探投降吗？” 黑羽谦逊地说，“割地赔款，单方条约。”

白马的嘴角动了动，转开目光，又转回，煞有其事地从背后拿出一个纸袋，“这是诚意。”

黑羽狐疑地打量对方，接过纸袋，谨慎地把墨镜推上额头，扒开往里一看，眼睛亮了，只是一瞬间，马上恢复原先的面瘫神情，装腔作势地说：“两国交战不斩来使，坐吧。”

白马笑了起来，在河边找了一张长椅，黑羽从纸袋里拿出大杯奶茶，气势如虹地戳开，一屁股在同伴身旁坐下，翘着腿，十分得意地道：“所以？大侦探是专程前来举白旗吗？”

“路过，路过，” 白马客气地朝边上抬了抬下颚，“我下午刚从刑事法院回，就在那边。”

“嘿嘿嘿，” 黑羽咬着吸管，亮出牙齿，“哈哈哈哈哈，小少爷认输啦，从政和逼婚你更怕哪个啊。”

白马叹了一口气，扶了扶墨镜，眺望河岸对面，沉稳地道：“黑羽君，别忘了我们是签过核武器不扩散条约的。”

“嗯哼，是吗？” 黑羽用吸管把杯子里的布丁拨来拨去，以舞台剧的语气回道，“你上次那个 byebyefish 我还记忆犹新，我的个人推特时间线到现在还会给我推荐零零碎碎的鲜鱼图片，仿佛漫长无边的核冬天……”

“再这样下去是会引来英国小报狗仔的，” 白马姿势不变，和缓地打断他，“届时就真的是同归于尽了。”

“哦，” 黑羽无辜地睁圆双眼，咕嘟嘟地喝奶茶，“我只是个普通人，我没有偶像包袱，我不怕。”

白马：“……”

白马缓缓转头，黑羽一脸和善地回望对方，一颗接一颗地吸珍珠，眼睛一眨不眨，片刻后白马又缓缓将头转回去，继续眺望河对面，语气沉痛地说：“可否让我们回到谈判桌上。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地侧着脑袋，华丽无比，胆大无畏地行了个礼。

十五分钟后。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

两人相视片刻，白马神情有些疑惑，等了一会，耐心地提醒：“他问你要点什么。”

“我听得懂他在说什么！” 黑羽瞬间炸毛，又马上调整神情，彬彬有礼地对服务生用英文说：“羊排，谢谢。”

白马奇异地看了他一眼，拿着酒单和服务生低声问了几句，最终指着其中一款红酒，服务生收了菜单，礼貌颌首，走了，白马伸手给他倒了点矿泉水，随口问：“怎么了。”

黑羽的总体神情不变，眼角却控制不住抽搐，压着声音：“你不觉得这样很奇怪吗？”

泰晤士河畔的泊船，四面全是玻璃，三百六十度观赏河景，服务生为他们选了一个窗边的位置，桌上点起小茶烛，一捧满天星围着一朵大丽菊，从黑羽的角度看过去，伦敦眼恰好在同伴的侧后方，此刻南岸的摩天轮正缓缓变换着金红色的光芒，波动的河面折射灯光，映得白马侧脸线条温柔，黑羽觉得自己就要被对方晃瞎了，用力地眨了眨眼。

白马：“？”

“这就是……” 黑羽连尾音都分叉了，赶紧喝口水压惊，“这就是你们英国佬谈判的方式？”

白马很是好笑地看着他，“还要继续这个比喻吗？那么——” 白马环视四周，略是傲慢地摊了摊手，“英国海军战名远扬，在船上谈判也不是什么奇怪的事吧。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽满头毛线，把餐巾一扔，发自肺腑地道：“咱们还是说人话吧，行吗。”

白马优雅举杯，朝他促狭地眨了眨眼睛，黑羽嘴角抽动，瞪着对面，过了片刻，重重叹息：“真是受不了你这家伙。”

两人碰杯，白马笑得很是愉悦，用品酒的姿势喝了一口矿泉水，细细将餐巾铺开，用感慨的语气道：“这大概就是 Détente 吧。”

“Glasnost 可以吗，” 黑羽一拍也不慢地击回，“我有意见要提。”

“之前也从来没有克制过吧，” 白马随口接上，“但是假如要 Perestroika 的话……”(fn)

“那就解体啦！” 黑羽举杯喝水，大力转动眼睛，“难道真的同归于尽吗。”

白马像是听到了什么意料之中的事情，装模作样，很是满意地朝他弯起眼睛：“啊~，我果然还是喜欢不说人话的黑羽君啊。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽呛到了，忙不迭用餐巾擦嘴，朝着对面怒目而视，白马无辜地摊开手，示意谈判桌上并无友谊可言，黑羽胡乱擦着自己的领口，神情维持不变，过了片刻，笑声却像是控制不住一般从嘴角溢出来，把餐巾一扔，往椅背上一摊，上气不接下气地说：“是真的没有一天正常的日子。”

服务生托着餐盘上菜，侍酒师给两人倒上红酒，黑羽笑得脸都红了，不知道在想什么，白马转着酒杯，单手托腮，眉眼弯弯地看着他，过了片刻，黑羽放开按着桌角的手，拿起红酒。两人再次碰杯，黑羽的目光越过杯沿，与同伴相遇，一触即离，片刻后又转回来，弯起眼睛，在桌下轻轻踢了对方一脚。

“哎，” 黑羽说。

白马低着头，专注地切割盘中的鸭胸，“嗯？”

“你们英国佬是真的很奇怪，” 黑羽用餐刀戳了戳盘里煎得鲜嫩适中的羊排，“所以平时你和甜心同学都是去哪里啊？”

白马愣了愣，“什么去哪里？”

“约会啦约会，” 黑羽无聊地转了一圈眼睛，示意了一下周围，“这种地方叫谈判的话，那约会应该去哪里啊？”

“……” 白马尝了一口土豆泥，很是不解地看着他，“我什么时候和他约会过？”

“？” 这下轮到黑羽发愣了，一脸疑惑，“你们英国人交往都不约会的吗？”

“？？” 白马同样疑惑地回视，示意周围，“这里不都是约会的人吗？你对英国到底是有什么奇怪的误解。”

黑羽正切了一块羊肉往嘴边送，闻言叉子一抖，差点咬到舌头，“可是我们没在交往啊！”

“所以？” 白马一脸关爱，神情分明说着「你为什么如此乐于重复显而易见的事实」，喝了一口水。

“所以还是不合适啊！” 黑羽恨铁不成钢地说，“这里应该和甜心同学一起来才对吧？”

白马神情奇异地打量他，“你对詹姆斯就这么感兴趣？”

“？？？” 黑羽完全被带跑了，满头雾水，“这和我有什么关系？”

“是黑羽君最近一直在提到他的啊，” 白马蹙起眉，“你对他就那么念念不忘吗？”

黑羽彻底炸了：“明明是你俩在交往，不要搞得好像我横插一脚啊——！！”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

领近的几桌客人回过头看了他们一眼，黑羽连夜投河的心都有了，用掌心遮着额角，发出灵魂拷问：“为什么我觉得咱俩不说人话的时候反而更容易交流一些？”

白马：“…………”

白马叹了一口气，停下刀叉，用餐巾掖了掖唇角，将双手交叠放在桌上，微微前倾，用一种贵族特有的，略带傲慢的，令人发狂的耐心语气，一字一句地道：

“黑羽君，我没有在和别人交往。”

黑羽：“……………”

黑羽姿势不变，肩膀却起伏起来，过了片刻，扶在额头的手像是脱了力一般滑下，魔术师抓着餐巾，双手撑在膝盖上，拼命克制，白马：“？”

黑羽低着头，压着一个颤抖的气音，朝着餐巾说：“你这难道就不是问题发言吗……”

白马：“？？？”

黑羽深深吸气，抬起眼睛，睫毛不停颤动，开口时换了一个楚楚可怜的女声，用细不可闻的音量说：“我不在乎你有没有和别人交往，你只要不逃婚就可以了……”

白马：“…………………………”

“你是真的一点都不觉得啊！” 黑羽换回自己的声音，猛然爆发大笑，“果然还是没有长进吧！”

白马用手抵着太阳穴，缓缓吸气，面色沉痛地说：“重新开始可以吗。”

黑羽不停揉搓脸部，调整表情，过了半分钟，清了清嗓子，说：“可以了，再来一次。”

两人对视片刻。

黑羽试探性地开口：“所以……”

“真的没有在交往，” 白马用手托额。

“……所以逃婚到底是怎么回事，” 黑羽语气不变地说完，上下打量同伴，“你这也太欲盖弥彰了一点？你就是和东风姑妈这么打交道的？”

“你也知道你现在这样很像东风女士？” 白马嘲讽地回击，“黑羽君对我就这么关心吗？”

“这不叫关心，这叫战略，” 黑羽挑了一根配菜放进嘴里，十分挑衅地动动眉毛，“毕竟大家都是下了谈判桌就要回到战壕里的人。”

白马：“……”

黑羽还想再乘胜追击两句，却被分了心，艰难地把配菜咽了，皱起脸，戳了戳盘子里剩下的，“这是什么玩意？不是萝卜吗？”

白马看了看他的餐盘，神情放松了不少，说：“这是欧防风，和香芹是同科的。”

“一股子精油味！” 黑羽狂喝水，“真的太黑暗料理了！”

白马目不转睛地看了他一会儿，面不改色地从怀里掏出小本，缓缓记下：KID 害怕欧防风。

“谁害怕一根萝卜？” 黑羽不满地道，“我只是说这玩意很难吃而已！”

“哦？” 白马神情自若地归本入怀，“我可没说黑羽君害怕欧防风啊，你这是终于要承认自己身份了吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马抿了一口红酒，优雅地道：“不如我们还是回到日常交往模式……”

“来往，来往模式，” 黑羽发自肺腑地双手合十，“算我求您了行吗？”

白马嘴角微动，眼里闪着促狭的光，从善如流地重复：“来往模式。”

黑羽客气地点头：“亲切问候您的姑妈。”

白马笑起来，低头继续用那个上半身不动的贵族方式进食，过了片刻，悠悠地说：“黑羽君，我劝你还是不要在冬日进攻俄罗斯。”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽毫无形象地叉了一块羊排送进口中，一边嚼一边挑衅地看着对面，“我还打算在亚洲打一场陆地战，所以，你奉陪吗？”

白马弯起眼睛，将杯口微微倾斜，黑羽毫不畏惧地同样将酒杯转在指尖，两人对视片刻，同时勾起唇角，玻璃相碰，发出清脆的声音。窗外的夜空亮了一瞬，一朵烟花几乎分毫不差地绽开，船只微微晃了一下，黑羽愣了愣，抬起头。

“啊，马上就是篝火之夜了呢，” 白马转脸看向窗外。

泰晤士河上空接二连三绽放十一月的烟火，微风抚过河面，烟花的残痕像是轻盈的薄雾，卷入浅墨般的夜色里，白马侧头看着这一幕，指尖若有所思地在桌面上敲了敲，说：“如此想来，和黑羽君一起已经三百天了。”

“有那么久了吗？” 黑羽愣了一愣，转念一想的确没错，“是啊，离开日本居然都快有一年了。”

白马转回目光，朝着他笑了笑，和之前自负的笑容不同，有种温柔的意味，黑羽突然有点不自在起来，眼神下意识躲闪开去，欲盖弥彰地喝了一口红酒。

“说起来，五号当天黑羽君有演出吧？” 白马说，“有什么特别的节日限定桥段吗？”

“当然有啊，” 黑羽说，用手在唇边示意了一下造型，“你来吗。”

“我当然来，” 白马随口道，“何况是 V for Vendetta。”

黑羽微微弯起眼睛，白马单手托腮，同样朝他扬起唇角。窗外，一朵又一朵的烟花在夜空升起，撒下无数金粉，映得两人的侧脸一明一暗，船内烛光摇曳，河面彩影浮动，隔桌而坐的魔术师和经纪人目光相汇，都停顿了一下。

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽神情复杂，等了几秒，迟疑地开口：“你也……你也感觉到了吧？这气氛是真的很奇怪……”

“……” 白马神情不变，平稳回答，“在黑羽君的一再强调下，就算不奇怪也变得奇怪了吧？”

“不要说得好像是我造成的啊！” 黑羽怒道，“明明是你选在这种地方吃饭的！”

“我们也的确只是吃饭而已吧？” 白马一脸莫名地道，“这家餐厅有什么特别的地方吗？”

“所以和你这人根本没法交流啊——！” 黑羽抓狂道。

白马神情奇异地看着他，过了片刻，转了一圈眼睛，用十分忍耐的语气说：“那下次你选地方，可以了吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马叹了一口气，刀叉继续动起来，缓缓摇头，神情沉痛，“黑羽君，你是真的越发大牌了。”

黑羽悲愤：“所以都说了这根本与我无关吧——！？”


	51. Day 304

# Day 304

白马站在金黄的餐厅标志下面，一脸复杂地看着他：“这就是你选的地方？”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽戴着墨镜，抬了抬下颚，“辛劳一天后用垃圾食品慰籍心灵，难道不是单身汉生活的正确打开方式吗？”

白马：“……”

查宁街麦当劳，颜色明亮，灯光白湛，没有一丝一毫旖旎的气氛，黑羽结束晚场演出，在满街烟火的背景下选了这么一个没有任何浪漫可能的快餐店，自觉非常满意，这局肯定稳了，于是施施然推开门，以身边人常做的那副样子行了一个嘲讽的西式礼：“贵公子今天有福了，去找个座位享受就好，我请客。”

白马：“…………”

夜深了，麦当劳依旧人头济济，顾客丝毫不见少，黑羽买了两份汉堡套餐，把薯条饮料都换成大号，端着餐盘，上了楼。白马正坐在靠墙的沙发椅上，头顶就是一盏亮度起码一千支的照射灯，面色沉痛，双手交叉放在桌面，坐得笔挺，宛若误入异世界舞台的龙套，看见他走过来，抬起头。

“小少爷，” 黑羽一脸无聊地将餐盘放在桌上，“你不会没吃过麦当劳吧？”

“现在已经是十一点五十七分了，” 白马对他语气里的嘲讽充耳不闻，身体前倾，语重心长，“黑羽君，我劝你不要在深夜摄入这么多卡路里——”

黑羽一眨不眨地盯着对面，打开汉堡包装纸，大大地咬了一口。

白马：“……”

黑羽面不改色，撕开一包食盐，倒在薯条上，晃了晃，开始进食，同时摇着手中的大杯可乐，挑衅地看着桌对面的人。白马一脸凝重地回望他，看上去很想去拿墨镜，过了片刻，伸手入怀，掏出小本，翻到日程安排页，冷静地道：“下周一，安排体检查血。”

黑羽：“……”

“CBC，HDL，LDL，BMP……” 白马停顿了一下，抬眼看了看他，划掉，改口道：“保险起见，还是查个CMP——”

黑羽猛灌一口可乐，怒道：“你才三高呢！要说家族史的话怎么看也是你更需要担心吧！？”

“不劳您费心，” 白马啪地合起小本，“家父注重控制饮食，健身环大冒险连破高分，发际线连续三年没有更多后退，所以说养成良好的生活习惯是很重要的，黑羽君。”

黑羽：“…………”

白马继续循循劝诱：“你这周的红肉摄入量是真的超标了，黑羽君，加上你平日对高糖食品情有独钟，我认为你应该——”

“行行好吧，” 黑羽叫道，“你能不能不要倒我胃口？你怎么和个老妈子似的？这也是你的专业范围吗？”

“当然啊，” 白马很是奇异地看着他，“一个合格的经纪人不仅负责事业管理，还注重形象管理，黑羽君不想有朝一日被人指责和 KID 形象相去太远，是因为有小肚子的原因吧？”

“可恶！” 黑羽脱口而出，把汉堡扔了，满脸毛躁，“你给我收回这句话！”

白马注视着他，慢慢弯起唇角，伸手过来掂了一根薯条，面不改色地放进嘴里。

黑羽抓狂：“你这人到底行不行啊！！！！”

白马肩膀抖动，拿了自己的汉堡，拆开包装纸，语气自然地说：“过几天给你安排晨跑吧。”

“我拒绝！” 黑羽毫不留情地驳回，“我很忙的，我睡懒觉！”

白马哼笑了一声，不予理睬，伸手过来抢了他的番茄酱，把薯条往里按了按：“鉴于现在黑羽君日常卡路里消耗量减少，我认为保持一定收支平衡是必要的。”

黑羽一脸莫名其妙：“我怎么就消耗减少了？”

“因为你没有夜间副业了啊，” 白马惊奇地说，“这不是很显而易见的吗？”

黑羽条件反射气沉丹田，然而话到嘴边觉得有点不对，“？”

白马举起一根薯条，很是促狭地看着他，道：“没错，我的意思是，你不是 KID，黑羽君不如好好考虑一下应该怎么反驳吧。”

黑羽：“…………”


	52. Day 307

# Day 307

黑羽微眯起眼睛眺望泛白的天际线，发自内心地说：“我完全是被逼的。”

白马换了一身长袖 T 恤，此刻站在他身边，很是好笑地看着他，“不要有压力，黑羽君，说好了是友谊赛的。”

“咱俩之间有友谊可言吗？” 黑羽难以置信地指着自己，又指向对方，“分明是敌对关系吧？”

“停战了啊，” 白马一脸不以为然，“和平年代，双赢了。”

“你对当今世界局势是有什么误解？” 黑羽双手抱肘，上上下下打量身边的人， “难道不是大家表面和平，暗里背后捅刀的关系吗？”

“同伴之间还是要有基础信任的，” 白马煞有其事地摇了摇手指，“比如我完全可以在你滔滔不绝的时候提前出发，但是公平起见，我们还是——”

话音未落，黑羽如脱弦之箭撒腿奔去，白马愣了一愣，紧追其后，笑道：“喂——”

圣詹姆斯公园，秋日清晨，伦敦的天际逐渐苏醒，金光打薄了道路两边的叶片，湖面上游荡着几只天鹅，岸上睡着一排绿头鸭，在黑羽奔过时惊起四散，扑扇着翅膀。黑羽回过头，露出牙齿，脚下不停，双指按在眉间一挥，恶劣地道：“无论过了多久都抓不到我吧，笨蛋侦探——”

白马跟在后面咬牙笑，提声道：“无论过了多久都只能靠一些小伎俩才能脱身啊，怪盗先生——”

“我不知道你在说什么——”

黑羽扬声大笑，跳进围栏，跨过草坪，横穿公园中心湖，白马一直紧追其后，黑羽轻巧地跳到蓝桥上，张开双臂，沿着窄窄的栏杆踮脚前行，疯狂炫技，挑衅地说：“你倒是加油啊——”

白马索性停了下来，翻兜掏手机，给他拍照，黑羽兴奋得面色微红，原地转了一圈，又漂亮地鞠了一躬，白马抬着头，喘息着朝他笑：“小心一点。”

“知道啦——” 黑羽拉着长音，跳下栏杆，留下一个得意的背影，“你这样真的很像老妈子诶——”

白马将手机在掌心抛了一圈，突然加速，黑羽回头一看，睁大眼睛，“噫！？”

黑羽发足狂奔，以 S 型左奔右拐，白马一开始尾随其后，被骗了好几次，后来改变策略，提前判断他的行进路线，两人逐渐并肩奔跑，黑羽笑嘻嘻地侧过头，白马刚好也在看他，两人目光相汇，同时弯起眼睛。

“可别认输啊——”

朝阳喷薄而出，天光大亮，终点的咖啡厅映入视线，两人同时伸手，黑羽在最后一刻离地前跃，率先触碰了一下台柱，大喊：“我赢了！”

白马收势不及，差点撞上他的肩膀，黑羽轻巧回身，两人几乎同时抓住对方手臂，一触即放。

黑羽背靠着台柱，抬手擦汗，胸口不住起伏，白马停住脚步，弯腰将手撑在膝盖上，同样不住喘息，片刻后笑着抬眼：“姑且算是平手吧。”

黑羽摇着手指，倒退着走进咖啡厅，“随便你怎么自我安慰，输了请客可是逃不掉的~” 说着又张开双臂，“我要吃这么大的全套英式早餐啊！”

白马很是嘲讽地行了个礼，“Your wish is my command。”

黑羽挑了一个落地玻璃窗前的位置，在吧椅上转来转去，笑嘻嘻地指使同伴去点餐，白马站在柜台前，仰头看着餐牌，过了几秒，回头瞥了他一眼，唇角一弯。

黑羽：“？”

白马点完餐回来了，在他身旁坐下，距离很近，黑羽可以闻到对方身上清爽的味道，这家伙今天好像难得地没有用那个雪松香，不知道是不是换了什么新的牌子，还挺好闻的，黑羽不动声色地抽了抽鼻子，不愧贵公子少爷，小资，偶像包袱一刻不忘……

白马单手抵着额角，微笑着看他：“今天什么安排。”

“啊？” 黑羽正在胡思乱想，闻言回神，眨了眨眼睛，“哦，我去采风，看看这边街头艺人都在干什么。”

“科文特园还是南岸？” 白马铺开餐巾，“科文特园附近有一家很有名的拉面店。”

“好啊，” 黑羽随口说，“午饭吗，你今天又去哪里。”

“北岸，” 白马说，笑着朝他做了一个嘘的手势。

“MI5？” 黑羽瞬间坐直了身体，凑近了一点，神神秘秘地压低声音，眼睛亮起，“你要改行做007了？”

“那是MI6，” 白马调笑地更正，“我对需要夜行潜入的工作不感兴趣，也不如黑羽君业务熟练。”

黑羽：“……”

“啊抱歉抱歉，” 白马佯作惊讶，一副幡然醒悟的样子，“黑羽君不是 KID，我忘记了。”

黑羽：“………………”

白马促狭地朝着他眨了眨眼，黑羽悲愤地道：“你以为用反讽的语气我就会乖乖忍受了吗！”

服务生端来餐盘，一壶红茶和一瓶现榨果汁，鲜绿色的，黑羽看也不看，只顾瞪着对面，夺过玻璃瓶猛吸一口，呛到了，瞬间皱起脸：“哇好恶心，这是什么啊？”

“菠菜甘蓝和海蓬子，” 白马神情自若地给自己斟茶，“富含维生素，抗氧化剂，多种膳食纤维……”

“我信你才有鬼，” 黑羽说，“咸的！！”

白马优雅地举起茶杯，笑眯眯地正欲开口，没想到半途被人截胡，黑羽快如闪电，伸手一晃，白马还没反应过来，茶杯已经到了魔术师手里，黑羽仰脖狂灌，片刻后气势如虹地将茶杯往桌上一放：“真的是救命方式。”

白马：“……”

白马很是无奈，只得礼貌地朝着服务生说：“麻烦再给我们拿一个杯子。”

服务生笑眯眯地看着他们，把餐盘放在两人面前，黑羽抬起头，弯着眼睛朝服务生道了谢，一转眼又恢复那个不耐烦的神情，看向身边的人，气哼哼地切开香肠，放进嘴里，含糊地说：“我再也不相信你们英国人的料理了，不是什么东西放在料理机里打碎就可以称之为创新的，我——”

“含着食物的时候请你不要讲话，黑羽君，” 白马耐心地说，“影响你的形象。”

“……你这老妈子形象倒是真的深入人心了，” 黑羽条件反射回击，有点心不在焉地蹙着眉咀嚼， 停了半秒，举起叉子对着窗外阳光研究剩余的食物，十分疑惑，“这是香肠吗？”

“素肠，” 白马举杯遮过微扬的唇角，“蘑菇和龙蒿叶做的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽难以置信地把餐盘里的食物拨来拨去：“这些都是素的！？”

白马越过杯沿抬眼看他，神色真诚：“你最近红肉摄入太多，需要注重饮食均衡，你以为我在这种事情上就不专业了吗，黑羽君？”

“……………………”

黑羽：“怎么就真的代入专业老妈子设定了啊——！！！！”


	53. Day 312

# Day 312

“所以为什么我一直在和你一起吃饭，” 黑羽摘了墨镜扔在桌上，把自己甩到白马身旁，“冻死我了，下好大雨。”

“因为大家都很忙，有空吃饭已经很难得了，” 白马挪了一点位置，示意他再靠暖气片近些，把准备好的餐盘推过去，“快一点，黑羽君，还有十九分三十二秒。”

黑羽在餐盘里拨来拨去，一脸极度不满，“又是沙拉！？你是想饿死我，等一下采访到一半低血糖怎么办？”

“你早上吃了三份煎饼配巧克力酱，我认为——”

“啧，又是海蓬子，你们英国佬这是什么毛病，给我拿走拿走——”

下午一点，伦敦突然下起了倾盆大雨，两人挤在咖啡店的角落沙发里，黑羽架着腿，嚣张地拿着叉子，朝餐盘里的绿色海生植物不停点点，示意同伴赶紧解决，白马见状只好无奈地放下手机，将海篷子全都拨到自己的餐盘里，说：“黑羽君，你这个大牌的样子倘若见报——”

“凭什么你就有牛肉吃？” 黑羽伸着脖子，“这也太双标了一点，这就是你的专业方式吗，经纪人？”

白马也在吃沙拉，但是泰式牛肉沙拉，黑羽拿着叉子戳了一小块牛肉扔到自己的法式鸡肉沙拉上，白马看了他一会儿，深深叹息，用刀叉夹了一半牛肉放在他的盘子里，说：“黑羽君如果不介意这种混搭料理，敬请随意。”

“我被压迫久了，” 黑羽满意地说，“要求不高，能饱就行。”

白马：“……”

黑羽掏出手机刷魔术协会新消息，一边低头往嘴里填菜叶，白马同样快速进食，翻着苏格兰场的邮件，塑料商业伙伴各自沉迷手机，气氛还算和谐，过了片刻，黑羽吃完了，往后一靠。

“怎样，” 黑羽说，“有什么要提前串供的。”

白马正在喝水，差点呛到，用手握拳掩唇，很是惊奇地看着他。黑羽身形不动，转过眼睛，一片纯蓝里跳着小恶魔的光，无辜地说：“呀~抱歉，我在国外巡演很久了，是不是日文表达得不够清楚啊？”

白马：“……”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，以迅雷不及掩耳之速拿出手机，按下快门。白马还没来得及调整表情，又是好气又是好笑，“喂！”

“存起来存起来，” 黑羽得意地点着屏幕，“万一白马侦探想要转行做表情包呢？”

白马唇角微勾，注视着他，指节在桌面上敲击了两下，突然伸手来抢，黑羽正在吐舌头，被同伴的动作吓了一跳，捧着手机往后仰去，“呜哇啊——！贵公子崩人设啦！”

白马的指尖碰到他的袖口，皱了皱眉，伸手摸了一下，说：“怎么连里面都湿了。”

黑羽像是小动物翻身一样把自己给怼直了，一脸莫名其妙：“都说了很大雨啊，你来的时候没下吗？”

“没有，” 白马一边起身一边说，“这大概就是迟到十三分钟的惩罚吧。”

“你这家伙！”

黑羽瞪着同伴，白马去柜台了，片刻后端了一个马克杯过来，“给。”

黑羽小心翼翼地闻了一下，热巧克力，有百利甜酒的香气，于是尝了一口，眼睛亮了，“哇，不错诶。”

白马坐回沙发上，随手摸了摸他的头发，黑羽捧着马克杯：“？”

两人目光相汇。黑羽的神情有些茫然，马克杯沿后只露出一双圆圆的眼睛，头发被雨气雾湿了，依旧支棱着，怀里抱了一个沙发靠枕，整个人窝在暖气片边上，像一只大型猫，白马看了他一会儿，有些无奈地动了动唇角。

黑羽莫名其妙：“又干嘛。”

“没什么，” 白马感叹地说，“黑羽君偶尔还是挺可爱的。”

“？？？” 黑羽皱起鼻子，不满地揪起眉，“这又是什么问题发言？”

白马笑而不言，朝他弯起眼睛，黑羽转开目光，把整张脸都埋进马克杯里，“你也给我差不多一点——”

咖啡店的门铃清脆一响，礼貌的女声响起，“不好意思，雨太大了，我来晚了一些——”

记者站在门口甩伞，正在日常互怼的两人同时收敛了表情，坐直身体。黑羽把马克杯放回桌上，白马用眼神示意他的唇角，黑羽面不改色，抽了餐巾纸，把热可可的痕迹擦了。

“要说咱俩是同学吗。” 黑羽从嘴角发音。

“我无所谓，” 白马低声道，“看你。”

“好的，” 黑羽目不斜视，换上礼貌营业笑容，“那你就是凑上门来的 STK 了。”

白马：“……”

门户网站的记者终于擦干了鞋过来，两人同时起身，鞠躬，握手，互相介绍，服务生过来替他们把餐盘收了，又给三人上了一壶红茶。来人是个年轻的红发女子，被淋得狼狈不堪，坐下后先是拿出录音笔，再气势如虹地干了一杯红茶，双手抱肘，靠在桌面，长吐了一口气，这才算活回来了。

“那么！” 记者高兴地说，“感谢两位在百忙中接受我们的专访。”

“贵站是第一个对我们提出双人专访的，” 白马含笑回答，“不得不说，很有眼光。”

黑羽：“……”

记者笑了起来，说：“我和编辑提出这个议题的时候，她也是这么说的。”

白马风度翩翩地道：“请代为转达我对她的赞美。”

黑羽：“………………”

网站记者被白马逗得很是愉快，两人分别亮出英国佬的专业废话技能，开始寒暄，黑羽像是看乒乓球赛一样眼睛从左转到右，完美扑克脸，低头喝茶。

好容易客套完了，记者翻兜掏小本，黑羽抬眼看向白马，眼神嘲讽：呵呵你可真行。

白马面不改色，同样看回来：过奖过奖，让黑羽君见笑了。

桌对面的记者浑然不觉，拿出小本，看了一下事先准备的问题，说：“唔，那么首先我想了解一下，黑羽先生是魔术师，白马先生是您的经纪人，却也是一个侦探，请问你们二位平时是怎么处理这种关系的呢？”

白马礼貌地示意黑羽先回答，黑羽想了想，说：“嘛，大概就是，无所谓，我忙我的，他忙他的，爱来不来，不来拉倒。”

白马：“……”

记者有些诧异，停了笔，下意识追问：“那白马先生一般什么时候来呢？”

“什么时候都来，” 黑羽露出一点牙疼的神情，“这家伙还是满敬业的。”

记者：“……”

白马笑了笑，装模作样地喝了一口茶，四平八稳地道：“我和黑羽君的话，平日里是专业合作，双赢的关系。”

黑羽转了一圈眼睛，耸了耸肩，不置可否，看上去甚至有些无聊，记者更加惊奇了，暗忖来之前把这两人的单独个人专访也算是看了遍，这位魔术师在镜头前一直是以华丽又张扬的形象示人的，为什么和面前此人感觉相去甚远，想来想去不得所以，只能从头开始：“所以两位平日里是很好的朋友，是吗？”

“是的，” 白马微笑回答。

黑羽卡了三秒，眉角跳了跳，从牙关里挤出不情不愿的几个字：“……算是吧。”

白马目不斜视，像是听到了什么意料之中的事情，满意地弯起眼睛，黑羽举杯喝茶，一脸视死如归，记者：“？？？”

三人相对沉默片刻。

“白马侦探啊——”

黑羽放下茶杯，拉着长音，向后仰去。魔术师的周身气场几乎是在呼吸间发生变化，记者小姐不由有些愣神，下意识地眨了眨眼睛。只是几秒的光景，魔术师脸上不耐的神情退去，换了一个不羁的笑容，黑羽伸长了手臂，搭在沙发靠背上，十分轻松地说：“大概是我最不想见的——”

白马正在搅拌红茶的手抖了一下，勺子碰到杯壁，发出叮的一声。

“——粉丝吧？” 黑羽继续说完。

白马：“……”

记者有些纳闷，重复：“最不想见的粉丝？”

“是啊，” 黑羽调笑地说，“真爱粉的那种。白马侦探可是我最~忠诚的观众呢。”

白马：“…………”

记者来了兴趣，按下笔，说：“怎么讲？”

白马似有预感，冷静地看向身旁，黑羽目不斜视，放下手，神秘地朝桌对面的记者凑近了一点。

“你知道白马侦探对 KID 是真爱吧？”

记者愣了愣，脑门落下一滴汗：“……是、是吗？”

黑羽毫无察觉，自顾自继续道：“可惜真正 KID 退隐多年，而众所周知，我是这世界上最像 KID 的扮演者。” 魔术师做了个按压帽沿的动作，气场全开，记者下意识地屏住了呼吸，目不转睛地看着黑羽，黑羽朝着她调笑地眨了眨眼睛。

“白马侦探可是因为这个原因才特意来要求做我的经纪人的啊。”

白马：“…………………………”

黑羽睁眼说瞎话，信口开河，非常放飞，时间线根本不对，简直逼死怀表成精的强迫症，白马神色沉痛，眉角不停抽动，碍于偶像包袱，只能按着桌角，冷静呼吸。黑羽面上滴水不露，内心笑得像只青蛙，每个毛孔都散发着得意，对面的记者隐隐觉得气氛不对，又不知道哪里不对，非常纳闷：“？？？”

“所、所以，” 过了片刻，记者突然想起来追问，清了清嗓子，继续道：“为什么黑羽先生的 KID 扮演会如此成功呢？”

“因为有白马侦探的专业辅导啊，” 黑羽像是对这个问题有备而来，发出一声万分感慨的叹息，“他不是在推特上也说过吗？有那——么多的资料呢。” 黑羽猛地甩开手臂示意，白马早有预料，冷静后仰，准确躲过魔术师的偷袭，黑羽收回手，白马坐回原位，面不改色，低头喝茶。

记者：“……”

黑羽继续补刀：“是真的专业，非常详细，KID 的身高，体重，三围，爱好……”

记者：“三围？？？”

白马适时朝着桌对面露出一个灿烂的笑容，意欲起身：“啊，外面下那么大雨，真是辛苦了，我再给您添点茶吧。”

记者非常莫名其妙，下意识地说：“不不，我来吧。”

记者去了柜台，白马迅速收敛神情，望向身边，目光锐利，充满警告：“冬日俄罗斯，黑羽君。”

黑羽挑衅地动动眉毛，毫不畏惧：“亚洲陆地战，探酱。”

白马：“……”

记者拿着热水回来了，把茶壶添满，继续道：“黑羽先生扮演的 KID 是真的令人叹为观止，连多年前亲临现场的警探都说毫无破绽——”

“哪里，” 绅士的白马侦探终于想起插话了，“那只是非专业人士的错误判断而已。”

记者：“……”

黑羽：“……”

伦敦警视厅有名的顾问侦探终于加入了对话战场，白马双手交叠抵在下颚，摆出推理姿势，同样气场全开，和方才判若两人，网站记者从左看到右，问号泡泡几乎肉眼可见地从脑袋上升起，“？？？”

白马微微一笑，彬彬有礼，毫无联系地说：“您知道为什么 KID 当年在日本，是由警视厅的搜查二科负责吗？”

记者摇头，按笔，做好准备。白马喝了一口红茶，不紧不慢地开始科普：“在日本，搜查一科负责暴力案件，KID 不伤人，所以不归他们管。然而搜查三科是负责盗窃案件的，KID 却也不归他们管，这是为什么？”

“为什么？” 记者重复道，“对啊，KID 不是个小偷吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽的眉角不住跳动，忍耐再忍耐，白马笑而不语，瞥了他一眼，等了漫长两秒半，和缓地更正：“是怪盗。”

“……区别很大吗？” 英文里没有和怪盗相对应的词，Phantom Thief 说白了还是 Thief，记者一脸茫然。

黑羽脸色铁青，克制呼吸，脚尖在桌下威胁性地动了动。白马丝毫没有收到震慑，反而清了清嗓子，说：“搜查二科是负责那些对社会影响力比较大的智力案件的部门。”

记者刷刷往小本上书写，白马略微侧头，和黑羽目光相汇，黑羽眯起眼睛，白马弯起唇角，两人隔空对视，擦出火花，白马回过头，用怀念又赞叹的语气继续道：“KID 是一个高智商罪犯。”

记者埋头记录：“高智商。”

“然而黑羽君，” 白马说。

黑羽在桌下狠狠踩上身边人的脚，白马捧着茶杯的手抖了一抖，停顿半秒，深深呼吸，抬起头，若无其事地说完：“已经在英国住了三月有余，却连出门需要带伞的基本常识都还没有掌握。”

黑羽：“………………”

记者正在奋笔疾书，闻言惊愕地抬起头，“我的天呐，黑羽先生，你怎么可以？冬天马上就要来了，这可是有关生存的大事啊。”

黑羽额角忍不住绽开青筋，面上却保持着一副眉眼弯弯的样子，乖巧点头：“……领教了。”

“对吧？” 白马摊开手，额头冒出一滴汗，却依旧面不改色，笑得云淡风轻，“和 KID 这种传奇比起来，实在是相差太远了。”

“诶，” 敬业的记者小姐又想起来了，“可是前一阵的黑猫模仿者案件，的确是黑羽先生帮了苏格兰场很大一个忙吧？”

眼看着终于可以掰回一局，黑羽精神一振，放开同伴的脚，笑道：“的确，我——”

“那是有既定剧本的，” 白马慢条斯理地打断，声音不大，却不容分说地再次吸走了记者的注意力，“并没有任何悬念，就好像提前剧透一样，和我之前亲身参与的 KID 演出是不能相提并论的。”

记者感兴趣地朝他们前倾：“是吗？”

“是的，” 白马放下茶杯，看似怀念地叹了口气，“实际上，除却 KID，我再也没有在别处见到过那种华丽无比又摄人心魂的手法了。”

这什么活见鬼的形容词，简直耻度破表，黑羽缓缓震惊，浑身僵硬，只有眼睛能动，惊恐地转到身旁。白马双手交叉，用手背托着下颚，微笑地注视于他，缓缓开口，灵魂追击：

“黑羽君，你觉得你有完美复刻 KID 手法的能力吗？”

黑羽：“…………”

记者左右看看，笑道：“大概只有 KID 本人可以完美重现他自己的手法吧，毕竟黑羽先生也不是小偷啊。”

“说得对，” 白马优雅一笑，“黑羽君归根究底也只是一个普通人而已。对于凡人而言——”

白马的目光转回窗外，悠然举杯喝茶，“——还是不要尝试冬日进攻俄罗斯，也不要妄想在亚洲打陆地战的比较好啊。”

黑羽：“……………………”


	54. Day 315

# Day 315

“黑羽君，” 白马冷静地后退了一步，“我不认为这有意义——”

“躺下！” 黑羽冷冷地道，“把腿抬起来。”

白马迟疑地看着面前的魔术装置平台：“你把我从办公室叫来就是为了这个？这不能算是我们的合同范围——”

“当众逼供就是合同范围吗？” 黑羽质问。

白马：“……”

黑羽面无表情地看着他，拿着电锯，猛地拉了一下。

白马眉头一跳，清了清嗓子，说：“我还有很多文书要写，黑羽君，你知道——”

“排练完再写！助手！” 黑羽说，“躺下。”

白马绕着面前的黑箱走了两圈，面色沉痛，缓缓地道：“这种将人一锯两半的魔术实在是太老套了，不符合黑羽君的一贯手法——”

“我什么手法？” 黑羽反问，“我不是一个普通人吗？”

白马：“………………”

“躺下，” 黑羽再次毫无感情地重复道，“自己抱着腿，乖一点。”

白马：“…………………………”

白马用手按着额头，“你这样真的会让人产生不合理的联想……”

黑羽按下开关，电锯飞快转动，噪音突破耳膜，白马：“……”

两人隔着魔术黑箱相视片刻。

白马闭了闭眼睛，又视死如归地睁开。

“好的，” 白马解了领带，脱下西装，“如你所愿。”


	55. Day 317

# Day 317

“我拒绝，” 白马缓缓地说。

黑羽将钉满了水钻，闪闪发亮的裙子一卷，高冷地道：“你觉得你有拒绝的余地吗？”

“……” 白马按着眉角，深深叹息，“以我对你的了解，黑羽君，你不会真的把这种老套的手法运用在你的舞台魔术上，因为你是一个完美主义者，那么请问这种排练的意义到底在哪里？”

“你说呢？” 黑羽把裙子挂在臂弯，拿了一张白色的幕布过来。

白马下意识伸手摸了摸，眉毛瞬间挑起，“这是你的斗篷？”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽面瘫地道。

魔术师没有给他反应的时间，举起双手，猛地往下一抖。白马的眼前一花，身上一凉，回过神来，亮片裙已经到了自己身上，白马：“……”

黑羽上上下下地打量他，面无表情，眼光倒是十分专业：“有点廉价，不符合贵公子的气质。”

白马：“请等——”

黑羽又是对其兜头一罩，这次白马抓住了机会，伸手捏住布料，在指尖搓了一下，说：“这绝对是你的斗篷。”

黑羽拒不回答，把布一掀，白马身上换了层层叠叠的公主裙，水钻到了头顶，变成了王冠，黑羽退后了一步，双手抱肘，若有所思地发出一个单音节：“这样又太像同族通婚的产物了。”

白马：“…………”

斗篷第三次回到头顶，白马放弃挣扎，索性张开双臂，任由对方操作。凉风再次掀过，视线重复明亮，白马伸手一摸，摸到发带，目光下落，看到一条标志性的女仆围裙。

“呀~” 黑羽双手叉腰，终于满意了，露齿一笑，“探酱偶尔也是满可爱的嘛。”

白马：“………………”


	56. Day 319

# Day 329

“你还没消气吗？” 白马抱着巨大的纸袋，站在厨房门口，冷静地说。

黑羽趴在吧台上，一手拿笔，一手翻阅魔术购物杂志，背对着他，压根不予理睬，专心致志地在小本上刷刷书写。白马谨慎地越过对方的肩膀，小心张望了一下：页面上，空手接刀刃，捆绑悬空灯，头顶碎大石，无安全带蹦极，密密麻麻，林林总总，一言难尽，魔术师笔迹潦草，灵感迸发，丝毫没有要消停的意思，白马：“……”

白马等了片刻，试探性地说：“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，这句话黑羽君总该听过吧？”

黑羽面不改色地在小本上加了一条「食人鱼水箱脱逃」。

白马：“……”

白马没办法了，转到吧台的另一边，从纸袋里拿出一杯奶茶。黑羽并不抬头，眼皮掀了掀，将小本上「火烧眉毛」一条划去，接过奶茶，戳开，喝了。

白马打量着吧台对面的魔术师，黑羽低着头，扑克脸完美，视他如空气，完全看不出在想什么，只是挑衅地咬着吸管，似乎察觉到了他的目光，耳尖动了动。白马斟酌片刻，继续道：“我曾经是抓捕 KID 前线最活跃的人——”

黑羽放开吸管，一笔一划地在小本上写下「刀削发际线」。

白马：“………………”

白马从纸袋里拿出一盒巧克力慕斯蛋糕。

黑羽头也不抬，伸出左手食指，把蛋糕拖了过来，右手继续动，将刚写的一条删去，改成「膝盖中一箭」。

白马转了一圈眼睛，再次伸手入纸袋，接二连三地往外掏，对面的人终于有反应了，黑羽睁大双眼，忙不迭地将杂志和小本挪开，脑袋跟着他的动作上下摆动，神情里流露出一丝难以置信，“……”

不多会儿，厨房吧台上铺满了各式甜点，仿佛在开什么甜品大赏展览会，从冰淇淋到蛋糕到和果子应有尽有，黑羽捧着奶茶，一言不发，捏了两颗珍珠在吸管里，从下至上，一眨不眨地盯着他。

白马把纸袋折好，放进回收垃圾箱里，重又直起身，双手撑着桌沿，深吸一口气，说：“真的不是逼供。”

黑羽没有说话，两颗珍珠扑地消失了。

时隔多年，他拿这位同学依旧没有办法，白马的唇角忍不住动了动，声音无意识地放轻了一些：“黑羽君，你的魔术手法是独一无二的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽略是警惕地打量着他，像是无法辨别这句话的真实意义，白马停顿片刻，接着说：“黑羽快斗和怪盗 KID，本质毕竟是同一个人——”

黑羽放开吸管，朝他微眯起眼睛。略显沉静的神情，戒备的眼神，仿佛听见了什么不合时宜，背叛基础信任的指认，魔术师直起身，将奶茶放回桌上，整个人看上去反而礼貌了起来，这才是真的生气了，情理之外，意料之中，白马有些无奈地摇了摇头，叹了口气。

“尽管你的舞台魔术展现方式和 KID 有差距，” 白马还是继续按照自己心中所想的说完，“但内里的才华是一样的——那都是你啊。”

黑羽的眉头皱了皱，有些不信任地看着他，只是半秒的动摇，又恢复了那个漫不经心的神情，是无人能够捕捉的月下幻影，对他的问题发言全然不领情，白马也没有在意，沉吟着用指尖敲了敲桌面，慢慢地说：“既然你现在在舞台上也要用到 KID 的形象，那么就不能排除有朝一日会有人对你的身份产生怀疑的可能性。”

黑羽神情不变，伸手将奶茶勾了回来，眼里闪过一丝不羁，白马知道对方要说什么，再次摇了摇头，道：“与其等出现了这种情况再去处理，我认为更加专业的应对方式应该是一开始就在公众视线里埋下合理的可供否认的种子。”

对面的人闻言停了下来，神情里多了一丝奇异，朝着他眨巴了一下眼睛。白马没来由地想起了一些高中往事，停顿了片刻，接着道：“虽说有些讽刺，但由我来反驳你是 KID 这件事，反而是最好的混淆视听的方式。”

工作日的下午，市中心的住宅区周遭静谧，一只燕雀在后院的枝头跳来跳去，白马的思绪在冬日阳光里发散了一会儿，回过神，目光下落，又抬起。

“我一直是离 KID 最近的人。” 陈述句，并没有傲慢或调笑的意思，白马看着他的昔日同学，往年的怪盗先生，语气平静，只是说着一件经久不变的事实，“而我是不会让你涉险的，黑羽君。”

“………………”

吧台对面的魔术师似乎一时消化不了这个信息，只是无意识地捏着吸管，黑羽一脸空白地回望着他，不完全是防御性的扑克脸，更像是听到了什么意料之外的事情而不知该怎么办，按在吸管上的指尖发白，一颗珍珠被半挤出来，扑地一声又掉回去。

两人相视片刻。

黑羽呆呆地捧着奶茶，神情有些茫然，方才那种俯瞰众生的气质消失殆尽了，看上去只是一个发愣的少年，目光毫无焦点地在他身上转了一圈，不知道在想什么，过了良久，半张开嘴，发出一个傻傻的气音：“……哈？”

时至如今，这位怪盗先生依旧会露出这种惊蛰的神情，似乎这是什么很值得惊讶的事一样，白马有些无奈，等了片刻，见对方没有要继续展开话题的意思，于是抬起下颚，示意吧台上的冰淇淋：“先放冰箱里吧？会化的。”

“啊？” 黑羽如梦初醒，“哦、哦。好啊。”

话虽这么说，黑羽依旧在他身后呆站了片刻，直到白马将冰淇淋放进冷冻柜，又打开冷藏室的门，这才回了神，转到吧台另一边，帮忙将需要冷藏的甜品递给他。

白马检查着外包装，按照保质期先后把各式甜品排开，黑羽背靠着吧台，用吸管拨着奶茶里的布丁，看着他将所有东西归类，神情颇是牙疼：“这些都是给我的吗？”

“当然，” 白马随手将提拉米苏放在下格，“我对甜品没有那么的大兴趣。”

黑羽低着头，朝着地面皱起鼻尖，“那我得吃多久沙拉才能平衡回来啊？”

“……”

白马直起身，不知为何心情又轻松了起来，转过头，笑着说：“你可以这么想，假如长出小肚子，就真的不会有人怀疑你是 KID 了。”

“嘁，” 黑羽吸着奶茶，破天荒地毫无底气，看上去有点心不在焉的，“我本来就不是 KID。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽没有抬头，全身心地用吸管戳着珍珠，又悄悄伸腿，点了点他。

白马挑眉：“怎么了。”

黑羽踹了他一脚。

白马：“……”

黑羽咬着吸管出去了，头也不回地挥了挥手，举到一半，又用臂弯蹭了蹭脑袋。魔术师给他留下了一个欲盖弥彰的背影，拉着近乎无聊的长音，不情不愿地说：

“——谢啦，混蛋。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从斗斗在东京压轴表演那次，其实白马君就已经有这种想法了，毕竟是原著盖章的会提前考虑大局想好退路的人。白马君自从给斗斗提供情报起，某种程度上，一直是把自己的专业可信度（professional reputation）和斗斗捆绑在一起的，到现在也是。这里的白马君自己没感觉到，因为他一直是无意识这么做的，但斗斗会很惊讶，过了这么久，这家伙居然还会做出这种事情——是完全无意识和他站在一起的行为，会为他考虑到各方面，却唯独没有考虑到会给自己带来什么样麻烦的行为。斗斗在舞台上扮演 KID，不是说完全没意识到风险，而是他很自信自己完全可以处理这些风险，但他没想到白马也是一直在帮他把控风险的人，而且还是这种参与其中，和他分享风险的方式——但仔细一想这家伙好像一直都这样，意料之外，情理之中……（斗斗心情逐渐复杂
> 
> 平日里白黑酱鸡飞狗跳，本质还是有基础好感和信任才会这样，斗斗在熟捻的人面前就会露出孩子气的一面（比如青子），白马君毕竟和他做过同学，这一点还是看的很清楚的，什么时候斗斗对他真的客气了，那才是问题严重了2333


	57. Day 323

# Day 323

以铃木集团冠名的 KID 粉丝会官方推特，新的置顶转发：

——一个旅行侦探和一个巡演魔术师有什么共通点？

——退隐多年的怪盗 KID，在原本没有交集的两人间牵起幻影般的红线！

——刑侦界最忠实还原的月夜奇迹，魔术界最令人惊讶的双赢搭档，连苏格兰场都认可的专业能力！

——黑羽快斗和白马探，双人专访，来自 Buzzfeed！

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽将笔记本一关，面无表情地说：“核爆算了。”


	58. Day 327

# Day 327

白马打开客厅的灯，黑羽呻吟一声，白马马上又把灯按灭，说：“对不起。没事吗？”

黑羽靠在同伴的肩上，头痛欲裂，半边身体像要散架了，勉强地说：“还行。”

白马撑着他的腰，将他扶到沙发上，黑羽浑浑噩噩，眼前黑点乱飞，一片模糊中有人过来看了看他的瞳孔，又摸了摸他的心跳，帮他擦去额头的冷汗。

“尽管家里有止痛药，” 白马低声说，“假如你能忍受的话，还是暂时不要吃的好，以防盖过其他的症状。”

黑羽觉得周边地板都弯了，脚踩棉花，忍耐着说：“行。”

白马拿了冰袋过来，又放了一杯水在他身旁，低低地说：“我马上回来。”

客厅的门轻轻关上，白马快步上楼了，黑羽把冰袋按在额角，闭着眼睛，不停吸气。楼上隐约传来熟悉克制的英音，白马刻意压低了声音，语速飞快，似乎在电话里和人说着什么，过了片刻，黑羽已经快要睡着了，迷迷糊糊地听见强压怒意的一句：“Enough！”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽想要集中精神，然而一想事就头疼，只能平躺着，两眼无神地看着游动的天花板。楼上的声音又轻了下去，过了五分钟，白马回到客厅，仿佛无事发生，低头看着他：“你还好吗。”

“你骂了谁啊，” 黑羽眯着眼睛，有气无力地说。

“负责场地检查的那个团队已经被我辞退了，” 白马说，“经理会把这两周的表演场次调整和后移，你不用担心。”

“你能辞退人家吗？” 黑羽嘟哝着，“连这都管？”

“假如剧院背后的集团公司不想收到过失人身伤害诉讼的话，” 白马毫不犹豫地说，“是的。当然我保留了提起诉讼的权利，这个之后我们再讨论。”

黑羽哧哧笑起来，又龇牙咧嘴地捂住脑袋，闷闷地说：“你可真行。”

“从下周开始，” 白马将袖子卷到手肘，手指梳过自己的额发，看上去有些烦躁，“我会去亲自检查所有的外包团队的资历和工作安全证。退欧不是理由，Jesus Christ。”

“……” 黑羽从没听过对方这种语气，忍不住把冰袋挪下一点，一瞬间连痛都忘了，“经理真的和你这么说的？”

“是的，” 白马蹙着眉，来回踱步，难得地流露出些许愤怒，“原本负责场地安排的团队有一半雇员是东欧来的，现下退欧情况不明朗，全部回国了，临时招来的人没经过背景调查，交接也没有安排妥当，才会犯这种错误。”

屋里没有开灯，昏暗一片，对方的眼睛却奇迹般地亮，白马半蹲在沙发前，抽了一张餐巾纸，将他额头融化的冰水擦了，皱着眉，低低地说：“You could be dead.”

“小少爷，” 黑羽呻吟，“别讲英文了行吗，我头疼。”

白马叹了一口气，用掌心按了按眼睛，说：“今晚你睡我房间吧，我那边还有一张躺椅。”

黑羽艰难地撑起身，喝了点水，昏沉感好多了，说：“没必要那么紧张吧，不都拍过片了吗。”

白马注视着他，看上去想说什么，最后只是摇摇头，朝他伸出手：“来。”

黑羽毫无办法，只好像个老太太一样被扶着，一步三摇地上了楼，摸黑简单地洗漱完了，把自己卷进被子里，说：“别这么看着我，老妈子。”

白马笑了起来，站起身，在床头柜轻轻放下几样东西，说：“外用的止痛药膏，水，手机，晚上有事叫我。”

“起草你的诉讼状去，” 黑羽有气无力地说。

房间的门掩上了，黑羽强撑着坐起来，摸开一盏小夜灯，调到最低，查看了一下自己的伤势。半边身体青紫一片，没什么大碍，就是估计得疼一阵子，挺久没受伤过，这下真的重温旧梦了，还是串场吸引火力的那种，黑羽撇撇嘴，很是郁结地躺了回去。白马出去前把窗帘拉得严实，门却留了一道缝，此时能看到一条长长的金光拖在地毯上，这个颜色似曾相识，黑羽偏着脑袋，失神地看着，慢慢睡着了。

过了不多会儿，有人轻轻抚摸他的额头：“黑羽君？”

黑羽模糊地咕哝一声以示不满。温暖的指尖落在他的脖颈，按着他的心跳，黑羽不耐烦地动了动：“干嘛。”

“没事，” 白马轻轻地说，“你继续睡。”

黑羽跌进五彩旋转的睡眠里，没多会儿，轻柔的声音再次响起，“黑羽君？”

黑羽哼哼，“烦死了……”

白马摸了摸他的耳朵，“好好休息。”

黑羽才刚闭上眼睛，催魂的又来了，还是喊他的名字，“黑羽君？”

“我的小少爷，” 黑羽睁开眼睛，“你有完没完了？”

天花板终于不转了，黑羽累得不行，头疼却好了很多，视线也能聚焦了，白马坐在床头，侧脸半拢在阴影里，略是担忧地看着他：“抱歉，你没事就好。”

黑羽又闭上眼睛：“几点了，四舍五入。”

“……” 白马低声道：“三点半。”

好么，黑羽有气无力地想，真的每小时来查看一次，“你可真够遵医嘱的。”

白马站起身，说：“你接着睡。”

“你别折腾了行吗，” 黑羽咕哝，“你这样就睡得着？”

“诉讼状一稿快写完了，” 白马毫无联系地说。

黑羽停了停，止不住哧哧地笑起来，“你这家伙可真够可以的。”

白马又回到床沿，坐了下来，转头看他。走廊灯依旧亮着，房门开了一条细微的缝，黑羽的眼睛适应了昏暗，目光落在对方脸上。白马略微蹙着眉，神情里难得地有些犹豫，似乎欲言又止，黑羽：“？”

两人对视片刻，黑羽突然心中一动，勾起半边唇角，翻了个身，叹息般地道：“梦回少年啊，大侦探。”

白马看上去松了一口气，黑羽知道自己猜对了，于是趴在臂弯里，不无得意地露出半只眼睛。白马颇是无奈地瞥了他一眼：“这可是你自己提起的。”

“天亮我就失忆，” 黑羽大度地说，“这不脑震荡呢么。”

白马很是惊奇地看着他，片刻后笑起来，神情轻松了不少，说：“看来的确是没事了。”

“本来就没事啊，” 黑羽无所谓地道，“又不是第一次了，这种小伤算什么。”

白马用手肘拄着膝盖，身体前倾，转头看着他，看上去想说什么，又改了主意，过了一会儿，摇了摇头，说：“你也太辛苦了一点。”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽随口说，“毕竟男主角呢。”

“什么？” 白马有些好笑地挑眉。

“少年漫啊，” 黑羽信口开河，“连载不多，口碑不错，三十年了都还有人记得呢。”

“……” 白马侧身过来，掀了掀他的眼皮，“你如果是在讲笑话，请你眨两下眼，如果是胡话，请眨一下眼。”

黑羽悲愤地不停眨眼，一口气十五六次。白马收回手，笑了起来，说：“黑羽君觉得自己的生活像少年漫吗？”

“以前像，” 黑羽揉了揉眼角，“现在不太像了。”

“哦？” 白马饶有兴趣地追问，“那现在像什么？”

“我也不知道，” 黑羽随口说，“但不管如何，男主角肯定还是我了。”

白马唇角微扬，只是看着他。卧室内光线昏暗，反而使得对方的脸上显出一种温柔的神色，黑羽放下手，有些怔怔地看着对方脸上熟悉的神情，过了片刻，像是猛然惊醒一般转开眼睛。

这是第一次他以自己的身份被对方看到受伤的样子——黑羽突然意识到。少了 KID 的全套装扮就仿佛少了年少的铠甲，一种奇异的感觉从心中升起，黑羽略有些不自在，茫然地将手从被子里拿出来，四处动了动，最后还是习惯性地抓了抓头发。

面前的人却错误理解了这个动作，关心地凑近了一点，查看他的脑袋：“还疼吗。”

“哦、哦，” 黑羽有些讷讷，下意识地侧过头，“还行，好多了。”

白马弯腰检查他的伤势，贴得近了些，黑羽可以闻到对方身上沐浴露的味道，没来由地喉头动了动，忍不住小声嘀咕：“看不出贵公子还挺会照顾人的。”

白马似乎没有听见，手势轻柔地碰了碰他摔伤的部位，指尖微凉，还挺舒服的，黑羽略微扑腾了一下，抱紧了被子。白马仔细地替他察看了一会儿，说：“还好，应该没有继续皮下出血。”

黑羽睁开一只眼睛，白马收回手，坐回去，下意识地做了一个脱手套的动作，黑羽扑地笑了出来，说：“你职业病啊！”

“啊，” 白马愣了一下，回过神，露出些许窘迫的神色，“抱歉。”

黑羽又放松了下来，翻了个身，大大咧咧地说：“又不是第一次啦，这么紧张干什么。”

“的确，” 白马说，做了一个包扎的动作，“和之前还是不能比，毕竟那才是真正需要带手套的伤势呢。”

“那时候也没看你那么紧张啊，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地挤兑对方，“手挺稳，不留疤。”

“过奖，” 白马略是讽刺地道，“一直在考虑第二天怎么替你请假，着实心无旁骛，自然手稳不在话下。”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽面瘫地道。

“啊啊？” 白马故作惊奇，“这就开始失忆了吗？离天亮还有……” 白马看了一下他的手机，“3小时39分钟24.16秒。”

“……” 黑羽朝着天花板使劲翻白眼，“哎哟我头疼。”

白马笑了起来，将手机轻轻放回床头柜，黑羽踢腾了一下被子，两只手枕在脑后，目不斜视地说：“你好烦。”

“虽说完全可以理解你为什么这么做，” 白马又道，“但我还是想——”

“你是真~的好烦，” 黑羽说，“总不能眼睁睁看着灯光师摔死吧？”

白马叹了口气，说：“我知道。”

黑羽心知当时他和灯光师同时踩在手脚架上，对方滑跌，自己伸手去拉是个不明智的行为，然而条件反射，当下没时间想这么多，两个人受伤总比一个人摔死要好，想到这里，很是不服地撇了撇嘴。

身边的人又不说话了，黑羽动来动去，总觉得有点心虚，偷偷睁开一只眼睛，打量对面。白马坐在床沿，脸上没有太多责备的神情，只有一种淡淡的无奈，注意到他的目光，唇角扬了扬。

“又在腹诽我什么了，” 黑羽不满地道，“有本事说出来听听啊。”

“没什么，” 白马说，眼里多了点笑意，“只是一点都不感到惊讶而已。”

“是是，” 黑羽半是赌气地说，“铃木次郎吉式接单——我可是十项全能啊。”

白马笑起来，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，把自己塞回被子里面。白马顺手给他拉了拉被角，低声道：“偶尔也照顾一下自己吧？”

“不够照顾吗？” 黑羽有点累了，半阖上眼睛，随口道，“我可是很专业的，天底下还有比你更老妈子的经纪人助理吗？”

白马弯起唇角，摸了摸他的额头，站起身。

“竭诚为您提供服务，黑羽大明星。”


	59. Day 339

# Day 339

电视里放着一个在黑羽看来极端无趣的答题游戏节目， University Challenge，今晚又是牛津和剑桥的终极对决，两边的大学生看上去神色紧张，像是过河青蛙一般盯着主持人。

满头白发的主持人手持卡片，念道：“起始题，十分。在拉丁文中，哪个词是放书的箱子的意思，并在现代英文中被用来代指供奉神明的地方，以作朝圣用？”

白马坐在沙发上，左手拿着小本，右手夹着电容笔，滑动查看iPad 上的监控录像截图，随口道：“Shrine。”

电视里，剑桥大学抢答：“Shrine，来自拉丁文，Scrinium。”

主持人：“回答正确。”

坐在地毯上，正在花切练牌的黑羽：“……”

白马全神贯注地用电容笔划动屏幕，将照片缩小，归位，画出思维导图，把笔记本上的内容整理录入到 iPad 里，主持人继续问：“斯巴达的廷达勒乌斯国王的妻子育有两个男孩，卡斯托和波拉克丝，以及两个女孩海伦和克莱登妮丝特拉，请问她是被宙斯以什么形式引诱之后生下这些孩子的？”

白马头也不抬：“天鹅。”

电视里，剑桥大学选手：“天鹅。”

主持人：“回答正确。”

黑羽：“………………”

主持人第三问：“在都尔的圣雷戈里所著的法兰克民族史里，阿纳斯塔西大帝因为得到了某个圣人的遗物而百战百胜，请问是哪个圣人，又是什么遗物？”

白马神色自然地喝了一口水：“雷萨法的圣塞尔吉斯，一截小指骨。”

黑羽：“…………………………”

电视里的选手交头接耳，面露愁色，主持人催促道：“请快一点。”

白马抬起头，微眯起眼睛，看了看剑桥大学的参赛选手，嘲道：“这一届不太行啊，圣约翰学院选不出人了吗？”

黑羽忍不了了，神情奇异地打量沙发上的同伴，“你在大学里就干这个？”

“嘛，” 白马将小本翻页，不置可否。

对面的牛津大学选手看上去跃跃欲试，主持人再次催促，剑桥大学队长硬着头皮说：“指骨，来自耶路撒冷的圣马马斯。”

“回答错误，” 主持人说，“牛津大学。”

牛津大学队长志在必得地道：“指骨，但是雷萨法的圣塞尔吉斯。”

“回答正确，” 主持人道，“牛津得到回答权。”

白马缓缓摇头，唇边勾着一丝自负的笑意，黑羽大力转了转眼睛，一脸无聊地将扑克合拢，说：“你读的到底是诗人专业还是冷知识专业。抽一张。”

白马躬身，随意地从魔术师地方抽了一张卡，看了一下，漫不经心地道：“只能说是习惯性的常识储备吧。”

黑羽心不在焉地朝他伸手，白马将扑克牌翻面，朝下递回，眨了眨眼，语气调笑地说：“毕竟我唯一认可的对手也是一个擅长用冷知识不讲人话的家伙啊。”

黑羽正准备接牌，闻言头也不抬，指尖一弹，扑克牌面朝上打转飞起，在他的目光中飞速旋转，变成了一张 Joker。白马眉毛微动，黑羽看见了，摊开左手，似笑非笑地说：“这是你的牌吗？”

白马的目光下落，看见自己的小本躺在对方掌心，中间插着一张方桃10，正是刚才他抽到的牌。

扑克牌恰到好处地夹在方才他在看的一页，像是书签，白马拿回小本，忍不住赞赏地晃了晃，露出一个笑容。黑羽有些挑衅地看着他，从耳后变出一支笔，在指尖打了个转，像是在等着什么，电视机里的主持人适时换了一个话题，题库切到化学方面：“紫水晶的紫色来自于水晶里的那一种微量矿物质？”

“锰，” 黑羽头也不回，和牛津大学的队长同时说。

“回答正确，” 主持人道。

白马扬起唇角，坐回沙发上，架起腿，绅士地示意对方请。黑羽将原子笔转在指尖，一脸无聊，接着说：“在紫外线下的作用。”

主持人：“用来形容菲比斯太阳神的战车装饰，是古时对红宝石的旧称，在现代是一种皮肤病的名字，请问是什么？”

“但是不能加热，” 黑羽仰头看着他，目光炯炯地继续，“不然就会变成黄色，甚至绿色。”

白马：“……”

魔术师伸手往他的 iPad 一点，监控截图再次放大，黑羽一脸面瘫地拿笔指着其中一位政客打扮的男人的手腕，说：“这种茶晶呢，其实就是烧焦的紫水晶，但在欧洲的确是被当做吸财的幸运石来用的，我建议你多多关注一下这位先生，看上去就不是什么好人哦。”

白马有些惊奇，低头看了看照片，又调出会场监控视频，沉吟起来。黑羽这才转头看向电视：“哇，好好红宝石的古称被你们用来代指皮肤病，这也太恶心了一点。”

白马圈出照片，开始书写，头也不抬地说：“个人喜好什么的，可不能用作决定性证据啊。”

“拜托，” 黑羽将扑克一排铺开在地毯上，挨张做记号，“从一个奇怪的切入点出发，再逐渐接近真相，不是你们侦探一贯的手法吗？”

白马愣了一下，不知为何心中一暖，笑了起来，颇是认可地点了点头。黑羽并不领情，很是腻味地瞥了他一眼，回过头。白马重又低头看向屏幕，将电容笔在指尖转了一圈，用感慨的语气说：“是真的很久没有遇见过需要用冷知识来解谜的挑战了。”

“哦，” 黑羽一脸面瘫，“大侦探很无聊啊。”

白马随意地发出一个单音节，回到自己的案宗里，没有接话。地毯上的魔术师咬着笔盖，在扑克上涂涂写写，含糊地说：“圣诞节送你一本填字游戏好了。”

白马有些诧异地停了笔，“我们圣诞节要交换礼物吗？”

“不交换吗？” 黑羽心不在焉地偏头看着电视，“那么你连填字游戏都没有了。”

客厅开着一盏落地灯，液晶屏幕上光芒变换，映得魔术师的脸一明一暗，黑羽看上去似乎在魂游天外，手上动作却一刻不停，扑克在指尖转进晃出，从容不迫，游刃有余，白马看了一会儿，扬起唇角，拿电容笔在屏幕上敲了敲，继续书写起来。

“干嘛，” 黑羽头也不回地说。

“没什么，” 白马神秘地笑笑，“圣诞节送你一张魔术秀的门票吧。”

“？” 黑羽回了一下头，似乎想说什么，然而停顿了片刻，只是撇了撇嘴，“哦。”

两人继续各做各的，电视上双方队长你来我往，战况激烈，黑羽在扑克上做完了记号，手腕一抖，变出一盒崭新的扑克，开始重新切牌，像是终于忍耐不住般低声嘀咕：“谁能比我的魔术秀更好看啊。”

“问出这样的问题就笨了啊，” 白马头也不抬地说。

黑羽：“？？”

黑羽疑惑地回过头，白马的眉毛一扬，黑羽瞬间警觉起来，深吸一口气，戒备地竖起食指。白马调笑地将电容笔转在指尖，朝着地毯上的魔术师弯起眼睛：

“——当然是黑羽君一心学习，希望有朝一日终能超过的怪盗 KID 了。”

黑羽愤而朝他狂点：“——就知道你会见缝插针啊！！！”


	60. Day 342

# Day 342

百货商店一楼，人山人海，热闹非凡，音响里放着欢快的圣诞歌，全是前来采购的英国人民，黑羽在伦敦就没见过这么多人，忍不住站停脚步，好奇地东张西望。商场里全是圣诞装饰，绚丽的橱窗，碎星般的彩灯，依排的圣诞树挂满闪闪发亮的圆球，胖胖的圣诞老人胡子有点歪了，坐在雪屋外的躺椅上，笑呵呵地朝着来往的人群打招呼。几个小朋友兴奋地拉着爸妈的袖子跑过去了，差点把他撞到，黑羽往边上躲了躲，踮起脚，越过几个老太太的花白头发，伸着脖子辨认电梯口的楼层指示牌，想了半天，还是先上了四楼，打算买一杯奶茶暖手。

奶茶店门口也挂着圣诞花环，排了挺长的队，一个熟悉的背影正抬头看着餐牌，黑羽：“……”

仿佛有心灵感应，对方恰好回过头来，白马愣了愣，摘下耳机：“黑羽君？”

黑羽嘴角抽搐，怎么回事，走哪都能看见这家伙，还真是何处狭路不相逢，只好抬手打招呼：“哟。”

白马有些诧异，“你来这里干什么？”

“啊？” 黑羽放下手，“你才是吧，你来这里干什么？”

白马怔了一怔，说：“我给家母还有管家婆婆买圣诞礼物。”

“奶茶？” 黑羽莫名其妙地说，“不会坏吗？”

“……” 白马的眼神关爱，不失礼貌地示意了一下手里的购物袋。

两人相视片刻。

黑羽面色迟疑，缓缓抬手，往边上一指，意思是那奶茶是给谁的？白马略是嘲讽地朝他一摊掌心，意思是当然是给你的。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽狐疑地揪起眉毛，低声嘀咕：“最近也没得罪过我啊？”

白马拿出墨镜，优雅戴上，从善如流地说：“有道理，那么不如算了，大明星先生还是控糖吧。”

黑羽瞬间炸毛：“不行！来都来了！”

白马笑而不言，双手拎着购物袋，站到他身后，像个低调出游的爱豆，黑羽不甘示弱，也从口袋里摸出墨镜，高冷地怼上，继续排队。明星偶像二人组站在奶茶店里，一前一后，相当中二，十分大牌，店里飘着奶茶和鸡蛋泡芙特有的香气，黑羽吸了吸鼻子，左右张望，不知为何隐隐觉得有点不自在，摸了摸自己的耳朵，没话找话地说：“你买了什么啊。”

白马大方地打开购物袋给他看。黑羽瞥了一眼，脑袋上浮出巨大的问号，二话不说把墨镜摘了，低下头，仔细品鉴一番，三秒后说：“这是黑羊审美吗。”

白马：“……”

黑羽指着袋子里的毛衣，恨铁不成钢地点点：“这什么直男配色啊！小少爷！白马夫人穿这个出去简直就是社会性自杀吧！”

白马：“…………”

黑羽啧啧称奇，把墨镜戴回去，神情沉痛地朝着同伴缓缓摇头：“太可怕了，怪不得会被人逃婚呢。”

白马把墨镜扶正了一些，对他的挑衅不予理睬，目不斜视地说：“这是给管家婆婆的。”

“哈啊？” 黑羽一脸奇异地打量对方，“那也不能因为婆婆年纪大了就不好好对待啊，这不是欺负老人家吗？”

“这是英国传统，” 白马那个令人发狂的耐心语气又回来了，“我从小就和婆婆互送圣诞毛衣，谁能找到最丑的那件，谁就是赢家。”

黑羽：“………………”

白马神情不变，从购物袋里拿出毛衣抖开，施施然朝他展示。黑羽方才只看了配色，没仔细看图案，立时梗住了：绿底毛衣，大红的领口和条纹，上面缝了个巨大的哈巴狗，狗脸是红绿相间的，胸口零零总总点缀着姜黄色的骨头，心思巧妙，叹为观止，黑羽扶着墨镜，冷静地说：“我要瞎了。”

“恕我直言，” 白马客气地道，“比立领 POLO 衫好点。”

“有可比性才怪了！” 黑羽嗤之以鼻，“你给我收回这句话，我可比你有品味多了——”

白马面不改色，将毛衣翻面。后面的图案是个红白相间的圣诞老人，十分不可理喻地骑在一匹绿色的恐龙上，正在朝着黑羽挥手，黑羽惨叫：“你肯定赢了！”

边上一对英国情侣买了奶茶出来，路过两人身边，看到毛衣，叽叽咕咕地开始笑，姑娘朝着白马举起大拇指：“有眼光。”

白马优雅地道：“您过奖了。”

男生嘎嘎地笑，问：“哪里买的，我也来一件。”

白马示意楼下：“二楼，建议您早点过去，已经快卖光了。”

黑羽：“……”

小情侣亲亲热热地往电梯去，白马目送两人片刻，回过头，意味深长地说：“传统。”

黑羽：“…………”

柜台服务员示意他们可以点单了，黑羽原本皱着脸，还想说什么，闻言一秒恢复灿烂的神情，摘了墨镜，大咧咧地过去，点了大杯奶茶，加了四种料，还有奶盖，最后严肃地要求：“全糖。”

白马：“……”

黑羽挑衅地在指尖转着墨镜，倒退着走到等单处，非常大牌地朝着自己的经纪人抬了抬下颚，示意对方负责。白马跟在他后面，神情自若地拿卡出来刷了，取了小票，很是嘲讽地在指尖晃晃：“唯一的好处就是可以算做经营费用从商业税里扣除。”

“有道理，有道理，” 黑羽客气地点头，“毕竟救命用的，所以你都收到过什么样的圣诞毛衣啊，拿出来给我们看看呗？”

“……” 白马突然对手中的小票来了兴趣，翻来覆去地查看，过了一会儿，抬起头：“我想起还没替你往 HMRC 报税，今晚有空吗？我们来理一下帐。”

黑羽单手托腮，靠着柜台，指节在台面上轻盈跳跃，丝毫没被带跑，笑眯眯地说：“看来我得给管家爷爷再写一封信，毕竟家族黑羊呢。”

白马：“……”

奶茶做好了，黑羽挑了根粉红色的吸管，扑地戳开，单手插兜，一边吸一边倒退着往外走，浑身舒爽，心情飞扬，嚣张地朝着贵公子扭眉毛，白马冷静地回望着他，“这种程度的……交流，” 语气分明说着要挟，“不在我们的合同范围吧？”

“礼尚往来，” 黑羽吸溜吸溜喝奶茶，眼睛圆圆的，神情无辜，三代良民，“马上圣诞了，我得给旅行侦探白马先生的个人推特发点应景的照片呀。”

白马：“…………”

白马勾着购物袋的指尖动了动，面色沉痛地环视四周，似乎在找外援，片刻后转回头，缓缓问道：“所以你到底为什么来这里。”

“我是来做支线任务的，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地说，“没想到触发了随机事件，那么当然是不拿到任务道具和 CG 不罢休了。”

白马：“……………………”

两人对视片刻。白马神情不变，将小票放回怀中，从口袋里掏出怀表看了一下，说：“英国法律规定，周日商场关门很早，大型商场如 Selfridges 也不过营业到五点半，现在还剩下1小时46分32秒供你采购，黑羽君，你很闲吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽二话不说，撕开封盖，仰起脖颈，气势如虹灌奶茶，一边喝一边鼓着腮帮子疯狂嚼动，过了片刻，把空杯往垃圾桶一塞，转头下电梯。怀表成精的不专业经纪人终于扳回一局，看上去又开心起来了，白马单手插兜，站在他身后一格的电梯上，像个尽心尽职的保镖，只有扶梯上方的镜子里映出对方高深莫测上扬的唇角，黑羽抬头瞥了一眼，用手背抹嘴，含混地说：“你这个人从每一个小数点都是和我做对。”

“I try，” 白马笑意盈盈地道。

黑羽浑身上下每一个细胞都写着拒绝，快步下了电动扶梯，开始投入为了自家青梅寻找圣诞礼物的支线任务。白马也是一副没有更好地方可去的样子，不请自来地跟在他的身旁，商场里人潮涌动，不务正业的魔术师和经纪人挤在无数前来采购的伦敦市民里，开始茫无目的地乱逛。

一楼香水化妆品——黑羽扫视了一圈，目光落在广告牌上，又移开，皱了皱鼻子，自言自语：“上次被那家伙念叨到现在还有心理阴影，让她自己买去吧。”

白马：“……”

三楼女装——黑羽双手插兜，东张西望，小声嘀咕：“挺好看，但不合适。”

白马（忍不住多看了他两眼）：“…………”

地下一楼电子产品——黑羽依依不舍地看了半天，叹了口气，“买了也没空玩啊，青子那家伙，还不如送她七天年休假，唉。”

“这可是连圣诞老人都难以满足的愿望啊，” 白马用一种实事求是的语气点评道。

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，原地转了一圈，单手叉腰，下意识地抓了抓头发，“啊好烦！”

“礼物本身还是其次的，主要还是要看是谁送的吧？” 白马漫不经心地拿起一款他平时在玩的游戏看了看，“黑羽君在这方面应该不需要担心才对。”

“话是这么说啦——” 黑羽心不在焉地拉着长音，“但也不能太过敷衍啊。”

黑羽路过首饰柜台，目不斜视，对小型珠宝没有任何兴趣，白马倒像是想起了什么，单手插兜，意味深长地瞥了他一眼。黑羽一脸面瘫地说：“你以为你用眼神吐槽我我就看不出来了吗？”

“诶，” 白马语气带笑地赞叹，“黑羽君现在是真的很会不打自招了。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽顺手从墨镜架子上摘了一副巨大的蛤蟆镜，按在脸上，转过身，面无表情地注视对面的人。白马站停了脚步，摸着下巴，装模作样地将他打量一番，客观评价道：“的确是和立领 POLO 衫相配的风格。”

黑羽马上说：“买。”

白马：“……”

黑羽把墨镜推到头发里，掏出手机看了看时间，还剩下四十分钟，不由抓狂起来：“难道真的买传统毛衣吗？会被青子那个女人用扫地机拍成肉饼的！”

白马：“…………”

白马礼貌地转开目光，不予评价，黑羽又想起来了，小虎牙一闪，笑嘻嘻顶了顶身边人的肩膀，“哎。”

白马目不斜视，矜持地道：“有何贵干。”

“你给阿姨买了什么啊？” 黑羽朝着购物袋努嘴，“来来，给点灵感。”

白马双手拎着购物袋，缓缓转回眼睛：“恕我直言，青子同学倘若知道你在做这种对比，那么你需要担心的就不是扫地机，而是绞肉机的问题了。”

黑羽忍不住打了个冷颤，面色铁青地想象了两秒，又觉得不对，扑克脸瞬间归位，十分挑衅地斜睨同伴：“哦豁，所以你这么说白马夫人，对得起你妈吗？”

白马：“……”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽举起双手，食指缓缓伸出，互弯，做了个双方士兵从战壕探头，同时被对方 K.O. 的动作。白马转了一圈眼睛，像是拿他毫无办法，深深叹息，将购物袋放在柜台上，说：“真的没有可参考性。”

“不都是家人吗，” 黑羽随手打了两个响指，示意对方快点，“或者你有表姐堂妹一类的吗？都行，给我看看，我再改良一下品味，提高十个档次，差不多了。”

白马：“…………”

白马神情不变，伸手入购物袋，缓缓取出一个信封。黑羽有些狐疑地伸过脑袋去看，白马注视着他，将信封拆开，双指探入，慢动作地夹出一张印刷精美的传单——先是国家地理的标志性 LOGO，再是一副夕阳下牛羚奔跑的照片，最下面一行大字：南非动物大迁徙近地考察游。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽惨叫：“有钱了不起啊！！！”

白马的唇角很是促狭地动了一动，将信封收拢，看了看怀表，彬彬有礼地道：“还有三十四分二十六秒供您选择。”

黑羽一个不留神，收到资本主义暴击，气喘不匀地在原地转了三圈，把头发都抓乱了，满心毛线，自暴自弃地说：“啊好烦，还是买毛衣吧，就说是你选的。”

“黑羽君，这叫自杀性袭击，” 白马和缓地道，“我们还是更新一下双边协议吧。”

“我可算知道你这环游世界的毛病是哪里来的了！” 黑羽充耳不闻，自顾自吐槽，“不愧是祖传的贵公子梦想呢！”

“那倒不至于，” 白马语气不变地说，“今年是特例。黑羽君，我建议你不要在你不熟悉的领域发表意见……”

黑羽双手摊开向天：“啊——！！”

白马笑了起来，很是玩味地看着他，神情愉悦，像是在欣赏什么有趣的表演，黑羽怎会如此就范，眼睛转了一圈，脑内过了点贵公子平日里的蛛丝马迹，计上心来，收敛了神情，清了清嗓子，单手插兜，倒退着往后走，看似不经意地耸了耸肩膀：“为什么今年是特例啊。”

白马没有防备，笑容僵了僵，只是半秒，已经被他敏锐地捕捉到，黑羽露出牙齿，很是戏谑地上下打量对方：“喔~？看来白马少爷是个有故事的人啊。”

“哪里，哪里，” 白马朝他露出一个客气的微笑，“不如你这个男主角的故事多。”

黑羽：“……”

白马指了指配饰柜台：“钱包？”

黑羽单手摸着下巴，在各式开架间转来转去，陷入沉思，片刻后说：“我大概能推理到是怎么回事了。”

白马：“……”

白马伸手入怀，冷静掏出墨镜戴上，对他不予理睬。黑羽毫不气馁，拿起一只贝壳包，对着灯光仔细打量，仿佛全神贯注在研究皮质纹路，语气十分轻巧，十二分的不怀好意：“呀咧呀咧，你觉得我是那种会随便放过你的人吗。”

白马：“…………”

白马站在他身后，神情沉痛，像个不专业保镖，过了片刻，缓缓地说：“恕我直言，这不叫推理，这叫八卦。”

“也行，” 黑羽爽快地说，“所以我猜对了吗。”

白马目不斜视，眺望前方，“我不知道你在说什么。”

黑羽嘎嘎大笑，把墨镜从发间拨下，全身上下都写满了幸灾乐祸，每个细胞都在说大侦探你也有今天，白马着实没办法了，深深吸气，一脸无奈地说：“大概就和你想的差不多。”

“是吗？” 黑羽转到同伴面前，佯装惊奇地越过墨镜，打量对方，“所以小少爷被家族逼婚，和相亲对象见了一面，对方见你第一眼便与你坠入爱河，结果临到结婚当日，小少爷幡然醒悟，世界这么大，你想去看看，于是毅然抛下少女芳心，头也不回逃出教堂，无辜的白马夫人只得出来对着所有宾客鞠躬：对不起，对不起，我家公子从小是头黑羊，擅长持靓行凶，这就和他断绝关系，而贵公子你为了躲避管家爷爷的拐杖袭击，只得从我处预支一年半的工资，买豪华礼券给母亲大人赔罪，我的推理对否？”

白马：“…………………………”

黑羽单指抵着墨镜，笑得十分嚣张，白马神情不变，面色沉痛，冷静地看着他，睁眼瞎盲人协会伫立圣诞购物人潮，灵魂对视，半晌后白马缓缓开口，说：“利用过分夸张指控，试图激起对方反驳，从而引出真相，是常见的诱供方式，你是从哪里学来的？”

“呀~，被发现了，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地说，“不就是从大侦探地方学来的吗？”

白马：“…………”

黑羽将墨镜抬起一点，挑衅地露出小虎牙：“我敢说起码有20%是真的。”

“持靓行凶？” 白马抬头看着远处的圣诞气球，“黑羽君对我的评价一如既往让我惊讶。”

“你的关注点是真的很奇怪哎，” 黑羽上下打量对方，丝毫没有被带跑，“所以？”

白马没脾气了，用掌心按着额头，连语气都绝望了几分：“Are you ever going to give up.”

“Never，” 黑羽一拍也不慢地回，把小少爷的英式发音学得惟妙惟肖，笑得一脸灿烂，“礼尚往来啊。”

白马放下手，深深叹息，环视四周，神情沉痛，将墨镜推开，目光落回他的脸上。“逼婚，yes，” 白马用一种课本念白的无聊语气说，“逃婚，严格意义称不上，因为我和安森小姐达到了一定共识。”

黑羽就这个话题当梗玩了很久，没想到今天真的能从贵公子口中听到答案，愣了一下，反而觉得牙疼起来，颇有些讷讷地收敛了神情，不太自在地抓了抓头发，“哦、哦。”

“家母是支持我的，” 白马接着说，“她今年圣诞在日本，就是为了可以让我躲过家族圣诞聚会……” 白马点了点购物袋，“这是感谢。”

黑羽放下手，神情奇异地眨巴了一下眼睛，“你们有钱人家还真是故事很多啊。”

“安森小姐的事业追求是无国界医生组织，” 白马把他看过的钱包仔细地放回货架上，“现如今正好在南非。”

黑羽：“…………”

白马的目光转回来，神情里多了点促狭，“家母十分擅长这种英式幽默，这才是我们的家族传统。”

黑羽没脾气了，发自肺腑地说：“你们可真行。”

“满意了吗？” 白马摘下墨镜，放回口袋里，“还有二十七分五十三秒供您选择。”

“哎，” 黑羽没想到这家伙真的会如此坦白，反而有些尴尬起来，眼神忍不住些微躲闪，“你这，唉。”

白马说完了，反而不觉得有什么，随手拿起一个皮夹翻了翻，说：“既然礼尚往来，那么什么时候黑羽君才会坦白地向我承认自己的夜行身份呢？”

“哈？” 黑羽又抬起了头，皱着鼻尖，一脸不满地打量对面，“你这种妄想利用良家少年同情心，试图让对方认罪的方式，难道就不是诱供了吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽将双手背在脑后，神情重归张扬，嚣张地斜睨身旁，“小少爷还是不够专业啊——”

白马笑了起来，跟在他的身后，双手插兜，轻松地耸了耸肩，“总有机会的。”

黑羽的指尖转着墨镜，哼笑了一声，不置可否，自顾自东张西望，歪歪扭扭地跟着圣诞音乐哼小调，继续他的分支任务，看了一圈都无所获，最后在围巾架前停了下来。

“唔……” 黑羽摸着下巴，“那家伙之前抱怨等电车时候脸老是被冻僵，就给她买一条围巾吧，毕竟英国传统盛产黑羊呢。”

“……” 白马礼貌地转开目光，装没听见。

黑羽拿了一条粉色的羊绒格纹围巾比划了一下，手感不错，配色很少女，青子应该会喜欢，终于满意了，斜眼看了看身边同伴，大大咧咧地说：“给你也来一条吧？年终福利，别说我克扣员工啊。”

白马转回目光，似乎有些惊讶，黑羽随手挑了一条经典苏格兰条纹的围巾，不等回答便套过对方的脖颈，手上力气大了点，白马被他拽得一躬身，只好伸手扶住边上的衣架。黑羽神情自然地帮面前的人系上围巾，打了个松松的结，拉了拉，往后退了一步，将白马上下打量一番，语气赞叹地说：“挺好看的，毛又回到羊身上啦。”

白马：“…………”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地翻过围巾标签，漫不经心地看了下价格，双眼瞬间弹出：“多少！？”

白马：“…………………………”

“抢劫呢！” 黑羽手忙脚乱地再把围巾拽下，白马撑着边上的衣架，弓着腰，一脸忍耐地任他摆布，连头发都乱了，黑羽又不信邪地看了一下标签，真的快到四位数了，于是气息不匀地说：“好，只买得起青子那条了，你的年终奖再议吧。”

白马整了整额发，转了一圈眼睛，甜中带刺地说：“心领了。”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽心不在焉地将围巾翻来看去，又抱在怀里，“这能作为经营费抵税吗？”

“当然不能，” 白马把手插回兜里，语气高贵，“逃税是真正的白领犯罪，我建议你三思，黑羽君。”

“哦——” 黑羽拉着无聊的长音，对这种日常挤兑毫不理睬，“那就只能刷同情心卡了，还有什么办法。”

白马：“？”

黑羽拿着两条围巾去柜台排队了，白马停顿了片刻，跟了上来，神情有些古怪，“真的给我买？”

“不要吗？” 黑羽目不斜视，一脸面瘫，“给你开个礼品小票，28天内自行退换啊。”

白马斜靠着排架，看了他片刻，指尖在柜台上敲了敲，说：“在这里等我。”

黑羽：“？”

白马转身快步消失在人群里，黑羽一脸不明所以，抱着两条围巾，继续排队。由于魔术师的明星气质太过出众（黑羽自我脑补原因），吸引了不少目光，然而大明星今天并不想被按上麋鹿角和路人粉合影拍照，于是重又拿出墨镜怼上，开始玩手机消消乐。队伍缓慢挪动，白马那家伙不知道消失到哪里去了，黑羽很快无聊起来，关了手游，左右张望，又鬼使神差地打开浏览器，偷偷摸摸地开始搜索安森这个姓。

“真的是贵族，” 片刻后黑羽自言自语地嘀咕。

黑羽关了页面，百无聊赖，按着 LINE 的联系人列表挨个骚扰过来，日本已经深夜，并没有人理他，只有远在美国的红子回复了，照例是不请自来的占卜，只有一张塔罗牌：愚者，正位。

“嘲笑我吗？” 黑羽揪起眉毛，不满地咕哝，把手机扔回口袋里。

商场里人头济济，队伍缓慢挪动，终于轮到他了，黑羽把墨镜收好，上前付款，刷卡，店员问：“需要礼品包装吗。”

黑羽想了想，今天白马并没有戴围巾来，不如就直接用上了，于是只指了指粉色的一条：“这条礼品包装吧。”

店员点了点头，片刻后一切就绪，黑羽抱着购物袋往外挤，不靠谱经纪人恰好也转过电梯的拐角，似乎刚从楼上下来，白马一眼就看见了他，越过人群，快步朝他走来，唇角微扬，眼睛很亮：“黑羽君。”

黑羽突然感到了一丝不自在，停顿了半秒，索性把围巾从袋子里抽出来，毫无仪式感地晃了晃，“给。”

白马随手接了，神情自然地将围巾系上，长款围巾配上深色的大衣，有种漫不经心的帅气感，白马将双手揣回口袋里，朝着他弯起眼睛，语气真挚地说：“谢谢。”

方才奶茶喝得太快，这下上头了，黑羽的心跳控制不住地快起来，有些不好意思地摆了摆手，欲盖弥彰地说：“年终红包可就没有了啊。”

白马笑了笑，从购物袋里拿出两个盒子，递给他，黑羽：“？”

白马示意他打开看一下，黑羽有些惊奇，看看盒子，再看看面前的人，“我又不给你打工，没必要吧。”

“就算是之前黑羽君替苏格兰场无偿打工的演出费吧，” 白马轻松地道。

黑羽有些狐疑，又有点不可理喻的受用，吸了吸鼻子，打开盒子看了看，“哇。”

两条领带，一条真丝的，一条羊绒的，分别是色调不同的蓝，黑羽没来由地想起离开日本前的那次 Vogue 写真，白马拿起一条领带比在他的脸旁，语气带笑地说：Cerulean。

白马依旧注视着他，仿佛猜到了他在想什么，眼神带笑，伸手指了指颜色较深的那条：“Midnight Blue，” 又指了指颜色较浅的那条：“Light Celestial。”

黑羽：“……”

白马扬起唇角，补充了一句：“很配你的眼睛。”

扶梯口人来人往，摩肩接踵，商场里实在人太多了，黑羽突然有些透不过气来，大脑一片空白，一时间不知道对方在讲哪国语言，微张开嘴：“哎？”

白马又示意了一下两条领带，说：“浅色的比较适合春夏季，深色的可以秋冬季用。”

“……哦、哦，” 黑羽下意识地眨了眨眼睛，“谢…谢谢。”

白马不说话了，只是微笑地看着他，黑羽自觉心动过速，缺氧严重，搞不好刚才喝的是假茶，脑袋还被圣诞音乐震得有些嗡嗡的，只能稳着手把领带收了，用尽全身力气保持扑克脸，目光在喜庆的节日人群里逃了一圈，又转回来。

两人相视片刻。

“那……那回去？” 黑羽一脸空白地说。

“啊，” 白马突然想起来什么，从口袋里又掏出一副崭新的羊毛手套，“给。”

黑羽：“？？”

“这就真的能够作为经营费抵税了，” 白马调笑地道，“毕竟在寒冷的环境下，黑羽君的作案能力会下降。”

“作战能力！” 黑羽瞬间炸毛，“别乱用词行吗！”

“作战能力，” 白马无辜地眨了眨眼。

黑羽满头毛线，劈手抢过手套戴上，发自肺腑地说：“我是真的服了你这个家伙。”

“过奖过奖，” 白马拉了拉围巾，弯起眼睛，“所以黑羽君的任务完成了吗？”

“不是还有额外掉落吗？” 黑羽挑衅地晃了晃新手套，耳尖红红地斜睨同伴，“走啦。”

白马笑了起来，转头上了扶梯。黑羽跟在后面，把手揣在口袋里，低着头看电梯间的缝隙，周身回暖，有些不情不愿的受用，还有种难以形容的，还是被对方将了一军的感觉，撇着嘴，忍不住挠了挠脸。白马站在电梯上格，似乎又想起了什么，回过头，朝他说：“黑羽君真的有好好注意支线任务的交付细节吗？”

“？？？” 黑羽有些茫然地抬起眼睛，“你在说什么。”

白马居高临下地看着他，缓缓戴上墨镜，不紧不慢地开始：“英国皇家邮局的效率实在让人不敢恭维，要赶在圣诞节前寄礼物回日本的话，最晚发货日期是12月9日……”

黑羽张大了嘴：“啊？是吗？”

可恶的不专业经纪人扶着墨镜，只露出半只眼睛，唇角浮起一丝笑意：“……看来你的圣诞任务只能在新年交付了。”

黑羽惨叫：“你怎么不早说？这下肯定要被青子那家伙念到敬老节了啊——！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢 R07 太太的圣诞毛衣配图，太可爱了我笑出驴叫


	61. Day 349

# Day 349

“嘻嘻嘻，” 黑羽双手抱肘靠着墙，一脸幸灾乐祸，“哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马一脸沉痛地对着镜子打领带，打完了不满意，拆了重来，如此反复三次，终于忍不住说：“黑羽君，本着战后双方军管政策，你可以不要再笑了吗。”

“什么政策？” 黑羽掏着耳朵，吹了吹自己的小指，“我们不是游击战政策，逮着一个杀一个吗？”

白马：“…………”

白马的领结又系歪了，黑羽差点把脸笑到膝盖上，说：“你就这么紧张！”

“据我所知，家族里根本没有这种圣诞酒会的传统，” 白马冷静地开始第四次修整仪表，“就算有也应该选在白金汉郡，而非伦敦市中心，这次酒会的通知几日前才刚刚送到，就在家母最终确认不回英国过圣诞的第二天——综上所述，我有理由怀疑这是东风女士的杰作，作为我们全家躲避今年圣诞聚餐的惩罚。”

“结果还是没逃过啊！” 黑羽一脸惋惜地摇头，“贵公子居然也这么没人权。”

“那你就太低估东风女士了，” 白马回想起昔日的家族聚会，没能忍住，露出一点嘲讽的神情，“无论今晚酒会是什么情况，不会比圣诞聚餐本身更夸张的。”

黑羽狂笑：“别给自己立 flag 啊！”

白马有些郁闷，领结第五次失败了，索性将领带拉了下来，抓了抓头发。黑羽看了他一会儿，直起身，毫无联系地说：“我的同情心又泛滥啦，哎，我真是太好人了。”

白马：“？”

黑羽神情自然地伸手，取过他的领带，手势轻巧地环过他的脖颈。魔术师站在他面前，微微低头，十指翻飞，不一会儿就系好了，黑羽退后一步，指尖抹过领带下端，替他整理了一下，说：“这不是挺简单的。”

空气里充盈着柠檬树的味道，混着一股巧克力的香气，白马定了定神，从衣帽架上取了西装背心，用尽量严肃的语气说：“黑羽君，你知道昨天买回来的圣诞限定甜品是10人份的吧？”

“是吗？” 黑羽无辜地眨了眨眼，“难道不是老妈子出门限定的自由晚餐一人份吗？”

白马：“………………”

白马将背心扣好，穿上西装，打开怀表看了看，时间还有空余，于是叹了一口气，在楼梯上坐下。黑羽一脸好奇地跟过来，坐在他身旁，侧过头打量他：“就这么可怕啊。”

白马不置可否，将怀表在手里打开，又合拢，有些心不在焉的，黑羽的目光在他身上转来转去，说：“真的少见，你可是连 KID 大人都不怕的人物啊。”

白马扬起眉，目光转到一旁，眼睛里多了点笑意，“我为什么要怕一个小偷。”

“好的，” 黑羽客气地起身，“祝您度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

白马笑起来，拉住身边的人，示意对方别走，黑羽半靠着楼梯，气哼哼地说：“看在你马上要上刑场的份上，忍了。”

白马用怀表抵住额头，一脸沉痛地叹息，“是真的有这种感觉。”

“这——么惨，” 黑羽说，“需要我帮忙吗。”

白马放下手，略是诧异地看向身旁，黑羽抱着肘，斜倚着栏杆，朝着他扭了扭眉毛。

“可以吗？” 白马很是惊奇地说。

“有什么不可以的，” 黑羽说，“这不是挺常见的。”

“？” 白马有些茫然，“常见吗？除了黑羽君没有多少人能做得到吧？”

“？？” 黑羽愣住了，同样茫然地看向他，“谁都能做到吧？电视里不都这样放吗？”

白马：“？？？”

黑羽：“？？？”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽抬起手：“你等等，再来一次。你想让我干嘛？”

白马难得地露出些许窘迫的神情，站起身，说：“没什么，你记得吃点主食。”

“真把自己当老妈子啊！” 黑羽并没有被带跑，毫不客气地伸出一只脚拦住他的去路，“来来，把话讲清楚。”

白马抓了抓头发，深深叹气，转过头：“你说帮忙是什么意思。”

“就，过个半小时给你打电话啊！” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，“说什么警局有突发事件不得不去加班什么的，不是很常见吗？”

“……” 白马的唇角动了动，高贵地颌首，说：“心领了。”

黑羽眨了眨眼：“不行吗？”

白马缓缓摇头，“劳动法保护，作为一名顾问侦探在圣诞期间被叫去加班这种理由是无法说服东风女士的……除非有那种需要上新闻的大事件。”

“哦，” 黑羽揪着眉毛，狐疑地打量他，“那你在想什么……” 说着警惕起来，“哇，不会又要让我扮 KID 吧！”

“为了躲过自己的家族聚会而让同事也在圣诞节加班这种事情，” 白马转过目光，忍不住露出些许关爱的神情，“我是真的做不出来。”

“哦……” 黑羽拉着长音，上上下下打量他，“所以到底是什么。”

白马不说话了，低头查看怀表，自言自语：“差不多应该出发了。”

白马下了楼梯，单手插兜，在玄关取了大衣，背影直挺，动作克制，彻头彻尾的英伦贵族，黑羽站在他的身后，踮脚张望，停顿半秒，福至心灵，一只灯泡叮地在脑袋上亮起，脱口而出：“你不会是想让我假扮你的女伴吧？？？”

白马没有回答，把怀表轻巧合上，往外走去，黑羽三两步蹦下楼梯，不怀好意地大喊：“你脸红了！小少爷！”

白马镇定地停住脚步，转过身，右手按胸，绅士地鞠躬：“是我唐突了，对不起。”

黑羽硬生生刹住车，耳尖居然不可理喻地红了起来，幸灾乐祸的神情瞬间消失了，有些惊蛰地看着他：“诶？”

白马直起身，略是嘲讽地挥了挥手，头也不回地出了门。

两个小时后。

白马站在酒店露台，望着楼下喷水池边围着的人群，有种想要跳下去的冲动。东风女士今日有备而来，宾客名单拟得巧妙，丝毫没有给他喘息的机会，白马捧着一杯红酒，接连招架了十数位连名字都叫不上来的乡绅邻居，机械性地一再点头：Interesting，very good，好的好的您说得对。

穿着条纹西装，戴着麋鹿角的某某六世明显有些喝高了，亲切拍打他的肩膀：“小子，你姑妈平时讲的那些话，你们年轻人不用太往心里去，所谓一国保守主义，不是让你亲身到贫民窟去救人，等空了你和安森小姐好好谈谈，让她从那些个鬼地方回来，他们家就不会这么对你咬牙切齿了，你也不需要满世界乱逃了，好好回来打理庄园，前途无量……”

白马：“好的，好的，您说得对。”

穿着一袭水裙，面皮光滑得如同新生婴儿，讲起话来面部肌肉一块都动不了的某某夫人：“侦探和魔术师都差不多，只能说是爱好，不能作为职业，你马上就要二十五岁了，是应该考虑一下人生安排了，我和他们不一样，我不催婚，但我真心实意劝你一句，从政要趁早，现在民众很吃年轻帅哥这一套，晚了就错过了……”

白马：“好的，好的，您说得对。”

某某夫人的好闺蜜已经彻底喝醉了，搭着她的肩，伸过头来：“有空时候也劝一下你妈妈，让她回英国来照顾一下主业，我们茶会里已经很久没看到她了……”

手机响起来，白马神情不变，礼貌地打断：“好的，好的，Interesting，对不起，失陪一下。”

白马走到露台另一边，点开信息，看到发信人是黑羽：「哟，还活着吗。」

白马舒出一口气，心情没来由地轻松了不少，想了想，键入：「Barely。」

停顿片刻，黑羽回复：「小少爷只会讲英文了，看样子这个问题很大。」

白马看着屏幕，脑海里浮现对方故作面瘫的神情和掩盖不住狡黠光芒的眼睛，忍不住弯起唇角。手机再次震动起来，黑羽发送：「喜欢哪个风格。」

白马：“？”

黑羽发了两张图片过来，网络有点慢，像素加载一开始还是模糊的，逐渐清晰起来，白马定睛一看，迅速将手机按回胸口，左右观察了一下，找了一个靠墙的角落，重新将 APP 打开。屏幕上缓缓刷新，出现两条长裙：一条名媛一点，甜心领，一条公主一点，卡肩领，黑羽只有两根手指出镜，在画面边缘比了一个 V 字。

手机再次震动，黑羽：「我的同情心通知我去劫法场。」

白马嘴角抽动，心情却不住上扬，下意识地键入「只要是你喜欢，都可以」，键入到一半觉得不太合适，逐字删了，沉吟片刻，勾起唇角，打开浏览器，搜索了一下「晚宴酒会常见着装要求」，把网页发送过去。

片刻后，黑羽：「（抓狂.jpg） （抓狂.jpg）同情心-500」

白马笑起来，发送了酒店定位地址，手指按在键盘上，对面显示正在输入，过了几秒，停了下来，白马想了想，键入：「一万五千日元税前扣帐。」

这次回复倒是来得很快：「CPI 涨了！无协议退欧价：两万三千七百零一日元，不接受找零谢谢。」

白马忍不住笑出了声，指尖在键盘上按下一个键，随即又停住了，有些出神地看着屏幕。对方也显示正在输入，白马松开手，对面过了一会儿也停了下来，过了几秒，再次显示正在输入，又过片刻，还是停了下来。

白马等了一会儿，正在输入的标识没有再出现，却依旧有种隔着屏幕，和对方相望的感觉，脑海里没来由地再次浮现黑羽的眼睛，近乎纯粹的颜色，像是英国难得放晴时的蓝天。

白马喝了一口红酒，顺手将酒杯放在露台的小桌上，回到栏杆前，沉吟片刻，弯起唇角，键入：「英国劳动法规定，个人工资是根据 CPI 同比增长的，你确定今年的涨幅有58%吗？那我只能提前谢谢黑羽君了。」

黑羽秒回，字里行间都是张牙舞爪：「有没有一点求人来救的觉悟啊！！！」

外援赶到的时候白马还在露台上，东风女士经过一晚的精心战略部署，终于缓缓登场，此刻正在和他热情寒暄，对之前围堵之事只字不提，白马拿着对方递过来的香槟，单手插兜，唇边弧度不变，内心从三千位开始倒背圆周率，只能靠着栏杆，用尽全身力气保持眼神不过于涣散。东风女士不紧不慢，语速和缓，从退欧前景讲到保守党内阁重组，白马礼貌点头，缓缓呼吸，喝了一口香槟。

夜色渐深，宴会厅里开始放一首圣诞嗨歌，露台上仅剩的几位客人也进屋了，台上来了几个表演者，居然还有个魔术师，白马越过身边人的肩膀看了一下，觉得和黑羽控场的技术差得太远，于是收回目光。

东风女士和善地朝他示意：“坐吧，站了一个晚上了。”

这是要进入正题的意思，白马不动声色地深呼吸，微笑了一下，在户外藤椅上坐下。东风姑妈年过六十，保养得很好，此刻紧了紧身上的披肩，示意了一下餐盘上的馅饼：“吃吗？这是古法炮制的，外面买不到。”

白马拿了一个馅饼握在手里，礼貌点头，并没有更多的动作。

东风女士慢条斯理地拆馅饼的包装，目光炯炯地看着他，终于切入主题：“你和安森小姐联系过吗？”

“抱歉，没有，” 白马说。

“你知道安森家对你很生气，” 对方说，“他们取消了对你母亲发出的新年舞会邀请。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“略知一二，” 白马含蓄地道。

东风女士哼笑了一声，掸了掸手：“你这个样子和你妈倒是真的很像。”

“谢谢，” 白马彬彬有礼地颌首。

“当初她一心要嫁给一个老外，还是远东的老外，我们都很震惊，奶奶一直说这是宠坏了小女，你妈从小满脑子就是浪漫思想……”

白马没有接着听下去，目光缓缓上移，在空旷的三楼会议室落地窗后捕捉到熟悉的模糊轮廓，不多会儿，一袭红影踩上阳台栏杆，沿着户外排水管往下一滑，轻巧地落在二楼露台的角落。

白马：“……”

东风女士还在继续：“我们也不是没有提出过让你父亲到英国来，完全可以做一个日英文化大使，相信你父亲可以胜任，然而他不愿意，你母亲也一意孤行……”

黑羽单手卷着裙摆，放开，直起身，整了整头发，朝着他嚣张地扭了扭手指，亮出牙齿。白马的心脏狂跳，目光不动声色地转开，双手摆在膝盖上，深深呼吸。正在把话题往联姻上引的东风女士愣了一愣：“探？”

白马抬起头，神情有些古怪，眼睛很亮，和方才相比，仿佛整个晚上第一次活了过来，破天荒地笑了笑：“没什么，您继续。”

东风女士停了一停，露出些许疲惫的神情，看上去更像一个家族长辈了，用手托额，说：“是这样的，你和安森小姐谈不拢，这很正常，但你到底和她说了什么？她是安森家的长女，倍受宠爱，虽说没有继承权，但家族的慈善基金会是为了她建立的，现在她被你伤透了心，自我放逐到非洲，一年半载回不来，你让他们家怎么办？”

躲在墙角阴影里的黑羽：“……”

白马没有看向身旁，双手撑在膝盖上，缓缓向前倾，深深吸气，也不解释，只是说：“抱歉。”

东风女士用手敲额，看上去有些心不在焉，接着道：“安森家一开始也不同意这桩婚事，我花了很大精力说服他们……你知道我是为了你们家的未来，你妈已经是家族旁支，又嫁了一个老外，假如你不回到英格兰，你的后代就永远回不到英格兰了。”

白马的唇角动了一动，神情流露出些许无奈，礼貌地说：“我知道，谢谢您，姑妈。”

东风女士又道：“之前我说的话是一时冲动，你实在没必要为了一时意气而自毁前程。”

白马没有回答，喝了一口香槟，东风女士再次叹了口气，说：“现在环游世界的年轻人很多，姑且算是 Gap Year 吧，至少我和她们是这么说的，你这次回到伦敦，应该不会再走了吧？”

“不，” 白马语气平淡地道，“开春后继续启程。”

对面人的眉毛瞬间扬起，白马继续说：“合同还没到期。”

“真的签了协议？” 东风女士十分震惊，“还剩下多久？”

白马的唇角弯了一弯，目光转向对方身后，“那要看我的表现如何了。”

黑羽躲在墙后阴影里，伸出半个脑袋，神情充满戏谑，打了一个手势。白马克制着自己的神情，又举起杯子遮过唇角，整个人亮了许多，东风女士：“？”

白马转回目光，礼节性地欠身，道：“一直以来给您造成麻烦了，非常抱歉，姑妈。”

东风女士神情古怪地看着他，拉了拉披肩，说：“你真的在日本呆太久了，连礼节都东方化了。”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽翻着半月眼嘲笑他，意思是你个归国小少爷居然也有今天，白马十分冷静，并不看向墙角，只是不置可否地笑了笑。东风女士继续说：“今天来的几个人你都见了吧？巴斯顿家的次女据说对东亚也有兴趣，你们可以多聊聊看？”

白马喝了一口香槟，深吸了口气，说：“其实……”

黑羽闻言直起了身，迅速换上一个营业表情，做好进入剧本的准备，白马接着道：“其实我暂时还不想考虑结婚的事情。”

东风女士颇是幽默地说：“没有人愿意考虑结婚的事情，探先生，而等你需要考虑的时候，往往已经太晚了。”

白马：“……”

东风女士直视着他，神情里难得地多了点无奈：“你如果心里已经有人选了，希望你可以告诉我，这样我也可以少费点力气，因为你妈实在是在这件事上一点都不上心……”

黑羽伸出双指，装了一个走路的姿势，意思是要我过来吗？白马微微点头，于是黑羽轻巧地转到落地窗旁，做出一副刚从宴会厅出来的样子，笑容满面地举手欲打招呼：“——”

东风女士背对着黑羽，接着说：“……但我希望不是什么东亚女子，洛瑟家的小儿子也是找了个东方人，漂亮虽漂亮，没有任何家庭背景和资源，我不认为这样的人可以给你带来助力……”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽正顶着一头黑长直，典型东方名媛装扮，闻言神情不变，果断原地转身，进了屋，不到十秒后重又出现，还是那条红色茶会裙，整个人的容貌却已经变成了五官深邃的雅利安长相，配上金色的大波浪，白马：“……………………”

黑羽双手交叉抱在胸前，十分挑衅地挑了挑眉，意思是这下总满意了吧？白马冷静地抬手按了按领带，黑羽翘起唇角，转了一圈眼睛。

东风女士有些奇怪地看着他，白马清了清嗓子，站起来，礼貌地微微躬身，说：“姑妈，请允许我介绍一下。”

黑羽过来了，笑嘻嘻地朝东风女士行了个礼，还是那种贵族女性见女王的礼，这位魔术师先生不知道平时都在看些什么，白马的眼角一跳，还没来得及开口，黑羽便道：“很高兴认识您，Your Grace。”

东风女士愣了一下，被逗得笑出了声，转身对白马说：“你平时都在外面宣传什么？”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

东风女士和善地和黑羽握了握手，说：“我只是一个伯爵夫人，不是公爵夫人。”

黑羽一脸茫然，目光下意识地转向他，白马做了一个右手按胸的动作，黑羽反应过来，从善如流地道：“My lady。”

东风女士笑而不语，转身问白马：“这是你的女伴？”

白马没有正面回答，只是说：“同事。”

“也是在东方长大的吧，” 姑妈笑眯眯地说，“口音听得出来呢。”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽扑克脸不变，目光和他一触即离，白马的嘴角忍不住动了动，只听东风女士又说：“不好意思，刚才把你的名字听漏了，你是……？”

忘记提前串供了，两人目光交汇，都有点惊蛰，黑羽脑筋急转，回想起前几日看的电视节目，灵光一现，笑意盈盈地说：“我叫克莱登妮丝特拉·卡斯托。”

白马：“……”

东风女士愣了一下，说：“这可真是个复古的名字。”

黑羽的眼睛从左看到右，脸上笑意不变，继续道：“但一般大家都叫我 Clover。”

白马：“……………”

“嗯，” 东风女士礼貌地说，“这个名字就非常新潮了。”

黑羽万万没想到两句话里对方已经把自己划分成了一个嬉皮士，但话里话外那个略带嘲讽的感觉他还是很熟悉的，眼角抽了抽，堪堪按捺住，非常敬业地朝着对面露出一个甜美的笑容。

东风女士看了看白马，意有所指地说：“晚到总比缺席好。”

这句话就很一语双关了，黑羽迟疑了一下，不知道该怎么解释自己迟到这件事，心里暗自嘀咕怀表成精难道也是家族遗传，冷静地斜睨身边人。白马在旁弯起眼睛，仿佛整个晚上第一次得到了点乐趣，抬起手臂，朝他示意，黑羽咬着牙，毫无办法，只好轻轻袅袅地过去，视死如归地揽住对方的手。

白马语气带笑地说：“Clover 小姐近来忙着给苏格兰场国际犯罪分部做顾问，破获一起大案，需要在圣诞前写完文书，所以来的晚了一些。”

黑羽：“……”

东风女士呵了一声，摇了摇头，说：“这方面你和你爸倒是挺像的。”

三人又鸡同鸭讲，毫无实质内容地寒暄了几句，东风女士意有所指地在两人之间看了一圈，礼貌地颌首，说：“玩得开心，等会和大家都来见一下。”

白马不置可否，同样优雅回礼，黑羽笑意盈盈地目送东风夫人回到宴会厅，目不斜视，朝他靠近半步，从嘴角说：“你们这有卡斯托这个家族吗？”

“没有，” 白马说。

“完了，” 黑羽的脸瞬间垮下来，“你那姑妈一看就是去翻族谱了。”

白马第一次在这种场合和黑羽在一起，有种时空重叠的奇异感，心情不住上扬，随手拿了只馅饼递过去：“吃吗？”

圣诞馅饼是红绿相间糖纸般的包装，黑羽看了一下，开心起来，说：“就算定金啦。”

露台上只剩下了他们两人，夜深了，白马看了看黑羽的无肩裙，示意对方站到露天暖灯边上，自己靠着栏杆，微笑地看着他。黑羽轻巧地拆着馅饼包装，晃了晃脑袋：“一会儿你打算怎么收场。”

白马掏出怀表看了看，说：“只能麻烦黑羽君演到底了。”

黑羽咬了一口馅饼，朝着宴会厅张望，说：“这么多人！这也太——”

黑羽嚼了一下，“？”

白马：“……”

黑羽整张脸都凝固了，掰开馅饼，拿到灯前看了看，眼睛瞪得老大，转过头，震惊地看着他。

白马缓缓颌首：“的确是肉馅的。”

黑羽神情不变，依旧瞪着他，白马继续道：“和水果一起做的，没错，这是英国圣诞小食最复古且传统的做法。”

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽皱起脸，环视四周，没找到垃圾桶，只得囫囵咽了，脸色铁青，不停东张西望，白马会意，默默将自己手里的香槟送过去，黑羽一仰脖，全喝了。

“有毒——！” 黑羽憋着气说。

白马绅士地将酒杯拿回来，放到桌上，拿出手帕，递过去。黑羽胡乱擦着嘴，苦大仇深地说：“精神损失费需要是额外收取的，先生。”

“好的，” 白马望着宴会厅的方向，从善如流地点头，“三个月分期付款，到分手为止可以吗，克莱登妮丝特拉小姐。”

黑羽听到三个月，两眼差点脱框，白马意有所指地看着对方，意思是你难道没想到吗？黑羽一脸沉痛，缓缓思考，神情精彩纷呈，片刻后挣扎着说：“我可以一次性把自己买断吗？”

白马询问地挑眉，黑羽做了一个甩巴掌，夸张抹泪，然后一掰两断的动作，眼睛无辜地眨动，白马努力忍笑，严肃地说：“不可以，时刻督促防止你不要太过 Drama Queen 也是我的专业职责。”

黑羽不说话了，神情像是吃了一个柠檬，垂着脑袋，小声嘀咕：“对你这种家伙就不该有同情心才对。”

白马的心情不住轻松起来，连宴会厅里那些不可避免的猎奇目光好像也没那么难熬了，没有答话，只是弯起眼睛。黑羽低着头，认真擦手，终于擦完了，将手帕慢条斯理地揉成一个长条，轻巧一抖，变出一朵白玫瑰，神情自然地插回白马的西装口袋里。

“你的业界风评不行啊，” 黑羽调笑地说，拍了拍他的胸口，“不是说安森小姐和你有一定共识吗？”

“的确，” 白马没有对对方的动作发表意见，随意地道。

Clover 小姐好奇地抬起眼睛，然而白马只是微笑，并没有更多的解释，黑羽停顿了片刻，勾起唇角，略是嘲讽地道：“哦~，这还真是复古的骑士精神啊。”

“你知道的，” 白马心情愉快地耸了耸肩，“A gentleman never tells。”

黑羽转了一圈眼睛，再望向他时却又多了一种难以捉摸的神情，像是在打量一个已经解出多时，却依旧让其感到惊讶的答案，白马了然地弯了弯唇角，黑羽反而看上去有些尴尬起来，抓了抓头发，欲言又止，过了一会儿，叹了口气：“哎，你这人。”

黑羽的假发被抓乱了，白马顺手帮对方理了理，说：“如果是黑羽君的话，也会这么做的吧？”

“是吗？” 黑羽小声嘟哝。

“当然，” 白马的眼里多了点笑意，“毕竟黑羽君也是习惯铃木次郎吉式接单的人啊。”

“唉，” 黑羽叹了口气，神情忧愁地看着宴会厅里的人群，“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽一头毛线，像个复读机一样犹自嘀咕：“我明明是来劫法场的，不是来陪你受刑的，我真是受够你们侦探了，自从认识你我就没过过一天正常日子……”

“共进退啊，” 白马语气带笑地说。

黑羽住了口，并不看向他，过了片刻，再次充满感情地叹了口气。

“只能算是人道主义援助了，” 黑羽说，不情不愿地揽住他的手臂。“走吧。”


	62. Day 350

# Day 350

“……是真的非常专业，” 白马关上车门，朝着他笑，“辛苦了，黑羽君。”

黑色的士缓缓驶离，深夜的住宅区街道重归寂静，只有路灯洒下昏黄的光芒，黑羽提着裙子，轻巧地上台阶，大大方方地回身，如同演员谢幕般行了个礼，说：“算我欠你的，小少爷。”

方才酒会上白马喝了不少香槟，现下脸有些红红的，看上去心情倒是好了很多，指尖勾着钥匙，唇角弯弯地上台阶，说：“今天晚上的事情可能会让他们聊很久了。”

“那当然，” 黑羽得意地哼哼笑，“我是谁。”

黑羽站在台阶下一格，大大咧咧地将裙子卷到膝盖，又理了理被风吹乱的假发，想了想，觉得今晚的发挥还是有不满意的地方，于是接着说：“今天还是太仓促啦，下次提前预订啊，给你想个合理一点的剧本，争取双赢……”

白马笑出了声，正在开门的手停住了，转过头，黑羽：“？”

黑羽叼着一根发夹，见对方转身，随手又插回了头发里，白马放开钥匙，倚在门板上，低头看他，神情里闪过一丝促狭，“不是一笔勾销吗？”

“？？” 黑羽有些莫名其妙的，“不是三个月买断了吗？我可是很敬业的……”

白马注视着他，眼睛很亮，像是听到了什么有趣的事情，又像是平日里捉到了什么有关他的破绽，不知道在想什么，一直朝着他笑，这也太反常了，黑羽狐疑地上下打量对方，忍不住说：“你喝醉啦？”

“非常荣幸，” 白马毫无联系地道。

荣幸什么，黑羽有些警觉，下意识地抬起头。白马直起身，向前一步，略微弯腰，绅士地在他的侧脸上落下一吻，愉快地说：“既然如此，那么就期待和您的下次约会了，Clover 小姐。”

黑羽：“……”

白马用背脊推开门，习惯性地行了个礼，笑意盈盈地示意女士优先，黑羽涨红了脸，怒道：“你这家伙完全就是喝醉了吧——！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白马和安森小姐的共识就是白马同学背了渣男的锅，使得安森小姐有理由去追自己的无国界医生梦。对外宣称的就是白马君伤了安森小姐的心，所以她跑了（）白马君不 care 别人怎么想他，所以无所谓


	63. Day 352

# Day 352

“我回来啦——！”

黑羽用脚抵开大门，元气满满地大喊，“被我抢到了！”

白马闻声从楼上下来，正在卷袖子，看到他的身形，顿了一顿：“黑羽君？”

黑羽抱着一个购物袋，用魔术师从帽子里掏白兔的手势从里面掏出一只巨大的火鸡：“啦啦！”

白马：“……”

火鸡太大了，黑羽单手撑不住，差点掉到地上，于是把东西塞回购物袋里，朝着白马晃了晃。

白马神情不变，缓缓抬起食指，指了一下自己，意思是：给我的？

“当然是给你的，” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，“难道我还会特意买来送给东风姑妈吗？”

白马：“…………”

黑羽捧着购物袋去厨房了，白马下了楼梯，破天荒地没有对他的一系列行为做出评价，只是跟在他的身后。黑羽将购物袋扔在吧台上，洗了手，把火鸡拿出来，捧到眼前，像是对待艺术品般左右欣赏，一脸满意地说：“嘿嘿，最后一只，还好我手快。”

白马抱着肘，靠在吧台边，欲言又止，吸了一口气，又停住了。

黑羽：“？”

白马用一种沉痛的神情看着他，黑羽警觉起来，翻过火鸡的标签看了看，自言自语：“买的不对吗？” 明明上面写着是圣诞专供，“应该对啊？我还特意选了 Class I 的，最贵的那种，下血本哎……”

白马神情不变，依旧是那个关爱儿童的眼神，黑羽被看毛了，怒道：“谁让你没有提前买的！要不是我昨晚看到电视广告，我都忘了！我还特意起了个大早，有意见就自己去超市呀，小少爷！”

白马并不接话，依旧高深莫测地看着他，黑羽没脾气了，狐疑地戳了戳面前巨大的家禽，“难道这不是火鸡吗？”

白马：“是火鸡。”

黑羽更莫名其妙了，“你们英国人过圣诞不是有吃火鸡的传统吗？”

白马：“的确有这种传统。”

黑羽炸了：“那你这么看我干什么啊——！”

“黑羽君，” 白马放下手，和缓地说，“你会做吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽发出鬼叫：“我怎么可能会啊！你难道不会吗？你才是英国人啊！”

对方那个高深莫测的关爱眼神又回来了，白马注视着他，神情认真，缓缓开口：“我在日本留学已久，不是很懂——”

“我信你个鬼啦——！” 黑羽抓狂。

白马双手撑桌，垂着头，肩膀不住抖动，过了片刻，放声大笑起来，擦着眼角，说：“黑羽君，你真的好可爱。”

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽没来由觉得侧脸有些发热，赶紧举起火鸡，翻来覆去再次打量，满心狐疑：“这很难吗？和烤鸡有什么区别？小少爷不行就直说啊！”

白马一直在笑，黑羽悲愤拍桌：“正经一点！晚饭呢！”

“烹饪方法上和烤鸡的确没什么区别，” 白马说，接过火鸡颠了颠，“最大的区别大概在于，超市出售的火鸡在烹饪之前——需要提前24小时解冻。”

白马将手一松，火鸡掉回到桌上，如同冰块落在地面，发出结实的巨响。

黑羽：“……”

眼看白马弯起眼睛，又要开始笑，黑羽怒道：“你给我差不多一点啊！”

白马平复了一下神情，眼神依然带笑，示意他请。黑羽满头毛线，尴尬得不得了，欲盖弥彰地抓了抓头发，说：“那晚饭怎么办。”

“在外面吃啊，” 白马随口道，“不是一直都这样吗？我已经提前一个月订好座了。”

黑羽：“……”

需要提前一个月订座的地方，想也知道气氛会很奇怪，黑羽打心眼里拒绝这个提议，下意识地说：“不行。”

白马有些奇异地看着他，“不行吗？为什么？”

“因为我不想吃个饭还得穿成那样——！” 黑羽抓狂道，“你忘了你现在正和克莱登妮丝特拉小姐交往了？”

白马的确忘了这一点，毕竟没有真的把这件事放在心上，想了想也有道理，不由赞叹地点了点头：“黑羽君是真的很敬业。”

“那就不要让我在平安夜加班行吗？” 黑羽转了一圈眼睛，“说好的劳动法保护呢？”

白马看了一下厨房的钟，又看了一下桌上的火鸡，转过头。

“那就只能共同作战了，” 白马严肃地说。

黑羽一脸莫名其妙：“有那么难吗？？”

三个小时后。

黑羽趴在吧台上，脑袋枕着肘弯，发自肺腑地说：“克莱登妮丝特拉小姐今晚好像有空了。”

白马第六次给在洗手池里解冻的火鸡换完了水，正在洗手，闻言关了水龙头，悠悠地道：“这么快就放弃可不是你的风格啊，黑羽同学。”

吧台上铺满了各式食材和厨房器具，白马这家伙发表作战宣言后就开始镇定地上网搜食谱，拉清单，去超市，然而一切准备就绪黑羽就后悔了，因为他忘了最重要的一点：他的战友是一个怀表成精的强迫症，在烹饪这种原本就需要计时的活动中，居然把黑羽这种完美主义者也给逼死了，实在是意料之外，情理之中，黑羽听了两个小时此起彼伏的闹铃，觉得自己就像是一个活在无限轮回，每隔几分钟就要被闹铃惊醒一次的上班族，已经麻了。

手机闹铃再次响了起来，白马随手滑掉，神情自然地说：“黑羽君，你的土豆可以进行下一步了。”

“是是，” 黑羽恹恹地答应，将煮土豆的水从锅里倒出来，又将锅放回去，两眼发直地看着灶台。

白马侧过头，对着空气说：“Hey Siri。计时十分钟。”

Siri 叮地一声，温柔的女声重复：“好的，计时十分钟。”

“我建议你还是和 Siri 小姐结婚，” 黑羽重重坐回吧椅上，连吐槽都没什么力气了，“这才是连东风姑妈都无法反驳的良配啊。”

“那么谁来切胡萝卜呢？” 白马笑眯眯地说，“你有七分二十三秒，然后我们需要处理培根，请快一点，Clover 小姐。”

黑羽：“……”

这绝对是他吃过最麻烦的一餐饭，当事人现在就是后悔，非常后悔，黑羽魂不守舍地给胡萝卜削皮，哼哼地道：“吃炸鸡不好吗，方便多了……”

“很遗憾，” 白马扔了一盒香肠给他，“英国的 KFC 是没有圣诞炸鸡套餐的，麻烦切条，有劳了。”

“我就两只手！” 黑羽没好气地道，“排队。”

“三分十二秒，” 白马不为所动地搅拌着蛋液，“你的土豆马上又需要你的关注了，振作一点，黑羽君，这就是你的极限了吗？”

黑羽正在把削好的胡萝卜切段，闻言终于怒了，将几根胡萝卜往砧板上一拍，又拆了香肠包装，全倒在上面，用摊牌的手势一抹。白马抬起眼睛，黑羽直视对面，神情不变，将厨刀在手腕一晃，一阵白光闪过，所有食材纷纷裂开，倒在砧板上。

白马：“……”

黑羽挑衅地扬了扬眉毛，伸手过去，把最近的一个闹铃关了。白马看了看屏幕上显示剩余的时间，赞叹地笑了笑，满意地说：“啊~，果然黑羽君还是需要鼓励一下才会激发潜力呢。”

“……” 黑羽得意的表情瞬间裂了，转而怒道：“也别这么往自己脸上贴金吧？”

白马笑而不语，提高声音朝着客厅的方向说：“Alexa，放一点圣诞音乐。”

音响里传来 Jingle Bell 的音符，黑羽没脾气了，转了一圈眼睛，说：“你倒是心情很好。”

白马弯起唇角，低着头将面包撕块，过了片刻说：“的确很久没有这种体验了。”

闹铃又响了，黑羽转身去处理土豆，白马接着说：“黑羽君居然会提出要做圣诞火鸡，是真的有点惊讶。”

“不是传统吗？” 黑羽心不在焉地说，“难得入乡随俗一次，体验一下。”

黑羽将土豆装在碗里，去冰箱里拿黄油，白马侧身让他过去了，目光一直跟随着他，唇角弯着一个小小的弧度，有种近乎少年感的愉快，黑羽没来由地有些不自在起来，眼神躲闪：“干嘛。”

“没什么，” 白马轻松地道，“就是在想，今年不需要去家族聚餐，真的是太好了。”

“哎，说了半天，你那东风姑妈也没那么可怕嘛，” 黑羽关了冰箱，“我还以为会是什么样的人物呢。”

白马发出不置可否的一个单音节，黑羽有些狐疑地转过头，说：“怎么，她还能干嘛。”

“或许现在她正在拿了你一根头发去化验呢，” 白马滑着 iPad 看食谱，头也不抬地说，“以便读取你的基因排列，看看你的祖传血统……”

黑羽大惊：“不会吧——！？”

白马抬起眼，神情很是戏谑，“开玩笑的。”

黑羽的下巴咔嗒一声合拢，差点把黄油捏碎，朝着吧台对面怒目而视，“不好笑！谁知道你们这拿头发化验的毛病是不是祖传的啊！”

“可是你要这么想，” 白马一本正经地朝他摆了摆手指，“没有那根头发，黑羽君现在就可能不会站在这里了。”

这种纯属变态以及不堪回首的往事居然会被对方用一种怀旧的语气说出来，黑羽实在没脾气了，嘴角抽搐，只能一千零一次地复读：“你可真够可以的。”

“不能体验传统多可惜呢？” 白马随手舔掉了沾在指尖上的一点面包屑，眼里闪着促狭的光，“你的黄油要化了，黑羽同学。”

黑羽恨恨地挖了一大勺黄油放进土豆里，又开始大力搅拌，过了片刻，嘟哝着说：“反正你就是个只能靠这种简单粗暴方式破解 KID 秘密的侦探。”

白马像是听到了什么有趣的事情，反而弯起眼睛：“是吗？”

“……”

黑羽的耳尖毫无来由地红了，有点不敢抬头，完全不明白自己这种莫名其妙的心虚是哪里来的，忍不住开始胡思乱想，手上无意识加大了力道，勺子刮碗，吱吱作响，只听白马说：“轻一点，黑羽君，传统的圣诞晚餐是烤土豆，不是土豆泥。”

黑羽把碗扔了。

白马神情自然地把碗接过去，往里撒了点香料，继续搅拌，同时用随意的语气道：“说起来，这就要见证圣诞奇迹了吗？黑羽君居然——”

黑羽正蹲着在抽屉里翻锡箔纸，一拍也不慢地换上 Siri 的声线：“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马笑起来，颇是赞赏地叩了叩桌面，指尖随后跟着 Santa Claus Is Coming to Town 的节奏在吧台上敲打起来，似乎心情愉快，黑羽直起身，将锡箔纸撕了，嘀咕：“你是真的比东风姑妈还烦。”

“过奖过奖，” 白马说，“在契而不舍这件事上，或许真的是家族遗传呢。”

黑羽有些奇怪地抬头：“你不是看不惯东风女士吗？”

白马单手撑桌，耸了耸肩，“我尽量避免和她打交道，但要说看不惯……”

闹铃响了，正在准备的配料腌制完成，白马停下话头，开始研究下一步。黑羽把土豆挨个在烤盘上放好，同样没有说话，一时间厨房里只剩下客厅飘来的圣诞音乐，和厨具相碰的声音。

“她的家族姓氏是波尔芒，” 半晌后白马终于道。

黑羽的眉头微微一动，白马没有抬头，说：“对，是个法国姓，诺曼登陆时候就渡过英吉利海峡的贵族，一直延续至今。”

黑羽：“……”

白马专注地将切碎了的鼠尾草洒在配料上，查看了一下比例，滑动翻阅菜谱，用一种近乎疏离的语气继续道：“当下英国贵族大厦将倾，波尔芒女士是少数坚持传统，为这个制度奔走不息，力挽狂澜的人……尽管在我们这些人来看，她的力气是用错了地方吧。”

黑羽有些奇异地看着对面，白马略微蹙着眉，查看菜谱细节，又和手中的配料细细对比，看上去很是专注，语气听起来却有些心不在焉：“她相信家族间的门当户对，会为了整合资源而再三权衡，却也是完全无法理解为什么有人会宁可去南非亲手参与个体救助，而不想接手名下有几百位员工，足以在当地建立一个小学的慈善基金会。这不是钱的问题，” 白马将马上就要响起的闹铃随手关了，将配料放到一旁，“她是真的相信贵族与生俱来的权利和义务，在她看来，家族是第一位的。”

黑羽把烤箱拧开，凑过来看了看 iPad 上菜谱标明的时间，设置了，随口道：“然后呢。”

“然后就是你看到的这样，” 白马语气带笑地说，“家母和我都尽量避免和她打交道。”

黑羽忍不住看了同伴一眼，白马拿了一颗西芹在手里抛了抛，调笑地朝他前倾，语气轻松地道：“还想问什么，一次性问了吧，圣诞精神呢，我可是很慷慨的。”

黑羽嗤笑出声，说：“我可不像你那么契而不舍啊。”

“是吗？” 白马故作惊奇地朝他挑眉，眼里调侃的意味明显。

小心思被准确戳穿，黑羽叹了口气，索性不装了，指尖无聊地滑动手机屏幕，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“就那个，那天波尔芒女士说，什么让你不要意气用事，是怎么回事。”

白马像是没想到他会问这个，愣了愣，随即笑了起来，“诶？黑羽君居然会在意这种事情吗？”

“在意啊！” 黑羽说，“我这哲学问题的终极答案呢！不是还要找你的动机吗！”

那日他躲在墙角听了半截就知道这是重点，白马这家伙肯定是被东风女士说的什么话刺激了才会回到日本，拉上自己满世界跑，这几日黑羽翻来覆去一直在想这件事，越想越觉得自己是被卷入什么贵族家庭伦理小说的 NPC，还是场外援助，搞不好要被工具炮灰的那种，心里十分不是滋味，当下不由停了动作，有些气鼓鼓地看着对面。

白马反而像是听到了什么好笑的事情，低下头，眉眼弯弯地拿过砧板开始切蔬菜，“难道黑羽君对我的专业能力还不够了解吗。”

“能力专业不代表动机也专业啊！” 黑羽撇了撇嘴，“别想着给我偷换概念，嘁。”

“那么黑羽君是对过去一年的行程安排不满意吗？” 白马接着问。

“满意？” 黑羽说，“啊满意行了吧！倒是回答我的问题啊？”

“哎，” 白马慢条斯理地把切好的蔬菜放在一旁，“所以大概这就叫契而不舍吧。”

黑羽：“……”

白马神情愉快地示意他递碗过来，黑羽随手抛了一只过去，怒道：“说好的圣诞精神呢？不是传统吗？”

“哦，” 白马无辜地眨了眨眼，“差点忘了。毕竟不断交锋也是我们的传统啊。”

黑羽抓狂：“你还好意思说——！？”

白马用手背抵着侧脸，笑得眼睛发亮，黑羽皱着眉，一头毛线，大力挥手，“算了算了。”

“其实很简单，” 白马终于不逗他玩了，恢复平时那个样子，神情轻松地耸了耸肩，“之前我和东风女士有过一次谈话。”

黑羽满脸不耐烦，内心却着实好奇，偷偷竖起耳朵。白马似笑非笑地看着他，将闹铃随手滑了，示意黑羽将火鸡搬到桌上，继续道：“她要求我说服安森小姐不要去非洲，而我则婉转表示对有些人来说，家族荣耀并不能定义他们的个人价值。”

“婉转，” 黑羽狐疑地重复。

白马弯起唇角，眼里多了点笑意，转开目光，神情自然地接着说：“波尔芒女士的观点是，家族的力量无处不在，我在英国得到母亲家族的庇护，在日本则是得到父亲的照顾，所以。”

“……”

黑羽等了一会儿，白马却不再继续了，黑羽忍不住神情奇异地提醒道：“所以？”

白马不予回答，黑羽只好根据对方表情开始套话式推理，略微弯腰，偷瞄着吧台对面的人，迟疑地说：“所以……你就……为了证明自己……开始……满世界跑？”

白马的唇角动了一动，没有作出评价，专心致志地给火鸡刷油，黑羽直起身，满头雾水，“那你带上我干什么？结果还是没解决我的哲学问题啊！”

白马依然不回答，唇角勾着一抹若隐若现的弧度，黑羽十分纳闷，飞速思考，左思右想都不得要领，下意识地说：“不要被家族定义什么的……我这些合同不也靠你的——你的贵公子关系吗？”

“那不是为了我，” 白马抬眼看他，神情收敛了一点，看上去认真了很多，“而且我还是有一定专业能力的，黑羽君，剑桥古典系有很多同学活跃在各界，在这一点上你还不需要担心。”

“没有在担心啊，喂，” 黑羽皱了皱鼻尖，“不要自说自话就怀疑别人啊。”

白马重又专注地开始刷火鸡：“其实也不是因为这个。”

“？” 黑羽洗了一盒小番茄，心不在焉地开始摆盘，“那还能因为哪个。”

“家族定义什么的，” 白马用一种随意的语气说，“也不是非有即无的吧？就好像——” 白马想了想，慢慢地道：“黑羽君会成为 KID 是因为你的父亲，但现在对你来说，KID 难道还仅仅是你父亲的幻影吗？”

“……”

黑羽的手顿了顿，把盘里的小番茄扶正，若无其事地道：“虽说没有可比性，但我大概还是明白你想表达什么，你还真是满脑子都是那个小偷啊。”

白马果不其然又朝他弯起眼睛，黑羽没脾气了，牙疼地摆手，“真的不是在夸你。”

“哎，” 白马看上去反而心情愉快起来，像是想起了什么，“所以我才会返回东京。”

“为了 KID？” 黑羽转了转眼睛，“你才是契而不舍，这算什么，弥补没抓到世界第一怪盗的遗憾吗？”

“那倒不是，” 白马说。“就是第一时间想到了黑羽君，然后就付诸行动了而已。”

“？？？” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，“所以到底和我什么关系。”

“严格来说的确没什么关系，” 白马轻松地道，“假如一定要说有原因的话——”

白马停下动作，双手撑在桌面，抬起头，朝着他笑了笑。

“可能是因为黑羽君在我心里，一直是自由的象征吧？”

“……”

黑羽有些惊愕，下意识睁圆眼睛：“我……哈？”

白马注视着他，唇边弯着一个微小的弧度，眼神里有种真挚的，毫无保留的欣赏，黑羽已经很久没有在演出场合外感受过这种专注的目光了，胸口不可理喻地开始发烫，指尖一滑，一只小番茄翻落盘沿，滚了出去。白马看着他，随手把食材按住，递还，语气没有任何变化，仿佛说着一件再简单不过的事，温和地道：“一直就是这样。”

“真……真的吗？” 黑羽有些惊蛰，一脸空白地看着对面，“为什么会这么想？”

“我也不知道，” 白马随口说，“就是一种感觉而已。Hey Siri，计时十五分钟。”

黑羽不说话了，蹙着眉看 iPad 上的食谱图片。各式蔬果在烤盘里围着金黄火鸡众星捧月，现下火鸡还没烤，摆盘倒是弄好了，花式完美复刻，和图片丝毫不差，黑羽的指尖按着半片柠檬，神情认真，仿佛在做艺术品微调，过了一会儿，从齿间发出一个意味不明的爆破音，“嘁。”

客厅里的圣诞音乐切到 Baby it’s cold outside，夕阳透过窗棂，在厨房里笼罩上一层温柔的金晖，土豆的香气带着冬日的暖意，从烤箱里飘出来。黑羽将最后一片柠檬摆完了，垂着头，指尖在桌面敲了两下，有些不满地低声嘀咕：“你这家伙还真是一天到晚问题发言啊。”

白马弯下腰，全神贯注地研究烤箱上的计时器，设置了三十分钟，随后说：“难道黑羽君不同意我的看法吗？”

“我说你啊，” 黑羽一脸面瘫地拿出最大的烤盘，刷油，铺纸，“不会真的毫无自觉吧？很奇怪哎，从一开始就是，什么名字是白马所以不想看到白色的人输，哇，想起来就全身鸡皮疙瘩，说出这种话不会让人觉得很困扰吗？”

白马愣了一下，回过头，突然笑起来，“诶，黑羽君居然还记得。”

“是真的很想忘记，” 黑羽没好气地说，“可惜已经 PTSD 了……你看看！就是这种表情！都说了没有在夸你啊，小少爷！”

白马眉眼弯弯，看上去的确挺受用的，黑羽彻底服气了，由衷地道：“你这个人是真的很变态。”

白马不说话了，轻松地检查准备好的食材，唇边一直弯着愉悦的弧度，过了片刻，若有所思地发出一个单音节，“如此说来，如果深入思考一下……”

“别别，” 黑羽诚恳地说，“求你不要，把火鸡放这，就这，别思考了行吗，让大家都开心一点。”

黑羽端起烤盘，把火鸡艰难地塞进烤箱，设置温度，又趴着烤窗往里张望，白马站在他身后，开了一瓶红酒，分了两杯，真诚地说：“这次真的不是问题发言。”

“我讲一句公道话，” 黑羽直起身，客气地说，“你这个人是真的不知道什么是问题发言。”

白马弯起眼睛，将红酒递给他，黑羽一脸警惕地接了，十分防备地看着对面。白马倚着吧台，慢条斯理地用指尖敲着杯壁，“如果要说理由的话——”

黑羽没来由地屏住了呼吸，眨巴了一下眼睛。

“——也有可能是因为在我心目中黑羽君是个世界第一的脱逃专家吧？” 白马摸着下巴，“所以当自己心里出现逃离冲动的时候，就直接想到黑羽君了——”

黑羽抓了一只小番茄丢过去：“这不还是问题发言吗——！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著里对白马的描述实在太少了，我尽量补了个贴近现实的背景设定，这几章写了删删了写，家庭背景人物什么的，并不仅仅是为了助攻感情而搞出来的（挠脸），我脑内的白马君私设和 OC 都在各个时空通用，但因为前续剧情发展不同所以人物间关系不同，对不同时空白马君的影响也不同。调情时空的白马君17岁就和斗斗在一起，就没东风姑妈什么事了，和大学里几个 OC 朋友关系也不一样——之后会提到的，嘿嘿


	64. Day 353

# Day 353

“我吃不动了，” 黑羽有气无力地哼哼，“我认输。”

“真不愧是圣诞奇迹啊，” 白马懒懒地道，“黑羽君居然也有对甜品认输的一天……”

圣诞节当日，放假魔术师和居家经纪人依照英式传统齐力解决了昨晚剩余的火鸡，黑羽随即豪情万丈地转战一只八人份的圣诞柴木蛋糕，战到一半受不了了，摸着肚子瘫软在地毯上。时值午后，电视上放着一部古老的圣诞电影，客厅里充满了慵懒的气息，白马放松地平躺在沙发上，目光毫无焦点地看着天花板，黑羽在柔软的长毛毯上手脚并用地划大字，一面半仰起脑袋，不服地朝他说：“你这家伙不也吃撑了吗，连偶像包袱都不要了，还说我。”

“黑羽君，” 白马充耳不闻，心不在焉地缓缓开口，“你是扫地机器人吗？”

黑羽一脸腻味，不予回答，只是伸了一只手过来戳他。距离太远，没碰到，黑羽闭着眼睛，像个盲人一样不停挥舞找目标，白马用余光看了一会儿，觉得实在好笑，勉为其难地伸出手去，摊开掌心。黑羽到处瞎戳，终于够到了，指尖触到他的手掌，白马下意识地回握，黑羽却像受惊的小动物一样猛地缩了回去，突然不动了。

“啊啊？” 白马调笑地说，“这就没电了吗？”

黑羽双手交叉放在胸口前装死。白马侧过头，黑羽依旧闭着眼睛，耳朵却几不可察地动了动，白马笑了起来，目光转回天花板，“黑羽君是真的挺可爱的。”

“哇，” 黑羽瞬间复活，睁开眼睛，“你够了啊，最近怎么回事？才出来一年国语就真的忘光了吗？本大爷这是帅气啦帅气！”

黑羽翘起大拇指指着自己，一脸得意，然而吃得太饱，实在动弹不得，空余的手还不忘摸着滚圆的肚皮，白马忍着笑，说：“好的，好的，您说得对。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽劈手把他脑袋下的靠枕给抽了，白马差点跌落沙发，只得翻身坐起，冷静地看着对方。黑羽抱着靠枕，从上至下挑衅地看着他，就差得意地甩起尾巴，像只大型猫，白马看了一会儿，忍不住伸手摸了摸面前人的头发。

黑羽叽地一声叫起来，捧着脑袋，“这又是什么奇怪的新习惯！”

“诶~，” 白马弯起眼睛，“是真的会炸毛呢。”

黑羽气得拿了个抱枕朝他身上乱拍，白马不住笑着躲闪，又抓住抱枕，两人不停角力，眼看白马借着体型优势就要取胜，黑羽突然不出声了，从枕头后面探出半张脸，露出一只眼睛。

近乎沉静的蓝，是他所熟悉的，属于 KID 的眼神，白马没有防备，着实怔了一怔，下意识地松开手。下一秒，黑羽的眼睛亮了起来，猛地把抱枕往他脸上一拍：“输了吧！笨蛋！”

“……”

白马抓着抱枕，躺回沙发上，由衷地说：“是真的不择手段。”

“我不知道你在说~什么，” 黑羽用唱歌的语气道，每一个字都充盈着得意，“技不如人就承认啊，大侦探，哈哈哈哈哈。”

可能是圣诞放假的原因，白马心情不错，不自觉地放柔了声音，侧过头，露出一个微笑：“是真的厉害。”

黑羽眨了眨眼，不说话了，片刻后抓了抓头发，小声嘀咕：“你这才是不择手段吧。”

“唔，” 白马若有所思地发出一个单音节。

“干嘛，” 黑羽马上警觉地支起身体。

“没什么，” 白马闭上眼睛，语气带笑，“圣诞期间停火是从一战开始就有的传统。”

“？？？到底什么，” 黑羽说。

白马笑而不语，朝身旁伸出一根手指，摇了摇。

“别光挑衅啊！” 黑羽马上来劲了，“有本事来战！”

“啊，就像这样，” 白马轻松地摊手示意，“无论遇到什么样的挑战，都完全不会退缩……”

“那是当然，”黑羽很是骄傲地扬起下颚。

“……反而是遇到真诚赞美的时候就毫无办法，” 白马接着道。

黑羽：“……”

“所以，” 白马转回目光，“尽管平日里非常嚣张，毫不克制……”

黑羽：“？？？喂喂——”

“……内里却有着令人惊讶的温柔呢，黑羽君。” 白马微笑着说完。

黑羽：“……………”

黑羽彻底被打乱节奏，微张开嘴，过了半晌，只憋出一个单音节：“诶？”

白马侧着头，注视身旁，唇角微扬，过了片刻，眼睛也弯起来，黑羽怒道：“你够了啊！”

白马很是嘲讽地摊开掌心，行了个礼，说：“我的证据陈述完了。”

黑羽：“你有病——！”

白马笑眯眯地躺回沙发上，黑羽对其怒目而视，过了片刻猛地一收，说：“这我也会。”

“哦？” 白马笑意盈盈，“愿闻其详。”

黑羽瞪着他，“我……你……你这家伙……”

黑羽绞尽脑汁意图彩虹，然而实在开不了口，在问题发言上着实对他甘拜下风，白马等了一会，看似惋惜地摇了摇头，绅士地说：“还是不要勉强了吧，黑羽君，看来小偷是真的不会撒谎啊。”

黑羽涨红了脸：“也不要这么得寸进尺吧！”

白马笑了起来，黑羽怒气冲冲地说：“你这个人是真的可恶。”

白马的心情不错，唇角弯弯，发出一个漫不经心的单音节，从茶几上拿了手机开始刷新闻。黑羽转了个身，侧对着他，声音闷闷的，小声咕哝：“但有时候……有时候也没想象中那么可恶。”

白马停了一下，有些诧异地抬起眼睛。黑羽盘腿坐在地毯上，单手托着腮，脸上还带着点无法控制的红晕，蹙着眉，目光躲闪，一副因为说漏嘴了而气恼的样子，过了一会儿，猛地将表情一收，宣布：“算了，这种丧权辱国的不要脸战术我们正常人玩不来的。”

白马：“………”

白马还在回想方才那句话，有些分神，冷不丁被黑羽拿了一颗巧克力丢在脑袋上，“喂。”

这感觉就好像高中时候被前桌抛来的纸团砸中额头，白马笑起来，反手接了，说：“干什么。”

“结果你家连棵圣诞树都没有啊，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，“你真的是英国人吗？”

无论过了多久都是这种跳跃性思维和发言，白马眨了眨眼，下意识地道：“家母对圣诞装饰比较讲究一些，我的话……” 白马看了看一脸无聊的同伴，“应该还不如黑羽君在意吧。”

“才——不是在意啦，” 黑羽拉着长音说，“但没有装饰的话你让圣诞精灵怎么来派发礼物啊？”

“……”

白马很是惊奇地看过去，黑羽姿势不变，单手托腮，还是那个半是无聊半是不耐的神情，眼神里却多了点戏谑，像是在等他反应过来一般，朝他歪了歪脑袋。

“是吗？” 白马下意识地说。

黑羽的唇角弯了弯，没有直接回答，魔术师的指尖像是有目的地在膝弯跃动着，一下，两下，停。

黑羽直视着他，神情里多了点得意，缓缓抬手，连遮掩视线的烟雾都没有，只是漫不经心地五指虚握，掌心里便凭空出现一个长方形的物体，雪白的包装，扎着蓝丝带，附着一张小小的卡片。

“可别说我不想着员工啊，” 黑羽似笑非笑地说。

礼品丝带上的卡片正面空白，背后却印着熟悉的 KID 简笔漫，黑羽神情自然地翻面看了看，将卡片摘下，白马：“……”

白马下意识地坐起身，伸手去拿，两人指尖几乎相触，黑羽朝他抬起眼睛，小虎牙一闪：“你在看什么呢？大侦探。”

黑羽轻轻一弹，卡片如同当年魔术手枪里射出的扑克牌一般从空中打着转飞过来，白马侧过脸，险险躲过，回手接了，和 KID 预告函如出一辙的手感，这位爱耍宝的昔日怪盗是真的非常嚣张，白马摩挲着熟悉的纸张，弯起唇角，将其翻过来。

的确是简笔漫，却不是 KID 的—— 白马对自己的视力毫不怀疑，然而在短短几秒里，嚣张的怪盗笑脸变成了一片四叶草，并在他目光下逐渐变淡，最后，雪白的卡片砰地在他的指尖炸开，碎成彩屑。只是一个小把戏，不同于 KID 的华丽幻象，也不同于黑羽现下有名的舞台魔术，反而让他想起高中时代的放课铃，永远无法判断下一秒会给人带来惊喜还是惊吓的少年趴在窗栏上，在温柔的夕阳里转过脸，无聊地拉着长音，「都说了我不是 KID 啦」——

午后的阳光从客厅的后窗斜映进来，黑羽双手后撑在地毯上，伸长了腿，笑嘻嘻地看着他，眼里闪着狡黠的光，仿佛知道他在想什么，朝他做了个鬼脸。

白马弯着唇角，捡起一点彩屑在指尖搓了搓，由衷地赞叹：“是真的很厉害。”

“那当然，毕竟专业呢，” 黑羽很是得意地晃了晃脑袋，“阅后即焚，很配你的 MI5 身份啊。”

“所以都说了那是 MI6，” 白马习惯性地更正，语气忍不住调侃了一些，“而且我只是去帮忙了一次……你对我的工作是不是有什么误解？”

“MI 几不都一样吗？” 黑羽坚持道，不知从何处摸出墨镜，虚虚按在脸上，换了一个严肃的大叔声线：“Your mission, should you choose to accept——”

白马笑了起来，黑羽将礼物一抛，落在他的怀里。白马看了看礼品包装的形状，又随手掂了掂重量，发出一个若有所思的单音节，抬眼看向对面。

“该说是怪盗先生的职业操守吗？” 白马忍不住说，“只要预告过就一定会做到。”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽用唱歌般的语气回答，挑衅地朝他动了动眉毛。

白马将礼物的包装仔细地拆开，里面果不其然是一本填字游戏，便利店里常见的那种，看来黑羽对西方的圣诞传统的确做了一番深入了解，这叫 gag gift，与其说是礼物不如说是玩笑，非常符合这位热爱恶作剧的少年性格，白马不以为忤，双手捧着书本，微笑着说：“谢谢。”

黑羽没有说话，又恢复了那个盘腿的坐姿，依旧笑嘻嘻地看着他，眼睛里闪着光，白马心中一动，低下头仔细看了看手中的书本。纸张印刷得算不上精美，只能说是普通，比路边便利店出售的这种好点，起码也是正规书店买的，刚拆封，还有股油墨的清香，内页里也和填字游戏没区别，要说特殊的话，内容看上去的确比市场上常见的填字游戏要困难一点，还是日文的，黑羽不知道从网上哪里找来的这本，题面覆盖得很广，有许多旁征博引的典故，很是不知所云，白马随意地翻了翻，正想说什么，突然停住了，目光落在其中一页上。

横向三：落日艳彩黄

纵向十一：无国界医生在首都

白马：“？”

这一页的右上角还印了个 Sotherby’s 的标志，是一个有名的拍卖行，艳彩黄是黄钻颜色形容，最有名的艳彩黄钻是被称作太阳之泪的 Sun-Drop Diamond，的确是这家拍卖行承手的，起先这颗宝石在伦敦的自然博物馆展出的时候白马看到新闻，还控制不住地想起过热爱 Big Jewel 的昔日同班同学，这颗黄钻的原产地便是南非，首都开普敦，纵横两格的【ン】刚好落在一起。

更关键的是——他只认识一个无国界医生：安森小姐也在南非。

“……”

白马有种奇异的预感，又不知道该怎么形容，下意识地将书本合拢，又翻过来。封底上印着黑白相间的填字格图片，和普通的书本没有区别，从朝日新闻推荐的 logo 到右下角的条形码一应俱全，然而条形码的上方，原本应该是 13 位 ISBN 书号的地方却赫然印着：1412-2019-12-25。

白马：“………………”

“这都是……” 白马难以置信地开口，自己的声音像是从很远的地方传到耳朵里，有种庞大的不真实感，“这都是你写的？”

黑羽注视着他，姿势不变，神态却发生了微妙的变化，魔术师慢慢勾起唇角，神情里多了一份戏谑和自负，月下怪盗越过时光，朝他露出一个熟悉的笑容，狡黠地说：“圣诞快乐，白马侦探。”

“……”

白马握着书本，大脑一片空白，心脏不可名状地疯狂鼓动，仿佛回到追逐夜风的少年时光，这太超出预期了，却又丝毫不令他惊讶，连带着黑羽这几周经常把自己锁在房里的反常行为也有了解释，白马的脑海里没来由地浮现黑羽咬着笔苦思冥想挑灯夜战的模样，唇角忍不住上扬，看向对方。

“想什么呢，” 黑羽瞬间恢复了那个略是不耐的神情，坐直了一点，朝着他抬抬下颚，“可别有什么奇怪的念头啊，我什么都没干，这是不能作为呈堂证据的……”

“的确，” 白马愉快地说，“但作为不打自招的供词或许可以。”

黑羽伸手就来夺书，白马笑着将填字游戏举高了一点，又下意识地书本抱在胸前，眨了眨眼睛：“安心吧，我可不是那种以怨报德的人。”

“是——吗？” 黑羽一脸面瘫地拉着长音，颇有些不信任地看着他，“那你还想怎样啊。”

白马止不住地微笑，眼睛很亮，近乎少年的神情：“说到做到，就像黑羽君一样，不是吗？”

黑羽还没来得及反应，白马就起身上了楼，片刻后重返，手里照例拿着一个信封，已经是他作为经纪人身份的职业道具了，白马将手背在身后，面朝他的魔术师，行了一个标准的西式礼。

黑羽：“……”

白马的动作一本正经，神情却颇是促狭，黑羽有些莫名其妙，接过信封拆开，抖了抖。专业的经纪人先生的确说到做到，一张印刷精美的门票掉了出来，上面印了一对在魔术界赫赫有名的搭档，黑羽愣了一下，低声嘀咕：“Penn and Teller？倒的确是魔术大师……”

大师演出的拉斯维加斯门票，VIP 坐席，的确是白马送的出来的礼物，专业得不得了，简直无可挑剔，黑羽看上去倒也没有多大感想，只是将门票在手里晃了晃，说：“谢啦，经纪人。”

白马笑而不语，示意对方再仔细看一下信封。黑羽有些狐疑，扒开信封看了看，里面还有一张纸，折叠得很是细致，黑羽瞥了他一眼，神情颇是有些嫌弃，分明在心中吐槽什么强迫症不强迫症的事情，把纸张抽出，翻开，清了清嗓子，装腔作势地念：“Dear Mr Kuroba，——”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽微张着嘴，才读了三行，双眼就差点脱框，整个人翻身坐起，“诶——？”

“圣诞快乐，” 白马笑着说，“黑羽大明星。”

黑羽看上去难得地被击中了，脸上浮起一点兴奋的红晕，一时不知道该看哪里，目光在他脸上和邀请函之间不停来回，发出惊叹：“你这家伙还是可以的嘛！”

“当然，” 白马的心情不住上扬，“毕竟专业啊。”

黑羽又看了一遍邀请函，Penn & Teller Fool Us，业界有名的魔术比赛秀，出名倒是其次，重点是可以瞒天过海，挑战业界大师，这可比侦探什么的业余评论家强多了，黑羽嘻地一笑，很是兴奋地往空气里挥了挥拳头，说：“就让他们看看我的厉害吧！”

“是是，” 白马故作认真地说，“希望黑羽君好好努力，新年之后多多加班——”

黑羽压根没有在听，将邀请函捧在胸口，跳起身，迫不及待地奔上楼，边跑边大声喊：“谢啦——！敬业经纪人！”

白马笑了起来，目光转回填字游戏上，沉吟片刻，用指尖在书脊上敲了敲。

“也谢谢你，” 白马不自觉地扬起唇角，“我的怪盗先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penn & Teller Fool Us 不是什么魔术比赛，目的不是评价表演好坏，而是看参与者自创的魔术能不能骗过两位作为评审的魔术大佬。想来想去都觉得黑羽这种副业已经有过国际盛誉的应该不太会在意正式的比赛，倒是这种试图骗过同业大师的机会他会比较享受，所以白马给他安排的是这个。


	65. Day 359

# Day 359

南岸的跨年烟花越过圣詹姆斯公园的树林，点亮了伦敦的天际线，白马倒了两杯香槟，将其中一杯递过去，愉快地说：“新年快乐，黑羽君。”

“新年快乐，” 黑羽同样道，做了一个虚推墨镜的动作，“试用期不加薪。”

白马笑起来，黑羽转过目光，露出小虎牙，两人手中的香槟相碰，在漫天的烟火里，不安分魔术师和不专业经纪人以相同的姿势趴在栏杆上，肩并肩，进入新的一年。


	66. Day 361

# Day 361

黑羽坐在餐桌前，看着一叠介绍宣传单，嘴角抽搐，东翻西翻，过了片刻，实在没脾气了，撑着额头，说：“有没有正常一点的。”

“很遗憾，” 白马背着手，略微弯腰，站在他身边，像个称心称职的管家，语气平稳，面色淡定，“经过筛选，这些已经是比较正常的产品了。”

“是吗？！” 黑羽睁大眼睛，“那不正常的得是什么样啊？”

“大多都是儿童玩具，” 白马说，“按一下还会唱歌的那种，你要看吗？”

黑羽眉角跳动，往后一瘫，说：“算了，不接代言了，不差这点钱。”

白马神情不变，缓缓掏出小本摊开，指尖按着页面，一转，推给他看。黑羽狐疑地探头过去，才读了两行数字就要窒息了，颤颤巍巍地道：“不…不会吧？我们这么穷的吗？”

白马停顿了一下，抬眼看他。

“恕我直言，” 片刻后白马实事求是地说，“这里只有黑羽君是没有被动收入的人。”

黑羽：“……”

“好的，” 黑羽客气地说，“您国空投的炸弹我方已经收到了。”

白马笑了起来，将文件整了整，说：“真的没有一个满意的吗？”

黑羽一脸面瘫，伸出食指，将文件按在桌面，刷地一声如分牌般摊开，一个个点过来：“儿童玩具，幼稚，PASS。休闲男装，丑，PASS。连锁饭店，他们家不好吃，PASS。”

白马：“……”

“啤酒，这和我到底什么关系，PASS，” 黑羽伸着脖子，挨个评点，“地方文化节，日英友好交流委员会，这就实在太莫名其妙了啊，你是想让我替你去从政吗？”

白马：“……………”

“旅行社倒是挺不一样的，但游轮表演还是算了吧，同一个把戏玩两次就没意思了，何况三周都是同一批观众呢，” 黑羽把钻石公主号的宣传单推到一边，学着对方的推理经典姿势，双手合十抵着下颚，“所以，都不满意。”

白马注视着他，将小本翻过一页。

“真的遗憾，” 白马指着下一个季度的收支预算，一片触目惊心的红，“快要饿死的艺术家是没有资格太过挑剔的。”

“啊？不至于到这种地步吧？” 黑羽大惊，一时间扑克脸都忘了，夺过小本细细查看起来，“为什么差旅支出会这么贵啊！”

“需要我改签经济舱和快捷旅店吗？” 白马一脸认真，语气却分明在说做不到的，“年底收入减少，来年的大体行程又必须要在这几周内预订确认，现金流出现缺口也是很正常的吧。”

“可是圣诞节和新年剧院换场也不是我的问题吧！” 黑羽简直冤死了，年底伦敦剧场全部都是圣诞音乐剧的天下，根本没有别的场次安排，“是他们说给我放假的啊！”

“的确是放假，” 白马点头，“只是没有上班族一样的带薪休假而已。”

黑羽从喉头溢出绝望的呜咽，一目十行，继续埋头浏览，翻到最后一页，发出惨叫：“这里的税好高啊——！”

白马非常礼貌地转了一圈眼睛。

黑羽离开日本已有一年，没想到收入涨幅跟不上名气，收到暴击，一时缓不过气来，趴在桌面上，半张脸贴着笔记本，两眼无神地看着墙壁。白马坐到他对面，拿了宣传单重新翻看，若有所思地抖了抖其中一张，说：“我还以为黑羽君起码会接休闲男装的代言。”

“为什么，” 黑羽有气无力地掀了掀眼皮，“我长得很像模特吗。”

“因为他们家主打立领 POLO 衫，” 白马客气地说，“我以为黑羽君会喜欢。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽直起脑袋，竖起食中二指，面无表情地说：“这是第二次空袭。”

“不过你的确给了我灵感，” 白马完全忽略他的警告，目光转向他，“唔。”

“什么啊？” 黑羽警惕地揪起眉毛，“可别自说自话替我接单哦？”

白马双手摊开，掌心向上，往上举了举，示意他站起来，黑羽一脸莫名其妙，照做了，白马又示意他转身，转圈，黑羽：“？”

白马摸了摸下巴，像是发现新大陆一般地说：“黑羽君的确可以考虑做模特。”

黑羽：“……”

“虽说身高对于欧美市场来说稍微勉强了一点，” 白马取出钢笔，将笔记本翻到之前的一页，“但在全球化的审美下，应该还是有可以供你发挥的余地的。”

黑羽：“…………”

“至于黑羽君的身材……” 白马不说话了，再次陷入沉思。

黑羽：“？？？”

白马用钢笔抵着额角，沉吟片刻，开始在本子上书写，黑羽狐疑地凑过去一看，笔记本扉页上赫然记载着 KID 的所有数据，白马表情专注，正将体重和身高一栏圈在一起，做了简单的计算，片刻后得出答案，在旁边写上：BMI 16.5。

黑羽：“………………”

白马敲了敲小本，若有所思地道：“从医学角度来说偏低，但用在副业上的话，好像也是必要的的先行条件……”

“你又开始了是吗！” 黑羽抓狂，“都说了我不是——”

“更重要的是，无论过去多久，都很有少年感，” 白马充耳不闻，将钢笔在指尖转来转去，自言自语地继续道。

黑羽：“………………”

白马抬起头，对上他的目光，两人相视片刻。黑羽眉角乱跳，满脸不耐，正欲发作，白马的神情却慢慢舒展开来，露出一种推理初见成效而胸有成竹的神色，将钢笔在本子上结论性地敲了一敲。

“我知道了，” 白马站起身，拿了手机，自信地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“交给我。”

“？？？” 黑羽回过头，伸长了脖子，“你知道什么了？喂？诶？不要自说自话就走了啊！经纪人！喂！……可恶！”


	67. Day 370

# Day 370

黑羽张着手，仰着脖颈，脑袋完全不能动，眼睛艰难地往下瞥，就看见一根针在他视野边缘穿来走去，起码三个工作人员托着他身体的不同部位，拉的拉，拢的拢，黑羽整个人都被挟持了，等了半天，终于从余光里看见熟悉的茶发接近，愤愤从嘴角憋出一句：“和平的日子结束了，经纪人。”

白马笑着在角落的沙发椅上坐下，好整以暇地架起腿，看上去比他悠闲多了：“很适合你，大明星。”

中午，试装间：白马给他挑了一个英国本土的服装品牌，学院风，充满青春气息，非常适合黑羽，美中不足是试装太累，黑羽被摆布了一上午，换了十套衣服，已经昏头转向，由于亚洲人体型不太一样，每一套都需要修改和重试，这比 KID 换装要累上百倍，黑羽站在踏台上，像一只人偶一样被拉来拽去，麻了。

“你太瘦啦，” 年过半百，面容慈祥的裁缝阿姨把皮尺圈过他的腰间，捏了捏他的胳膊，“哪怕做模特也要注意身体啊。”

“这不是我的主业……” 那根针还穿在他的领口，黑羽仰着头，从嘴角礼貌地蹦出几个字。

“别看他这样，” 白马带笑的语气从边上飘来，“其实这位先生吃得很多的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽不停往边上递眼刀，然而他站着，白马坐着，全盘 MISS，对方浑然不觉，黑羽气得要死，张口说：“你这个混蛋——”

“小心别动！” 穿针引线的裁缝小哥说，“你先捏着，我去拿一下别针。”

黑羽伸手把领口捏住了，边上一位红发裁缝姑娘不满地道：“那我怎么处理他的袖肘啊，真是的——”

白马闻言站起了身，过来帮他把领口撑住，裁缝姑娘感激点头：“哎，谢谢，果然我们还是帮手不够多。”

“知足吧你——” 已经走到外间的裁缝小哥无聊地说。

试装间里又闷又热，白马近距离地扶着他的领口，一张脸占据了他大半视线，黑羽全身上下都是各种别针，不敢乱动，只能直勾勾地瞪着不专业经纪人，以示愤慨。这家伙居然还拿着一本填字游戏在消遣，对，就是自己亲手送出的那本，黑羽简直要气得昏过去，说：“你倒是很休闲啊！”

“嘛，” 白马很是愉快地单手翻页，并不看向他，“毕竟周末呢。”

“有这闲工夫不如想想怎么增加专业收入吧！” 黑羽悲愤地道，“经纪人！”

“我正在帮你重新谈合同，” 白马头也不抬，“演出费虽然难以上涨，但让酒店下属的场地提供免费住宿和餐饮还是可以的——开源节流，大概是这样的道理。”

“……哦，” 黑羽没想到对方真的会如此认真回答，只好缓缓收了神情，像只吐气的小河豚，一脸不情不愿，“那好吧。”

裁缝阿姨蹲在地上，对着黑羽的腿线啧啧称奇，对边上的小姐姐说：“我倒是希望我有这么一双腿呢。”

小姐姐说：“人种关系啦，强求不来的，你看他的手也是，不去做手模可惜了。”

黑羽：“？？？”

白马低头看着手里的书，唇边露出一点笑意，黑羽马上警惕地说：“我拒绝，你别有什么奇怪的想法啊。”

“当然，” 白马的眉头微扬，好像有多理所当然似的，“毕竟黑羽君还是要专注主业的人。”

黑羽称心称职地做人偶模特，张着双臂，眼睛转来转去，过了片刻，忍不住小声嘀咕：“凭什么演出费就不能涨啊。”

“因为这是很早以前就签下的条件，” 白马说，“是一种权衡，为了确保你有持续不断的演出机会。”

听起来居然还有那么一点道理，黑羽不说话了，一脸麻木地根据工作人员的指示抬手，放手，转圈。

过了十几分钟，裁缝小哥还是没回来，白马双指捏着他的领口，离他站得很近，黑羽半仰着脖颈，抬手挠了挠脸，有些牙疼地朝着天花板说：“那你岂不是忙了半天没什么好处。”

白马正在专注地看一道关于希腊史诗的题，语气听起来有些心不在焉的：“什么？”

“你是拿抽成啊，” 黑羽咕哝，“就算其他开支节省了一堆，你的收入也不会因为这个上涨吧？”

白马抬起头，露出些许诧异的神情，过了片刻，轻松地笑起来，朝他眨了眨眼睛：“那就要靠黑羽君发绩效奖了。”

“你就做梦吧，” 黑羽立时驳回，“不扣你工资就不错了——”

裁缝小哥终于一脸毛躁地回来了，边走边在往身后喊着什么，看到代替他位置的白马，愣了一愣，往后退了一步。白马收起书本，转过头，说：“这样可以吗？”

小哥面色奇异，上下打量了一下白马，自言自语地说：“这个可以。”

白马：“？”

小哥又快步出去了，过了一会儿带了一个负责人模样的女士进来，指了指白马，说：“他可以吗？”

白马：“……”

那位负责人眉头紧锁，正在和手机另一头的人争执，回头看见白马，同样上下打量了他一下，朝手机里说：“你等一下。” 说完将麦克风按了静音，伸手过来，春风满面地说：“嗨，您好，我们这里有一个模特可能临时没法过来了，您愿意帮我们一个忙吗，可以的话马上安排您试镜。”

白马：“………”

黑羽马上说：“可以！可以！给钱就可以！”

白马：“……………”

负责人继续：“您是英国人？欧洲人？或者有工签？打工许可？”

黑羽迫不及待道：“英国人，英国人，非常英国人，彻头彻尾英国人。”

白马：“………………”

负责人看了看黑羽，随即满屋子搜寻助理，助理正拿了一杯咖啡过来，一言不发伸出五指，负责人果断回头，朝他们说：“好，如果可以的话，和这位先生待遇一样，按全天算。”

黑羽立时兴高采烈答应：“谢谢，谢谢，受宠若惊，这家伙可能不值，您高看了。”

白马：“………………………………”

裁缝姑娘和阿姨同时笑起来，负责人朝着白马询问地挑眉，白马用手抵额，面露难色，过了片刻，说：“好吧。”

负责人马上把麦克风静音按掉，朝着手机说：“你不用来了。” 随即把电话挂了，朝外走去，头也不回地朝着白马勾勾手：“跟我走。”

白马几不可闻地叹了一口气，将填字游戏放回包里，冷静地看着黑羽。

“你替我节流，我替你开源，” 黑羽神情真挚地说，“双赢。”

白马：“……”

负责人又回来了，语气加重，对着白马说：“麻烦您快点，今天需要试装四十套衣服，时间已经很紧了。”

白马：“…………”

白马走到门口，停了脚步，神情复杂地回过头。试装间里，黑羽正高举双手，像受难耶稣一般任人摆布，神情安详，已经得道成佛，注意到对方的目光，又不怀好意地露出牙齿，朝着自己的同伴扭动手指。

“共进退哟~经纪人，” 黑羽唱歌般地道。

“……” 白马神情沉痛，缓缓回头：“和平的日子是真的结束了。”


	68. Day 373

# Day 373

黑羽一屁股坐在更衣室长椅上，双手托额，气若游丝，蚊子般哼哼：“我要累死了。”

白马同样在他身边坐下，伸长了腿，两眼发直地看着墙壁，过了片刻，拿出一板巧克力递过去。黑羽原本已经半个身体滑落在椅子外面，看见巧克力，眼睛一亮，又来了力气，猛地坐直，一把抓过：“喔！你这是有备而来啊！”

“这是工作人员准备的，” 白马用一种魂游天外的语气说，“我现在明白为什么了。”

下午，摄影棚：前几日塑料商业伙伴双双跌入模特火坑，还是被剥削的临时工那种，试装完毕，今日终于进入拍摄流程，从清晨开始就被各式工作人员花样折腾，这比拍个人写真累多了，黑羽一个上午都在脱衣服，穿衣服，换衣服，实在超出忍受度，心里已经把接下来三周的演出里所有换装桥段都给撤了，决定让不专业助理顶上。白马仿佛知道他在想什么，神情沉痛，缓缓摇头，拿回巧克力，掰了一半，放进嘴里，面部不动，靠着墙壁，过了片刻，含化了，咽下去。

“续命，续命的，” 黑羽毫不客气地努嘴，“还有吗，再拿点。”

白马闭了闭眼睛，又睁开，艰难地起身，去了外间，过了一会儿，搬了一个巨大的玻璃碗过来，里面摆满了各式巧克力糖果和薯片，往长椅上一放，说：“都在这里了。”

黑羽眼睛亮了，捧着碗开始挑挑拣拣，白马继续在他身边放空，好半晌没有动静，黑羽哧哧地笑了起来，顶了顶身边人的肩膀：“去倒点红茶喝啦，外面不是有吗？”

白马嗯了一声，没有实际动作。黑羽挑了一颗麦提莎吃了，又说：“你又熬夜看卷宗啊，说好的劳动法保护呢？”

白马不置可否，叹息般地道：“是我低估了。”

黑羽哈哈哈地笑起来，“你以为当明星就很好混吗，大侦探！”

开年了，在假期累积的案件需要归类处理的有很多，白马连续三天熬夜加班，头天晚上一直忙到凌晨四点，休息了不到两个小时就赶到拍摄现场，又连轴转了九个小时，还是头一次找到空隙坐下，实在撑不住，靠着墙壁，闭上眼睛。

过了片刻，有人戳了戳他，白马睁开眼睛，看到黑羽单手托着一杯红茶，站在他的面前。

“他们没有 Earl Grey，” 黑羽说，“我替你问了。”

“……” 白马接过茶杯，下意识地说：“谢谢。”

黑羽往嘴里塞了一把巧克力，腮帮子鼓动，像只小动物，朝他抬了抬下颚：“赶紧续上，还有好久呢。”

白马慢慢地喝茶，觉得周遭景物浮动，有种不真实感，黑羽坐回他的身边，不停动来动去，一会儿伸长了腿，一会儿侧过身，把腿搁在长椅上，然而怎么坐都不舒服，过了片刻，黑羽放弃了，学着他一样，正襟危坐，两眼发直，靠着墙壁。

“我再也不接这种单了，” 黑羽喃喃地道，“专心主业不好吗。”

“我也有同感，” 白马慢慢地说，“可能接儿童玩具的代言还简单些。”

黑羽有气无力地拿膝盖顶了他一下。

白马再次闭上眼睛，耳边人声游动，渐渐远去，仿佛陷入一个充满白噪音的梦里，过了几秒，有人喊他们的名字：“黑羽先生？白马先生？”

白马睁开眼睛，肩头突然一轻，黑羽猛地坐直了，左右看看，“？”

摄影助理掀着幕帘，一脸奇异地看着他们，说：“还有十分钟，又轮到你们了，麻烦请抓紧准备一下。”

黑羽转过头，一脸茫然，白马也有些反应不过来，下意识地朝助理说：“好的，谢谢。”

“你睡着了？” 黑羽迷茫地说，又摸了摸自己的嘴角，“我怎么也睡着了？”

白马：“……”

负责人探头进来看了看，焦躁的神情里闪过一丝惊愕：“我的天，发生了什么，黑羽先生你的脸怎么了，快点补妆，杰西卡——！”

黑羽的侧脸被压出一道半月牙状的红印，化妆助理过来一看，皱了皱眉，说：“赶紧，我给你遮上，快一点先换衣服。”

黑羽对着镜子一看，震惊了，摸了摸自己的脸，“谁咬我！”

“……” 白马冷静地看了看自己的肩膀，目光落在卫衣的拉绳上，摸了一下，“应该是这个。”

“哦，” 黑羽对着镜子左看右看，“这也太恰到好处了，不如画成一个酒窝……”

黑羽说到一半住了口，有些奇异地回过头。两人短暂相视，黑羽的神情逐渐复杂，指了指自己的脸，又指了指他的肩膀，意思是：我刚才……？

白马按着手臂，一脸忍耐地说：“还是快点吧。”

接下来是外衣摄影展示，黑羽看了一下指定的搭配目录，从衣架上取下打底的衬衫，扔了一件过去，白马用左手接了，背过身开始换衣服。黑羽知道这家伙的半边身体估计被自己压麻了，真是活见鬼，果然不应该熬夜看 Youtube 上的魔术录像的，现下就是尴尬，非常尴尬， 不知道该说什么好，欲言又止了半天，抓了抓头发。

黑羽：“？”

黑羽往镜子前仔细一看，自己的左边头发被压得有些变形了，心中发出鬼叫，好么，白马这家伙也靠在自己脑袋上睡了这么会儿，扯平了！

白马回头看他，黑羽正想说些什么，化妆助理敲了敲门框，探头进来：“好了吗？”

“马上马上！” 黑羽说，“快快，外套给我。”

白马单手扯了一件外套拿下，递给黑羽，黑羽翻过来一看，说：“这你的，你的，太大了，” 说完指着边上一件，“这我的。”

白马看了一下指定搭配，说：“那么你这件就不是配衬衫了。”

黑羽定睛看了一下，手忙脚乱又开始脱衬衫，抓狂道：“再也不接这种单了！”

白马拿了一件高领黑色打底衫扔过去，黑羽接了，胡乱往脑袋上套，领口太紧，只好双手伸着左右乱跳，白马回头一看，忍不住弯了弯唇角，过来扶住他。黑羽终于把脑袋伸出来了，喘了一口气，发自肺腑地说：“我一定努力主业，多多赚钱。”

白马：“……”

白马穿的是双排扣的外套，右手依旧针刺般地发麻，只能用左手整理领口，黑羽的西装袖子套了一半，神情自然地过来替他扣领扣，一边伸头看搭配指南，自言自语地说：“要领带吗？哦，不用。”

白马没有戳穿他这个心虚的动作，只是笑了笑，用左手帮他理了理头发。

黑羽抬了抬眼睛，迅速转开目光，将最后一颗扣子扣上，弹开两步，说：“行了！”

黑羽速度把自己的西装外套穿上，拿了手机，走到更衣室门口，回过头。白马按着自己的手臂，右手握紧，又张开，注意到他的视线，朝着他轻松地笑了笑。

“共作战，” 白马走到他的身旁，替他开了门，“黑羽大明星。”


	69. Day 376

# Day 376

黑羽坐在书桌前，双手托腮，生无可恋地看着电脑屏幕。

蓝白相间的推特界面，已经上传了一张照片，是那日模特拍摄结束后的对镜自拍，黑羽恶作剧地套了六层衣服，像亮牌一样依次展示衣角，以示敬业，自己的不专业经纪人还在背景出镜了半边肩膀，立意挺好的，就是需要配字，黑羽又是揉脸又是捏腮，苦思冥想十分钟，迟疑地键入：「论魔术师一次不成功的转型。」

“……”

黑羽停顿片刻，想想不行，删了，重新键入：「一次不堪回首的社会实验。」

“会被品牌方骂死的……” 黑羽小声嘀咕。

黑羽抓了抓头发，再次删了，键入：「论收支平衡的重要性。」

“……唉。” 黑羽重重叹气，咚地一声倒在桌面上。

小红点叮地出现，显示多设备异地登录，推特界面自动刷新，黑羽狐疑地抬起头，看见自己的主页上出现一条小视频：黑羽穿着卫衣，侧着脸，五指间夹着四个巧克力球，炫技地翻进翻出，扔上扔下，最后凭空一抛，轻巧原地转身，巧克力全部消失了，即兴表演的魔术师腮帮子塞得满满的，弯起眼睛，含糊地朝着镜头外的工作人员说：“谢谢招待！”

黑羽：“……”

又是叮的一声新提示，黑羽定了定神，点进去看：自己的塑料商业伙伴首赞转发，配字：「危险动作，有呛噎窒息可能，小朋友们在家请勿模仿。」

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽把键盘一拍，伸着脖子喊：“经纪人——！！”

隔壁房间的门开了，片刻后白马出现，倚着门框，神情自然，摘下一只耳机，说：“怎么了？”

“「怎么了」什么的，” 黑羽不爽地指着推特界面，“你又在毁我形象啊！”

“是吗？” 白马一脸惊奇地过来，“不是挺可爱的吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马弯着腰，单手撑在他身旁的桌面，低头看屏幕，距离有些近，黑羽几乎可以感觉到对方身上传来的温度，握着鼠标的手缓缓僵硬了，“……………”

白马浑然不觉，按下句号键，刷新界面，指着不断攀升的红心说：“你看，很有人气呢，黑羽君。”

黑羽像是被烫到了一样放开鼠标，一弓腰，从椅子间轻巧滑脱，白马回过身，很是奇怪地看向他，“？”

黑羽意识到自己这一串动作太流畅了，可能会让人产生问题联想，于是下意识地抓了抓头发，欲盖弥彰地说：“可爱什么的，都说了不符合我的形象啊！我是华丽啦华丽，” 黑羽指着自己，声音都心虚地大了点，“又不是那种搞笑艺人啊！”

“那是你的专业形象，” 白马似乎没注意到他的窘迫，心不在焉地回头看屏幕，“个人形象的话……这样不是会更让人感到亲近吗？”

“是吗？” 黑羽滚着椅子，狐疑地蹭得近了一点，“肯定会掉粉的吧！”

“而且，” 白马按着鼠标，神情自若地用黑羽的账号给自己之前发的推挨个点赞，“黑羽君本来就挺可爱的。”

黑羽：“……”

“你这问题发言又开始了啊！” 黑羽大声道，耳尖控制不住地开始发热，“你看清楚一点，本大爷可是男孩子啊男孩子！”

“哦——”

白马浑然不予理睬，在键盘上快速输入，黑羽凑过去一看，发现对方居然在用他的账号转发白马官方推特之前的宣传，配字：「个人推特转发不代表赞同，这条除外」，后面配了一个放大镜的表情。

黑羽被雷得一撅，瞬间忘了方才的窘迫：“我才不会发这种推好吗！！”

“不会吗？” 白马语气惊讶，“这也是我们双边互助协议的重要一项啊。”

“这连语气都不像！！” 黑羽说，“不不不行，你让开让开——”

“不像吗？” 白马索性在椅子上坐下，双手交叉抵着下颚，沉吟片刻，“那么这样？”

白马将放大镜表情换成了一颗爱心。

黑羽：“……………………”

“绝对不行——！！！” 黑羽彻底炸毛，“你敢！！！”

白马忍着笑，将表情改回放大镜，侧过头看他，指尖虚按在回车键上。黑羽瞬间蹦起来，收敛了神情，张开手，小心翼翼，用一种接近绑匪的姿势说：“大家有话好商量。”

白马弯起眼睛，指尖落下。

“啊——！！” 黑羽惨叫，“快删了！！！”

黑羽伸手过来够键盘，白马笑着阻拦，握住他的双肘，黑羽左突右击也无法越过同伴天然的身高优势防线，白马好整以暇地背靠桌面，挡着电脑，双腿交叉，神情无比悠闲，黑羽仰着脑袋，悲愤地喊：“你这是逼迫性营业吧！”

“联动一下，” 白马笑意盈盈地说，“双赢。”

黑羽不停推着同伴，白马站立不稳，扶住他的肩膀，黑羽看准机会，脚下一勾，白马险些失去平衡，只能重新撑住桌面，笑着侧过身，给他让出位置。黑羽满脸悲痛，凑到屏幕前查看形象损失，一看愣住了：短短半分钟里，这条宛若盗号的转发累积了几百条红心赞，还在不停跳升，黑羽一脸发懵，缓缓下拉，看了一下之前小视频，红心虽说也在跳升，相比之下还是慢了好多，尚未过百，停留在七十多条。

黑羽：“……”

“啊~，” 白马越过他的头顶上方，饶有兴趣地盯着屏幕，“看来联动也会给你带来更多人气呢，这大概就是他们说的流量红利吧？” 说着客气地拍了拍他的肩膀，“不用谢，黑羽君。”

黑羽大怒：“你少装模作样给我往自己脸上贴金行吗——！！！”


	70. Day 380

# Day 380

“所以，” 黑羽戴着墨镜，滑进卡座对面，将一杯咖啡放在桌上，“关于这个财政危机的问题。”

白马头也不抬，拿过咖啡喝了一口，停住了，“？”

黑羽越过墨镜看着他，抬了抬下颚，“财政危机，” 黑羽面无表情地重复，“没钱买咖啡了，只有白水。”

白马：“……”

白马冷静地掀开杯盖看了看，推了回去，说：“倒也不用这么悲观。”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽高冷地推了推墨镜，“所以，你是我的员工，现在公司财政危机，吃什么我说了算。”

黑羽从口袋里拿出两包小熊饼干，推了一包过来，和善地说：“省着点，得管一天呢。”

白马：“…………”

黑羽神情自若地拆了饼干，拿了一块放进嘴里，做专业美食家品尝状，眯起眼睛，陶醉地看向窗外，一条腿挑衅地搁在卡座长椅上，白马：“………………”

中午，查宁街法式小餐馆里的客人不多，店里放着轻柔的音乐，服务生过来收了茶杯，问：“两位要吃点什么。”

白马抬起头，礼貌地道：“贵店今天有什么新鲜鱼类提供吗。”

黑羽浑身汗毛竖起，瞬间坐直，服务生说：“有的，鳕鱼和比目鱼，请问您想要哪种。”

两人目光越过桌面相汇，深入感情交流，并无硝烟地开战，片刻后白马的唇角勾了一勾，弯起眼睛，朝着服务生说：“还是给我来一份焗饭吧。”

黑羽抓了外衣，看上去已经准备要开溜了，闻言放松下来，清了清嗓子，说：“我——”

黑羽神色自若地抽了菜单，将墨镜推到头发上，开始浏览，半秒后，目光不偏不倚地落在汉堡一栏。白马不动声色将菜单往上挪了一点，露出下面的素食一栏，黑羽面无表情，将菜单按下来，白马再拉上去，来回数次，边上的服务生：“……”

“黑羽君，” 白马单手按着菜单，略微前倾，语气亲切，笑容和善，把甜中带刺的日文发挥到极致，“你昨晚翻窗出去接了一桶炸鸡外卖，不要以为我不知道。”

“知道又怎样？” 黑羽挑衅地将菜单翻面，掀了掀眼皮，“用的私房钱，你管的着？”

白马：“……”

黑羽在汉堡和勃艮第炖牛肉之间挣扎了一会儿，还是选了炖牛肉，白马终于放开菜单，满意了一点，服务生又说：“红酒？”

黑羽夸张地叹息，愁容满面地说：“破产啦，吃完就散伙，还是来两杯白水吧。”

白马：“…………”

服务生神情不变，鞠了一躬，走了，白马用手托额，深深呼吸，冷静地说：“我在伦敦能二次光顾的餐厅是真的越来越少了，黑羽君。”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地看着他，丝毫没有悔改的意思，拿了一个小面包掰开，递了一半给他，说：“来，吃饱点，晚餐就省了。”

白马：“…………………”

白马忍耐地转了一圈眼睛，将一半面包接了，慢条斯理地开始涂黄油，一面说：“现金流的问题已经解决了，你尽管放心就好。”

“啊？是吗？” 黑羽非常入戏，正在小块小块掰面包，闻言睁大眼睛，忍不住朝他前倾，“这么快就解决了？是品牌方那边要给我们抽成吗！”

“你在想什么呢，” 白马无情地说，“临时模特是小时薪，就算按全天算，也没有什么收入可言的。”

“……” 黑羽送到嘴边的面包差点掉下来，“那我们那么辛苦是为什么啊！”

“宣传啊，” 白马挑起眉，面不改色地道，“曝光度。从多方面证明黑羽君的实力和市场灵活通用性，可以在给我们正在重新谈判的合同增加筹码。”

黑羽捏着面包，嘴角抽搐，“市场什么性？”

“也可以看做是一种新的业务拓展尝试，” 白马神情自若地咬了一口面包，用手背掩嘴，咽下去后继续道：“毕竟在事业发展上升期有一定的试错机会也是不可多得的经验呢。”

“………………”

黑羽怒了：“不要以为用莫名其妙的叠句就可以蒙混过关好吗！说白了还是你自己不专业，其实完全没必要对吧！”

“呀~” 白马弯起眼睛，“抱歉抱歉，被发现了。”

黑羽彻底裂了：“你逗我呢——！！”

白马把面包吃完了，耸了耸肩，语气带笑地说：“就当是体验了一下支线任务，不是挺好的吗？”

“超——累的啊！” 黑羽抓狂，“完全没有意义好吗！”

“我倒觉得挺有趣的，” 白马解锁了手机给对方看，“结果也不错，尽管照片本身不能二次商用，但等春装上架了以后，我们可以考虑再办一次联动……”

黑羽拼命双手交叉做 X 状，浑身上下每一个毛孔都写满了拒绝，恨不得当场绝交，友情制裁，白马忍着笑，滑动屏幕，翻出其中一张，说：“这件，我已经给你提前下单了。”

黑羽：“？”

屏幕上，黑羽穿着一件蔚蓝的卫衣，双手插兜，略微踮脚前倾，笑嘻嘻地看着镜头，整个人有一种说不出的青春感，白马笑着说：“很可——”

黑羽杀气腾腾地抬眼。

“——帅，” 白马从善如流地改口，无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽一头毛线，把手机一推，说：“我真是服了你了。”

“而且，” 白马接着道，“是真的有帮助。美国那边现有的场地大多数都同意了提供免费食宿，和一定的报销账户，就是要劳烦黑羽君出镜一下几个广告了。”

“哦，” 黑羽不情不愿地说，“行吧，不用一天换六十套衣服就行。”

服务生去而又返，把食物放在他们面前，黑羽闻了闻，又仔细拨拉看了看，没什么奇怪的配菜和创新，不是黑暗料理，尚可接受，于是愉快地吃了起来。过了一会儿又不知道尝到了什么好吃的部分，发出嗯嗯欣赏的声音，连神情都亮了，一点都没变，还是那个他当初认识的少年，白马的心情没来由地上扬，在掌心下遮过弯起的唇角，又忍不住说：“你要不要尝一点焗饭。”

“你那是全素的，别以为我刚才菜单上没看见，” 黑羽头也不抬地说，“休想骗我。”

白马笑了起来，黑羽瞥了他一眼，面瘫地道：“好烦，分你点就分你点。”

“？” 白马愣了一愣，“我不是——”

黑羽刀叉合并，夹了一大块牛肉，小心翼翼地放到他的盘子里，“走出去别说做我的员工连肉都吃不起啊。”

“……” 白马看了一下自己盘子里的混合料理，想了想，还是无奈地道：“谢谢。”

黑羽继续埋头进食，像是对他的饮食习惯很嫌弃的样子，含混地咕哝：“每天吃这么克制，追犯人时候还跑的动吗。”

白马看着桌对面的人，心中一动，放下手，耸了耸肩，看似不经意地说：“这种事情不在考虑范围内吧。”

“不在吗？” 黑羽狐疑地抬起眼睛。

白马低下头，切割牛肉，唇边露出一丝笑意，不紧不慢地解释道：“顾问侦探最主要还是负责推理，追捕在逃犯人是警察的事情——”

黑羽的耳朵动了一动，白马微做停顿，接着说：“需要我亲自去追的犯人一直以来只有一个。”

“又来了又来了，” 黑羽仰脖喝水，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“我也的确没有说什么，” 白马笑眯眯地前倾，“倒是黑羽君确定自己没有妄想症什么的吗？”

“…………”

黑羽差点呛到，边咳边朝他怒目而视：“怎么就还得寸进尺起来了——！”


	71. Day 390

# Day 390

“谢天谢地终于回到正轨了，” 黑羽凭空变出一罐冰摩卡，嚣张地摇来摇去，“我果然还是适合关注主业——”

“你已经喝了三杯了，” 白马毫不客气地把摩卡拎走，换了一瓶果汁给他，“过度摄入咖啡因是会影响你的精细动作的，大魔术师。”

“拜托，” 黑羽单手插兜，快步向前，营业神情嚣张不羁，彻头彻尾的大牌明星，高调 C 位降临，“所以我是魔术师，又不是外科医生。”

白马没有理他，神情自然地按着手机，继续道：“我帮你订了 Leon 的午后蔬果套餐，你这几天红肉摄入太多，需要平衡一下饮食。”

“你也真的是个经纪人，不是老妈子，” 黑羽把果汁仰脖喝干了，“你还有完没完了？”

白马头也不抬地接过果汁空瓶，扔进垃圾桶里，黑羽笑起来，顶了顶身边人的肩膀。白马快速回着邮件，头也不偏，朝他发出一个询问的单音节，黑羽脚步不停，转到对方面前，笑嘻嘻地说：“你最近也很红喔。”

“和黑羽君一样，事业上升期，” 白马在空中画了一条曲线，“双赢。”

演出场地的助手追上来，递给他一张时间表，黑羽随意地看了看，点了点头，做了一个潇洒的致谢动作。场地助理脸红了，黑羽得意地朝着小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，又转过身。迎面过来剧院给他派来的演出个人助理，手里拿着一杯摩卡，正用眼色拼命朝黑羽示意，黑羽精神一振，打算乘和对方擦肩而过的时候来个暗渡陈仓，才刚伸出手去就被身边的人握住手肘，白马注视屏幕，神情不变，五指微微加力，将他拉到走廊的另一边。

个人助理迅速眼观鼻鼻观心，装作无事发生，镇定自若地喝了一口摩卡，目不斜视地过去了，黑羽叫苦道：“你这才是大牌吧，他们怎么看见你一个个都怕成这样！”

白马笑而不答，片刻后略是傲慢地挑了挑眉毛，说：“大概是不想接到个人诉讼的关系吧。”

黑羽停顿了一下，双手插兜，斜睨身旁，唇角动了动，过了片刻，什么都没说，转回眼睛。白马同样弯起唇角，没有说话，把手机放回兜里，瞥了他一眼。

服装助理推着巨大的衣架迎面而来，黑羽贴在墙上让对方先过，白马靠在另一边，一直看着他，等衣架过去了后站回来，凑近了他的脸，仔细打量一番，很是好笑地说：“你戴着和自己一模一样的面具干什么？”

“诶，” 黑羽竖起食指放在唇边，神秘地眨了眨眼睛，“业界机密。”

“露出来了，” 白马示意他下颚和脖颈的连接处。

“啊？是吗？” 黑羽伸手摸了摸，“不会吧？”

白马推开化妆室的门，目光扫过梳妆台上的林林总总，迟疑了，说：“化妆助理呢？”

“算了算了，” 黑羽说，“机密，我自己来。”

黑羽挑了一瓶遮瑕液，凑到镜子前，一面涂一面嘀嘀咕咕：“也没人凑这么近看吧。”

黑羽仰着脖颈，凭感觉擦来擦去，白马看了一会儿，似乎看不下去了，伸手接过，说：“要格外注意哪里？”

“你行吗？拜托，” 黑羽说，“哎就抹平点，看不出来就可以了。”

白马低着头，细致地帮他上底液，黑羽有些心不在焉的，脑子里还在对演出节奏和台词做着最后梳理，鼻尖忽然闻到若隐若现的松雾，猛然回神，浑身缓缓凝固：“……”

白马的指尖抹过他的下颚，若有所思地说：“我明白了。”

“……” 黑羽屏着呼吸，从嘴角一个字一个字往外憋：“你明白什么了……”

“你这是戴了好几层面具吧？就好像那个时候——” 白马瞥了他一眼，清了清嗓子，唇边闪过一丝笑意，“虽说面具和面具之间的贴合度还可以改良一下，” 说着摸了摸他的耳侧，“但别人的确应该完全看不出来。”

黑羽仰着脖颈，心跳得有点快，脑子里在过一些不相干的念头，连话里话外的妄想症指证都没心思反驳了，只能稳着声音说：“行……行了吗。”

白马轻轻握着他的下颚，左右摆动查看了一下，说：“可以了。”

黑羽反手在梳妆台上乱摸，抓了一包卸妆纸递过去。白马仔细地将手擦了，往后站了一点，侧过头，仿佛在欣赏一件艺术品，又站近来，神情自然地帮他正了正领带。

“Perfect，” 白马语气带笑地说。

“……”

黑羽方才已经进入演出状态，现在全被打乱了，下意识地反手抓着桌沿，有些呆呆地看着对面。白马似乎没有注意到，笑着朝他挑了挑眉，打开化妆室的门，还是那个熟悉的略带嘲讽的礼，示意他可以营业了。

黑羽深呼吸，同样抽了一张湿巾擦手，动作非常细致，等抬起头来时候已经恢复了平日演出时张扬又自信的样子，朝着门边的经纪人露出牙齿。

“还是可以的嘛，” 黑羽调笑地说，轻巧地转出门外，“下次可就让你自己带妆上场了啊，助手先生。”

“不了不了，” 白马客气地示意自己一直在不停震动的手机，“我也是更适合关注主业的人。”

黑羽哈哈地笑起来，变出一枚硬币，在指节上翻来翻去，随口问：“等下你是去现场还是去警局。”

“警局，” 白马说，“我会准时回来。”

“哦，” 黑羽点了点头，“所以什么「可能会迟到一分十三点零二秒」这种事情就不用特意给我发短信了，是真的很没必要好吗。”

“因为那天下雪啊，” 白马转到他的面前，调笑地眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽一脸面瘫地将硬币弹了出去：“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马随手一接，笑起来，黑羽脚跟一转，轻巧错身过去了，大声道：“晚上想吃越南汤粉——”

“好的，” 白马快步跟上，“悉听遵命。”

舞台左侧工作人员已经就位，观众席上人声鼎沸，随着灯光暗下去，渐渐轻了下来。黑羽在台侧的阴影里站停了脚步，深深呼吸，闭上眼睛，又睁开，转过头。

白马站在他的身后，双手插兜，多年如一日地看着他，注意到他的目光，唇角弯了一弯。

“加油哦，” 黑羽露出牙齿，向后退了一步，双指合并，在眉间一挥，“白马大侦探。”

“加油，” 白马微笑地注视他，目送他进入万人瞩目的舞台，“黑羽大明星。”


	72. Day 413

# Day 413

黑羽站在登机口，单手插兜，看着窗外的停机坪。工作人员正在忙碌地将行李搬上飞机，今天难得放晴了，天空一碧如洗，尾翼上维珍航空的标志宛若一抹烈日红唇，在白湛的玻璃落地窗反光中晃出一种不真实感。身后，希斯罗机场人来人往，广播里正在播放通知，“VS45航班，飞往纽约的旅客请注意……”

黑羽回头张望了一下，看见不专业经纪人站在行人传输带上，拿着一杯咖啡和一个纸袋，正在专注地单手回邮件，片刻后，似乎意识到什么，抬起头来。

白马看见他，朝他笑了笑，快步过来，将纸袋递给他，说：“准备好了吗？”

“啊？” 黑羽扒开纸袋看了看，一只巧克力榛子牛角面包，“哦，谢谢。”

在伦敦住了六个月，国际知名魔术师和不专业经纪人即将重启旅程，仿佛有什么不太一样了，又说不出来到底是什么，黑羽心里痒痒的，有种难以形容的奇异感觉，下意识地坐回椅子上，把面包在纸袋里抖来抖去，露出一只角，咬了一口。

白马把手机收起来，同样坐下来，喝了一口咖啡，很是满意地道：“苏格兰场最后一份文书也送出了，全部结案，邮件归零。”

“恭喜恭喜，” 黑羽心不在焉地扒着面包，“强迫症大侦探。”

白马笑起来，侧过脸，神情柔和了几分，朝着他举了举纸杯，“谢谢你，黑羽君。”

“呜哇不要突然这么肉麻，” 黑羽把头埋在纸袋里，“不明白你在说什么。”

白马将纸杯贴回唇边，露出一丝笑意，膝盖动了一动，轻轻地碰了碰他。黑羽的背脊条件反射地僵硬了一瞬，不到半秒的时间，又若无其事地放松下来，同样漫不经心地晃了晃腿。

牛角面包吃完了，黑羽偷偷抬起眼睛，往边上瞥了一眼，白马正好也在看他，注意到他的目光，像是得了什么乐趣，笑着朝他挑了挑眉。

黑羽：“……”

白马拿起纸杯喝咖啡，刚递到唇边就被身边的人恰到好处地顶了一下，差点洒出来，不由得呛笑起来，说：“黑羽君，你就只剩下这些手段了吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽一脸面瘫，拿着纸袋往嘴里倒面包碎屑。

白马不以为忤，架起腿，将咖啡杯在手里转了转，反而换上了一个装模作样的鼓励语气，“即将开启新的旅程，还请黑羽君多多加油啊。”

“彼此彼此，” 黑羽客气地点头，“即将失去劳动法保护的旅行大侦探。”

白马：“……”

黑羽很是得意，晃了晃脑袋，将纸袋揉成一团在掌心颠來颠去，十分挑衅地朝着同伴扭眉毛。白马一脸沉痛地转过头，看上去正想说什么，目光落到他的脸上，不知为何停住了，过了半秒，突然神秘地笑了一笑。

黑羽：“？”

“天气不错，” 白马放下咖啡杯，伸手入怀，毫无上下文联系，“我们来联动一下吧。”

“？？？”

黑羽很是警觉地竖起脑袋，还没来得及做出反应，身边的人已经转了回去，背对着他，白马摸出手机，滑屏，解锁，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度开启前置摄像头，身体略微后仰，带着他出镜，拍了一张。

黑羽：“…………”

快门声响，白马低头查看照片，发出一个满意的单音节，黑羽跳了起来，大喊：“等一下！”

黑羽把脑袋伸过对方肩膀，低头去看，屏幕上，白马朝着镜头弯起眼睛，神情营业，笑容自信，全身上下都是专业的控场感，而后面的自己僵直着背脊，恰好正在扭头，只露出大半张茫然的脸，侧颊上还沾着一点巧克力碎屑，宛若一个吃完甜点被抓包当场的小偷，黑羽：“……………………”

白马将照片在自己的个人推特账户里打开，神情自若地配字：「日常副业」，输入 @，选中黑羽的个人推特账号，黑羽惨叫：“给我住手！！！”

白马笑意盈盈地瞥了他一眼，黑羽突然意识到自己凑得太近了，哧溜一下缩了回去，紧紧握着座椅把手，悲愤地道：“说好的形象管理呢！”

白马笑而不答，将手机按在胸前，说：“真的不发吗？”

“当然不发啊！” 黑羽愤而胡乱擦脸，“你这也太不专业了！”

白马不置可否地挑挑眉，继续按手机。黑羽想想不对，半撑起身，伸着脖子，悄悄越过对方头顶偷窥，看到白马退出推特，将图片另保存，编号归类，放入文件夹：「搞笑艺人预备宣传材料」。

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽：“你还想给我安排多少不靠谱的副业啊！！！！”

白马笑了起来，将手机收回怀里，朝他眨了眨眼睛，那个愉悦的神情怎么看都不怀好意，“怕你太闲。”

“太闲的人是你才对吧——”

头顶的机场广播叮咚响起：“VS45航班，飞往纽约的旅客请注意，您乘坐的航班即将开始登机……”

黑羽起身拿包，一边怒瞪对方，“绝对是黑粉。”

白马仰头把咖啡喝完了，笑意盈盈地瞥了他一眼，“黑羽君居然还会用黑粉这种词，看来平日里是真的很闲了。”

“可恶，” 黑羽说，“你这家伙也太得意了一点，劳动法——”

白马漫不经心地朝他伸手，示意他把用完的纸袋递过去，黑羽条件反射照做了，白马走到一旁，将纸袋和咖啡杯一起塞进垃圾桶里，掸了掸手，回到他的面前，背起包，轻松地重复：“劳动法。”

“……” 黑羽没来由地有些尴尬，气势小了下去，撇了撇嘴，别开眼睛：“没的保护了，再烦辞退。”

白马听了，并不答话，从怀里取出墨镜，缓缓戴上。

黑羽忍不住哧地笑出了声：“白痴吗你。”

白马推了推墨镜，唇边露出一点笑意，从怀里拿出两张登机牌，照例装模作样地行礼，示意他请。黑羽接过登机牌，不知为何心情又好了起来，眉毛一挑，嚣张地露出牙齿，将登机牌夹在指间，比了个潇洒的手势，倒退着前往登机柜台，说：“出发了，经纪人。”

浓烈的阳光洒在登机口的地板上，在座位间拉出淡淡的影子，白马跟在他的身后，单手插兜，轻松地笑了笑：“继续前进，大明星。”


	73. Day 417

# Day 417

黑羽回到酒店，房间当中的门虚掩着，隐隐约约传来对话，隔壁的经纪人似乎在电话视频，线路那头好像有几个人在吵架，黑羽：“？”

黑羽忙着脱衣服，拆假发，竖起一只耳朵听隔壁的动静，只听见电话那头嘈杂的人声起起伏伏，过了片刻，一个人离麦克风近了一点，说：“这对我们来说是一个不同寻常的选择——”

电话那边的人带着浓重的美国南部口音，有些难以分辨，黑羽听了一会儿，不知所云，随手把假发放在一旁，进了洗手间，卸妆，洗脸。结束了下午的排练，晚上可以出去自由觅食，黑羽心情不错，哼着歌，脑子里盘算着吃什么，把脸上的油彩都洗了，松了一口气，胡乱擦了擦头发，走出来。

隔壁还在继续，鼻音很重的南部口音重复道：“不同寻常，不同寻常，是个商业风险。”

“或许，” 白马说道，声音不大，用词礼貌，然而这个克制的英音他已经听了很久了，黑羽还是从里面敏锐地捕捉到了一丝傲慢，“但我认为这是值得您考虑的赌注。”

“恕我直言，” 一个干练的女声插话，“经纪人也不是您的主业。那么您个人评价的可信度——”

南部口音说了句什么，电话那头又吵起来了，白马没有答话，似乎在静静地等待，黑羽换了干净的 T 恤，坐在床上，悄悄歪过身体，伸长了脖子，朝着虚掩的门缝里望去。隔壁房间里，不专业经纪人背对着他，正坐在桌前，双手交握，姿势笔挺，像个彻头彻尾的优等生，白马难得地没有注意到他，只是看着屏幕，一脸专注地等着对方做决定。

过了片刻，屏幕对面的声音又清晰起来，干练的女声继续道：“白马先生，您是戴维斯推荐来的，我们也不和您绕圈子了，现在我就问您一个问题：您对黑羽先生的评价，是出自经纪人的角度，还是观众的角度？”

黑羽：“……”

白马没有露出很惊讶的样子，只是礼貌地笑笑，说：“两者都有。”

对面停顿了一下，似乎对这个答案不是很满意，白马继续道说：“而且还不止。”

女声追问：“什么意思？”

白马耸了耸肩，语气自然：“就像您说的，我的主业其实是个侦探。”

正竖着耳朵偷听的黑羽：？？就这么老实承认自己不专业了吗？

屏幕对面的人似乎嗯了一下，来了兴趣，等着白马继续，白马随手拿起桌面上的原子笔，在指尖转了一圈，说：“所以，对于侦探来说，魔术什么的，只不过是运用熟练的障目法技巧，来蒙骗一些洞察力不足的人的小把戏而已。”

黑羽：“……”

屏幕对面：“……”

你这家伙拆台倒是挺专业啊——！？黑羽眉角抽搐，满心不爽，站起身，想把房门关了。隔壁房间整理得一丝不苟，床头柜上照例放着一叠文件，比前几日又厚了好多，这家伙最近辛苦加班，努力替他们增加专业收入，然而看样子是成功不了了，电脑屏幕里，几个参会者也正面面相觑，看上去很是惊愕，大概也是没见过这么不专业的经纪人，黑羽按着门把手，不由撇了撇嘴。

白马似乎没有察觉，出神地用笔敲着电脑前摊开的小本，再次开口：“但是。”

黑羽：“……”

“黑羽君是不一样的，” 白马若有所思地道，“与其说是转移视线的小把戏，他的表演更像是一场能够完全让人沉浸其中的体验。”

屏幕对面，长桌远处的一个参会者在不住点头，前面的女负责人则蹙着眉，看上去不怎么信服，意图开口，白马抬起手，礼貌地示意还没说完，接着道：“不仅仅是因为他手法的华丽，和设计的精巧。作为黑羽君的观众，就像是落进兔子洞里的爱丽丝，心甘情愿被欺骗，发自内心被吸引，可以暂时忘记当下，只要追逐那种感受就好了——每一场邂逅都是和奇迹的偶遇，是能够点亮笑容的魔法。”

“To put simply，” 白马抬眼看向摄像头，语气平常，仿佛在说着什么显而易见的事，“He is truly magical。”

黑羽下意识地松开了握着门把的手。

“他是我见过最优秀的魔术师。” 白马神情自然地总结道，放开笔，朝后靠了靠，“只需要您给一个机会让我们证明就可以。”

沉默。

白马直视着屏幕，神情放松，肩线却是微微绷紧的，暴露了一丝不易察觉的紧张，房间里鸦雀无声，线路对面静了音，女负责人双手撑桌，侧着身，和其余几个参会者在交谈，过了半晌才回到摄像头前，点开麦克风，再次开口：“好的，3月3日，马里兰，请给我们看一下你所说的魔法。”

白马笑了起来，礼貌点头：“谢谢，您不会失望的。”

视频挂断了，白马拿起笔，在空中高高地抛了一圈，露出少年般愉快的神情，轻松地在椅子里转身，目光越过房间，准确地落在虚掩的房门边，“……”

白马愣了愣，条件反射站起身，居然还有些脸红了，“诶，黑羽君？这么快就回来了。”

黑羽正呆立门后，闻言一激灵，突然发现自己连呼吸都忘了，赶紧清了清嗓子，索性将房门完全推开，将双手插回牛仔裤后袋里，若无其事地耸了耸肩，“哦，排练挺顺利的。”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽抬了抬下颚，示意对方原子笔掉地上了，白马弯腰拾起，不知为何眼睛亮亮的，抬头朝着他笑：“总而言之，终于做到了。”

黑羽：“？”

白马直起身，拿起桌上的小本，晃了晃：“你要的万豪国际。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽愣了愣，一时间没反应过来，白马斜倚着桌面，双手抱肘，唇角弯起一个自负的弧度，颇是促狭地看着他，意思是：这可是黑羽君提出的挑战啊，难道以为我会忘记吗？

黑羽是真的忘记了，一时间有些尴尬，抓了抓头发，“诶。”

白马笑得眉眼弯弯，“没有让你失望吧？”

黑羽不知为何脸红了，“啊。”

白马指了指床头柜上的一叠文件：“这下就真的不需要担心主业的财政问题了。”

黑羽有些呆呆的：“……哦。”

白马笑出了声，黑羽回过神来，尴尬地涨红了耳尖，坐也不是站也不是，脚跟碾着地板，原地转了半圈，又想起了重要的事，回过身：“马里兰？专场还是私人场。”

“私人场，” 白马说，“可以吗。”

“当然可以，” 黑羽随口道，“我是谁。”

白马微笑地看着他，黑羽越发不自在起来，满脑子都是对方对自己魔术的不专业评价，又毫无来由地联想起在黄昏之馆听过的种种，一时间扑克脸撑不住了，转头就想回自己房间。

白马喊住他，“哎。”

黑羽回过头：“？”

然而白马又不说话了，只是看着他，黑羽半只脚已经迈回自己房间，见状只好转身，“到底干嘛？”

白马挠了挠眉角，看上去难得地有些不自在，毫无联系地说：“啊……没什么。只是觉得……总之黑羽君还是比较省心的。”

“？？？” 黑羽一脸莫名其妙，一时间连尴尬都忘了，“这又是什么问题发言？”

白马望着他，扑地笑出了声，说：“你没听见吗？刚才的几个负责人意见相左，” 说着指了指手提电脑，“是因为其中有些人看过你的演出，而有些没看过。但凡经历过黑羽君现场演出的人，都对你印象深刻，记忆犹新，是完全不需要说服的。”

“哦，” 黑羽依旧有些不解，“所以？”

“所以，” 白马放下手，语气镇定自若，耳尖却有点红了，“我只需要给你创造机会就可以。我可从来没有怀疑过你的专业能力哦。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽眼睛逐渐睁大，瞪得滚圆，张开嘴，蹦进房间里，毫不客气地指着对方：“啊！你这家伙才是不打自招吧！副业经纪人！你还好意思说！”

白马被他推了一下，差点失去平衡，笑得脸都红了，抬起手，眉眼弯弯地做投降状，“抱歉抱歉，” 语气依旧毫无诚意，“这是迂回战术，没想到被你听见了……”

“我信你个鬼啦！” 黑羽大声道，又回指着自己，“你看我的脸，有一点点惊讶吗？有吗？”

白马一直朝着他笑，眼睛发亮，黑羽做了个鬼脸，想到新接的主线任务，心情没来由地又轻松了起来，索性跳坐在桌上，开心地嘻了一声，“没有什么是我搞不定的！”

“没有什么是我们搞不定的，” 白马侧头看他，一本正经地更正。

黑羽夸张地转了一圈眼睛，晃了晃腿，“随便你怎么想吧。”

白马看上去心情不错，整了整桌面的文件，和他一样倚靠着桌沿，滑开手机，开始邮件对接确认，黑羽随手拉开书桌的抽屉，从里面偷了一根棒棒糖，在指尖晃了一圈：“晚上去吃点好吃的庆祝啊。”

“好啊，” 白马漫不经心地说，声音里带着点笑意，“你带路就好，白兔先生。”

黑羽哧地笑了起来，用肩膀顶了顶身边的人。白马低着头，在屏幕上滑来滑去，过了一会儿，黑羽好奇地探过脑袋：“在看什么呢。”

白马回完了邮件，在看推特，黑羽又想起礼尚往来，这家伙的主业他也应该关心一下，于是说：“大侦探在这里打算用什么接案模式呀。”

“个人专业模式，” 白马头也不抬地说，“毕竟现在的我和黑羽君一样，是时时会上地方热搜的人。”

黑羽：“……”

这也太厚颜无耻了，和这人就没法好好交流，和平了大概不到半分钟，黑羽被雷得一撅，“没有可比性吧！”

白马看着推特，很明显没有在听，不知为何笑了一声，用一种看到什么有趣事物的语气道：“可能是我们的双边互助模式太过成功，已经有人开始试图复制了。”

黑羽：“？”

白马把手机递给他看，屏幕上，服部平次的个人账号，置顶推特是张照片，关西名侦探和好搭档勾肩搭背，笑得灿烂，服部朝着镜头比 V 字， @ 了工藤新一，配字 「连续七年警视厅最佳搭档」，下面被赞最多回复来自工藤本人，简短的几个字：「删了！！！」

黑羽：“…………”

“果然还是有差距吧？” 白马满意地收回手机，朝他眨了眨眼睛：“我们的成功模式可没有那么容易被超越啊。”

黑羽：“………………这又是什么问题表情啊！！”


	74. Day 419

# Day 419

“呜哇——不愧是大苹果！”

黑羽站在时代广场中央，像周围的无数个游客一样，张开双臂转了一圈，满脸兴奋，四下张望。时值傍晚，曼哈顿车水马龙，人声鼎沸，无数显示屏闪动着花里胡哨的广告，黑羽上次来纽约已经是很多年前，彼时为了夜行副业，只顾着专心潜入拍卖行，行程匆匆，这次终于有空出来好好逛逛，很是开心，于是拿出手机，发推特定位。

编辑好了文字，还没来得及点击发送，他的个人账户首页便自动刷新，一张照片缓缓出现，是黑羽方才张开双臂的背影，左边的广告屏刚好出现 Apple 的广告，魔术师的手仿佛握着那个闪闪发光，缺了一角的苹果，黑羽：“？”

两秒后，白马个人推特账户转发，配字：「本次行程不由苹果赞助」，加上一个红苹果的表情。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽狐疑地左右张望，时代广场车流似海，游客如织，电子屏幕到处闪耀，根本看不到狗仔经纪人在哪里，黑羽又点开照片，仔细研究起来。从那个角度拍过来的十字路口没有发现，他的不专业偷拍粉已经跑了，黑羽握着手机想了想，环视四周，突然心中一动，开始仔细观察周围五花八门的餐车。

冬末的纽约寒风陡峭，黑羽冻得鼻尖通红，双手插在卫衣口袋里，不停上下踮动，装成个好奇的游客，目光不动声色地扫过左右，很快发现不专业经纪人的身影，白马靠在马路对面一辆贩卖甜甜圈的餐车边上，左手托着纸盒，上面摆了两个纸杯，右手拿着怀表，笑着朝他抬了抬下颚。

黑羽过了马路，白马将怀表合上，放回怀里，将纸盒递出去，说：“十六点五三秒，令人惊讶的洞察力，黑羽君——”

两人目光相汇，一群学生游客恰好你推我挤地走过，黑羽露出牙齿，恶劣一笑，瞬间消失在人群里。

白马：“……”

马路两面人潮涌动，路边停满巡逻警车，魔术师凭空不见了，这个场景似曾相识，白马下意识地站直了身体，心跳忍不住加快。风里吹来萨克斯的声音，一首交织在车流里的歌，四面八方的游客举起相机，商贩擦拭着露天圆桌，艺人转过角落，无数旗帜在半空飞舞，白马微眯起眼睛。

在哪里？

身后伸过来一只手，轻巧地偷了一只甜甜圈，动作非常快，纸盒盖子几乎没动过，白马回头，看到黑羽手里已经拿了一个纸杯，像只小动物一样闻了闻，做了个鬼脸，放回去，换了一杯，再闻了闻，满意地点了点头，喝了起来，还不忘朝他挑了挑眉毛。

“……” 白马忍不住笑了起来，不无赞赏地说：“黑羽君的业务依旧非常熟练呢。”

“想和我比？” 黑羽挑衅地朝他抬了抬下颚，“你也太不自量力了一点。”

第二只甜甜圈又到了对方手里，纸盒依旧一点没动过，黑羽疯狂炫技，一脸得意，神情张扬，高楼两边的屏幕随着西沉的落日，由红转金，落在魔术师蓝得惊心动魄的眼睛里，白马没来由地心跳快了一拍，下意识地别开目光。

黑羽叼着甜甜圈，有些好奇地看着他：“？”

白马低了低头，单手插兜，唇边露出一点笑意，说：“走吧。”

“去哪里？” 黑羽咬着甜甜圈，喝着热可可，神色满足，大大咧咧地晃在他身旁，过了片刻，突然反应过来，狐疑地打量他，“等等，所以你为什么会在这里啊？”

“观光，” 白马神秘地说，“兼顾治安的那种。”

黑羽：“？？？”

两人穿过繁华的曼哈顿主市区，来到洛克菲勒中心，白马拿出两张票，简单出示了一下，客气地示意他先过安检。黑羽一脸莫名其妙，然而还是跟在队伍里，把身上的小道具摸出来放进篮子，叮叮当当的有一大堆，也不知道平时是如何藏起来的，白马忍不住多看了对方两眼。连工作人员都注意到了，黑人大叔啧啧称奇，张望着说：“身上带这么多东西干什么？”

黑羽神情不变，镇定自若地答：“纪念品啦，我第一次来纽约呢——”

白马：“……”

魔术师和经纪人交换了一个冬日俄罗斯的眼神，各自哼哼一笑，黑人大叔：“？”

黑羽张开双臂，过了安检，把小道具都收回怀里，上下拍了拍，马上无迹可寻了，白马饶有兴趣地侧头观察着，被对方敏锐地察觉到了，黑羽站在工作人员的背后，乘旁人不注意，朝着他做了个鬼脸。

周末了，景点人很多，白马掏出怀表看了一眼，拉着还想东张西望的黑羽，穿过各式展览区域，轻车熟路地按了电梯，直接上了70楼。

“呜喔——！”

洛克菲勒中心观景台360度无遮挡，纽约的天际线铺展开来，时值傍晚，一轮红日西沉，喷薄的金色沿着帝国大厦的轮廓层层晕染，四周高楼林立，都市灯光如星河闪动，身后，中央公园初雪消融，已经有了第一丝春意，湖畔夕照温柔，黑羽拿着热可可，往前两步，眼睛亮了。

白马将手揣回兜里，笑了笑，“Just in time.”

黑羽扒在全透明的玻璃墙上，鼻尖呼出一小团白雾，神情亮亮的，“好漂亮啊。”

这面玻璃墙有两人多高，然而对怪盗先生来说自然不算什么，黑羽下意识地仰头看了看，一个纯属条件反射的动作，被身边人捕捉到了，白马清了清嗓子，错开半步距离，很是意有所指地瞥了一眼他的背脊。

黑羽头也不回地抬起一根手指：“收起你的那个妄想症念头。”

“没办法，” 白马的心情不错，笑着耸肩，“毕竟是我的主业呢。”

“拜托，” 黑羽仰起脑袋，“以前不也是副业吗？优等生同学。”

黑羽的语气无聊，却带着一丝不易觉察的狡黠，像是在交换什么私密的笑话，白马愣了一愣，有些惊奇地看向身旁。傍晚的天空色彩浓烈，延绵的火烧云映得魔术师的脸色微红，黑羽转过眼睛，小虎牙一闪，朝他做了个鬼脸。

“永远结不了案喽~” 黑羽重又看向天际线，用唱歌般的语气道。

白马想了想，唇角忍不住扬起，喝了一口 Chai Latte，眺望着远处闪着微光的河面：“嘛，那就只能继续努力了。”

黑羽瞥了他一眼，似乎有些惊奇，白马转回目光，弯起眼睛：“我是这么容易会放过你的人吗？”

黑羽双手捧着热可可，哧地笑出了声，侧脸红红的，随即像是忍不住般放声大笑，“结果还是问题发言啊！”

“不是官方认证的吗？” 白马颇是促狭地说。

暮色四合，光影变换，日落月升，在纽约高楼林立的天际线里，昔日的怪盗先生没有反驳，意味昭然地举了举手中的纸杯。“加油吧，大侦探，” 黑羽朝他弯起眼睛，“可别认输啊。”


	75. Day 424

# Day 424

“疫情看起来是越来越严重了呢，” 白马若有所思地说。

三月初的早晨，酒店餐厅，人比过去两周明显少了很多，白马一边切鸡蛋一边侧头看着手机屏幕上跳出的头条新闻，黑羽坐在餐桌对面，眯着眼睛，打了个哈欠，心不在焉地往吐司上抹巧克力酱，随口说：“是啊，之后还有蛮多人退票，好惨的，不会又要逼着我去发展副业吧？”

白马没有回答，划掉新闻 app，说：“黑羽君，你应该会开车吧？”

马里兰的演出十分成功，万豪国际顺利签下来了，黑羽昨晚心情愉快，看 HBO 老电影看到凌晨四点，现下睡眼朦胧，还没完全清醒，条件反射地嗯了一声。白马点了点头，继续低头吃煎蛋，黑羽举着吐司到嘴边，忽然反应过来，飞速回想自己什么时候以什么身份在对方面前展示过开车技能，两秒停顿后，喀拉一声咬下吐司，镇定自若地道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马：“……”

黑羽专心致志吃早餐，白马停了刀叉，缓缓抬起眼睛，一脸关爱，“黑羽君，” 连他的名字都被这家伙念得甜中带刺，“你知道欲盖弥彰这个词是什么意思吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马重又低头进食，唇边弯起一点弧度，黑羽怒道：“笑什么！”

“妄想症什么的我不知道，” 白马一脸惋惜的样子，“黑羽君的失忆症倒是挺严重的。”

“哈哈！” 黑羽一抖餐巾，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“这简直进一步退两步，” 白马听起来却丝毫没有气馁的意思，反而饶有兴趣地看着他，“你是三月的白兔先生吗？”

“哼哼哼，” 黑羽一点不慌，单肘撑桌，略微前倾，朝着同伴挑衅扬眉，“白骑士先生今天话很多啊，是决斗输了太多次，撞到头了吗？”

白马扑地笑出了声，“姑且算是夸奖，我收下了。”

黑羽：“……”

墙上的挂钟指向八点十一分，今日份的指认互怼和厚颜无耻的问题发言已经达成了，黑羽转了转眼睛，用手指在空气里画了个勾，嘴里配上叮的完成音效，“现在可以讲人话了吗？”

“唔，” 不专业经纪人无缝切换模式，一副理所当然的样子，白马用餐巾擦了擦手，认真地说：“我在想。既然现在情况是这个样子，或许我们应该换一种方式……”

“干嘛，” 黑羽警觉起来，“别让我搞什么网络直播之类的啊，我才不会上当呢，拒绝。”

白马：“……”

白马面色奇异地看着他，过了两秒，神情不变，缓缓地说：“时隔多年，黑羽君的脑回路依旧时时给我带来惊喜，” 那语气分明在说时时给人带来惊吓，“但我的意思是，现下我们或许应该避免继续用公共交通出行。”

黑羽挠了挠脸：“哦。”

白马端着茶杯，意有所指地朝他挑眉，分明在等待着一个回答，黑羽完全没有心理准备，眨巴了一下眼睛，放下手里的橙汁，有些茫然地说：“来真的啊？”

“Why not？” 白马说，语气轻松，彻头彻尾说走就走的贵公子作风，“难道黑羽君不想试一下开放世界任务吗。”

黑羽狐疑地打量对面：“之前的那些还不算吗？”

白马笑而不语，不置可否地耸了耸肩。

两人相视片刻。

放弃短途航线，换到公路旅行，一点一点穿越美国大陆，打开未知地图，黑羽心里痒痒的，忍不住坐直了一点，看向自己的经纪人，脸上露出些许接受挑战，蠢蠢欲动的神情：“真的可以？”

“可以，” 白马单手托腮，朝他弯起眼睛，“毕竟黑羽君是凭一己之力签下了万豪国际的人。”

“嘁，你这个是诱导性赞赏，不要以为我不知道，” 黑羽转了转眼睛，把橙汁一饮而尽，“这是你应该做的，不专业经纪人，涨薪就不要想了，非常时期，记得替我省点钱啊。”

“Be careful what you wish for，” 白马随口答应，又点了点头，“那就这么说定了。”

黑羽比了个 OK 的手势，有点小兴奋，遂掏出手机，开始刷跨美国公路旅行路线。网页顶部跳出有关自驾游的旅行准备提醒消息，黑羽突然又想起来，“诶，可是我没有办过国际驾照……”

白马神情不变，从怀里拿出墨镜，下面夹了一个小本，递给他。不专业经纪人有备而来，一副胸有成竹，万事周全的样子，黑羽愣了愣，忽然意识到不对，莫名其妙道：“那你刚才还问什么？”

“给黑羽君一个不打自招的机会啊，” 白马戴上墨镜，笑意盈盈地说。

“……………………”

黑羽怒而拍桌：“今天超标了！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱丽丝梦游奇境记里的白骑士救了爱丽丝好几次，是个善良的角色，就是和红骑士决斗的时候经常从马上跌下来撞到头（
> 
> 爱丽丝里三月的白兔先生，在迪士尼电影里，每次都会主动给爱丽丝递上茶，等爱丽丝伸手去接了又次次躲开，或者直接把茶杯从爱丽丝手里拿走，令人困惑呢黑羽君……


	76. Day 425

# Day 425

“我来！” 黑羽说。

“我来，” 白马不容置疑地说。

“要猜拳吗？” 黑羽客气地道，“你会输的。”

Enterprise 租车处，待客大厅里，魔术师和经纪人靠着柜台，各自抵着墨镜，灵魂相视。

“在安全方面我是不会让步的，” 白马无情地说，“你根本就没有右行驾驶经验吧？先在副驾驶上习惯一下。”

“你就很多吗？” 黑羽反问道，“左行驾驶本来就是英国传统吧！”

“是的，” 白马平稳颌首，“但我不会在不熟悉道路状况的情况下还特意去测一部车的性能，可以达到时速180，不代表它应该达到时速180，黑羽大明星。”

在试车时候太过兴奋，差点被工作人员拉入黑名单的黑羽：“……”

白马又把语气放柔了一点，充满诱导性地说：“你在东京也不常需要开车吧？还是交给我好了。”

“拜托，” 黑羽一拍也不慢，“小少爷在伦敦就经常开车吗？不会蠢到这种地步吧！”

白马：“……”

黑羽掰回一局，得意洋洋地倚着柜台，指尖在租车处的牌子上轻巧跳跃，潇洒地比了个手势：“安心啦，我的驾龄肯定比你长，全靠婆婆接送上学的小少爷还是歇着吧。”

白马哼笑了一声，“恕我直言，这里只有我是17岁就合法拿到驾照的，” 重音压在合法上，“英国的法定驾驶年龄是17岁，而日本是18岁，黑羽同学。”

黑羽：“……”

白马将墨镜拉下一点，十分意有所指地看着他：“只要我们能达到一定共识，” 那语气分明说着只要你能认清现状，“我可以勉为其难地忽略你刚才这种不打自招的行为。”

黑羽气得磨牙，“你这家伙……”

工作人员处理完文件，从办公室出来了，手里拿着雪佛兰科迈罗的钥匙，看了看两人，“你们谁——”

黑羽二话不说，抢过钥匙，拔腿就跑。工作人员：“……”

“Jesus Christ,” 白马在他身后手忙脚乱地整理两人的驾照和保险文件，“等一下！黑——喂！”

租车处的大门刷地打开，春日阳光洒进，黑羽扮着鬼脸，倒退着往停车场去，指尖嚣张地晃着钥匙：“倒是看实力说话啊哈哈哈哈——”


	77. Day 426

# Day 426

自驾游最初的那阵兴奋劲过了，黑羽终于老老实实坐在副驾驶上，抱着 iPad 就像是抱着盾牌，在车流里左张右望。

仪表板前竖着手机，屏幕上开着谷歌地图，白马跟着 GPS 导航转弯，朝后面的车辆闪灯致意，技如其人，平稳得很，没什么意思，黑羽不满地嘀咕：“明明就和我没法比。”

“这里是城际公路，” 白马略是好笑地说，“你想比什么？”

马里兰到华盛顿的路途不长，只是城市间的主干道而已，时值上午，早高峰已经过了，车流依旧不息，公路两边连块广告牌都没有，挺无聊的，黑羽低着脑袋，间隔性地对比出口指示牌和地图上标出的去处，突然想到一个问题：“为什么我没有在这里演出的场次？”

“嗯？” 白马半侧过头，眼睛依旧看着路。

“首都啦首都，” 黑羽说，“其他地方不都是——你这家伙没有收集癖的吗？还真是让人感到惊讶。”

“华盛顿？这可是政治首都啊，” 白马说，“演出氛围和黑羽君的风格不一样的。去不去观光？”

“哦——” 黑羽举起 iPad 遮在脸前，只露出一双眼睛，“我什么风格啊。”

“总之不是那种抨击时事的风格，” 白马漫不经心地说，“当然你想改行做搞笑艺人的话另当别论。需要整理一下我的备用文件夹吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽把平板拍在膝盖上，朝自己的不专业司机怒目而视，白马熟视无睹，唇角微微勾起，语气带笑地说：“还有五分钟供你思考，如果要去观光的话，前面就要下高速了。”

“去去去，” 黑羽双手抱肘，没好气地说，“啊你好烦。”

白马依言打灯，变道，看上去心情不错的样子，始终唇角弯弯地看着前方，过了一会儿又说：“出于专业我还是要提醒你一下——”

“啊——呀，” 黑羽整个人往后仰去，“又干嘛？不靠谱副业建议请按1，不讲人话请按2，KID 妄想症请挂机谢谢。”

白马颇是促狭地瞥了他一眼，对他的讽刺充耳不闻，意味深长地说：“来者是客——观光需要遵从当地习俗，还请黑羽君不要从华盛顿纪念碑上跳下去，毕竟那是蜘蛛侠才会干的事。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽昨晚熬夜看漫威电影，看来是被这家伙听见了，不由嘴角抽搐，“拉黑算了。”

雪佛兰平稳往前行驶，融入入城的车流里，上午的阳光转过高速出口的拐角，白马翻下遮光板，略眯起眼睛，唇角勾起，颇是恶劣地道：“有些事情说着总比做着容易，不是吗？”

黑羽仰着脑袋：“怎么就还得意起来了啊！”


	78. Day 428

# Day 428

离开 Winchester 以后道路两边景色开始变换，建筑物逐渐变少，树木茂盛起来，放眼望去，公路蜿蜒在森林里，方圆几十里毫无人烟，只有偶尔惊鸿一瞥的宽广农田，不专业经纪人依旧稳握方向盘，黑羽趴在车窗边，百无聊赖地看着风景。

“你行吗，” 黑羽头也不回地说，“别疲劳驾驶哦，我可不想和你这家伙同归于尽啊。”

“姑且认为这是黑羽君在关心我，” 白马随口回答，“放心，我在这种事情上也是很专业的。”

黑羽耸了耸肩，将车窗放下来一些，伸手出去试探了一下气温，白马又说：“小心点。”

“好冷！” 黑羽缩了缩肩膀，赶紧把窗关上，拉着卫衣的领子窝回座位里，还不忘加一句：“不专业服务买一送二。”

白马瞥了他一眼，居然看上去还有些自负，促狭地挑了挑眉：“性价比高吗？”

黑羽：“……”

“你好得意啊！” 黑羽睁圆了眼睛，由衷惊叹。

“哎，” 白马笑了起来，“毕竟还在试用期呢。说起来……”

“NO，” 黑羽毫不留情拒绝。

“——Whatever makes you happy，” 白马笑眯眯地说。

这个语气也太得寸进尺了，好像他们有多心照不宣似的，黑羽嫌弃地转眼睛，转完又想起忘了道具，于是摸出墨镜戴上。不专业司机看上去更心情愉快了，白马唇角勾着可恶的弧度，十指轻松地敲打方向盘，黑羽简直懒得理睬，翻过身，费劲地探手，往后座上抓过巨大的背包，从里面摸出一包零食。

电台里在播时事评论，主持人和电话连线的嘉宾吵起来了，黑羽把收音机关掉，撕开了一包爆米花，往嘴里抛了一粒。

车里陷入舒适的沉默，只剩下高速行驶时掠过窗外的风声，公路上没有别的车辆，两边全是树木，黑羽吃完了爆米花，把包装捏来捏去，说：“还是我来吧。”

“你很无聊吗？” 白马说，“Switch 也在包里。”

“拜托，别把我当小孩子啊，” 黑羽说，“不都让你看过我的实力了吗？”

“的确有所领教，” 白马平稳地说，“所以我很感谢现在我还能坐在这里。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽双手枕在脑后，笑得哐哐响：“小少爷要认输就直说啊！”

白马哼笑一声，不予理睬。黑羽这几日有意捉弄这位满脑子都是工作场合安全培训条例的英国小少爷，把无聊的城际高速开出盘山公路的感觉，白马一开始还紧握手柄，微微睁大眼睛（已经是贵公子偶像包袱的极限了），后来意识到他是故意的，这才慢慢放松下来，黑羽自觉这一局赢得很漂亮，大大咧咧地把双腿交叉搁在仪表盘上，说：“休息站换我，说好了。”

白马无奈叹息，“是是。”

“嚯，” 黑羽不满地斜睨同伴，“你这人也太不领情了，都说了是怕你疲劳驾驶啊。”

白马一脸不信任地问他：“让你开车，你就会让我好好休息吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽嘎嘎大笑：“你是不相信我的车技吗！”

“怎么会，” 白马很是嘲讽地道，“将近八年前的脱逃手段我还记忆犹新——”

“我——啊？” 黑羽还半张着嘴，闻言笑容凝固在脸上，睁大眼睛，“等等等等，怎么又开始自说自话了？”

“从楼顶直接跳到车里，” 白马充耳不闻，完全自说自话，“你是 007 看多了吗？哪怕有缓冲，只要角度偏差一点点——”

“啊——呀！” 黑羽往后一仰，“有没有搞错啊！我不知道你在说什么，你还是担心自己——”

“不过用充气假人做降落缓冲这件事情，” 白马若有所思地继续道，“的确很大胆。放出滑翔翼的那一瞬间就像俯冲落地又起飞的鸟——真的很漂亮。”

“哎，对吧？” 黑羽神情一亮，瞬间得意了起来，伸手在空中画了个 V 线，“那才是艺术啊！”

白马颇是戏谑地转过目光，黑羽意识到自己说漏嘴了，眼角一跳，镇定自若地补充道：“所有 KID 大人的真爱粉都是这么想的，我当然也是。”

白马：“……”

白马很是嘲讽地转了转眼睛，黑羽不以为忤，哼哼地笑，重又将双手枕在脑后，往椅背上一靠，拉着洋洋自得的长音：“贵公子也就只有这点小把戏而已咯——”

公路从森林里弯出，视野变得开阔起来，两旁的路标牌一闪而过：西弗吉尼亚，60英里。

“Country road—— Take me home——”

黑羽心情不错，歪歪扭扭地开始哼歌，在刷刷作响的风里越唱越大声，开始放飞自我，“To the place—— I belong ——”

白马按在方向盘上的指尖动了动，神情精彩，非常忍耐，看上去非常后悔自己没有戴墨镜，黑羽要笑死了，嚣张地伸手一挥，指着路牌，越发卖力地引吭高歌，“West Virginia——Mountain mama——”

白马一脸复杂地提高声音：“我还是不能理解……”

“Take me home~ country road，” 黑羽自娱自乐地唱完，给自己鼓了鼓掌。

白马：“……”

黑羽表演完了，调整墨镜，兜上卫衣的连帽，靠回椅背，非常大牌地开始闭目假寐。白马在边上停顿了片刻，重新开口：“我还是不能理解为什么黑羽君居然不擅长唱歌。”

“干嘛，” 黑羽随口说，“真把我当明星啦。”

“从行为上来看，显然黑羽君已经非常适应这种设定了，” 白马很是嘲讽地抬指敲了敲方向盘，“但实际技能方面确实让人感到惊讶。”

黑羽双手抱肘，不予理睬，单脚打着拍子，过了一会儿，重新哼起来：“Almost heaven……West Virginia……”

白马很是惊异地转过眼睛，黑羽懒懒靠在椅背上，双手插在卫衣的兜里，眼也不睁地说：“看路。”

“……”

白马转回头，双手握紧了方向盘，神情微动，黑羽的唇边露出一丝笑意，继续唱：“Blue ridge mountains，Shenandoah River——好像就是我们刚才经过的地方。”

“的确，” 白马条件反射地说。

“Life is old there, older than the trees，” 黑羽接着哼唱，完美复刻原唱歌手那个略带沧桑的嗓音，“Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze。”

歌声戛然而止，黑羽推了推墨镜，非常恶作剧地拒绝进入主歌，白马等了一会儿，唇角动了动，颇有所得地点头：“我好像明白了。”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽平和地道。

“好的，” 白马难得地没有在这件事上追问下去，听起来语气无奈，“但是可以请你演完吗？不然会一直……” 白马伸手示意了一下自己的太阳穴。

“这位先生的强迫症大于妄想症啊，” 黑羽叹息地道，“我好像也明白了。”

白马：“……”

白马神情沉痛，说：“拜托了。”

黑羽推了推墨镜，露出小虎牙，说：“看在你这么专业的份上，我就勉为其难帮你一次吧。”

白马略是警觉地瞥了他一眼，黑羽深吸一口气，换回自己的嗓音，歪歪扭扭大声高歌：“Country rooooad——！”

白马：“………………”

黑羽：“West Virginia——你开什么窗啊！自己点的歌无论如何都要听完哦，经纪人！Country Road——”


	79. Day 430

# Day 430

“我还真没住过这种旅馆，” 黑羽戴着墨镜，靠着柜台，肩线微微紧绷，看上去有点鬼鬼祟祟的，不太信任地四下张望，“你确定靠谱吗？”

“比露天野营要好，” 白马同样戴着墨镜，仔细地数了一叠现金，递给窗口后面一脸无聊的前台人员，“毕竟现在还太冷了。”

俄亥俄州的乡下，一家普通的汽车旅馆，霓虹红灯照亮了停车场，柜台前竖着防盗用的铁栏杆，前台小哥嚼着口香糖，眼睛盯着一架沙沙作响的电视机，指尖微动，把现金数了，扔进抽屉里，看也不看他们，将两把钥匙扔过来，指了指边上的楼梯。

“唉，” 黑羽脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，眼神却意有所指，“这可真是消费降级啊。”

“特殊时期，” 白马接过钥匙，看了一眼墙边斑驳的指示牌，“只能拜托黑羽大明星忍一下了。”

“所以我们的合同里有不可抗力这一条吗？” 黑羽客气地跟他上楼，“有的话直接辞退了吧。”

“那么谁来帮你把因为不可抗力取消的场次重新安排呢？” 白马分辨了一下钥匙上的号码，将其中一把在他面前晃了晃，“还是等到一切恢复正常了再说吧。”

“呵，” 黑羽反手抓了钥匙，不满地抬起下颚，“这就是一千零一夜的打工模式，别以为我不知道。”

白马并不回答，唇边露出一点笑意，用手抵着墨镜，开了门，进了自己房间。

黑羽在外面踮着脚喊：“别以为自己很高明啊！经纪人！”

白马放下包，环视四周。汽车旅馆的房间都是标间，两张床，背景墙是巨大的森林图片，看上去像是新换的，品味平平，但还算干净，在方圆近百里算是唯一的落脚点，这大概也是美国公路游的专有特色了，至少信号网络都是有的，白马心不在焉地看了看手机，将包放在椅子上。

敲门声突然响起，白马回过头，看到黑羽的脸又出现在窗前，黑羽双手扒着窗栏，整张脸都贴在玻璃上，五官扭曲，不停地敲打着他的窗户，白马：“……”

白马开了门，非常冷静地问：“你又怎么了。”

黑羽直起身，神情恐怖，脖子咔咔作响，指着自己的房间，说：“你不要慌。”

白马：“……”

白马无比耐心地，意有所指地说：“我没有慌。”

“你也不要太兴奋，” 黑羽继续驴头不对马嘴地说，手依旧指着自己的房间，“那个，那个。”

“……”

白马下意识地要去开旁边房间的门，黑羽瞬间闪移到门前，拦住他，“不行！手套！”

“？” 白马站住了脚步，皱起眉，黑羽一脸恐怖地直视他，缓缓地说：“如果我没看错的话，这个房间里应该发生过什么可怕的事情。”

白马：“………………”

白马的神情严肃起来，回到自己房间，从包里拿出随身携带的勘察手套，说：“你确定？”

“不确定，” 黑羽语气嫌弃，神情却还没调整过来，还是那个瞪圆了眼睛的惊蛰状态，“所以问你啊！大侦探！”

“……” 白马将手套戴上，说：“冷静一点。”

“呜哇你不觉得很可怕吗！” 黑羽紧紧跟在他的后面，“荒山野岭，月黑风高……前台那小哥看上去就很有问题，搞不好不是人……”

“黑羽君，” 白马一脸关爱地在隔壁房间前停下脚步，回过头，“你昨晚是不是又在熬夜看什么恐怖片了？”

“有吗？” 黑羽毫无干系地摸了摸脸，“你问 HBO 啊。”

白马转了一圈眼睛，打开门，仔细观察四周，随口道：“前台那位，瘾君子，或许，不是人，可能性真的很小。”

“哦，” 黑羽一脸狐疑地从他身后探出头来，“很小。”

“毕竟我们的世界里还有红子小姐这样强大的存在呢，” 白马心不在焉地说。

“……” 黑羽的神情又恐怖了起来，“一点都不觉得安慰好吗！”

黑羽的房间和他那间差不多，看上去更新一点，并没有什么特别异常的地方，白马叹了一口气，说：“在哪里。”

黑羽抬了抬下颚，示意洗手间。洗手间看起来也一切正常，有股消毒水的味道，白马研究了一圈，并无所得，回过头观察了一下同伴的神情，发现黑羽一脸恐怖地盯着水龙头，于是凑近了查看。

洗手池的边上，水龙头的下方：一点铁锈痕迹。

白马伸手抹了抹，用半是赞叹半是惊奇的语气说：“黑羽君的洞察力是真的不可小觑。”

“现在不是用这种语气说话的时候吧？” 黑羽说，“你能认真点吗？专业能力呢！”

“唔，” 白马环视四周，“虽说在洗手池角落里发现一点血迹让人对旅馆的清洁度产生合理怀疑，但这应该不足以解释你的反常行为。”

黑羽：“……”

“黑羽君。” 白马无比耐心地道，“以我对你的了解，你不是这种大惊小怪的人，所以，你还有什么其他发现，不如共享一下。”

“……” 黑羽气得一撅，“让你来看房间，你推理我干嘛啊！”

白马搓了搓指尖的铁锈状粉末，略是傲慢地挑起眉。黑羽没脾气了，一脸牙疼，指了指门边天花板的角落，说：“那里……那里还有。”

这不是常人可以随便观察到的角度，白马很是意有所指地瞥了一眼身边的人，出去搬了一把椅子，站在上面，打开手机手电筒，仔细查看起来。汽车旅馆坐落在乡野里，周围都是山，才九点就已经夜沉一片，几乎看不见其他灯光，四下里没有任何人烟的痕迹，房间里非常安静，只能听见老旧的日光灯发出滋滋声，黑羽站在卫生间门口，双手插兜，仰着头看他，神情难以解读，过了片刻，像是忍不住般往里站了一点。

白马仰头查看天花板的角落，一直没有出声，过了片刻，把手机摄像头打开，拍了一张照。

“喷溅痕迹，” 白马自言自语地说。“根据氧化程度来看已经有一段时间了。”

“啊？” 黑羽瞪大了眼睛，“不止一点吗？”

“是的，” 白马从椅子上跳下来，“你只是站在洗手池上去看的话是看不到拐角那边的。”

白马拉开浴帘，弯腰检查浴缸，黑羽马上说：“我看过了，就算有，也被处理得很干净。”

白马直起身，发出一个不置可否的单音节，心不在焉地道：“一般第一现场都会被处理得很干净的。”

“……” 黑羽脸色青了，朝他努嘴：“你那个，你那个，用你那个看看。”

白马略是不解地回过头，“我什么？”

“就那个，” 黑羽挥了挥手，学了一个装模作样的语气，“Luminol。”

白马：“……”

“没有吗？” 黑羽上上下下地打量他，“说好的专业呢！”

“一般我不会随身带这种专业试剂，” 白马说，“黄昏之馆是特例，毕竟是受邀前去……”

白马没有继续，只是若有所思地看着门边的人，眼神逐渐变得锐利，黑羽愣了一愣，抓狂道：“现在不是你妄想症发作的时候！大侦探！”

白马略是诧异地眨了眨眼睛，回过神来，不知为何觉得有些好笑，唇角一勾：“还请你对我的专业能力多点信心吧，不打自招的怪盗先生。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽皱着脸，一副勉为其难暂时不和你计较的样子，白马将沾上血迹的手套仔细装了袋，放在一边，又换了一付干净的戴上，拉开洗手间的门，沿着门缝上下查看。

黑羽有些好奇地看着他，目光跟着他转，白马摸了摸金属门片，说：“这扇门是新换的。”

黑羽的眼睛闪了闪，反应了过来，同样抬头，审视地查看周围的家具和装潢，白马回到房间里，凑近摸了一下床后面的墙纸，自言自语道：“这也是新换的。”

“……我有一种预感，” 黑羽在他身后小声咕哝。

白马沉吟片刻，回到自己房间。这边的床头后面，墙纸也有翻新过的痕迹，洗手间的门片却已经有些发锈，和其他家具一样，很明显离上次装修已经有些时候了，这的确有些反常，白马摘了手套，站在房间中央，单手扶着下颚，陷入思考。

黑羽满脸都是误食海蓬子的神情，一副坐立不安的样子，不停打量四周，又钻进他的洗手间里检查了一会儿，探出脑袋：“你这里好像没有。”

白马还在研究墙纸，反复地用手电筒去照，黑羽也好奇地凑过来看，看不出个所以然，满脸迷茫地转向他。白马盯着墙壁，又伸手敲了敲，若有所思地说：“你的魔术道具里有没有透明胶和彩笔。”

“啊？” 黑羽愣了一下，“有，怎么了？”

“虽说不一定准确，但在当下也没有别的了，” 白马直起身，示意了一下，“麻烦你。”

黑羽一脸莫名其妙地去拿了包，掏出一盒彩笔和透明胶扔给他。白马挑了一支蓝色和一支紫色的笔，撕开透明胶，把手机扔在床上，黑羽伸着脖子观望了一会儿，额角落下一滴汗：“喂喂，你不会是想要自制什么紫外线灯之类的东西吧……”

“回答正确，” 白马漫不经心地说，“东京大学加十分。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽双手插兜，踮上踮下地看他将透明胶贴在手机闪光灯后，一脸不太信任地嘀咕：“这能行吗。”

“聊胜于无，” 白马随口说，“毕竟没有想到在这种地方接案居然是黑羽模式。”

黑羽：“…………”

白马将透明胶贴了三层，交替地涂上蓝紫色，自觉已经是在现有材料下能做到的极限了，于是抬起头，朝着黑羽示意：“试试看吧。”

黑羽依言把灯关了，白马打开手机手电筒，在自己房间里照了一圈，并无所得，又凑近了照床头的墙纸，同样没什么特别的，点了点头，没有说话，示意黑羽跟上。两人到了隔壁房间，灯一灭，洗手间里隐隐约约全是荧光，黑羽往后退了一步，眼睛恐怖地转向他：“……”

“这不能代表什么，” 白马说，“很多清洁剂对紫外线都有反应。但是……”

白马回到墙纸前，沿着床头照了一圈，果不其然和他想的一样，白马指着床头板后，一圈不规则而微弱的荧光痕迹说：“这才是令人担忧的地方。”

黑羽的目光跟着他的手转过去，又转回来，一眨不眨地看着他。白马望着墙壁，若有所思地道：“能被这种简易测试看出来的血迹，应该非常明显，或许已经渗进墙壁，洗不掉了，所以才会选择刷一层墙纸在上面的吧。”

黑羽彻底毛了，“不要用这种语气说这么可怕的话啊！”

白马并不回答，拿出手机开始搜索。黑羽也凑过脑袋来看，屏幕上，谷歌地图缓缓刷新其他旅客在这个旅馆几个月前上传的照片：背景墙是白色的。

“可是你的房间也是重新刷过的，” 黑羽半抬起头，狐疑地朝着他说。

两人对视片刻，目光转向门外，又同时转回。

“……”

黑羽猛地直起身，神情精彩，往后一撅，回身转了一圈，伸出一根手指，悲痛地说：“我就知道和你们侦探住一起就从来不会有好事。”

“……” 白马正在回想俄亥俄州警方的联系人，闻言有些诧异地抬起头：“我们侦探？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽瞬间收敛神情，滑到门边，拿出手机，专心致志地查看最近警局距离。

“喔~，” 白马双手插兜，语气玩味地前倾，“看来黑羽君对这种接案模式还是很有经验啊。”

“我不知道你在想什么，” 黑羽闷着头按手机，“可恶，最近的警局居然在八十英里外！”

“还是不要打草惊蛇的好吧，” 白马朝着前台的方向抬了抬下颚，“毕竟店主对这件事知情的可能性很大。”

“正是因为这样才应该报警吧？” 黑羽压低了声音，眼睛同样转到闪着霓虹灯招牌的地方，“这分明是一家黑店啊！”

“这倒不一定，” 白马走到阳台往外看了看，“楼下还停着好几辆车，这里今晚不止我们两个客人。以我的判断，你房间里发生的事件应该不是什么临时起意的抢劫案，毕竟在这种地方想要抢劫的话太简单了，没必要如此大动干戈。有很大可能性那是一起有针对性的杀人案，而不是从客人中随机挑选的受害者。”

“……” 黑羽将手机按在胸口，神情复杂地看着他，“一点都没有感觉到安慰谢谢。”

白马耸了耸肩，回到自己房间，仰着头，检查房间角落，又仔细翻看可以隐藏摄像头的家居摆设，黑羽跟在后面，一脸无聊地说：“没有监控，放心吧，我早就看过了，现在才想起还来得及吗。”

“也就是说，” 白马颇以为然地点了点头，缓缓做出总结，“只有你那间房间有问题，而且很有可能是在相当一段时间前发生的案件。”

黑羽皱着脸，看上去面色不佳，眉头紧锁，目光在房间里转来转去，过来良久，叹了一口气，很是牙疼地瞥了他一眼。白马挑起眉，略是嘲讽地行了一个礼，绅士地让出自己房间里的另外一张床，黑羽满脸苦闷，然而毫无办法，去隔壁拿了包，扔在椅子上，发自肺腑地说：“是真的从没好事。”

白马不置可否地嗯了一声，拿出电脑，连上网，根据已知信息，开始进入专业追查模式。黑羽转了一圈眼睛，自顾自抓了换洗的衣服去洗手间，给他留下个一看就是在腹诽的背影，白马坐在床上，快速点击着鼠标，漫不经心地抬高声音：“就算有所发现也不要说出来，黑羽君，因为我是真的不想在这种天气露营。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽把洗手间的门重重锁了，白马的唇边露出一点笑意，在浏览器里打开旅馆的首页，开始一目十行地过滤有效信息。洗手间里水声哗哗的，黑羽难得地没有哼歌，过了一会儿，隐隐约约传来舞台剧念白的声音，法文版的麦克白，白马：“……”

“Viens, ô nuit, apportant ton bandeau——” 黑羽擦着头发出来了， “Couvre l'oeil insensible du jour compatissant……你在干嘛。”

白马略微蹙眉，心不在焉地转着笔，根据屏幕上的信息，时不时往小本里记录，漫不经心地答：“这是社交媒体查案模式。”

白马不停前后翻页，在线索之间画线条，黑羽看了一会儿，从包里翻出自己的笔记本，撕下一张纸，说：“你用这个吧。”

黑羽将纸对折，翻开，再翻开，再翻开，B5 大小的纸变成了 A3，白马眉毛高挑，接过对方的好意，本着专业态度，抚过纸张的皱褶处，又举起来对着灯观察了一番。

“干嘛呢，” 黑羽扔了两支彩笔过去，推了推他的肩膀，“员工福利，别给我得寸进尺的。”

白马下意识地往边上让出点位置，一分神自己的笔记本也到了对方手里，黑羽趴在床上，咬着笔盖，在白纸上写下：「汽车旅馆杀人案」，然后在「人」这个字上面画了个圈，打了个问号。

白马：“……”

黑羽刚洗完澡，只穿了一件 T恤，全身似乎散发着雾气，白马方才在脑海里建立起来的思维导图被打乱了，有些无奈，用钢笔抵着额头，说：“你要不要看会儿电视。”

黑羽并不理他，自顾自地哼着歌，对照着他的笔记本，在纸上涂涂写写，片刻后一条时间线在纸上出现，黑羽根据白马收集到的信息，在角落里画了三个简笔漫：一个吐着泡泡糖的前台小哥，一个拿着刷子的装修工，一个全黑的嫌疑人店主。

白马：“…………”

黑羽神情自若地在边上画空白小人，以替代未知嫌疑犯，白马看了片刻，欲言又止，最终说：“你这是故意打乱我的思考吗？黑羽君，我建议你还是——”

黑羽瞥了他一眼，似笑非笑的眼神，有种穿越时光感的熟悉，白马怔了怔，喃喃道：“真的吗？”

“哎，” 黑羽单手撑着脑袋，将彩笔在指尖一转，递给他，KID 的调笑语气，“专业点，大侦探。”

“……”

白马迟疑了半秒，以同样的姿势趴了下来，双肘撑着床，侧头看着身旁。

“看我干什么，” 黑羽头也不抬地说，“破案呢，敬业点行吗。”

这太超出预期了，又的确是意料之外，情理之中，白马的心中一动，用钢笔敲了敲手机屏幕，伸手抚过纸张，示意对方请。

黑羽一直用余光注意着他，见状扑克脸瞬间撑不住了，笑骂道：“别偷懒啊！这可是你的主业哦？”

白马低头看着笔记本，眉头一挑，唇边露出点神秘的笑意，不紧不慢地道：“我的主业不就是揭露你的真面目吗？”

黑羽：“………………”

“大侦探，” 黑羽一脸关爱地凑到他的面前，“你知道不识好歹这个词是什么意思吗？”

白马笑了起来，下意识地揉了揉身边人的头发。黑羽叽地一声捧住脑袋，KID 的气场消失殆尽，对他怒目相视：“这又是什么问题习惯啊！”

“实在让人感慨，” 白马单手托腮看向身旁，不知为何心情轻松很多，“想当年黑羽君可是从来不肯主动分享信息的人呢。”

“我不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽瞬间恢复一脸面瘫。

白马朝着身边弯起眼睛，黑羽低着头，又一脸无聊地补充了一句：“自说自话分享信息什么的，一直是你这家伙才对吧？”

“……”

白马愣了愣， 下意识地收敛了调笑的神情，然而黑羽又不说话了，拖过手提电脑，开始操作。黑羽开了三个窗口，沿着嫌疑人的社交媒体流账号一路翻找，准确跟上他的思路，毫不遮掩地朝他展示自己的能力，像是在给他看什么已知的秘密，白马反而有些茫然了，有种得到的不是自己想要的东西的感觉，停顿了一会儿，略是迟疑地说：“黑羽君，你知道……你真的不欠我什么。”

黑羽正在快速按回车键，闻言停了手，十分惊愕地转过眼睛，“你想什么呢！” 不请自来的怪盗先生看上去彻底毛了，翻坐起身，“我只是想早点休息而已啊，你这个强迫症侦探不调查完会乖乖睡觉吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽烦躁地抓了抓头发，说：“你这人是真的不可理喻。”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽一脸莫名其妙，几乎是瞪着他，看上去倒不像是在用扑克脸掩藏什么的样子，白马反而有种松了口气的感觉，神情回暖，忍不住用彩笔轻轻点了点身边人的肩膀：“那就好。”

“什么啊？” 黑羽揪着眉毛，一脸不明所以，耳尖却有些红了起来，“你这妄想症是越来越严重了吧？”

白马低着头，唇角弯起，“那也没有办法，可能要等天亮了才会好点吧。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽一脸残念地看着他，白马笑了起来，心情愉快地点了点电脑上的时间栏，“两个小时内能解决吗？可以的话还能赶上 HBO 的深夜场。”

“这算什么，” 黑羽马上来了精神，“当然可以，别小看我啊！”

黑羽扑回床上，动作幅度大了点，彩笔弹跳起来，差点打到他的额头，白马侧头躲过，冷静地看向身旁：“……”

黑羽浑然不觉，脸上仿佛有光，眼睛如少年般闪闪发亮，捡起彩笔，在几个已知人物之间反复点动，嘴里念着毫无逻辑的歌谣，“一个两个三个……那就从这个家伙开始吧！”

还真是过了多久都一样，白马忍不住笑出了声，将彩笔在指尖转了一圈，点了点身旁，“太随意了，黑羽同学，” 仿佛回到高中课间互相交换中二发言的时光，“关于推理你还有很多要学的呢。”

黑羽埋头涂写，压根对他不予理睬：“你还是学学怎么控制你这强迫症吧——”


	80. Day 431

# Day 431

HBO 里在放黑客帝国，黑羽趴在床尾，双手托着脑袋，心不在焉地欣赏 Neo 躲子弹，直到看到广告才回过神，“诶，已经过零点了。”

“我已经基本把线索整理清楚了，” 白马说，“你先睡吧。”

A3 纸上的时间线已经填满各式从社交网络整理的信息，黑羽给所有的可疑人物都画了一个简笔漫头像，纸上交替涂满了两人截然不同的笔迹，白马将导图拍了一张照，开始在电脑上整理输入。电视声音开得很低，可以听到窗外山风呼啸的声音，房间里只开了两盏床头夜灯，充满了昏昏欲睡的舒适感，黑羽将脸贴在手背上，无聊地嘀咕：“可是光凭这些也无法推断到底发生了什么啊。”

“对于熟悉周围社区情况的警察而说，这信息应该足够引导他们进入下一步调查了，” 白马说，“毕竟这里非常偏僻，周围居民不多。”

“受害者呢？” 黑羽说，“不是说应该不是当地人吗，不然也不会在社群里没有任何讨论痕迹吧。”

“这就要拜托警察去查失踪人口信息库了，” 白马说，点了点一个叼着烟的简笔漫头像，“无论如何，店主的儿子都很可疑不是吗？一人在网络分饰三角什么的……还是多亏了黑羽君才发现的。”

“那是，” 黑羽得意地晃了晃腿，“我是谁。”

“毕竟专业呢，” 白马语气带笑地继续键入，“红色鲱鱼先生。”

“哦，” 黑羽直起脑袋，客气地说，“你还可以再假惺惺一点，差点都听不出来你是在针对我了。”

白马弯起唇角，专心致志在文档里敲字，一副这不能算指认超标的样子，黑羽转了转眼睛，趴回床上，两条腿晃来晃去，过了片刻，用脚尖点了点同伴的背脊。白马被他推得一歪，笑了起来，说：“给我十分钟。”

黑羽摆了摆手，回到隔壁床上，把自己塞进被窝，打了个哈欠，说：“晚安啦，爱岗敬业的大侦探。”

十分钟后，白马关了灯，借着洗手间露出的一点亮光去洗漱，黑羽反而睡不着了，侧躺在床上，出神地看着窗外。俄亥俄州的山不高，包裹着大片大片的森林，风声呼啸，鬼影重重，这和大都市的夜晚感觉太不一样了，有种说不出的冷寂，黑羽下意识地把被子裹紧了一点。

黑羽闭上眼睛，半趴在枕头上放空，尽量不去想隔壁房间发生过的事，过了片刻，水声停了，洗手间的门打开，毛巾细碎摩擦声，黑羽的心里没来由地浮起一种奇异的感觉，仿佛有熟悉的视线落在身上，白马在看他。

“干嘛，” 黑羽咕哝。

白马没有马上回答，难得地显得有些犹疑，过了片刻，坐到对面的床边，放低了声音，说：“明天……”

“知道的啦，” 黑羽眼也不睁，语气无聊，“等案情交接完毕再出发，你这强迫症。”

白马在擦头发的手停了停，笑起来，说：“那还真是谢谢黑羽君了。”

“唉，” 黑羽翻了个身摊平，“你真烦。”

白马没有接话，房间里只剩下吹风机的声音，黑羽随手给对方开了盏小夜灯，索性不装睡了，双手枕在脑后，看着天花板。

“连受害者是谁都不知道，” 过了一会儿黑羽说，“能结案吗？”

“短时间内应该不行吧，” 白马把吹风机放到一旁，“但我们已经发现足够线索了。结合当地警局已有的信息，就算是悬案，应该也可以有所帮助才对。”

黑羽发自肺腑地叹了口气，一转三弯地表达了自己的心累。

“的确，” 白马转过头看他，声音不大，那个熟悉的调笑语气又回来了，“可是在毫不知情的情况下卷进事件，不就是 KID 的接案模式吗？”

黑羽抓了个枕头盖在脸上，拒绝回答，朝着旁边做了个不雅的手势。

“晚安，” 白马关了灯，愉快地说，“助人为乐的怪盗先生。”


	81. Day 433

# Day 433

“恕我直言，” 黑羽气喘不匀地左闪右避，伸长脖子紧盯前方，“这叫利维亚的杰洛特接案模式——”

“你是昨晚熬夜打游戏所以没力气了吗？” 白马毫不留情地说，“左边第二个路口——”

“我看到了！” 黑羽怒道，“所以我们到底在干嘛！喂！喂！你这家伙别跑——”

麦迪逊，印第安纳：镇中心的周末集市熙熙攘攘，充斥着热狗和汉堡的香气，黑羽吃饱喝足，原本在漫无目的地东张西望，目光无意间落在一个小孩身上。小男孩看上去只有六七岁，眨着一双可爱的大眼睛，笑嘻嘻地在人群中转来转去，东摸摸西碰碰，小手路过的地方，行人口袋无一例外，全部空了，黑羽：“……”

黑羽回身，转到同伴面前，意有所指地往后瞥了一眼，意思是你看到了吗？白马略微颌首，又挑起眉，意思是你打算怎么办？黑羽眨了眨眼睛，摊手，意思是你才是负责全球治安的专业人士，白马略是傲慢地转了转手指，意思是这种小偷小摸是你负责的领域。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽翻着半月眼，正打算说什么，冷不丁裤脚被人拉了一下，一眨眼口袋里的钱包和国际驾照都没了，小男孩回过头，朝他做了个鬼脸，二话不说脚下抹油，跑了，黑羽被激得瞬间炸毛，直接跟了上去：“你这个小鬼——”

白马拨通他的手机，只说了两个字：“包抄。”

不专业治安小队分头狂追，这小孩却比想象中要滑手的多，专往成群结伴的人堆里钻，黑羽紧跟其后，一边跑一边还要防着撞到别人，过了五分钟，居然还没追上，对方还不停回头挑衅，朝他乱吐舌头，黑羽大怒，朝着小毛贼喊：“你给我等着——”

小男孩左右横窜，逐渐带领他们离开镇中心，转进一条小巷， 黑羽看见边上公寓的消防梯，好胜心起，纵身一跃，在外围栏杆上开始跑酷。老式消防梯的金属是空心的，声音很大，白马立刻在耳机里警惕地问：“你在干什么？”

“别管这么多！” 黑羽说，“看我的！”

“等一下！” 白马那边的脚步声停了下来，“我看见他把东西交给了别人，男性，四十岁左右，穿着绿色军大衣，这可能是一个团伙，不安全——”

“担心什么呢，” 黑羽重复道，“交给我就好。”

白马站在马路斜对面，按着耳机，微微喘息，抬起头，和他目光相汇。黑羽刚好跑到最后一格，露齿一笑，从消防梯上一跃而下。熟悉的白影卷过，魔术师落地的时候已经变装完毕，红色长发，在原本的毛衣外面加了一条巨大的披肩围巾，看上去就像是一个前来集市采购的当地姑娘，黑羽扶了扶墨镜，东张西望，转过拐角，分毫不差地撞上穿着军大衣的男人。

“Oh, sorry,” 黑羽说，低头从口袋里摸出一张购物清单，又看了看集市的方向，满脸心不在焉，“My bad.”

男人不耐烦地挥了挥手，向左，黑羽也向左，向右，黑羽也向右，两秒后黑羽笑起来，用清单点了点对方的手臂，向后一步，“Sorry, have a nice day!”

黑羽施施然过了马路，白马配合地做出一副等候已久的样子，朝他抬手打招呼，黑羽轻巧地跑过去，白马顺势扶上他的肩膀，转身回到主街方向，低声朝他道：“你也太冒险了一点。”

黑羽没有回答，掀开围巾，给身边的人看。针织围巾塞在领口，鼓鼓囊囊的，里面裹了七七八八钱包证件一堆，白马：“……”

黑羽将墨镜推上一点，十分得意地扬了扬眉毛，“想和我比，还嫩了点。”

“比起这种犯罪宗师的发言，” 白马用手扶额，看上去一脸无奈，“我还是希望你可以谨慎一些，黑羽君，在这种小型社区，我们完全可以根据对方的外貌特征去报警——”

“啊——呀，” 黑羽将围巾甩到身后，“你好烦，我才不想因为这种事情去做笔录浪费一天好吗？等会儿把这些塞进警局门口就行了，写个条，做好事不留名，专业模式。”

白马不说话了，一副拿他没办法的样子，黑羽大获全胜，心情奇佳，将围巾的一角绕在指尖，晃来晃去，东转西转，回到集市上。Clover 小姐向来路人缘不错，变装成姑娘后连待遇都好了很多，黑羽走到一个水果摊前，拿起一只苹果颠了颠，摊主马上热情地朝他示意：“尝尝看！”

黑羽倚着摊铺，咬了一口苹果，十分挑衅地朝着同伴扭眉毛。

白马很是无奈地付了钱，买了一袋苹果，绅士地替他提着，说：“你低调一点。”

“看你这话说的，” 黑羽叹息道，“我这人从来不知道高调两个字怎么写。”

白马：“……”

黑羽轻巧眨眨眼，进了冰淇淋店，片刻后出来，拿了个巨大的三球甜筒，巧克力和太妃糖，最上面还叠着个香草圆球，摇摇欲坠，不等对方发表意见就从左手变出一只空甜筒，把香草冰淇淋接了，大大咧咧递出去：“别说没有员工福利啊，经纪人。”

白马略是好笑地看着他：“你不怕冷了吗？”

“啊，你冷吗？” 黑羽撇了撇嘴，伸手去抢，“不要算了，我自己吃。”

白马的手举高了一点，挑了挑眉，露出些许少年般开心的神情，尝了一口冰淇淋，朝他弯起眼睛。黑羽的耳尖没来由地有点热了起来，下意识地转开目光，舔着自己的冰淇淋，将手插进兜里。

麦迪逊保留了多年前美国小镇的风格，街边还有不少殖民时期遗留下来的建筑，黑羽在一幢维多利亚时期的医生故居外面探头探脑，说：“这好像红子家啊。”

身边的人舔着冰淇淋，闻言也好奇地凑过来往里张望，老房子的客厅里十分昏暗，各式小瓶子塞满了一整墙，有些阴森森的，白马看了一会儿，迟疑地朝他转过眼睛：“小泉同学有这种复古的爱好吗？”

“有这种巫蛊的爱好，” 黑羽满脸不堪回首，十分牙疼，随即露出一点诧异的神情，“怎么，你没去过她家吗？”

白马摇了摇头，黑羽哧地笑了一声，很是挤兑地顶了顶身边人的肩膀：“大侦探不太行啊，看来你也只是红子大人前仆后继死忠粉的其中一个而已，也没什么特殊的嘛。”

“你在说什么呢，” 白马很是好笑看着他，“说起小泉同学的话，她不是一直在关注你才对吗？”

“诶——” 黑羽一脸无辜地吮着被他舔得尖尖的冰淇淋球，“所以你认输吗！”

“我没有在这种事情上和你相比的爱好，” 白马转了转眼睛，“而且你不觉得这样对女士很不尊敬吗？”

“拜托，” 黑羽嫌弃地摆了摆手，“红子那家伙，啊对还有青子也是，这两人要是知道你因为什么莫名其妙的女士优先原则而小看她们的话，会一点一点用扫帚把你拍扁的，你到底有没有觉悟啊？”

白马从来没有被红魔女威胁过，丝毫不觉得他的证词有任何可怕之处，反而朝着他笑，“那倒从来不敢小觑，” 语气不知为何听起来还有些自负，“毕竟黑羽君的朋友里没有一个是简单的人物。”

“……” 黑羽一脸狐疑地打量这位自说自话的同学，“总感觉你又在往自己脸上贴金了。”

“啊啊？” 白马单手插兜，凑近了一点，琥珀色的瞳眸里满是促狭的笑意，“所以我们现在终于是朋友了吗？”

黑羽气得一撅：“你连这种事情都要套供啊！”

白马像是得了什么乐趣的样子，笑得很愉快，黑羽满头毛线，转过身，条件反射地抓了抓头发。习惯性动作太顺手，忘了自己还在变装中，假发被抓乱了，黑羽毫无办法，只好叼起甜筒，试图整理发型。冰淇淋逐渐融化，滴了下来，黑羽条件反射伸手去接，结果满手都是巧克力酱，越发抓狂，白马转了一圈眼睛，颇是傲慢地勾了勾手指，示意他过来，将自己的甜筒递给他，帮他理头发。

黑羽歪着脑袋，十分不自在，眼睛转来转去，白马拍了拍他的肩膀：“你坐到那边去。”

黑羽蹦到喷水池边坐下，忙不迭地把自己的冰淇淋舔了，乖乖地低着脑袋，眼观鼻鼻观心。白马站在他身前，帮他梳理翘起的发丝，离得很近，黑羽可以辨认出对方毛衣里衬衫第二颗纽扣的痕迹，于是想起高中毕业日女孩子对其争相抢夺的场景，觉得有点滑稽，哧地笑出来。

“怎么了，” 白马随口道。

“没什么，” 黑羽将自己的甜筒啃了，“白马大班长。”

白马轻声笑了笑，没有回答，手指理过他的发梢，又帮他拉了拉围巾，动作温柔，黑羽正在把最后一点华夫饼塞进嘴里的动作没来由地停了一停：“……”

白马整完了，退后半步，微笑地看着他，眼里有种欣赏的神色，黑羽把自己的甜筒嚼完了，双手捧着剩下的冰淇淋，仰头回视对方，十分警惕地说：“你可别把我当成别的什么人啊。”

“怎么可能，” 白马在他身边坐下，语气轻松，“无论你变装成什么样子，黑羽君就是黑羽君啊。”

“……” 黑羽捏着甜筒，不满地小声嘀咕：“这么有自信能看穿我？也不是没有瞒过你的时候吧？”

“这和能不能看穿没有关系，” 白马伸长了腿，眺望着街对面的复古式马车，“只是陈述事实而已吧？无论你借用什么面具，内在不都是你吗。”

“哦，这就又哲学起来了，” 黑羽一脸面瘫地将冰淇淋递回去，“大诗人侦探可真够可以的。”

“哎，所以都说了是陈述事实而已了，” 白马咬了一口甜筒，很是促狭地说。

“什么啊，” 黑羽狐疑地看着同伴，“总有种奇怪的预感……”

白马侧过头，含着一口冰淇淋，神情无辜，眼里却闪着恶劣的光，黑羽警觉起来，竖起脑袋，“等等——”

“唯一一个能看到你真面目的人，” 白马咽下冰淇淋，十分满意地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“一直以来不就是我吗？” 

黑羽一个倒仰：“我就知道又是这种问题发言啊——！”


	82. Day 436

# Day 436

黑羽站在木屋门前，歪着脑袋用肩膀夹着手机，将包往门廊上一扔，面无表情地说：“我要疯了。”

“冷静一点，” 白马心不在焉地环视四周，伸手在门框上摸了一圈。

“冷静一点，” 自家老妈的声音同时在电话里说，“这可是我和你爸爸当年蜜月时候就决定留下的约会地点，说好了假如发生第三次世界大战就回到这里——”

“什么啊！” 黑羽抓狂道，“老妈！我是来巡演的，不是来体验末世 AU 的！这也太夸张了！”

“啊啦，不是应该觉得庆幸才对吗？” 黑羽千影似乎在线路那头走来走去，“还好你给我打了电话，不然等你们到了爱荷华这种什么都没有的地方，看你们怎么办……”

“这里难道就不是什么都没有吗！” 黑羽捏着电话，原地转了一圈，放眼望去全是山林，“我们光是开山路就开了六十英里啊！”

“所以末世在这种地方不是最合适的吗？” 电话那头的人站停了脚步，于是黑羽脑海里浮现出自家老妈单手叉腰朝他前倾的样子，“Mo~快斗你的浪漫细胞到哪里去了，你是不是现在大牌了，妈妈和你说这样是不行的，想当年你爸爸和我第一次见面，……”

“老妈——！” 黑羽深深抓狂，“现在不是回忆恋爱史的时候吧！”

白马适时地点了点他的肩膀，黑羽一脸崩溃地回头，白马朝他示意，随即把手机接了过去，按了免提，平稳地朝着话筒说：“谢谢您提供的帮助，黑羽殿，您辛苦了。不好意思麻烦您，请问钥匙在哪里？”

黑羽在边上一开一合地做口型：这种时候你就一口一个黑羽殿了啊——！？

白马转了一圈眼睛，不理他，礼貌恭敬地等待对面的回答。电话那头停顿了一下，黑羽千影不知在想什么，过了一会儿突然笑起来，轻松地说：“啊啦，钥匙当然是在只有合格的人可以拿到的地方啊~”

黑羽揪起眉毛，看向屏幕：“哈？”

“赌上你的家族尊严啊！快斗！” 黑羽千影笑得很是愉快，“这可是你爸爸给你留下的考验喔！”

黑羽：“……”

魔术师和经纪人短暂对视，神情高度一致，达到难以言说的空前默契，两人目光同时上移，落在木屋屋顶，铜制的白鸽风向标上。

黑羽面无表情地说：“我要疯了。”

白马很是嘲讽地朝着他行了个礼，示意他请，一面礼貌地对着手机说：“谢谢您。”

黑羽前后打量了一下，这木屋分明被人设计改造过，还真的有伪装成装饰的落脚处，于是没脾气了，卷起袖子，后退了十几米，开始助跑。白马正在电话里和黑羽千影女士客套，冷不丁看到他狂奔过来，震惊得睁大眼睛，一句冗长的感谢说到一半，卡住了：“……”

黑羽轻巧跃起，脚尖在门廊边一点，伸长手臂，抓住栏杆上部的装饰，借力往上一攀，稳稳地落在木屋的屋顶，又得意地晃了晃，“简单的嘛！”

黑羽单脚着力，伸手去够风向标，整个人堪堪平衡在屋檐的石刻风铃装饰上，白马看得心惊胆战，连在说什么都忘了，只是仰着头，下意识地屏住呼吸。

“安心啦，” 黑羽千影似乎察觉了白马的紧张，居然倒过来安慰他，“快斗这孩子可是深得我俩真传的呢。”

“……” 白马冷静地吸气，换气，一时间不知道该怎么回答，只是抬头看着高处似曾相识的背影，“……”

电话那头传来抖报纸的声音，黑羽千影又说：“快斗多谢你照顾啦。”

“哪里，” 白马回过神，条件反射地看向屏幕，“您客气了。既然约定了做他的经纪人……”

“不仅仅是现在，” 黑羽千影笑着打断他，“以前也是啊。”

“……” 白马很少有这种完全不知该怎么接话的时候，停顿了片刻，下意识地说：“我和黑羽君一直是朋友。”

“是吗？” 黑羽千影说，“快斗倒是一直——”

黑羽抓到钥匙，从屋顶上直接跳了下来，单膝跪地，轻巧降落，姿势嚣张，一如往年，白马回头看了一眼，吓了一跳，将手机按在胸口，向前一步，忍不住说：“你小心点。”

“哎你好烦，” 黑羽抬起头，笑容嚣张，也一如往年，毫不客气地把手机抢了回去，大声道：“这也太夸张了啊！老妈！怎么还有个太阳能指纹锁的，不怕坏吗！”

黑羽一边吐槽一边拿钥匙开门，白马跟在后面，有一种奇异的，仿佛专注一件事时被打乱思考的感觉，不由对黑羽多看了两眼。黑羽刚好也在看他，像是听到了什么意料之外的消息，一脸惊蛰，对着电话半张着嘴：“你在说什么啊！老妈！”

黑羽千影的笑声从电话那头传来，黑羽将钥匙转到一半，蹦开好远，压着声音朝着手机道：“有没有搞错啊！我可是从来——当然没有啊！我知道！但怎么可能承认啊！老妈！”

白马：“……”

白马不用推理也知道怪盗家族的母子俩在说什么，迟疑半秒，出于礼貌，觉得还是回避的好，于是开了门，环视四周。这间林中木屋有两层楼，占地面积不大，里面却装修精致，应有尽有，开放式的客厅角落居然还有一架钢琴，只是所有家具都盖着一层挡灰的白布，看来已经很久没人来住过了。黑羽还在屋外神情夸张地打电话，不停地抓着头发，又挥着手，像个少年，白马隔窗看了一会儿，唇角不自觉地扬了一扬，开始检查屋里的水电措施。

黑羽终于进来了，满脸毛线，朝着电话说：“我很冷静！谁知道要在这里住多久，我——喂？喂？”

通话切断了，黑羽看了看手机：“？”

木屋的墙壁材质摸起来感觉不太一样，窗扇里还刻着类似都铎风格的金属细栏装饰，白马沉吟片刻，翻开地图 APP。状态栏上的 GPS 图标转了一会儿，果然也暗了下去，不愧是谨慎的怪盗家族，白马摸着下巴，感叹地说：“这是一个法拉第笼，屋内没有信号的，可以说是非常谨慎了。”

“………………”

黑羽彻底崩溃了，奔出门外，重新拨通电话，“老妈——！！！”

十五分钟后。

“啊好了好了，” 黑羽站在门廊下，毫无办法地用肩膀夹着手机，“我知道了——知道了啦！你也要照顾好自己哦，老妈，我们拉斯维加斯见……什么啊！不要这么直白好吗！随便啦随便啦，反正一直就是这样……别把我当小孩啦！好好好——拜！”

黑羽挂了电话，满头乌云，嘀嘀咕咕在门口脱鞋，“真是的，我和她说在维加斯见，她居然说什么那要看她的安排，毕竟妈妈也是有约会的人，这都什么和什么啊——” 黑羽边吐槽边推开门，随即瞪大了眼睛，“——？？”

白马已经将家具上的遮尘布全部拆了，木屋里沙发，书桌，地毯，壁炉，钢琴，一应俱全，电视柜下面刷然铺开二十年前的 DVD 全收录，墙上还挂着一副巨大的山林地图，俨然是个末日基地的样子，黑羽环视四周，着实震惊了，“真的是末世准备啊！”

白马并不在客厅里，声音从后方传来，听起来十分冷静，有种奇异的克制感：“还不止这些。”

黑羽顺着声音找过去，看见不专业经纪人正站在厨房里，这个厨房也很夸张，双灶台，巨大吧岛，足够在上面宰牛的那种，锅碗瓢盆俱全，看上去从来没被用过，边上居然还有道门，后面好像是个储藏室，白马正扶着门框，一脸镇定，黑羽：“……”

黑羽狐疑地凑过去一看，差点呛到：“这都是什么啊？”

“如果我没有算错的话，” 白马缓缓环视四周，“这是足够四个人吃三十年的核冬天储备。”

“为什么会有这种东西的存在啊——！” 黑羽彻底刷新了三观，撑着门不停喘气，“这也太夸张了！”

储藏室里依排全是货架，放满了各式罐头，最前面还贴了一张泛黄的送货单，白马随手摘下看了，沉默片刻，用纪录片旁白的语气说：“这是你父母二十三年前在拉斯维加斯抽奖得来的。”

黑羽：“……………………”

黑羽回到客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上，捧着脑袋，发自肺腑地说：“我真的感觉我拿错剧本了。”

“冷静一点，” 白马在他身旁坐下，声音听起来也冷静不到哪里去，“至少我们不需要担心这段时间的供给了。”

黑羽嘴角抽搐，满心都是说不出的荒诞感，抓了抓头发，向后靠去，朝着天花板长叹一口气：“这要多久啊。”

“见机行事吧，” 白马习惯性滑开手机，又想起门窗紧闭的情况下没有信号，于是再次锁屏，“接下来三个月所有的演出都延期了，之后我会重新帮你联系的，不用太过担心。”

“没在担心这种事情，” 黑羽两眼发直，喃喃地说，“果然还是应该回日本的吧？哪怕——唉。”

“你想回去吗？” 白马看向他，“如果很想回去的话，我可以想办法。”

片刻沉默。

“算了，” 黑羽最终说，“在哪里都一样。”

白马做了个了解的手势，没有说话，两人肩并肩，在沙发上放空了一会儿。

“难以置信，” 黑羽最终小声嘀咕。

“我也没有想到，” 白马同样叹息，“你的副业基金居然变成末世基金了。”

“？” 黑羽眨了眨眼睛，回过神来，“什么副业基金？”

“那 5% 的额外抽成啊，” 白马随口道。

黑羽：“……”

两秒停顿，身边的人转过眼睛，唇边居然又多了点笑意，“的确是个有远见的专业条件，不是吗？”

“在这种时候就不要炫耀了吧！” 黑羽抓狂道，“有什么意义吗！”

“有啊，” 白马十分惊奇地看着他，“难道你真的想靠核冬天的物资储备生活吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马拍了拍他的膝盖，站起身，环视四周：“今天先打扫一下这里，然后明天去购物吧。”

黑羽整个人都往后倒去：“我们这是在躲疫情好吗，怎么搞得好像在度假一样，你有没有搞错啊——！”


	83. Day 440

# Day 440

“我真的好无聊——” 黑羽拉着长音。

外面下着细密的雨，放眼望去全是森林，黑羽将窗户推开大半，不停挥舞手机，终于能连上网了，于是翻身坐起，趴在沙发背上。初春的山风依旧寒意不减，空气是潮湿的，带着隐约的植物清香，黑羽裹着毯子，借着一格信号回复了累积的 LINE 消息，下载了一点电子书，很快冷得受不了了，只好再关上窗，窝回沙发上。

“我真的好无聊，” 黑羽苦着脸，闷闷地重复。

“振作一点，” 白马坐在桌前，不知道在干嘛，头也不回，听起来心不在焉的，“这才第五天。”

“才五天吗！” 黑羽说，“我都感觉过了一个月了！”

白马没有理他，黑羽没有办法，把自己在沙发上摊平了，做咸鱼状。和不专业经纪人一起旅行已经一年有余，大家平日里大多分头忙碌，商业互助，偶尔双赢，交换点中二问题发言也是有每日指标上限的，可现如今疫情席卷全球，苏格兰场停工，美国所有演出场次暂停，昔日见了就要拔腿跑的宿敌时隔多年居然被迫在一个屋檐下 24/7，真是活见鬼了，黑羽想，这种日子要过多久啊？

“我好像知道你父母为什么当年选址在这里了，” 片刻后白马说，“旁边有很多溶洞，盛产宝石。”

“……” 黑羽正在脑海里数羊，闻言转过头，惊奇地说：“真的？”

白马单手托腮，看着桌面上的地图，自言自语：“当年负责开采宝石的公司不知道还在不在……或许是为了调查源头线索才到这里来的……”

“什么啊？” 黑羽揪起眉毛，跳下沙发凑过去。

墙上巨大的地图被摘了下来，铺在书桌上，已经被涂得密密麻麻，黑羽定睛一看，对方将周围所有的地标，最高点，路口，社区居住点都圈了出来，标写详细，还有备注，不愧是彻头彻尾的强迫症末世 AU 准备，黑羽的脑袋从上摆到下，着实服气了，由衷地说：“原来你比我还要无聊。”

白马：“……”

白马放下笔，向后坐去，用掌心按了按眉角，无奈地道：“我向苏格兰场要求了更多的悬案案宗，但英国那边的情况也不甚乐观，暂时还没有人回复我。”

“哦，” 黑羽奇异地打量着身旁，“所以你就想脑补一个案件出来？那也别把我爸妈扯进去行吗？你这妄想症是又发作了吧！”

白马双手扶额，做了一个很是嘲讽的手势，说：“你的魔术比赛准备得怎么样了？”

“少来，” 黑羽并不领情，“私人表演也取消了，我没兴趣接待隔离期间无聊的评论家。”

“遗憾，” 白马一拍也不慢地接上，“这也不是我的第一选择，奈何这里连动物世界都没有。”

“哟呵你还来劲了，” 黑羽不满地直起身，“你以为我愿意和你一起困在这种鬼地方吗？我也没得选好吗！”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽有点不高兴，白马倒是一副无所谓的样子，靠在椅背上，只是望着他，过了片刻，唇角动了一动。黑羽斜倚着书桌，双手插兜，没好气地说：“干嘛，还想打一架吗，来啊。”

“倒没有无聊到这种地步，” 白马说，“只是言语交流就已经很足够了。”

黑羽露出吃了苦瓜的神情：“你怎么又开始不讲人话了，想吵架就直说好吗？奉陪。”

“好的，” 白马非常嘲讽地示意他请。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽气结地瞪着对面，白马神情真挚地看着他，等了片刻，慢慢弯起眼睛，黑羽怒道：“你给我适可而止一点啊！”

“哎，” 白马看上去居然又开心了起来，“黑羽君的确比动物世界有趣多了。”

黑羽气得一撅：“所以你这个用假惺惺的语气骂人的习惯能改改吗？”

假惺惺的家伙没有在听，白马不知想到了什么，将地图翻到空白的一面，拿起彩笔，在 A2 纸的最上端分别写下两人名字，贴回墙上。黑羽有点莫名其妙地跟着对方动作回头，“？”

白马握着彩笔，虚停在纸前，促狭地斜睨他：“怎样？权当重温旧日情谊。”

“？？？” 黑羽一头雾水，“什么情谊？谁和你有情谊？”

白马像是猜到了他会这么说，一脸惋惜地摇头，“太偷懒了，这种程度的反击是不能计分的。”

黑羽半张开嘴，完全不明所以：“哈？”

白马唇角一勾，施施然落笔，在「白马探」一栏的下面写了一个+1。

黑羽：“………………”

白马回过头，促狭地朝他眨了眨眼睛，将彩笔在指尖转了个圈，递给他，笑着说：“那么就期待你接下来的表现了，黑羽君。”

黑羽：“你这人还真是不可理喻啊——！！”


	84. Day 442

# Day 442

墙上的 A2 纸已经被涂满了，边上零零总总贴了好多便签，客厅茶几上铺了一张空白的 A3 纸，白马坐在沙发里，黑羽盘腿窝在地毯上，拿着彩笔，身体前倾，专注地盯着电视里正在播放的 DVD 电影。

“复合，复合，” 黑羽紧盯着屏幕，嘴里念念有词，“亲上去，亲上去！”

白马单肘撑在沙发背上，掌心托着额头，一脸无聊地点评道：“不可能的，作为一个又要工作又要照顾原生家庭的女性，为什么要选择……”

话音未落音乐响起，男女配角拥吻在一起，白马：“……”

“我赢了！” 黑羽在纸上兴奋地划了一道，“哈！”

男女主角的苦情剧还在银幕上继续，白马已经懒得再看了，神情奇异地打量他：“为什么你对这种电影会这么有见地？”

“还能为什么，” 黑羽埋头更新比分，开心地用舌尖抵着小虎牙，“熟能生巧啊，青子那家伙初中的时候天天逼着我陪她看这种东西，诶，想起来就心理阴影，像你这种古典学诗人专业读出的贵公子是不会懂的。”

白马：“……”

黑羽得意地将两人比分加起来，在边上添了一个竖着大拇指自夸的简笔漫，头也不抬地接着道：“你别和她说啊，青子那家伙可是死不承认这些黑历史的，要是知道……” 黑羽随口说到一半，突然意识到这是开战期间给敌方送弹药的行为，于是警觉地坐直了身体，拿笔挠了挠头发，镇定地道：“没什么。”

白马：“…………”

白马一脸惋惜地给出忠告：“黑羽君，你这个不打自招的习惯是真的应该改改。”

“呵，有本事你和青子去说啊，” 黑羽神情自若地在纸上画了一条分割线，“所以贵公子这是承认自己技不如人，需要外援吗？”

“那倒不至于，” 白马说，“因为只要等得时间够久，黑羽君总归会挖坑给自己跳的。”

黑羽：“……”

白马躬身过来，从他手中取过彩笔，施施然在自己的名字下写上：+1。

黑羽磨着牙重新计分，26 比 26，又平了，于是愤愤地咕哝：“算是我让你的。”

“Whatever makes you happy，” 白马悠然地重复道。

屏幕上的苦情剧还在继续，音乐凄凄惨惨的，屋里的气氛却截然相反，黑羽浑身奔腾，接受挑战，想了想，朝着电视抬了抬下颚：“你还看吗。”

白马将头从左摆到右，眼神关爱，意思是这是黑羽君的专业项目，黑羽忍住了不予理睬，以防落坑，将恋爱片退了，在架子里翻找起来。过了片刻，黑羽抽出一张新的 DVD，挑衅地晃了晃，说：“这下可别说不是你的长项了啊。”

还是小制作 B 类片，类似十二罗汉这种偷盗题材，白马眉毛高高挑起，看了看他，说：“你确定？”

“这句话应该我来问你还差不多，” 黑羽神情自若地将 DVD 放进播放器，“但凡是手段高明点的大盗，你什么时候抓到过？”

白马：“……”

黑羽咬着笔盖，非常得意，在自己的名字下写上：+1412。

白马：“………”

黑羽瞥了瞥身后同伴，挑衅地扭动眉毛，正要再继续+1，白马拦住他，神情沉痛地说：“恕我直言，这已经超出作弊范围了。”

“哎，” 黑羽叹息地道，“明明是手握王牌，怎么能叫作弊呢。”

白马：“……………”

黑羽神情不变，款款书写，比分持续上涨：26 比 1440。

白马转了一圈眼睛，坐回沙发里，按下遥控器的播放键。电影开始，过了点空镜，屏幕上随即出现一个打扮时髦的女性，戴着墨镜，穿着鱼尾裙，风情万种地进了电梯，拿出手机，拨号，开始快速说话，电梯门开，镜头转到公寓里，女人把包扔在沙发上，转了一圈，白马按下暂停。

黑羽：“？”

“主角之一，” 白马朝着屏幕抬了抬下颚，“如果剧本普通的话，应该是担任迷惑视线一类的角色，人物背景，父母关系很差，父亲酗酒，母亲缺席，证据是桌上这张照片——” 白马点了一下屏幕，“从公寓的摆设来看，这是一个非常擅长社交的人物。衣服看上去不太合体，不过这也有可能是剧组资金不够的关系，演员已经非常努力在学习贵族口音，但还是欠缺了一点——”

黑羽：“……”

“——虽然也有可能是想通过这种破绽来表达这个人物其实是个能力有限的变装者，” 白马摸着下巴，“如果真的是这样的话，我就要对这个小制作电影刮目相看了。你觉得呢？”

“……” 黑羽两眼瞪得滚圆，回过头看了一眼屏幕上暂停的进度条，“这才开始了一分三十六秒！”

“第一印象是很重要的，” 白马架着腿，满意地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“My dear Watson.”

黑羽瞬间皱起脸，很是不领情，“你这自诩福尔摩斯的恶趣味还真是一点没变。”

白马笑而不言，一副自视甚高的样子，弯下腰，意图从他手里接过彩笔，黑羽霸气地抬手一挡，说：“这不算。”

“黑羽君，” 白马重又抬头，悠然地看着屏幕，“学会认输也是一门艺术。”

“那你就等着做大艺术家吧，” 黑羽一拍也不慢地回击，“谁要和你比这个。手法啦手法——谁先看出偷盗手法谁赢，怎样。”

“可以，” 白马瞥了他一眼，神情自负，“然后呢？”

黑羽将彩笔在手里抛了一圈，眼睛转来转去，灵机一动，道：“谁输谁做饭，吃什么对方说了算。”

“还真是朴素的赌注啊，” 白马微微颌首，“看来黑羽君对自己的信心并不足呢。”

“呵，不要妄想用激将法来扰乱我的思绪，” 黑羽拿笔点着对方，“闭着眼睛也能赢你，信不信？”

“这样会让我没有成就感的，” 白马不紧不慢地回复，“还是请黑羽君多多关注剧情吧。”

黑羽仰着脸，微眯起眼睛，白马看向他，略是傲慢地挑了挑眉，空气里擦出火花，这个感觉倒实在很熟悉，黑羽伸出食指，严肃地说：“我的墨镜呢？”

白马笑了起来，坐回沙发上，按下播放键。电影继续，黑羽轻哼了一声，从茶几下摸了一包薯片，悉悉索索拆了，往自己嘴里塞了两片，又反手一递。

“日内瓦公约吗？” 白马够过他的肩膀来接，笑着说。

“你就别得寸进尺了，” 黑羽头也不回，含混地道。

三十二分钟后。

“我知道了，” 黑羽奋笔疾书，“这也太简单了一点。”

“先等等，” 白马打断他，“我们推理的是剧情，不是潜入电影里美术馆的最优方案，可以请你不要露出这种犯罪宗师的表情吗？”

“啊？是吗？” 黑羽神情自若地将写满步骤的草稿纸卷了，往手里一吹，纸团消失无踪，“算我没说。”

六十三分钟后。

“我明白了，” 白马胸有成竹地说，“关键点在这个人身上。” 电影再次暂停，白马指着屏幕上正在吵架的两位主角，“这两人之间的内讧是假的，是为了测试这个人的忠诚度。” 白马将 DVD 倒回去了一点，指着一个配角，“可是，从第二幕起女主角就再也没有和这个人同框过，所以，我认为其实这并不是一个六人组，而是一个五人组。真正的内鬼是女主假扮的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽一脸复杂地扭头，上下打量身后的人：“在我认识的所有侦探里，你是脑洞最大的，这就是诗人专业的本能吗？”

白马愣了一下，看向他，“是吗？”

白马的神情有些难以解读，似乎在思考他是以什么身份说出的这句话，过了片刻，重又抬头望向屏幕定格的画面，若有所思地说：“推理，连福尔摩斯都称之 Deduction，实际上是一种信息归纳法——按理该用 Induction 来形容比较准确。所以借用黑羽君的话，开脑洞也是推理中必要的一个环节。”

“哦——” 黑羽没想到这家伙居然会承认，眼神更加奇异了，“所以果然就是妄想症，职业病啊。”

“不，” 白马转回目光，唇边又多了点笑意，“从 DNA 证据出发得到结论，那才是真正的 Deduction 手法。”

黑羽的眉角一跳，若无其事地转回头，“你还来劲了。”

黑羽拿了笔，在记分纸上快速写了几个字，撕下长长一条，压在茶杯下面，把剩余的纸张折叠再折叠再折叠，没有要更新比分的意思，白马看了他一会儿，颇是好笑地说：“逃避可耻，黑羽君，认输也可以很有尊严——”

“晚上可以吃照烧鸡排喽，” 黑羽恍若不闻地哼着小调。

白马：“……”

黑羽侧过头，眼里全是狡黠的笑意，有种魔术师手握底牌的自负感，白马愣了一下，微蹙起眉，再次抬头看向屏幕。黑羽按下播放键，神情自若地继续折纸，干脆连剧情都不怎么注意了，白马果然露出了被他扰乱的神情，用余光悄悄观察着他，看上去略是纳闷：“？”

电影徐徐播放，一百零三分钟，情节翻转，独行多时的女主又回来了，解密内鬼其实是被女主吸引的美术馆负责人，偷盗毫无新意地通过里应外合结束，没有任何推理可言，白马：“……”

黑羽神色不变，低头调整手中的折纸，非常大牌地用小指点了一下茶杯。白马弯下腰，将纸条取过来打开，看见短短的一行字：「只有第一次是对的☆」

白马：“………”

“总而言之，” 黑羽看似惋惜地叹息，缓缓摇头，“大侦探的妄想症是真的不行。”

“………………”

白马一脸沉痛地总结：“我还是高看这个剧本了。”

“我说你啊，” 黑羽背对着沙发上的人，仔细地给自己的作品捏角，语调放得很慢，听上去颇是无聊，“为什么看见会变装的角色就觉得她会是关键人物呢？”

白马愣了愣，重新看向手里的纸条，神情一动，没有说话。黑羽用余光偷偷瞄着身后的人，白马却没有看向他，只是若有所思地将用指尖抹过纸条上的字迹，过了片刻，抬起眼睛。

“第一次是哪一次呢？” 白马弯腰前倾，颇是玩味地问他。

黑羽哼笑了一声，没有回答，半转过身，摊开掌心。

A4 纸被细细收拢，折成一只老鹰的形状，不是常见的 2D 折纸，而是复杂的 3D 模型，从喙到爪都栩栩如生，在魔术师的指尖展翅欲飞，白马的目光下落，眉头动了动，惊奇地坐直了一点，下意识地朝他伸出手。黑羽轻轻一弹，纸鹰飞到身后人的掌心里，白马捧着他的杰作，将纸鹰托起来，左右欣赏了一会儿，露出他所熟悉的，赞叹的神情，感慨地道：“是真的很厉害。”

黑羽靠在沙发旁，笑嘻嘻地看着面前的人，“第一次就是第一次啊。”

白马抬起眼睛，黑羽用舌尖抵着小虎牙，毫不躲闪地直视同伴，神情里有种狡黠的了然，白马的耳尖红了起来，垂下目光，又抬起。

两人相视片刻。

“真是拿你没办法，” 白马看似自嘲地摇了摇头。

“愿赌服输，” 黑羽双手撑在身后的地毯上，语气得意，宛若唱歌，“照烧鸡排，大艺术家。”

白马叹了口气，优雅起身，将袖子卷到手肘，“如你所愿，” 说着瞥了一眼手里的纸鹰，神秘地笑了笑，将它放在黑羽的头顶，颇是恶作剧地往里推，“唯一一个能打扰我思考的怪盗先生。”

“诶？” 黑羽毫无防备，被推得一歪，抱着脑袋乱叫：“说好的认输尊严呢！呜哇你这个混蛋，住手啦——”


	85. Day 445

# Day 445

知名魔术师黑羽快斗个人推特，居家隔离最新小视频，配字：「有关副业你不知道的101件事。」

画面摇晃，黑羽偷偷摸摸露出半张脸，调笑地竖起食指抵在唇边，倒退着接近厨房。不专业经纪人正微蹙着眉站在操作台前筛面粉，神情专注，仿佛在做科学实验，iPad 上开着巧克力玛芬的食谱，白马一脸为难，没有注意到身后靠近的同伴，提高声音说：“黑羽君，我觉得这不应该用高筋面粉——”

镜头调转方向，换成正伸向白马背后的手臂，黑羽猛地往前，单手往桌上一拍，两个碗同时一弹，巧克力豆准确跳进面粉碗里，白马猝不及防，手一抖，脱口而出：“Oh Christ！”

画面剧烈摇晃，黑羽跑出厨房，半张脸重新出镜，身后，白马站在原地往这边看，鼻尖沾了一点面粉，神情半是惊愕半是愠怒，黑羽翘起大拇指，点着身后的经纪人，笑嘻嘻地说：“第26件：贵公子受到惊吓时候说的是英文。”


	86. Day 447

# Day 447

旅行侦探白马探个人推特，居家隔离最新小视频，配字：「通过推理可以达到的101件小事。」

画面清晰，距离合适，厨房里的黑羽正满脸毛躁地研究一堆被撕了标签的罐头，察觉到同伴的靠近，难以置信地抬起脸：“你这自拍杆又是从哪里来的啊！？”

白马正脸出镜，朝着镜头眨了眨眼，调转摄像头，给魔术师来了个特写，整个画面都是黑羽的眼睛，幼蓝的眼眸里写满了警觉：“你在干嘛？”

“愿赌服输，黑羽君，” 画面拉远，白马的声音以调笑的旁白出镜，“诸位，特殊时期，没有新鲜鱼类供应，我们伟大的魔术师正在尝试他的厨房魔法——土豆鱼饼。”

黑羽双手撑桌，眉角跳动，“你这家伙——”

镜头调转，白马走出厨房，竖起食指在唇边，眯起一只眼睛，说：“至于为什么今日我们可以改善伙食，还得从早晨的简单推理讲起——”

背景里，黑羽悲愤的声音：“这种黑暗料理也能叫改善伙食吗！！”


	87. Day 452

# Day 452

“诶，小鹿！” 黑羽正仰靠在沙发上借着一格信号玩手机，余光瞄到动静，“哇！”

窗外，一只白尾鹿站在树林边缘，嘴里咀嚼着什么，听到声音，警惕地扬起脑袋，看向这边。黑羽一整天都躺在沙发上，已经无聊得要长蘑菇，当下眼睛一亮，翻身坐起，扒在窗前。

小鹿还年幼，看上去有些懵懂，左右晃了晃脑袋，低头嚼了一朵野花，黑羽趴在沙发背上，满眼都是星星，“好可爱~！”

他的不靠谱隔离伙伴正拿着 iPad 看小说，闻言过来了，同样趴在沙发上，和他挤得很近，往外看去。幼鹿再次抬起头来，看向他们的方向，湿漉漉的眼睛像是直视着他们，过了片刻，转过头，叫了一声。风过林间，草丛里传来细细碎碎的声音，黑羽从怀里摸出一个小望远镜，轻呼：“哇——还有好几只呢！”

白马很是好笑地转头看他：“为什么你会随身携带这种东西？”

黑羽置之不理，扒着望远镜：“好可爱啊，这个小尾巴！啊它的耳朵看上去很好摸……” 白马看着同伴，忍不住弯起唇角，挪开了一点，拿出手机，给对方拍了一张。

黑羽还沉浸在小鹿斑比般的眼神里，听到快门声，惊而回神，“又偷拍我？”

“哎，” 白马看了看成品，满意颌首，朝他晃了晃，“毕竟场景合适，机会难得。”

屏幕上，魔术师扒着沙发背，和窗外的小动物一样仰着脑袋，光线从侧面打过来，黑羽的神情发亮，周身简直开满小花，的确拍得挺好，但也称不上难得吧，黑羽有些狐疑地看着身旁。白马低头保存图片，唇角慢慢上扬，缓缓地道：“这张照片的名字是——黑羽君在动物世界。”

黑羽：“…………”

黑羽抓了个抱枕拍过去：“就知道你这家伙是一刻不忘和我做对啊！”


	88. Day 455

# Day 455

吃完午饭，挂钟敲过一点半，无所事事经纪人和无聊透顶的魔术师挤在沙发上，正在玩一款文字冒险游戏。白马一手端着 iPad，一手摸着下巴，正在沉思，黑羽大大咧咧地用手肘压着他的肩膀，伸长了脖子读游戏里的文字，毫不客气地把屏幕滑来滑去，过了片刻，说：“总而言之先去盘问一下乘客啦，嫌疑人肯定是他们几个了。”

“于是我又想起黑羽君的那件 POLO 衫，” 白马直接忽略盘问乘客的选项，心不在焉点击「查看案发现场」，“毫无依据的套话不能算是常规推理的一部分，你的这种做法实在有害我的风评——”

“拜托，” 黑羽一脸不屑地斜睨他，“毫无依据的套话难道不是大侦探的日常吗。”

白马正在查看案发现场描述，闻言心中一动，瞥向身旁。黑羽直起了身，从茶几上抓了一把爆米花，像是夹闪光弹般夹在指尖，很是挑衅地朝他扬眉，不等他开口，又神色自若地把爆米花抛进嘴里，吃了。

白马：“……”

大胆嚣张，不留破绽，从某种角度来说还真是独属他一人的证据，白马沉吟片刻，毫无办法，伸手示意给他也来点，“那么有恃无恐大概就是怪盗先生的日常吧。”

黑羽嘎嘎地笑，把爆米花碗递到他手里，“靠实力说话！”

白马不予理睬，埋头阅读屏幕上滚动展开的文字，黑羽在边上翘着脚，很是大牌地指指游戏上方的时间栏，“专业点啊，” 听起来一副胸有成竹的样子，“破完案赶紧去夏威夷，我已经想好最佳路线了，40天内肯定可以环游世界的，上榜，信不信。”

白马哼笑了一声：“从没怀疑过，毕竟是脱逃专家呢。”

黑羽朝他露出一个懒得和你计较的表情，捞了个抱枕过来，歪着脑袋看他在游戏里操作，过了一会儿又说：“抓人问话，快快，只有三天时间了。”

“Patience，” 白马慢条斯理地检查着对话选项，依旧是那个令人发狂的傲慢语调，“还请黑羽君把专业的事情留给专业的人做——”

“这可是游戏啊游戏！” 黑羽不满地道，“明明是我的强项好吗？”

“你的马里奥高分刷新了？” 白马头也不抬地问。

“……” 黑羽正往嘴边送爆米花，闻言停住了，两秒后蹦起来，掸了掸手，从包里翻出 Switch，按开一看，瞪圆了眼睛，“？？？什么时候刷的？很无聊啊经纪人！”

“哎，” 白马在屏幕上点来点去，唇边勾起一抹满意的弧度，“毕竟已经沦落到要在一款文字游戏里破案的地步了。”

“你等着，” 黑羽把 Switch 扔在沙发上，“明天就把你踢下榜。”

白马单手抵着下颚，不置可否地耸了耸肩，仔细读着案发现场的描写，自言自语道：“冷空气和尖锐的声音……”

黑羽早上多喝了两杯咖啡，现下像个多动症儿童，完全坐不住，摸了一包薯片，跳回沙发上，毫不客气地抢过他手里的 iPad，怀里压着抱枕，一目十行浏览故事，时不时在屏幕上戳戳点点，过了一会儿说：“凶手肯定是舰长啦，你看他讲话颠三倒四的，一看就是有所隐瞒的人。”

“如果这种程度的怀疑就能作为证据的话，” 白马毫无办法，只好歪着脑袋去看屏幕，“不觉得卡洛塔夫人更可疑吗？你看，她的名言——” 白马点了一下人物图标，“「我不知道你在说什么」。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽盘着腿，镇定自若地低头拆薯片，神情专注，心无旁骛，白马忍不住心情上扬，架起腿，悠然评价道：“有些时候沉默也是证词的重要部分哦。”

黑羽把薯片一拍，面无表情地看着他。

白马笑了起来，接过薯片拆开，晃了晃袋子，绅士地先递给身边的人：“我已经知道犯人是谁了。”

黑羽抓了一把薯片，不信任的神情明显，白马略是恶作剧地停顿了两秒，点了点 iPad：“我是说游戏里。”

黑羽夸张地转了转眼睛，不予接招，摆了摆手，示意他赶紧。白马将屏幕转过来，指着上面的文字解说，不紧不慢地道：“冷空气和引擎的尖锐声音，这两条线索是最关键的。”

“大侦探，” 黑羽吃完薯片，终于开口了，一脸无聊，语气不耐，“你是有几天没上热搜，寂寞了吗？要不要我配合一下，” 黑羽从茶几下摸了一瓶可乐，做出握着话筒的样子，伸到他的脸前，兴高采烈地换了一个女记者的声音：“白马前辈！请把您的推理和我们讲讲吧！”

白马：“……”

黑羽把可乐瓶拿回自己面前，无缝切换白马的声音，摸了一下自己的头发，装模作样地道：“嘛~，很显而易见不是吗？在一群心怀鬼胎的嫌疑人里，最先认输的那个就是罪犯啊~”

白马：“………………”

这个冲击力实在是太大了，白马消化片刻，还是觉得不太能接受，一脸沉痛地说：“黑羽君，你在奇迹乐园的时候一直是这样的吗？”

黑羽开瓶喝可乐，一眨不眨地盯着他。

“我还是低估你了，” 白马的脑海里又浮现当时的事件照片，他在伦敦看到日买新闻上出现自己的脸，着实让他愣了一愣，“相比之下 POLO 衫真的不算什么。” 黑羽还在仰脖喝饮料，一副乖巧可爱的样子，白马的嘴角忍不住动了动，接着说：“麻烦黑羽君以后在人物理解上多下点功夫，如果可以的话。”

黑羽神情不变，眉角开始跳动，却还是无辜地眨巴着眼睛，甜甜地说：“奇迹乐园是什么？”

白马取过 iPad，双指抵着太阳穴，感到头疼。

有恃无恐的怪盗先生再一次得逞了，黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，非常嚣张，搂着抱枕往沙发背上靠，很是挑衅地斜睨着他，白马叹了一口气，回到游戏里，用简单的语气开始阐述自己的推理：“因为在八千米高空，有冷空气泄入，所以亚飞先生最初推导的死亡时间是错误的，” 白马低头依序点击选项，“之所以没有人听到受害者的尖叫是因为被尖锐的引擎声盖过了。” 屏幕上文字快速滚动，进展和他想的一样，“在此基础上我们再去盘问卡洛塔夫人，才可以得出动机……唔。”

白马停了下来，黑羽一脸无聊地看着天花板，往嘴里塞薯片，“又干嘛。”

“可能我的确错怪黑羽君了，” 白马沉吟片刻，若有所思地道，“如此想来的话。”

“？” 黑羽的神情亮了，坐直了身体，像只小动物般竖起了耳朵，“难得，说来听听。”

屏幕上跳出四选一的选项，白马按照推理出的信息，选了一个，果不其然犯人是那个人，黑羽反而不关心了，催促地点了点他，“认输的态度好点啊，卖什么关子呢。”

“套话，” 白马头也不抬地说，“准确的来说是诱供。”

黑羽：“……”

“一般是在取得一定证据并锁定嫌疑人的基础上才会用到的话术技巧，” 白马点击保存游戏进度，合上 iPad，“的确不能作为常规推理的首要选项。”

黑羽往后一仰，露出些许警惕的神情，“等一下……”

“然而对于黑羽君的话，实在是因为我在很早以前就取得了关于你身份的决定性证据，” 白马从对方手里接过薯片，捏了一块在指尖，心不在焉地查看了一下，“所以你只见过我这个样子，怪不得在模仿我的时候会犯这种错误——”

黑羽：“………………”

白马把薯片吃了，一眨不眨看着对面，神情认真：“那么为了我们双方的专业声誉，黑羽君以后应该多多关注一下我的主业能力才是啊。”

黑羽轰然躺倒：“你还没完了——！”


	89. Day 457

# Day 457

黑羽坐在廊下，举着手机，不停拿近拿远找信号，Skype 呼叫声叮叮咚咚的，过了片刻，视频终于拨通了，屏幕一闪，出现熟悉的脸，女孩子元气满满地大喊：“笨蛋快斗！” 

“白痴青子！” 黑羽做了个鬼脸，同样喊回。

中森青子蜗居在家，穿着一件高领毛衣，看上去气色不错，往镜头凑近了一点，好奇地说：“哎？快斗你倒是很享受嘛，居然在风景这么好的地方度假……”

“什么度假啊！” 黑羽说，“坐牢还差不多！我和你说，这里——”

木屋的门开了，白马夹着 iPad 出来，端了两杯红茶，听到声音，看向这边，黑羽略做停顿，把镜头转过些许，说：“看，狱警来了。”

青子：“……”

白马笑了起来，毫不见外地在长椅上坐下，将马克杯递给黑羽，朝着镜头挥手：“青子同学，好久不见。”

“白马君！” 青子下意识地坐直了一点，整了整自己的头发，“好久不见，笨蛋快斗没有给你添麻烦吧？”

黑羽：“……”

“新添什么的说不上，” 白马笑着回答，“毕竟黑羽君的麻烦一如既往。”

黑羽：“………………”

“诶~，” 青子用手托腮，居然还颇以为然地点起了头，“快斗这个人一直就是这个样子，还要劳烦白马君多多担待啦。”

黑羽抓狂：“你这个女人在胡说什么啊！”

白马优雅地架着腿，喝了一口茶，和缓地道：“的确，黑羽君一直没变。”

黑羽又愤而转头：“你俩能不要把我当客套话题吗！！”

青子咯咯笑起来，镜头晃动，身后出现又一个熟悉的身影，黑羽抓住机会，大声打招呼：“哟！大叔！”

中森银三穿着一件旧 T 恤，又是在家办公的一天，累得头昏脑胀，睡眼惺忪，闻声转过头来，眯起眼睛，分辨声音的来源，过了两秒，神情一亮：“喔！快斗君！”

黑羽大力挥手，冲着镜头做邻家小子营业状。中森警官已经多年没有看见这小子来自己家吃饭，一时间还有点想念，凑到屏幕前，感慨地道：“好久不见，听说你现在很有名了，真是了不起呐！”

黑羽有点得意，晃了晃脑袋，谦虚地道：“也还好啦，大叔你也要多多保重啊。”

白马双手捧着马克杯，侧头过来，半张脸出镜：“中森警部，好久不见，您还好吗？”

中森银三正要说什么，猛然在屏幕里看到警视厅总监儿子，愣了愣，“白马？你……诶？你不是回英国了吗？”

“白马君现在是旅行侦探啦，” 青子在边上插嘴说，“很厉害的，超级有名呢！”

“旅行侦探？” 不刷推特的中森大叔狐疑地揪起眉毛，“这又是什么年轻人新创的职业，没听说过。”

“副业，副业，” 白马客气地说，完全忽略黑羽的半月眼，“搜查二科最近好吗？”

“哦，挺好的，” 中森警部说，“没什么了不起的案件，都挺平常的，唉。”

“「唉」什么的，” 青子抱怨道，“爸爸也真是的，没抓到那个小偷的时候天天心烦，现在人家销声匿迹了，你又天天想，这算什么嘛！”

中森警部老脸一红，躲开了镜头，在背景里说：“说什么呢青子！”

黑羽强忍着面部表情，两眼差点弯成毛利小五郎，抖着肩膀，镜头不停晃动，冷不丁手机被身边人拿了过去，白马半侧过身，单手撑着椅背，轻松地道：“的确，自从 KID 消失了后，这世界上是真的找不出第二个可以与他相比的人了。”

黑羽：“……”

“是吧？” 中森警部又回来了，一把抢过青子的手机，半张脸贴到镜头前，“现在的罪犯真的一代不如一代，搜查二科已经需要标准配备防弹衣了，还真是怀念当年不伤人的愉快犯啊……”

两位 KID 最忠实的搜捕者居然怀旧起来了，这不还是拿我做客套话题吗，黑羽深感恐怖，捂着马克杯，眼睛冷静平移。白马神情不变，陪着中森警部徐徐回忆 KID 和其他罪犯之不同，还是那个毫不自知的羞耻发言，什么「完美主义」，「固有原则」，「智识挑战」，「助人为乐」，黑羽眉角乱跳，深呼吸又深呼吸，举杯喝茶，拿眼偷瞄对方。白马神情真挚，并不看向他，唇角却慢慢扬起来，黑羽差点呛到，心中发出鬼叫：你这家伙果然是故意的吧！！！

中森大叔倒没和他开玩笑，一脸苦闷，长吁短叹，没抓到 KID，着实是职业生涯一大败笔，连带着退休都提不起劲，黑羽又是好笑又是尴尬，清了清嗓子，卷土重来，搭着白马的肩膀，吊儿郎当地重新挤了半张脸出镜：“不要伤心啦大叔，你看这位警视厅总监的宝贝儿子不也在这方面没有成就吗，就让 KID 大人成为永远的传奇吧！”

中森警部愣了一愣，转过眼睛，盯着他：“对啊，我都忘了，你这小子一直是 KID 的粉丝，现在还热爱假扮那家伙，唉，真是世风日下。”

黑羽：“……”

白马适时地插了一句：“您觉得他扮得像吗？”

中森警部仔细想了想，摇头：“还差了点，KID 那家伙可不是谁都能模仿的啊。”

黑羽：“………………”

白马优雅喝茶，“我也有同感，看来黑羽君还需多多努力啊。”

屏幕里，需要努力的怪盗先生露出纯良的谦虚笑容，镜头外，黑羽不停用膝盖去怼同伴，白马笑着躲闪，手机镜头剧烈晃动，青子的声音立刻传来：“笨蛋快斗！你又在欺负白马君了！”

“谁欺负谁啊！” 黑羽怒道，“看清楚一点，也就只有你会被这装模作样的家伙骗去好吗！”

这下中森警部真的开始怀旧了，感叹地说：“时间过得好快啊，你们现在都长大啦。”

“是是，爸爸，” 新时代白领女性中森青子小姐一脸无聊地托腮，“你又要开始啦。”

“真好啊，” 中森警部充耳不闻，语气怀念，“想当初你们三个总是一起来 KID 现场探班，白马君和快斗君还经常吵架，小孩子的感情就是这么直来直往，唉，老了……”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

中森警部自言自语，抓着头发，走了，青子的脸重新出现在屏幕里，女孩子两眼圆圆的，不知为何看上去居然兴奋了起来，说：“啊，说起抓 KID 小组，现在东海岸……还是下午！”

时隔多年，自家青梅的脑洞和行动力依旧不可小觑，Skype 呼叫声又嘟嘟响起，黑羽有种不妙的预感，张开嘴：“喂、等等——”

视频叮地接通，魔女的脸并排出现在屏幕上，小泉红子七年如一日抚着长长的鬓发，端坐水晶球前，朝着众人妩媚一笑：“啊啦，中森同学，黑羽同学，白马同学，等你们很久了。”

昔日江古田校花加入视频对话，两位大男生瞬间正襟危坐，“红子——” “小泉同学——” 说完又互相惊奇地交换了一个眼神。

黑羽狐疑地看向身旁，意思是：很正经嘛，难道你这家伙旧情未了，还在暗恋漂亮女同学？

白马冷静看回，意思是：黑羽君的态度有点反常啊，对小泉同学就这么在意吗？

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

红魔女用手背托腮，颇是玩味地看着两人，在场众人里只有中森青子照例浑然不觉，女孩子很是开心地朝镜头挥手，“红子酱！我们在聊 KID 啦，现在大家都在家没法出门，不如开一个远程 KID 追捕会议吧？”

“？？？” 黑羽瞬间回神，睁大眼睛，“什么远程会议啊？青子你是上班成瘾了吗！”

“啊，” 青子撅起嘴，“可是很无聊哎，青子在家办公好闷的，总也得找点有意义的事情作为消遣吧？”

“意义在哪里？” 黑羽不可思议地问。

白马低头饮茶，马克杯边沿后露出半边弯弯唇角，黑羽不满地转过眼睛，还没来得及说什么，只听女孩子接着说：“现在快斗也是有名的魔术师了，比高中时候应该好一点……”

“什么啊！” 黑羽马上扭回脑袋，一脸不高兴，“什么叫现在更好一点？本大爷一直都是世界第一的好吗！”

“……不如重新翻出 KID 的犯案记录再看看啦，” 时隔多年，女孩子对自家竹马的自恋式吐槽已经完全免疫，青子充耳不闻，兴奋地把脸凑近摄像头，朝着白马的方向，“加上爸爸，我们五个人借这段时间好好想想，也许会有新的见地呢！”

“所以都说了我才不想加入这种莫名其妙的话题啊！” 黑羽往后一撅，“那时候每天被你问来问去就够烦了！伟大的魔术表演又不是什么可以被人拆开研究的箱子，都是秘密啦秘密——”

“哎呀，快斗真是的！就当是回忆啦回忆，”青子不由分说打断他，“毕竟我们都好久没见了！呐？白马君？红子酱？”

红子用指尖勾着鬓发，风情万种地说：“期待已久了。”

“哈啊？” 黑羽揪起眉毛，十分警惕地看向红魔女，“什么时候——”

“我也觉得这是个不错的主意，” 白马悠悠附和。

黑羽大怒回头：“你这家伙就少给我来插一脚了好吗！”

青子双眼亮晶晶地合掌：“那就这么说定了！青子这就让爸爸把 KID 所有演出……啊不，所有犯案现场录像都传过来——”

“有劳了，” 白马礼貌地颌首，“我这边资料也比较齐全，如果有需要的话我也可以提供，” 说完笑着朝黑羽眨了眨眼睛。

黑羽：“………………”

“对呀，还可以开一个 Slack 共享，” 青子兴奋地在 iPad 上点点点，“这才是真正专业的 KID 追捕侦探团的工作方式啊！”

白马优雅喝茶，做了一个 OK 的手势，红子在桌面上翻过一张塔罗牌，竖在镜头前，还是之前那张，愚者，正位，魔女在牌面后露出一只眼睛，笑意盈盈地对黑羽说：“黑羽同学，现在你应该相信我的占卜了吧？”

黑羽仰天长啸：“你们这群人怎么还是这么自说自话啊——！！！”


	90. Day 459

# Day 459

四月初，春意转暖，廊下清风习习，白马坐在长椅上，正在 Skype 通话。

关东名侦探的标志性发型在屏幕正中央一晃一晃，工藤新一穿了一件休闲衬衫，单手托腮，低头在桌前翻卷宗，心不在焉地说：“怎么，苏格兰场还是不理你吗。”

“根据欧盟 GDPR 法规，” 白马无奈地答，“现下苏格兰场无法与我远程分享案件细节，需要重新取得权限可能还得等很久。”

工藤抬起头，翻着半月眼嘲笑他，白马清了清嗓子，镇定自若地接着道：“所以，搜查一科有什么需要帮忙的吗。”

“「需要」帮忙什么的，” 工藤一脸无辜地将厚厚的卷宗啪地合拢，“是真的没有。”

白马神情沉痛，将手机放在膝盖上，从上至下双手合十：“拜托了。”

屏幕里，电话铃声响起，工藤一脸无声的嘲笑，抓过手机接了，把 iPad 放在桌上，白马只能看到工藤宅书房的台灯，隐约听见视频那头传来通话声：“哟服部，我在和白马视频——是啊，还没呢，那家伙要长蘑菇了，听说现在困在美国深山里，活该——”

白马：“……”

工藤的手出现在屏幕上，对他比了一个稍等的姿势，白马很是嘲讽地转了一圈眼睛，示意无妨。工藤半个肩膀出镜，单肘撑在书桌上，背对着他，继续和大阪好搭档交谈：“干嘛，你们那边——是吗？快传给我看看，……真的？真是难得，你这家伙不是……好吧，行行，那我加你。”

iPad 镜头晃动，工藤挂了电话，正脸重新出现在镜头里，说：“我把服部加进来，他说大阪那边出现了有意思的案件。”

“是吗？” 白马坐直了一点，忍不住来了兴趣，“有劳了。”

视频呼叫加入，片刻后服部平次的脸也出现在屏幕里，关西名侦探跪坐在大阪自家的榻榻米上，朝着好搭档打招呼，“哟，工藤！好久不见，想你了。”

“你在说什么呢，白痴，” 工藤忙不迭打断搭档，欲盖弥彰地挠了挠脸，眼睛转向镜头，“喂白马，你俩才是很久不见了吧？”

白马依言抬手，礼貌地打招呼：“好久不见，服部君。”

服部平次还是老样子，一点没有客气的自觉，凑近镜头，朝他翻起半月眼，“喔？你真的在美国深山里啊？这应该算是迷路侦探了吧，白马？”

白马：“……”

工藤闻言也看向他，用手背托腮，一脸呵呵，关东西名侦探露出如出一辙的嘲笑表情，看来私底下还讨论过这件事，白马十分冷静，深深呼吸，抬起手指，说：“案件。”

“惨，” 服部毫不留情地摇头，煞有其事，啧啧有声，“这就是一个侦探不务正业的下场。”

“开辟先河，” 工藤一脸无聊，缓缓点头，“简直是职业混搭。”

关东西名侦探日日在推特看这位旅行侦探上全世界各地的热搜，累积了一肚子的吐槽，现如今终于抓到机会，一唱一和，配合完美，宛若搞笑艺人搭档，白马靠着椅背，忍耐地听了五分钟，转了转眼睛，说：“两位满意了吗。”

工藤和服部通过屏幕相视一眼，叽叽嘎嘎地笑起来，白马把手机翻面扣在膝盖上，指尖抵着额角，冷静深呼吸。

身后，木屋的窗被支开了，黑羽探出脑袋来，趴在窗栏上，好奇地戳了戳他的肩膀，“干嘛呢。”

“副业，” 白马随口道，又叹了口气，揉了揉额角，“可以帮我泡杯茶吗？”

“你在和谁说话？” 工藤的声音从手机里传来，“喂喂？听得见吗？”

这个声音无比熟悉，黑羽立时竖起脑袋，眼睛亮了，小虎牙一闪。白马的眉头一动，冷静地扭过头，回望身后的人，黑羽和他对视片刻，嘻地一笑，缩回脑袋，把窗关上了。

工藤狐疑地看着他：“干嘛露出这种表情。”

“没什么，” 白马重复道，“案件。”

“哦，” 工藤坐直了一点，终于正经起来，“服部？”

“是是，” 服部翻着自己面前的文件，“现在有好多借着疫情行骗的罪犯，你们知道吧？大阪最近出现个借着上门测试的名义入室抢劫的流窜犯，但我觉得事情没那么简单，因为第三户人家的男主被杀了……”

白马仔细听取案件分析，拿了 iPad 记录细节，进入工作模式。服部传来案发现场资料，又指出自己发现的疑点，三个侦探有一搭没一搭地互提问题，交换意见，气氛还算和谐，白马将手机放在长椅上，低头查看现场照片，片刻后说：“我也觉得有蹊跷，这里的翻找痕迹和前几户人家明显不同，感觉更有目的性，不像是单纯的入室抢劫。”

“是吧？” 服部说，“而且从照片来看，这个男主人不像是因为抵抗入侵者才被杀的——有种奇怪的违和感。”

“法医报告呢？” 工藤歪着脑袋看照片，“这个血迹我感觉不对……”

“哪里有什么法医报告，” 服部说，“司法日程全部打乱了，要等好久呢，不然你自己来吧。”

“那还是算了，” 白马心不在焉地说，将屏幕上的照片放大，“我同意，这个血迹喷洒方向感觉不对，而且，你们看一下受害者的手腕，那是捆绑痕迹吗？”

“是吗？” 服部凑近了看照片，“不是运动腕带吗？嗯……的确有点糊，我得和大泷警部说一声，这也太不细心了……”

“可恶，” 工藤抓着头发，“不去现场的话根本没法好好搜查证据啊！”

“这户人家的家庭和社会关系网呢？” 白马转了转手指，“先远程采集一下证词。”

服部充满感情地叹气，把资料一甩，“电话都打了，不接。”

其余两位侦探：“……”

工藤将 iPad 同样一扔，瘫回椅背上：“真是的！什么时候才能结束啊——”

身后的窗户再次被推开，一杯热茶出现在白马的肩旁，Earl Grey，香气扑鼻，茶汤金红，是他喜欢的浓度，白马接过马克杯，条件反射地回头：“谢谢——”

工藤新一倚着窗户，朝着他眨了眨眼睛。

白马：“……”

黑羽踮起脚，往外探了一点，在镜头前一晃而过，真正的工藤正仰着脑袋朝天花板放空，没有看见，反而是服部瞥到了，关西名侦探的脑袋上冒出巨大的一个问号：“？”

黑羽不停努嘴，示意白马把手机拿高一点，白马冷静地看着身后的人，不予配合，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，干脆伸长了胳膊来抢，白马抬手挡住同伴，挑起眉。

白马的眼神意有所指，看了看屏幕上的工藤，又看了看黑羽，意思是你确定？黑羽露齿一笑，一脸无辜地耸了耸肩，收回手，指尖看似不经意地和他的手腕一触。

白马沉默片刻，将手机拿起来，小心地放在门廊的栏杆上。

远在东京的工藤瘫在书桌前，还在和自家搭档奋力吐槽，“——全是治安事件，超没意思，何时是个头啊——”

服部有些狐疑地看着屏幕，没有接话，工藤长长叹息，双手枕在脑后，两眼发直地朝着天花板嘀嘀咕咕，“之前那个流窜犯估计也没有下文了，谁能想到现在会变成这个样子——”

“喔？大家好像很烦恼的样子嘛。”

似曾相识的声音，熟悉得有点奇怪，工藤转过眼睛：“？”

镜头里，白马双手交叠，端坐长椅，微眯着眼睛，神色沉吟，仿佛在思考人生，背后，穿着标志性蓝西装的自己单手插兜，倚靠窗栏上，调笑地朝着他挥了挥手，“哟。”

工藤：“！！！”

视频里，黑羽得意地翘起大拇指，指向自己，完美复制双生子兄弟的招牌自恋姿势，继续道：“那么就由我，工藤新一，关东名侦探，日本警视厅的救世主，来助大家一臂之力——”

服部猛然后仰：“噫——！”

工藤双手往桌上一拍，气势如虹地凑近屏幕，“KID——！？”

白马冷静举杯喝茶。

黑羽露出闪亮笑容，保持工藤的招牌姿势三秒，轻巧翻身跳下，窗户关上，又打开，转眼便恢复了自己平时的装扮，一身宽大的卫衣，还戴着兜帽，趴在窗栏上，一脸无辜地托着腮：“像吧？在下黑羽快斗，世界有名的魔术师，怪盗 KID 最接近的模仿者，有蒙关照了哦~”

工藤：“……”

服部：“……”

“很惊讶吗？” 黑羽还是那种刻意营业的语气，怎么听都没有诚意，“能得到名侦探的认可，实在是太难得了~” 说着抬起下颚，露出牙齿，森白一闪。

这也太嚣张了，工藤半站起身，撑着桌不停喘气，恨不得一脚足球翻山越海，直中目标，下意识地扫视画面四周，目光最终定格在白马的脸上。白马若无其事地捧着马克杯，一副置身事外的样子，工藤眉角跳动，脑子飞速运转，电光火石间全明白了，当下发出冷笑，“我早就应该想到的！”

“看来工藤君从没看过黑羽君的演出啊，” 白马不知为何看上去又游刃有余了起来，抬起眼睛，唇角露出一点笑意，“需要我送你两张门票吗？”

“哈？” 工藤条件反射拒绝，一脸莫名其妙，“我才不像你对魔术这么感兴趣，” 说着又神色奇异地打量常年不在国内的归国侦探，“怪不得那个时候你这么简单就同意搜查二科把 KID 结案，我就说不像你这家伙的风格……”

白马弯起眼睛，颇有点受到夸奖的意思，窗栏里的黑羽姿势不变，嘴角几不可察地抽动了一下。工藤有些狐疑地打量两人，只见白马似笑非笑地瞥了身后一眼，轻松地换了个姿势，优雅饮茶：“我不知道你在说什么，工藤君。”

工藤：“……”

黑羽：“……”

服部迟疑地将手机拿近又拿远，难以置信地上下观察黑羽：“你……你到底……？”

“别问了，” 工藤重重坐回椅子里，仰脸看向天花板，“问就是共犯。”

服部：“？？？”

“哎，” 黑羽恬不知耻地戳了戳白马的肩膀，“看来妄想症也是会传染的，侦探人群特别易感呢。”

白马：“……”

三个侦探在屏幕里目光交汇，达到空前共识，神情出奇一致，黑羽哈哈大笑，把脑袋缩回去，轻巧地关上窗户：“记得好好隔离防护喔！无能侦探们！”


	91. Day 460

# Day 460

“恕我直言，” 白马心不在焉地说，“黑羽君在不打自招这条路上是越走越远了。”

“有吗？” 黑羽一脸无辜地抛了一颗巧克力豆到空中，一口吃了，“明明是大侦探在无证据套话的路上越走越远才对，你确定你不是在偷懒吗？”

屋外狂风骤雨，木屋门窗紧闭，没有信号，无法上网，黑羽实在无事可做，把茶几搬到一边，拆了一堆零食放在碗里，在厚厚的地毯上半坐半躺，一边玩手游一边看老电影。白马今天难得也坐在地毯上，半倚着沙发，姿势放松，神情却是若有所思的，用指尖抵着额角，始终看着他：“你知道疫情一旦好转，工藤君恐怕马上就会去搜查二科把 KID 的所有资料都调出来重新开案。”

“那是你，” 黑羽头也不回地说，“你的妄想症是最严重的，别的侦探真的没有那种空……等等，你这家伙该不会又在露出那种问题表情吧？”

黑羽一边吐槽一边嫌弃地转过头，指尖的巧克力已经送到了嘴边，白马却没有笑，只是认真地看着他：“你确定？”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽把巧克力塞进嘴里，拍了拍手，神情自若地道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马几不可闻地叹了口气，没有继续追问下去，重又低下头，看 iPad 上的小说。两个小时前白马在第一百三十六页，两个小时后还在第一百三十六页，没有丝毫进展，这位先生看来是傻了，黑羽用余光瞄着，总觉得心里有种说不出的滋味，只好没话找话地将零食碗递过去：“你要吗？”

白马摇了摇头。过了片刻，见黑羽没有缩回手的意思，又象征性地拿了一颗水果糖，朝他示意：“谢谢。”

从昨天晚上开始白马就没怎么说话，一直在魂游天外，神情肃穆，还时不时瞥他一眼，好像有多担忧似的，于是黑羽控制不住地又想起对方曾经说过的问题发言，什么不会让你涉险，什么安排合理怀疑，此君不会真的觉得他需要保护吧，黑羽越想越牙疼，小声嘀咕：“真是的。”

电视上放着一部黑白老电影，男女主角在激烈争吵，用词繁复，不讲人话，背景音乐沙沙的，黑羽手里捧着一杯可乐，心不在焉地看着，过了片刻，实在没办法了，把可乐一饮而尽，调低音量，煞有其事地清了清嗓子，毫无上下文铺垫地开口：“KID 大人助人为乐，你知道的吧？”

白马在第一百三十七页上抬起头：“？”

黑羽手里转着玻璃杯，微蹙着眉，盯着屏幕，像是在讲毫不相干的事情，“谁又喜欢欠人人情呢。”

白马愣了一愣，露出些许不解的神情，“什么？”

黑羽叹了口气，转过眼睛，神色无聊，眼里却闪过一丝狡黠的光，“怎么，你以为工藤那家伙真的像新闻上报道的那样无所不能吗？”

白马看上去完全茫然了，黑羽仰脖把最后一滴可乐吸掉，眼睛朝着屏幕，接着道：“就像你，上热搜的时候装模作样的，现在不也坐在地上吃零食吗，你们侦探都一个德性。”

白马：“……”

黑羽说完了，把杯子放在一边，埋头在零食碗里拨拉，白马有些迟疑地打量着他，欲言又止，过了片刻，说：“一样吗？”

黑羽扔了三颗巧克力豆在空中，一一漂亮地接了，叹息地道：“我不一样，” 说着满意地吮了吮手指，“我只是个普通人，我没有偶像包袱的。”

白马：“………………”

黑羽自认这个梗用得不错，对方却不太捧场，白马微蹙着眉，目光重又移回到屏幕上，似乎陷入了沉思，黑羽撇了撇嘴，只好把音量调高了一点，在黑白电影特有的沙沙旁白中说：“安心啦，我难道就不专业吗。”

白马闻言再次转过眼睛，神情和方才不一样了，目光锐利了许多，这副样子他倒是熟悉的，此君每次在查案时发现新线索，需要推翻或重新整理之前的判断时都会露出这种若有所思的神情，黑羽浑身一凛，条件反射坐直，警惕地说：“你想什么呢。”

“原来如此，” 白马自言自语地说，“我明白了。”

黑羽：“……”

不专业经纪人看他的眼神就很不对，也不知道到底明白了什么，黑羽狐疑地问：“明白了什么？”

白马哼笑了一声，注视着他，单刀直入地说：“果然那个时候你在没有预告的日子里也要刻意躲开体育课，是因为其他的事情受了伤吧？”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽眼睛转到天花板，一脸面瘫地捞过遥控器，非暴力不合作地把电影音量调到最大。客厅里一时间充斥着沙沙的背景音乐，男女主角隔窗相望，黑羽靠着沙发，白马一直看着他，过了片刻，侦探先生的神情重又柔和下来，多了点无奈，轻声哼笑，伸手过来揉了揉他的头发。

黑羽叽地一声往旁边一躲：“都说了让你别习惯啊！”

白马借势起身，拿了他喝完的玻璃杯去了厨房，轻松地拉着长音：“你没有输给别人就好啊——”

黑羽不知为何心中有点不爽，拿了一颗巧克力豆扔过去：“我是那种会随随便便被打败的人吗！”

白马站在厨房门口，转过身，略是嘲讽朝他举杯示意，黑羽双手撑在身后，扭着头，不满地揪着眉毛，两人相视片刻。

白马不知想到了什么，神情回暖，朝他笑了笑，黑羽心中一动，转开目光，欲盖弥彰地哼了一声。

白马重新替他倒满饮料，拿了杯子回来，递给他，黑羽伸手去接，不专业管家经纪人却往后一躲，笑着弓腰，低头凑近了一点：“你知道为什么平时我对你只有一种专业模式吗。”

“？” 黑羽还在胡思乱想，闻言抬头，一脸莫名其妙，“什么一种两种，你这家伙什么时候专业过。”

“就像现在这样，” 白马单手背在身后，将玻璃杯托到他的面前，眼里闪着促狭的光，“诱导式不打自招，实在是效果卓群呢。”

“………………”

黑羽大怒：“你这家伙也太得寸进尺了吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斗斗会这么简单就告诉工藤的原因是，原著里就可以看出斗斗是不怕工藤的，工藤威胁不到他，工藤再厉害，他有一万种办法应对，而且虽说每次工藤都会“这次就放过你了”云云，新&快的关系的主导权其实在斗斗手里，斗斗不主动接近工藤，工藤是不可能揭开 KID 的秘密的。白黑酱正好相反，原著里就是同学，白马一上来就掌握了斗斗的 DNA 证据，但又偏偏给斗斗提供情报，斗斗吃不准他，所以才会苦手——白黑酱的关系主导权在白马手里，但白马却恰恰会把主导权交给斗斗，所以白黑酱才能达成 ★（话虽这么说，这篇离真正达成还有很远，加油吧白黑酱！）


	92. Day 463

# Day 463

“怎么，” 黑羽的声音从楼上传来，“你也睡不着。”

夜深了，壁炉里只剩下一簇小小的火苗，在客厅的地毯上投下一圈昏黄的光芒，白马斜靠在沙发的一角，正在放空，闻声转过头，看到黑羽趴在楼梯栏杆上，脑袋枕着手臂，朝他懒懒地抬了抬指尖。

“抱歉，” 白马直起身，“吵到你了吗？”

夜色沉静，黑羽下楼的时候几乎没有声音，像阵风，带着隐隐约约柠檬和薄荷的清香，这是他们前一阵去采购时对方随手拿的沐浴露，想来也已经一月有余了，这和伦敦停留的半年感觉又有不同，时光仿佛在这里被按下暂停键，这是实实在在的与世隔绝，还有种令人意外的居家感，白马的思维发散开去，脑海里没来由地浮现黑羽在厨房里哼着歌做煎饼的样子，唇角不自觉地动了一动。

居家同伴点了点他的肩膀：“喂。”

白马回神，黑羽已经跳到了沙发上，双手抱着膝盖，神色奇异地打量他：“你没事吧，想什么呢。”

“没什么，” 白马说，“只是有点感慨而已。”

“哦，” 黑羽拿了个抱枕窝在怀里，拍了拍，“大侦探要作诗了。”

白马笑了起来，用手肘压着沙发背，侧过身。黑羽半低着头，唇边勾着一个漫不经心的弧度，同样静静地看着他，神情被昏黄的火光里映得一明一暗，白马的心中微动，目光扫过他所熟悉的，年轻的脸。

这是——间与白日和夜晚的神情，似曾相识，又有些不太一样，平日里的黑羽永远大呼小叫元气满满，仿佛不知收敛和停歇二字怎么写，无论过了多久，都是那个无忧无虑的少年，然而一旦站到舞台上，便会毫不畏惧地展露锋芒，聚光灯下的黑羽永远游刃有余，让人无法移开目光，至于 KID——那个让他曾经追逐了无数夜晚，永远在月光下离他一步之遥的 KID，万众瞩目，张扬华丽，胆大无畏，然而不对，白马若有所思地注视着他的魔术师，心里升起一点奇异的感觉，都不对。

他见过少年的黑羽同学，舞台上的黑羽大明星，月光下的怪盗 KID，但此时此刻，在这个被世界遗忘的角落里，在他面前的黑羽快斗，是独一无二的。

“酝酿得怎么样了，” 黑羽没有察觉他的异样，调笑地点了点他的肩膀，“念出来听听啊。”

白马的脑子里在过一些不相干的事情，月光，天台，东京的晚风，江古田的河道，放学后的走廊，舞台里的休息室，黑羽等了一会儿，有些担忧地伸手在他眼前晃了晃：“喂？哎？你不会睁着眼睛睡着了吧？”

白马转过目光，心里涌上一股毫无来由的冲动，轻声道：“Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae.”

“……”

黑羽愣了一下，神色奇异地打量他，白马回过神，心跳逐渐平复下来，用指尖抵着太阳穴，笑了笑，没有特意解释，只是耸了耸肩：“不是我写的。”

黑羽眨了眨眼睛，略是不自在地摸了摸耳尖，说：“这是英文吗？”

白马笑而不答，恢复那个轻松的姿势，将手搭在沙发靠背上，看似不经意地说：“古典学真的不是诗人专业。”

“哦，” 黑羽马上明白了，上上下下地打量他，“拉丁文，你可真够可以的。”

白马弯起眼睛，没有说话，黑羽撇了撇嘴，把脸贴在抱枕上，露出一只眼睛，像只好奇的猫，始终瞄着他：“哎？所以到底是什么啊。”

“没什么，” 白马的心情又没来由地轻松了起来，同样拿了个抱枕，靠在沙发的另一头，“你也想要一本填字游戏吗？最近我的工作比较轻松，恰好有少许空档，或许可以为黑羽君尝试一下。”

黑羽愣了愣，随即很是嘲讽地朝他翻出半月眼，“拜托，就你之前看的那个答题秀，那能叫谜题？那叫随堂测验，还请大侦探不要在自己不擅长的领域尝试创新，行吗？”

这位怪盗先生是真的挺会记仇的，白马忍不住笑了起来，做了个不置可否的手势，黑羽拍了拍抱枕，很是挑衅地哼了一声。

夜色深沉，壁炉里的火光忽明忽暗，屋里只有墙上挂钟走动的声音，黑羽把脑袋贴在抱枕上滚来滚去，看上去很是无聊，白马越过身边人的肩膀，望着沉墨般的窗外，魔术师和经纪人谁都没有睡意，只是相对坐在舒适的沉默里。

过了良久，黑羽叹了口气，两眼发直地用手扣着沙发的花纹：“这种日子还要过多久啊。”

白马收回目光，调笑地挑眉，“黑羽君这就已经对我厌烦了吗？稍微让人感到了一点伤心呢。”

黑羽一脸兴趣缺缺，纯属象征性地回击：“了不起，贵公子居然有自知之明了。”

两人相视片刻，黑羽扔了抱枕，轰然向后倒去：“这才是消耗战啊！”

“这叫胶着战，” 白马随口更正，“Stalemate。可惜黑羽君似乎已经放弃了……”

黑羽悉悉索索地在沙发上躺了下来，曲着腿，脚尖抵着他的膝盖，长长叹息，看上去已经可以随时入定，“我好无聊啊。”

“难得，” 白马忍不住起了玩心，用指节抵着侧脸，笑眯眯地说，“所以黑羽君是想投降吗？”

黑羽哧了一声，不予理睬，眼睛看着屋顶：“胶着战什么的，当然不如你这个长期和东风姑妈周旋的人有经验了。”

白马：“……”

白马凝住了，黑羽等了片刻，嘎嘎地笑起来，仰起脑袋，神情亮亮地看向他，“还是大意了啊！”

白马一脸沉痛，索性往下坐了一点，伸长腿，双手插兜，把头枕在沙发背上，看着屋顶的横梁，“算在明天的计分里吧。”

“你这家伙是比不过我的，” 黑羽满意地躺回去，用脚尖抵了抵他的腰侧，“她还好吗。”

“东风姑妈？” 白马惊奇地转过眼睛。

黑羽嗯了一声，白马有些意外，坐直了一点，说：“你还真是记在心上啊。”

“唉，” 黑羽深深叹息，一脸无聊，压根不看他，“我这叫没话找话。对待甩不脱又看不惯的 VIP 粉丝一般不都是这样吗？”

白马眨了眨眼睛，忍不住问：“你的 VIP 粉丝很多吗？”

黑羽啪地一声把手甩在自己的脸上。

白马笑了起来，不追问了，说：“东风姑妈大概三周前给我写过邮件。”

“是吗？” 有八卦，黑羽马上来劲了，像只得到讯号的小动物一般竖起脑袋，一副跃跃欲试的样子，“她想我了吗！”

“……” 白马严肃地转过头，对上身边人的目光，“黑羽君好像很享受的样子，你就那么想被波尔芒女士安排联姻吗？”

“这叫合理要求反馈！” 黑羽理直气壮地说，“对方印象越深，说明我角色塑造得越成功啊。”

“那么她显然已经把你忘了，” 白马毫不留情地说，“令人遗憾。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽看上去居然还有些不高兴，这位热爱变装的魔术师先生实在是挺可爱的，白马笑了一声，目光转回屋顶，说：“不过也不奇怪，毕竟现下情况特殊，东风女士要考虑的议题比这要大多了。”

“喔，” 黑羽有些狐疑地看着他，“那她说了什么啊。”

“是群发邮件，” 白马看着横梁边上的一丝蛛网，心想明天应该再扫除一下，“呼吁年轻人回归故里，代替那些年迈的家族代表，出席各项贵族活动，因为眼下是疫情困难时期，在他们看来，年轻人比较能抗。”

黑羽：“………………”

“毕竟英国皇室就是这么做的，” 白马转过眼睛，唇边弯起一个颇是嘲讽的弧度，“也算是在响应号召吧？”

“哈？你和皇室有关系吗？” 黑羽微张开嘴，一副被雷劈的神情，“不会真的是什么旁支继承人之类的吧，喂喂……”

“那倒不至于，” 白马颇是幽默地回答，“排名五千开外呢，黑羽君大可不需担心。”

黑羽一个鲤鱼打挺，翻身坐起：“还真的是啊——！？”

白马忍不住笑出了声，黑羽彻底清醒了，抓着抱枕，皱着脸打量他，白马笑眯眯地放任对方脑洞了两分钟，说：“放心吧，我是不会因为需要继承皇位这种小事而辞职的，毕竟专业呢。”

黑羽：“…………………………”

黑羽气喘不匀地摆手：“请不起，请不起，你还是同族通婚去吧。”

白马玩心大发，用掌心托着额角，说：“所以黑羽君是终于要考虑给我涨薪了吗？”

“你觉得我知道了这事以后你还有涨薪的可能吗！” 黑羽瞪着眼睛。

白马笑得很是愉快，肩膀一抖一抖，目光转向地毯，“黑羽君，你真是太可爱了……”

黑羽一点都不觉得可爱，黑羽满头毛线，完全无法消化这个消息，心中满是说不出的不爽，有一种难以形容的被背叛的感觉，这算什么，说好了一起专心事业，搞了半天还是这家伙的贵族业余消遣，黑羽越想越气，忍不住踢腾了一下。

白马让出一点位置，顺手将身边人的裤脚往下拉了拉，遮过魔术师裸露的脚踝，“怎么了。”

方圆几十里都毫无人烟，木屋的窗帘一直是开着的，外面一丝光都没有，客厅里只有挂钟嘀嗒作响，黑羽没来由地瞪着他，脸上过了点复杂的神情，太快了，白马还没来得及分辨，对方随即又恢复了平日里那个无所谓的样子，转开眼睛，“没什么。”

白马眉毛微扬，“？”

黑羽盘腿窝在沙发的另一侧，搂着抱枕就像搂着盾牌，肩膀微微竖起，看上去有些烦躁，刻意躲避他的目光，过了五秒，十秒，十五秒，坚持不住了，含混咕哝：“喂。”

白马做了个请的手势。

黑羽叹了口气，用指尖扣了扣抱枕花纹里的圆点，神情平常，语气却有些难得的低落：“你不会真的哪天就跑去西敏寺结婚了吧，要记得提前给我打招呼啊，混蛋。”

白马惊奇地眨了眨眼睛，一时间不知道黑羽是不是在和他开玩笑，停顿半秒，条件反射地说：“怎么可能，我可是很敬业的。”

“嘁。” 黑羽撇了撇嘴，将脸埋进抱枕里，低声咕哝，“说走就走的旅行什么的，本质上有区别吗。”

“……”

白马怔住了，心里没来由地涌上另外一种奇异的感觉，像是推理少了一个环节，又像是得到了什么不在计划中的信息，下意识地喊对方的名字，“黑羽君…”

然而身边人的低落只是转瞬而逝，黑羽伸了个懒腰，拍了拍抱枕，恢复了一脸轻松的样子，并没有理他，自顾自地说：“总之涨薪是不用想了，等小少爷回归家族大业，礼金什么的一次性付清吧。”

白马没有接话，微蹙起眉，将手放在对方的脚踝上，再次重复：“黑羽君。”

黑羽的目光下落，又抬起，意味不明地看向他。

“黑羽君，” 白马耐心地说，“我是不会置你不顾的。”

“……”

黑羽茫然地眨了眨眼睛，露出不解的神情，“这又是什么问题发言？” 语气和平日里并无两样，听起来是真心纳闷，“什么叫置我不顾啊？说得好像我很需要你的帮助似的，也不看看我是谁……”

魔术师的语气寻常，甚至还有些不满，按在抱枕边的指尖却有些微微发白，白马的心中一动，朝着沙发另一边的人伸出手。

黑羽不说话了，略是警惕地看着他，“干嘛。”

“并肩作战，” 白马认真地道，“不是我们的约定吗？”

黑羽终于松开了抱枕，露出些许牙疼的神情，“什么啊！这也太 Drama King 了吧！”

“你真的觉得我是那种人吗？” 白马忍不住问。

“Drama King？” 黑羽一脸不明所以，“当然啊！小少爷不就是张口就来吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽无意识地拨弄着抱枕的缝边，眼神奇异地打量着他，过了片刻，哧地笑了起来，摆了摆手，“你这人真是不可理喻。”

白马反而放松了不少，挠了挠眉角，习惯性地回道：“不如黑羽君的想象力丰富。”

“唉，你这人真的好麻烦，” 黑羽伸长了腿，双手插在兜里，整个人几乎滑坐在沙发边缘，“试用期辞职要提前三周通知，知道吗。”

白马停下了手，十分讶异地看向身旁：“我们有这种条款？”

黑羽闭着眼睛，一脸不耐烦，“所以说自觉一点，明天就加上啊，专业经纪人。”

片刻沉默。

壁炉里余烬昏黄，客厅里渐渐暗下去，窗外却出现了一丝曙光，黑羽等了一会儿，悄悄转过头，看向他。房间里光影变换，魔术师一夜未睡，看上去却很清醒，眼睛亮得发奇，白马用手扶额，半倚在沙发背上，有种不太真实的恍惚感，思绪却是无比清晰的，慢慢开口，听到自己的声音像是从很远的地方传来：“试用期什么的，你说了才算——那不是黑羽君的原话吗？”

“……”

黑羽注视着他，神色里闪过一丝惊奇，白马抬起眼睛，温柔地笑了笑。

清晨的第一缕阳光落进客厅，照亮了窗边的地板，黑羽双手插兜，转回目光，把下颚埋在居家服的领口里，没有回答，耳尖却红了，看似不经意地抵了抵他的膝盖。

“……你知道就好啊。”


	93. Day 465

# Day 465

大火。

列车攀上高空，火苗吞噬舞台，残字的横幅在熊熊烈火里飞灰化烟，寺井爷爷惊慌失措的脸，一副会旋转的油画，嗨快斗，黑羽推开门，跌回一切终结的那个晚上。

直升机的叶片呼啸，中森警部的声音从耳机里传来，在说什么？谁还在里面？天台的门就在前方，一点微弱的光亮，是探照灯？热浪从四面八方翻滚而来，白色斗篷在身后猎猎翻飞，黑羽下意识地朝着出口狂奔，听见有人在背后喊他的名字。

“KID——等一下！”

黑羽回手发射扑克，轻松回答，说了什么？怪盗的语气里带着笑意，心里却掀起惊涛骇浪，没有时间了，太快了，坚持不住多久，还有人在包抄上来，在哪里？

“KID——！”

楼道里浓烟滚滚，屋顶摇摇欲坠，最不请自来的战友却依旧在契而不舍地朝着他的方向奔跑，轰隆巨响，房梁垮了下来，黑羽愕然回头，惊鸿一瞥，看见白马的眼睛。

白马打湿了衣袖，用手臂遮着下半张脸，眼睛里映出无法跨越的火光，宛如潘多拉一般发亮，黑羽站在原地，五指虚握，掌心里躺着在这火炉里唯一的一点冰凉，下一秒，白马抬起手，指尖夹着宝石，闪出妖异的红光。

怎么可能？

黑羽低头，自己的掌心已经空了，白马直视着他，没有说话，微微弯起眼睛，似是笑意，又像是告别。

“交给我。” 白马的声音像是从很远的地方传来，“离开这里，不要回头。”

黑羽瞳孔紧缩，被一股不可抗的力量钉在原地，不对，不是这样的，潘多拉没有那么容易被销毁，大楼很快就要塌了，不行，绝对不可以——

“不行…” 黑羽嘴唇掀动，无法发出完整音节，每一个字都要用巨大的力气，“绝对…给我住手，混蛋…送死…”

白马退后一步，身形消失在火光里，黑羽猛地向前扑：“——！！！”

一声巨响。

黑羽猛地惊醒，翻身坐起，下意识地张望四周。自己的被子裹着 iPad 掉在了地上，窗外夜色已深，周围一点声音都没有，黑羽心脏狂跳，满头冷汗，颤抖着手开了夜灯，看了一下时间：03:17。

手机上闪动着新的 LINE 消息，还是魔女不请自来的占卜，这次终于不是愚者了，是张圣职者，正位，照例没有更多的解读，让他自己体会，黑羽对塔罗牌实在没兴趣，一脸莫名其妙，随手将消息划了。

敲门声轻轻响起：“黑羽君？”

黑羽浑身一激灵，把手机扣在床头，条件反射扬声：“我没事。”

白马停顿了一下，声音不变，隔着门说：“我可以进来吗？”

黑羽有些惊蛰地看着卧室的门，双手撑着床，发了会儿呆，如梦初醒，捞起被子和毛毯，用手臂擦了擦额头：“啊……行、行吧。”

白马穿着家居服，神情如常，关上门，坐到他的床尾。黑羽裹着毛毯，下意识地给来人让出一点位置，有些尴尬，说：“吵醒你了？抱歉。”

白马没有说话，只是注视着他，眼神难以解读，黑羽有些不自在，抓了抓头发，说：“干嘛。”

“你刚才在喊我的名字，” 白马简单地说，“是做噩梦了吗？”

“……”

iPad 还躺在地上，黑羽弯下腰，伸长了手臂，把平板捡了起来，重新抬起头时已经恢复了若无其事的神情，漫不经心地说：“啊，梦见小少爷非要吃刺身，去河里钓了条鱼呢。”

白马勾了勾唇角，转开目光，没有接话。

黑羽低着头，随手点亮 iPad 的屏幕。03:25，离天亮还有很久，林间木屋真是一个适合拍惊悚片的好地方，太安静了，他几乎能听到对方的心跳，又或许是自己的，交错在时间的跃动里，暖气开得太足，回忆里的热度似乎还在，黑羽抱着 iPad 像是抱着盾牌，调整了一个空白的神情，只是呆呆地看着对面。

过了良久。

有人对他说了句什么，黑羽回神，看到白马正在起身，于是露出茫然的神情：“？”

“我去泡杯茶，” 白马神情自然地重复道，“你来吗？”

黑羽愣了愣，忍不住皱了皱鼻尖，“半夜喝茶？你还真是个彻头彻尾的英国人……”

然而的确也睡不着了，黑羽想了想，掀开被子，充满感情地叹了口气。白马开了走廊里的灯，自顾自地先下了楼，黑羽默不作声地穿了拖鞋跟在后面，全身有种说不出的虚浮感，抬起手，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。窗外夜色似墨，这几周已经看惯的家具摆设在夜里反而显得不真实起来，黑羽将客厅的灯开得亮了一点，想了想，又拧暗，只留下些许昏黄的光圈。

厨房里水烧开了，微波炉滴滴作响，黑羽探进头去，刚好看见对方取出一杯热牛奶。

把我当小孩子吗，黑羽撇了撇嘴，还没来得及抗议，便看到白马将牛奶倒到马克杯里，热可可的香气飘散，不专业经纪人贴心地往里加了一点点海盐，搅拌了下，交给他。

黑羽捧着马克杯，有些说不出的不自在，低了低头，含混咕哝：“谢啦。”

白马笑了笑，给自己的杯子添满了水，佛手柑的味道，Earl Grey，当初采购时还被黑羽嘲笑过，说只有英国佬才会把这种东西算在末日物资里，现今闻到熟悉的柑橘味，反而让他定下神来，黑羽喝了一口热可可，将马克杯在手里转了转。

依旧是长久的沉默，有那么一丝丝的尴尬，黑羽总觉得自己该说点什么，又不知道该怎么开口，下意识地绷着背脊，机械性地啜着热可可，一直看着厨房的地板。白马靠着柜台，一反常态地没有对他的现状发表意见，反而让他更不自在了，黑羽心想这还不如被嘲讽两句，还可以习惯性地挤兑回去，想到这里，又有些牙疼，抬眼瞥了瞥面前的人。

“冷吗，” 白马问。

“嗯？” 黑羽恍神地摇了摇头，“有点，还好。”

白马示意他去客厅，让他站在壁炉前。炉膛里还有一点火星，白马往里添了一点报纸，又拨了拨尚未燃尽的木头，空气一下子涌进，火苗呼地窜高了，黑羽捧着马克杯的手一抖，堪堪稳住。

白马敏锐地察觉到了，转过头，看向他。黑羽站在沙发前，默不作声地喝着热可可，眉毛若无其事地微扬，轻巧地避开了对方的目光。白马看了他一会儿，回过头，若有所思地望着壁炉里重新跳动的火焰，过了片刻，直起身。

“May I？”

黑羽颇是不解地抬起头，看到白马把红茶放在茶几上，朝他伸出手。

黑羽眨了眨眼睛，白马握住他的杯子，动作轻缓，却有种不容置疑的意味，黑羽条件反射松了手，任由对方把热可可放在一边。黑羽的目光下意识地跟着同伴的动作，白马先是握着他的手肘，再是手臂，黑羽一脸茫然，有种梦游的不真实感，忘了做出反应，直到自己的脸贴上对方的肩膀。

“……”

白马抱着他，单手贴着他的肩胛骨，没有更多的动作，掌心传来的温度却像是戳破了沉重的梦境，黑羽仿佛浮出水面，下意识地深深呼吸，胸口的心跳像是惊醒了一般，逐渐加快起来。壁炉的火光跳动片刻，又暗了下去，只剩下一丝昏黄余烬，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，不知道自己该如何反应，过了片刻，下意识地抬了抬手。

白马前倾些许，空余的手环过他的腰，指尖轻轻摩挲着他的背脊，没有说话，只是简单地抱着他，黑羽觉得自己像是从一个梦境跌到另一个里，四肢不听使唤，思维发散开去，隐隐约约只能听到窗外呼啸的风声，像是自己的心跳，在耳边轰鸣。

“黑羽君。” 白马低低地道，“我在这里。”

“……”

黑羽压着呼吸，努力地稳着声音：“你在说什么胡话呢，能不要这么 Drama King 吗。”

白马没有回答，只是默不作声地抱着他，黑羽闭上眼睛，克制着呼吸，一次，两次，像是怕被灼伤一般轻轻试了试，慢慢地将指尖贴上对方的背脊。

过了很久很久，黑羽的周身逐渐回暖，壁炉的火光从噩梦里淡去，转成胸口的暖意，白马始终支撑着他，没有一丝一毫的嘲笑，这家伙就是那么可恶，黑羽吸了吸鼻子，不情不愿地嘟哝：“天亮就失忆。”

“频繁吗？” 白马的声音在胸腔振动，有些嗡嗡地，“噩梦什么的。”

黑羽怔了一怔，有些不自在地放开对方，说：“没有，放心啦，不要真的把自己代入老妈子设定啊。”

白马微蹙着眉，仔细地观察他的神情，似乎对他的扑克脸不太相信，黑羽的心情却没来由地轻松了起来，哧地笑了一声，揶揄地道：“你还真是副业繁忙啊。”

白马没有说话，伸手试了一下马克杯的温度，将热可可重又递还给他。黑羽习惯性地跳坐到沙发上，找了个舒适的姿势窝起来，好多了，就是有点尴尬，忍不住抓了抓头发，含糊地说：“谢…谢了。”

“明天去爬山吗？” 白马在他身旁坐下，喝了一口茶，“现在周边应该已经没有游客了。”

“可以吗？” 黑羽睁大眼睛，“我是真的要长蘑菇了！”

“看出来了，” 白马的语气又多了点平日里的笑意，“致幻的那种。”

“嚯，” 黑羽精神一振，马上回击，“你这个噩梦倒是每日一睁眼就能看到，挺频繁的。”

白马的唇角微扬，没有接话，只是看着他，过了片刻，低声问：“真的梦见我了吗。”

黑羽转开眼睛，不予回答。

“我一直以为你知道的，” 白马的声音不大，流露出近乎耐心的温柔，“那个时候就算有什么危险，也不是你的错。”

黑羽把脸埋在马克杯里，含糊不清地嘟哝：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“既然决定和你站在一起，” 白马继续道，“就已经有了这种觉悟——就好像你第一次决定穿上那身衣服一样，不是吗？”

黑羽正在喝可可，闻言猛地抬起眼睛，蓝得令人心悸：“那不一样。”

白马微怔，黑羽喝了一大口热饮，用手背抹了抹嘴，微蹙着眉，神情按捺不住，流露些许气恼：“你这家伙可是因为妄想症才凑上来的啊，不请自来你知道吗？你要是——唉。”

“那也是因为我，” 白马重复道，“我的选择。”

“问题就在这里吧？” 黑羽转过头，眼睛很亮，“为什么你——”

白马看着他，黑羽却没有继续，用掌心按了按眼睛，又没来由地泄了气，心不在焉地转着马克杯，咕哝：“你这个家伙总是那么地自说自话。”

片刻沉默。

“那你呢？” 白马突然说。

黑羽魂游天外，思维早就不知道跳跃到哪里去了，闻言茫然地抬起头，“我什么。”

“黑羽君不也一直是这样吗？” 白马直视着他，不知为何看上去有些不悦，语气里有种久未相闻的尖锐，近乎陌生，“因为无法依靠别人，所以永远都在等着对方先行离开的独行侠。”

黑羽像是被人甩了一巴掌，瞳孔紧缩：“你说什么？”

白马平稳地注视着他，这种眼神黑羽已经很久没有见过了，仿佛回到七年前，商业伙伴尚是同学，宿敌还没有变成战友，白马站在天台，看穿了他精心布置的机关，用那种胸有成竹的傲慢语气把推理一环一环剖解开来，他一直注视着他，这种令人发狂的，洞察一切的眼神，在等什么，黑羽不知道，彼时他的扑克脸可比这强多了，果然还是和这家伙闷在一起太久，有所疏忽了吧？

“就像这样。” 白马说，“你觉得我是在指责你吗？”

难道不是吗，黑羽一脸莫名其妙地瞪回去。

白马几不可闻地叹息，垂下眼睛，再抬起来的时候，神情柔和了许多，黑羽突然意识到不知何时起自己已经习惯对方这种近乎温柔的表情了，明明这家伙是很可恶的吧？

“黑羽君，” 白马认真地说，“我知道你不需要任何人的帮助，但也请你不要怀疑我的心情，可以吗。”

“……” 黑羽双手捧着马克杯，微微睁大了眼睛，“什么……什么心情。”

“助人为乐的心情，” 白马很是嘲讽地道，“你说呢？”

黑羽呆呆地看着对面，白马没脾气了，用手托额，指尖梳过头发，看上去像是堪堪忍住了想要握住他肩膀的冲动，无比耐心地道：“不想让你涉险的心情，我说过多次了，黑羽君，以前是，现在也是。”

黑羽的目光在白马脸上转来转去，像是不理解一样皱起脸：“我真的不明白你在说什么……”

“那么，Clover 小姐，” 白马那个令人发狂的语气又回来了，“那次你又是怎么想到来帮我的？”

黑羽完全被带跑节奏，愣了愣，下意识地说：“同情……同情心？”

“那你就当我也是同情心吧，” 白马低头喝茶，“反正都过去了。”

黑羽有些郁闷，白马不理他了，看上去居然有些生气，黑羽面上没有表示，心里逐渐抓狂，这算怎么回事啊啊啊啊，果然和这家伙在一起就没有一天正常的日子，该不是 24/7 太久魔障了吧，为什么我们半夜不睡觉在客厅喝茶吵架啊？

“……” 黑羽把脸埋回马克杯里，闷闷地说：“青子那家伙以前也会这样，真是搞不懂你们。”

“什么？” 白马很是好笑地转过头，“你把我当女孩子吗？”

“这和男女没关系吧？” 黑羽睁大眼睛，“你到底想干嘛，倒是说啊？”

“这句话应该我问你才对吧？” 白马说，忍不住加重语气，“你是不相信我吗？After all this time！”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

黑羽小心翼翼地伸了伸脑袋：“你真的生气啦。”

白马：“…………”

黑羽示意了一下，“都开始飚英文了啊。”

白马又是好气又是好笑，说：“你这人真是不可理喻。”

黑羽的唇角动了动，又迅速压了下去，换上一个老实的神情，怎么看都没有诚意，白马嘴角抽搐，忍不住伸手过来揉了揉他的头发。黑羽皱着脸忍耐，勉为其难地没有躲闪，有点可爱，像是一只假装温顺的大型猫，白马心中一动，捏住他的后颈，轻轻摇了摇。

“别得寸进尺啊你这家伙！” 黑羽不满地缩了缩脖子，“天亮失忆知道吗！”

白马收回手，黑羽刚好歪着头在蹭肩膀，侧脸碰到掌心，触感滚烫，白马停顿了一下，若无其事地替他拉了拉衣领。黑羽撇了撇嘴，眼神躲闪了一下，转回来，小声嘀咕：“我才不是。”

白马双手交叉虚握，仿佛在掌心捧着一团火，随口道：“什么不是。”

黑羽露出一脸吃了海蓬子的表情，白马：“？”

“你说呢？” 黑羽半是愠怒半是尴尬，牙疼得不得了，“你觉得我有几个 VIP 粉丝啊？”

白马：“……”

黑羽：“……”

白马的神情动了一动，似乎有些惊讶，过了片刻，慢慢弯起眼睛，黑羽大声道：“别给我露出那种问题表情！”

白马看上去心情又好了起来，捧着马克杯朝他笑，黑羽满头毛线，把自己的热可可一饮而尽，发自肺腑地说：“你这人才是不可理喻。”

“彼此彼此，” 白马满意地说，“大概这也是共进退的必要条件吧。”

“谁要和你在这种事情上共进退啊——！”

黑羽翻身跳起，把马克杯放回厨房，准备上楼了，没走两步，白马在身后叫住他：“喂，快斗。”

黑羽脚步一停，回过头。不专业经纪人正以一个绝不会在外人面前露出的放松姿势趴在沙发靠背上，将下颚扣在臂弯，专注地看着他，眼睛很亮，近乎少年的神情，白马认真地说：“我们是朋友吧？”

“……”

黑羽有些诧异地眨了眨眼睛，停顿片刻，唇角一勾，抬起下颚，倒退着走上台阶。白马直起身，目光追随着他，宛如多年前并肩作战的夜晚，黑羽周身转暖，心情不住上扬，就像往日一样，举起双指，从眉角一挥。

“宿敌啦宿敌，” 黑羽笑了笑，“你可一直要有觉悟啊。”


	94. Day 471

# Day 471

印第安纳国家公园，早晨七点半。

天际显出稀薄的墨蓝色，薄雾滚过山丘，远处的湖面破开一道微弱金红的光。春季阻挡不住地来临了，风过山林，漫山遍野的白橡树像是沉默的巨人，在阴影里逐渐苏醒。天空的墨色淡去，逐渐变紫，转金，阳光点燃林海，直射到他们所伫立的山顶，黑羽双手插在卫衣的兜里，朝着新生的朝阳眯起眼睛。

耳边只有风声，世界沉静，方圆几十里没有一个人影，只有白马站在他的身边，和他肩并肩。黑羽送给对方的围巾现今围在自己脖颈，带着林间的气息，和山春薄寒里的一点温暖，黑羽缩了缩肩膀，哈出一口白气。

“如果一定要末世 AU 的话，” 黑羽不情不愿地嘀咕，“也就只能和你这家伙在一起了。”

白马笑起来，没有看向他，朝着无边的林海耸了耸肩。

“我也很高兴你在这里，宿敌先生。”


	95. Day 472

# Day 472

“令人意外，” 白马摸着下巴，“明明射击是强项，遇到飞镖居然就被打败了吗？原理根本差不多吧？”

“哪里差不多了！” 黑羽伸长了手去够卡进木墙的飞镖，深深感到自己方才的行为与其说是射靶不如说是在给屋内添加艺术性装饰，“重心都完全不一样好吗！你这家伙不就是在国外多练了几次，有什么好炫耀的——”

“的确只是略懂而已，” 白马将飞镖在手里抛了抛，调笑地说，“大概只够表演一个常见杂技的水平吧。”

“？”

魔术师踮着脚，头上刚好顶着墙架，上面摆了一个苹果，黑羽觉得身后人语气不对，警惕地回过头，刚好看到白马眯起眼睛，朝着苹果瞄准。

“别动，” 白马语气带笑地说，“助手先生。”

黑羽瞪大眼睛：“呜哇你给我停下——！”


	96. Day 473

# Day 473

“黑羽君的台球技术也没有任何进步，” 白马听起来十分惋惜，“看来并没有好好练习——”

“谁有空练习这种技术！” 从高中起就被面前这位同学打得落花流水，一怒之下跟着寺井爷爷奋起学了三学期，终于承认自己台球零天赋的黑羽快斗悲愤地把球杆一扔，“话说回来为什么这里连台球桌都有啊？！”

“看来伯父伯母以前在这里住得很开心呢，” 白马悠然地用松香擦了擦球杆，“不是很适合吗？”

“一点都不想和你玩这个好吗！” 黑羽双手抱头，拄在桌上。

“愿赌服输，” 白马笑着说，“黑羽君明明可以再努力一点的。”

黑羽恨恨地睁开一只眼睛，白马朝他招了招手，耐心地示意：“平衡点在这里，像这样。”

黑羽直起身体，不情不愿地叹了口气，“烦死了，再试一次，输了算你的。”


	97. Day 474

# Day 474

白马冷静地抬头，眯起眼睛，低头，环视四周，实在没有别的推脱理由，迟疑地道：“一定要这样吗？”

“啧啧，” 黑羽坐在房檐上晃着腿，双指按在额角，帅气地朝他致意，“这可是我们的家族本领啊，本大爷愿意教你已经是很客气了，你还有什么不满意的？”

白马用手扶额，神情沉痛地查看被黑羽用粉笔圈出的落脚点，一个比一个看上去高难度，想了一会儿，忍不住开口：“所以黑羽君的家族事业是？”

“我们不知道你在说什么，” 黑羽悠然地眺望天际。

白马：“……”

黑羽转回目光，露出牙齿，像是哆啦 A 梦，从卫衣的口袋里掏出两个便当盒，朝他示意，“你的午饭在这里，不然就等着饿死吧。”

“那么我也是可以等到晚饭的，” 白马平稳地说，“你想吃什么？我来做。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，手腕一晃，便当盒消失了，“怕什么！不会让你摔的。”

白马很是不信任地打量这位热爱恶作剧的怪盗先生，黑羽轻巧起身，用一个无论如何也不像是常人能办到的姿势立在檐上，朝他伸出手：“安心啦，我难道就会让你涉险吗。”

黑羽的神情逆光，有些看不清楚，语气却是再熟悉不过的，白马叹了口气，退后两步，注视着门廊栏杆上被粉笔打了个叉的雕饰。

“于是晚饭还是你来吧，” 白马叹了口气，开始卷袖子。

“可以，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地朝他眨了眨眼，“愿赌服输的侦探先生。”


	98. Day 475

# Day 475

白马坐在地毯上，靠着沙发，望着窗外，漫不经心地背诵着一首拉丁文的诗，语调平缓，音节清晰，混在敲落屋顶的雨点里。屋里燃着炉火，黑羽吃饱了，趴在沙发上，心不在焉地将一张扑克牌在指尖变进变出。

“……haud aliter placidae subter vada laeta Mosellae，detegit admixtos non concolor herba lapillos……”

黑羽把抱枕往上挪了挪，垂下手臂，晃来晃去，打了个哈欠。

“Intentos tamen usque oculos errore fatigant interludentes, examina lubrica, pisces sed neque tot species obliquatosque natatus……”

“你这个催眠专业好管用啊，” 黑羽哼哼唧唧地把脸往抱枕里埋了埋，“我真的又困啦。”

白马反手接了他的扑克，插进牌堆里，仔细地整理了，放回茶几上，继续道：“quaeque per adversum succedunt agmina flumen, nominaque et cunctos numerosae stirpis alumnos……”

黑羽缓慢地眨着眼睛，有一搭没一搭地分辨着对方停顿的空隙，懒懒地说：“这分明就是一首诗啊，讲什么呢。”

白马回头瞥了他一眼，唇边露出点笑意，没有直接回答，继续往下背诵，声音轻柔，像是一首催眠曲，黑羽很是满意地叹息，睡意朦胧，沉进舒适的春风里。

黑羽快要睡着了，身边的人终于背诵完毕，白马转过身，替他拉了拉毯子。

“奥索尼乌斯的《摩泽尔河》，” 白马轻轻地说，“讲的是河岸风景……”

毛毯刚烘过，温暖又柔软，黑羽像是被裹进一缕阳光，舒服地哼哼。

白马凑近了一点，柔声继续：“……和当地盛产的鱼。”

“………………”

黑羽猛地睁开眼睛，面露惊恐，白马笑意盈盈，朝着他眨眼睛：“需要我给你翻译一下吗？”

黑羽怒而掀了毛毯：“我不睡了还不行吗——！”


	99. Day 476

# Day 476

黑羽抱着一把不知从何处翻出的吉他，歪歪扭扭地唱道：“Welcome to the Hotel California！”

白马神情沉痛，将耳塞紧了紧，继续在文档里打字，黑羽站起身，转到他身边，炫技地拨动吉他弦，和歌喉完全不符，“Such a lovely place，” 黑羽在他耳边叹息，“Such a lovely place。”

“真是奇迹，” 白马嘟哝，“在这方面你和工藤君实在是高低难分——”

“They livin' it up at the Hotel California！” 黑羽跳坐在桌上，放声高歌，仰头陶醉地朝着天花板，“What a nice surprise——bring your alibis——”

“再这样下去是真的需要不在场证明了，” 白马用手托额。

“Mirrors on the ceiling，” 黑羽换了一个调，无缝衔接，并非模仿的原唱，却是某个女声的翻唱版，“Pink champagne on ice——”

一杯粉红色的饮料出现在眼前，白马略是惊奇地抬起头，黑羽朝他调笑地眨了眨眼睛。

“She said—— ‘we are all just prisoners here, of our own device’。”

白马尝了一口，石榴汁和柠檬汽水，Shirley Temple，黑羽的幽默感实在剑走偏锋，白马笑起来，取下耳塞，将椅子推开一点，示意对方继续。

“And in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast——晚上吃什么，” 黑羽说。

“羊排？” 白马说，“已经在解冻了。”

黑羽点了点头，伸手往桌上一抹，指尖一弹，耳塞消失不见，黑羽露出牙齿，换回自己的嗓音，大声宣布：“They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can’t！ Kill！ The beast——！”

白马将汽水一饮而尽，用手捂脸，认命地深深叹息。


	100. Day 477

# Day 477

黑羽拼命踮脚，伸手去够货架的最上面一格，死活都看不到游戏机被塞在哪里，只能不停乱拍，一边拍一边加重语气，“你！为什么！把我的！Switch！藏在！这里！”

“因为不想让黑羽君太过沉迷游戏，” 不专业老妈子经纪人斜倚着储藏室的门，好整以暇地看着他，没有丝毫要过来帮忙的意思，“每天都要刷新高分榜这种事情，实在是太花费时间了——”

储藏室里灰尘飞扬，黑羽狠狠地打了个喷嚏，怒道：“你这家伙只是不想承认被我虐得无法回手而已吧！说好的有尊严认输呢！”

“呀咧呀咧，” 白马含笑叹息，“黑羽君现在难道就很有尊严吗？”

“你这家伙！” 黑羽双手扒着货架，艰难试图把自己提上去，“你给我等着，我——”

这里的货架不知是什么合金打造的，全部钉在墙里，周身光滑无比，没有任何借力点，最上格的位置太小了，黑羽束手无策，不住抓狂，“太过分了啊！”

白马忍着笑，施施然过来，略是嘲讽地鞠躬，做了一个将礼物奉上的手势，游戏机赫然在对方手里，“没想到我们的大魔术师也有被最基础的障眼法骗到的一天。”

黑羽：“…………”

黑羽气得牙痒，伸手去夺，白马却又不给他了，往后一躲，比划了一下货架最上一格到黑羽头顶的空隙，将游戏机平举过头，调笑地说：“呀～，相比起高分榜，这才是无法超越的距离吧？”

“…………………………”

黑羽暴怒：“这你也好意思拿出来说啊！”


	101. Day 478

# Day 478

“黑羽君，” 白马裹着浴袍从楼梯上下来，“我的衣服呢？”

“都洗了啊，” 黑羽神情自然地从厨房出来，擦着手，“愿赌服输，我可是很有尊严的。”

“全部都洗了？” 白马停住脚步，难以置信地看向同伴，“那我今天穿什么？”

黑羽站在客厅中央，上下打量他，无辜地睁大眼睛，“呀~还真是疏忽了呢，这可怎么办啊~”

白马：“……”

黑羽露齿一笑，抬了抬下颚，语气和眼神完全不符，继续道：“真是没办法啊，那就只能勉为其难把我的衣服借给你了。”

白马非常警惕，脑袋跟着同伴转动，黑羽施施然上了楼梯，动作刻意，宛如模特猫步过舞台，途径他身边，还挑衅地扭了扭眉毛，白马：“…………”

黑羽从自己房间拿出一件 T 恤，白马翻过来看了看标签，谨慎地说：“这我可能穿不下。”

“唉，” 黑羽毫不意外地叹息，比划了一下他的肩膀，“毕竟黑羊呢。”

白马：“………………”

黑羽倚着房门，笑意盈盈：“担心吗。”

白马强行镇定：“并不。”

“喜欢哪种风格。”

“那要看黑羽君心情。”

“有觉悟吗。”

“从未掉以轻心过。”

黑羽做了一个推墨镜的姿势，露出森亮牙齿：“这不还是大意了吗。”

白马用手握肘，指尖抵着侧脸，神情沉痛，缓缓开口：“无论什么都好，可以给我了吗。”

黑羽神情不变，炫耀地从房门后取出一件露肩裙，红色裙摆，黑白波点胸衬，像极了六十年代美式餐厅的侍女，白马克制呼吸，十分冷静，彻底认命，伸手去接。黑羽又往后一躲，煞有其事地把裙子抖了抖，按在他身上比划了一下，低头看着无法遮住膝盖的裙摆，万分惋惜地道：“呀~果然是无法超越的距离呢~”

白马眉角一跳，黑羽抬起脸，满意地叹息：“看来贵公子今天只能穿迷你裙了。”

白马：“…………”


	102. Day 481

# Day 481

“不对！” 黑羽晃着手，“看仔细点，像这样。”

“看是看得很仔细，” 白马艰难地道，非常努力地试图模仿，额头冒出一滴汗，“但这不是常人可以做到的吧？”

魔术师的五指不停翻跃，看上去不费吹灰之力，一枚硬币在指节间如有生命般跳动，折射出墙上游动的光斑，黑羽单手撑着地板，一脸无聊地催促：“下点功夫啊，助手先生，你可是要在我的舞台上做大事的人。”

“是吗？” 白马第十六次反手抓住从指节中掉下的硬币，头疼无比，“最近我好像也没有得罪过黑羽君吧？”

“是我新设计的魔术环节啦环节，” 黑羽一脸面瘫，“需要可靠的助手帮忙啊，这么看得起你，大评论家还有什么不满意的？”

“原理我都懂，” 白马无奈地说，“可是——”

黑羽一把抓住他的手，将无名指和食指交叠，毫不留情地往旁边按，说：“这里啦这里，要这样——”

黑羽托着他的手，翻腕示意，这个动作太有违常理了，根本不是平日里会用到的，白马试了一下，硬币滑过指节，没有再掉下来，于是坐直了一点，尝试了几次：“啊，我好像明白了。”

“唉，” 黑羽深深叹息，一脸嫌弃，“这才什么程度而已，所以说评论家都是站着说话不腰疼的家伙。”

白马下意识地停了动作，有些惊讶地挑起眉：“你还打算教我更多吗？”

“你想什么呢，” 黑羽转了转手指，随意地道，“再来一次。”

白马依言照办，虽说没有对方动作灵活，但好歹能够像样地模仿全套顺序，硬币在他的指节间反复翻动，没有掉落，白马小小地 “Yes” 了一声，抬起眼睛，看到黑羽朝他勾了勾唇角。

“魔法什么的，” 黑羽双肘撑在身后，轻松地打了个响指，“还是要留给专业的人来做啊。”

白马指间一凉，硬币在没有任何外力加持的情况下跳了起来，弹到空中，消失不见，黑羽的目光顺着不存在的抛物线上移，又下落，最终回到他的脸上。

“你在看哪里呢，” 黑羽似笑非笑地说，“我的助手先生？”

一朵小雏菊晃晃悠悠飘落下来，应该是魔术师在门廊下随手摘的，白马下意识地反手去接，花瓣却像蝶翼一样躲开，无风自舞地转了一圈，继续下落，闪出阳光，变回硬币，重归他的掌心。从始至终黑羽都晃着腿，没有任何参与，白马将硬币举起来对着窗外查看了一下，回过头，忍不住朝着他的魔术师笑。黑羽得意地竖起脑袋，神情有些期待，注意到他的目光，又做了个鬼脸。

“你知道我想说什么，” 白马收起硬币，往前倾了倾，赞赏地道。

“哇，吹毛求疵总是不请自来，给好评就这么吝啬了，” 黑羽不满地撇了撇嘴，“快夸两句来听听啦。”

“可是夸奖什么的，” 白马抬起手，一脸无辜地指着自己，“不是应该给初学者更多一点吗？”

“噫——” 黑羽往后一仰，“你还真是会往自己脸上贴金啊！”


	103. Day 485

# Day 485

“我不想吃罐头，” 黑羽苦着脸说。

“那怎么办呢？” 白马坐在窗下，借着一格信号在 iPad 上搜索食谱，每一次指尖的滑动都像是对他的嘲讽，“不如我真的给你去湖里钓条鱼吧。”

“这都末世 AU 了啊！” 黑羽叫道，“你做个人吧！”

白马架着腿，笑而不言，好像丝毫不受影响，吃什么都能活，不愧是英国人，黑羽满心苦闷，坐在沙发前，依次查看地毯上摆满的末世库存，小声嘀咕：“说得好像贵公子有什么野外生存技能似的。”

“You will be surprised，” 白马漫不经心地晃了晃脚尖，随即将 iPad 转给他看，“我可以试试这个鸡肉蘑菇浓汤，如何。”

“嗯——” 黑羽兴趣缺缺地瞥了一眼，一转三弯地叹息，“我好想吃炸鸡啊。”

白马不理他了，起身去了厨房，片刻后问：“上次你用过的月桂叶呢？”

“还什么月桂叶！” 黑羽无聊地把罐头在地毯上滚来滚去，“小少爷能认清现状吗？在底下的柜子里。”

柜门开关的声音，白马站起身，背对着他，似乎在研究什么，过了片刻说：“我觉得可以。”

“我觉得不行，” 黑羽忧愁地道，“不如我们去打只野兔吧。”

“这就太难为我了，” 白马头也不回地打开橱柜，“而且不安全。”

“有什么难为的，” 黑羽嘁了一声，“那当然是靠我啊。”

“请允许我重申一次，” 白马用那个令人发狂的耐心语气道，“不安全。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，随手拿起一个红豆罐头看了看，又扔到一旁：“那小少爷还有什么生存技能啊。”

“定向识途，简易急救，户外露营，” 白马无聊地说，“都是中学知识……还有野外觅食。”

“觅食，” 黑羽狐疑地抬头。

“主要是分辨野果和蘑菇，” 白马回到他的面前，微弯下腰，唇角一勾，“你要试试吗？”

“会被毒死的吧！” 黑羽瞪大眼睛，“才不相信你这种贵族消遣技能啊！”

“我也是这么想的，” 白马拎起一只铁皮罐头，随手一转，露出画着蘑菇的包装纸，“所以，还是依赖一下末世尊严吧。”

黑羽轰然向后倒去，哭唧唧地喊：“我不想吃罐头啊——”


	104. Day 488

# Day 488

好——安静啊。

又是一个无所事事而无法入眠的夜晚，黑羽躺在床上，双手背在脑后，看着天花板。窗外月夜明朗，连一丝风都没有，山林寂静，世界像是沉在水里，黑羽毫无睡意，也不想干别的，只是慢慢眨动双眼，听着自己的呼吸，和楼下隐约传来的挂钟嘀嗒声。

隔壁房间传来细碎的轻响：这是手机被人从床头柜拿起的声音。布料摩擦，玻璃杯轻轻敲击桌面，屏幕滑动解锁——白马这家伙居然晚上手机不开静音，喔，因为房间里没有信号，也不会被打扰——轻微的手机键盘敲击声，在寂静的夜里显得格外清晰，两三下敲击后，对方些许停顿，过了片刻，重归安静，然而依旧可以听见指尖落在屏幕上的声音，应该只是把模拟键盘音效关了。这家伙就是这个样子，绅士的老妈子设定，黑羽忍不住扬起唇角，眼睛转向相邻的墙壁：“喂。”

黑羽的声音不大，甚至比白日里说话还要轻些，对面的动静却停了一停，半秒后，白马像在确认这不是幻觉一般，同样轻柔地道：“黑羽君？”

黑羽举手过头，懒懒地在墙壁上敲了两下。

衣物和床单的布料摩擦声，隔壁似乎翻了个身，白马的声音很轻：“睡不着吗？”

黑羽长长地叹了口气，惆怅地说：“我想吃松饼。”

短暂停顿，白马似乎愣了一愣，再次开口时听起来有些迟疑：“什么？”

“我想吃松饼，” 黑羽看着天花板，充满向往地重复道，“三层的，浇满巧克力酱的，最好还挤上一层新鲜奶油的，火热出炉的，还冒着白烟的，唉……我想吃松饼。”

“……”

隔壁房间沉默了，过了片刻，白马的声音清晰了不少，说：“听起来的确是期盼已久了。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，扑腾了一下，深深叹了口气，接着说：“我想吃汉堡。”

白马：“……”

“三层的，夹了双份芝士的，还有蘑菇和土豆饼的，” 黑羽向往地说，“酱料要足啊，薯条要双重油炸外酥里绵的，99种饮料免费续杯的，唉，我想吃汉堡。”

白马等了半秒，道：“黑羽君——”

“还有烤肉，” 黑羽充耳不闻地继续，“放开吃的那种，有人会给你端来当场切好的那种，有十八种不同部位可以选择的那种——”

黑羽深夜发梦，不间断地说了十五分钟，一开始白马还会发出评论性的单音节，后来干脆没声响了，黑羽一脸陶醉地形容完热腾腾的寿喜锅，惆怅地长长叹息，说：“我好饿。”

再次短暂沉默，白马的声音听起来十分平稳：“你有鸡肉蘑菇罐头、牛肉红豆罐头和番茄土豆罐头可以选择，请问你想吃哪个。”

黑羽往被窝里钻了钻，发出绝望的呜咽。隔壁传来低低的笑声，黑羽有气无力地敲了一下墙壁，“你难道就不饿吗。”

白马停顿片刻，说：“我的确有些想念散装茶叶。”

黑羽：“……”

隔壁传来细碎的声响，白马似乎翻了个身，继续道，“在 Soho 有一家独立茶叶店，三层楼，玻璃开架从地板到屋顶，全部都是世界各地各式的茶叶，几乎可以算是一个博物馆了，他们的格雷伯爵红茶有一款是玫瑰香的，很别致……”

黑羽耐心听了五分钟，转过头，看着墙壁，发自肺腑地说：“你可真是个英国人。”

白马轻笑了一声，黑羽又说：“我怎么不记得在 Soho 看见过茶叶店。”

“黑羽君也有兴趣吗？” 白马的声音听起来有些惊奇，“那下次带你去吧。”

“唉，” 黑羽再次叹息，“我要去 Soho，那肯定是去喝奶茶啊，你有点觉悟可以吗。”

白马又笑起来，黑羽想起奶茶，惆怅翻倍，更饿了，摸了摸肚皮，有些委屈地吸了吸鼻子，说：“算了，还是睡觉吧。”

隔壁安静下来，黑羽毫无睡意，盯着天花板数羊，过了片刻，白马重又开口：“蜂蜜可以吗？”

黑羽正在想羊排，闻言愣了一下，“啊？”

“松饼，” 白马说，“巧克力酱暂时没有，但这里有蜂蜜，面粉也还剩下不少。这是加拿大的标准做法，我可以试试。”

黑羽一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，直起脑袋：“真的吗！”

“试试看吧，” 隔壁开了门，白马的声音带笑，往楼梯下去，“毕竟大明星提出要求了啊。”

黑羽火速穿了衣服蹦出去：“看来你加薪有望了！经纪人！”


	105. Day 493

# Day 493

厨房桌上一字铺开黑羽精心挑选的食材，半包面粉（高筋的），一罐炼乳（普通牛奶喝光了），一只孤零零的鸡蛋（可能已经坏了），胡椒粉，辣椒粉，盐（调料倒是不缺），大厨师双手撑着台沿，揪着眉毛，专注地看着吧台，发出一个不肯服输的单音节。

水烧开了，白马夹着 iPad 从客厅进来，把热水倒进茶杯里，搅拌了下，侧过头，很是好笑地看着他：“你想做什么。”

“炸鸡，” 黑羽全神贯注地说，“不成功不罢休。”

“好的，” 白马悠然饮茶，“你是打算用意念催动这只蛋，让它变成母鸡吗。”

“哎呀你可真是烦死了，” 黑羽咚地一声倒在桌上，“我知道的啦！”

冰箱里的鸡肉吃光了，深山老林补给不方便，下一次囤货还要等好几天，黑羽贴着台面，两眼发直，眼神飘渺地回想梦里的全家桶。真好啊，美国不愧是肯德基的发源地，套餐都那——么大，还有无限续杯的饮料，唉，下次一定要试试真正的南部炸鸡……

白马一脸关爱地看着他，很明显猜出了他在想什么，黑羽转过眼睛，直起脑袋，紧盯食材，艰难地劝说自己：“面粉是炸鸡的灵魂。”

白马很是居高临下地朝他侧头示意，不说话，然而那个神情分明写满了傲慢的嘲笑，黑羽怒了，把面粉一把抓过，说：“午饭分头解决，各管各的。”

“这么快就要放弃末世合作了吗？” 白马慢条斯理喝茶，“你确定？”

“我已经连吃三天罐头啦！” 黑羽抓狂，“我受不了了！你这家伙是黑暗料理习惯了，我可是有品味的好吗！”

“哦——” 白马拉着嘲讽的长音，斜倚柜台，看着他在厨房里转来转去。

黑羽致力于创造炸鸡味素团子，将面粉倒进碗里，加了调料，怒气冲冲地搅拌，不专业经纪人一直靠着吧台优雅品茶，面带微笑，宛若欣赏默剧演出，黑羽忍了五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟，忍不了了，把勺子一扔：“有什么好看的！”

“好看，” 白马嘴角一动，相当认真，“毕竟动物世界直播呢。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽用勺子挖了一块面团，拍在锡箔纸上，面无表情地道：“油饼。”

白马挑起半边眉毛。黑羽平稳地回视对方，神情不变，改口：“椒盐面包。”

白马的另一边眉毛也挑起来了，黑羽嘴角抽动，艰难地道：“面……面团子。”

“很高兴黑羽君终于认清现实了，” 白马满意地饮茶。

黑羽抓狂：“你也没必要这么幸灾乐祸吧！”

“嘛，” 白马终于喝完了早茶，将马克杯放在水池里，“黑羽君的末世妄想症也是越来越严重了。”

“拜托，你又好到哪里去了，” 黑羽低头和面，一脸苦大仇深，“昨天我还看见你用那种奇怪的眼光打量外面的空地，你想干嘛，学那个谁在火星上种土豆吗？”

白马的手僵了一僵，有些尴尬，“我不知道你在说什么。”

黑羽哧哧地笑起来，重又倒了些面粉进去，想了想，加了一点黄油，说：“少一点调料，多一点想象力，喏，四舍五入就算炸鱼薯条了。”

白马：“………………”

黑羽扳回一局，又得意起来，哼着歌分了面团，放在锡箔纸上，塞进烤箱，拍了拍手，退后一步，满意看着自己的杰作：“你吃啥。”

“没什么特别的，” 身后传来拆袋的声音，白马长长叹息，“连正餐都算不上，勉强度日罢了。”

“这么惨，” 黑羽笑嘻嘻地回过头，“求我啊——”

桌面上多了一个粉红色的纸盒，包装上画着黑羽已经好几天没见过的奢侈品，白马神情自若地从中取出一袋可可粉，又拿出一卷糖霜，黑羽眼睛差点脱框，“诶——！？”

“平日里我也不会以这个做主食，” 白马漫不经心地翻过纸盒看介绍，“特殊时期，实在没办法了。”

“巧克力蛋糕啊！” 黑羽双眼发亮，整个人都活过来了，“你哪里找到的！”

“可能是上次采购的时候顺手放进去的吧？反正只有一包，” 白马心不在焉地将蛋糕粉倒进碗里，“本来是想和黑羽君协助共赢一下的，既然现在合作关系中止——”

“呜哇——不要啊！” 黑羽整个人窜过来，拼命摆手，“我的面团子全送你了还不行吗！”

白马忍着笑，调整了一个无所谓的神情，轻描淡写地说：“那么明天的罐头食谱交给你了。”

“切，我肯定做得比你行，” 黑羽一口答应，双眼亮晶晶地跟着对方的动作转来转去。

“晚上电影播放权归我，” 白马头也不抬往碗里加黄油，“我想看阿加莎克里斯蒂全集。”

“你不是福尔摩斯粉吗？” 黑羽莫名其妙，白马瞥了他一眼，黑羽马上：“啊呀——行吧行吧！”

“还有你正在设计的新创魔术桥段，” 白马将裹着薄膜的巧克力糖霜铺平，双手撑桌，神情沉痛地抬头，“给我安排服装我不介意，但那种夸张的妆面可以免去吗？”

黑羽正在上下不停踮动身体，闻言停住了动作，睁大眼睛。白马一眨不眨地盯着他，神情自若，眼神却着实有点忌惮，分明是和他打交道多年终于学乖了，黑羽忍不住嘎嘎大笑，“很在意啊！”

白马面不改色，意有所指地用木勺舀起已经融化均匀的巧克力面糊。黑羽擦着眼角，很是得意地说：“原来重点在这里！”

“过奖，” 白马淡定地说，“迂回战。”

“行行行，” 黑羽跳到椅子上，以迅雷不及掩耳之速伸手过去，抹了一点巧克力塞进嘴里，发出一个满足又陶醉的单音节，“接受你的建设性批评。”

“真的？” 白马抬眼看他。

“干嘛，” 黑羽坐在吧椅上转来转去，心情奇佳，“还要签字画押吗，快点啦，我都饿死了。”

白马注视着他，擦了擦手，缓缓取过身后的 iPad，打开文档，下滑到最新条款，将电子笔递过去。

黑羽向后一仰：“真的假的——！”

白马的脸上闪过一丝促狭，随即又恢复了平日里那个可恶的样子，装模作样地说：“鉴于黑羽君近日来在主业上对我越发提出额外要求，”说着还弯下腰，从抽屉里取出蛋糕模具，略是嘲讽地朝他晃了晃，“我觉得重新整理一下我们的双边协议还是有必要的。”

黑羽夺过 iPad，一目十行，脑袋上不住冒出问号，不专业经纪人红字更新，不讲人话，什么甲方对乙方提出事业相关辅助要求必须建立在不得公开损毁乙方形象的基础上，这都哪和哪，黑羽忍不住皱起脸，“你这家伙也太闲了吧？”

“年中回顾，” 白马对他的吐槽充耳不闻，镇定自若，“毕竟专业呢。”

不专业经纪人合同经过一年多的添添改改已经从原本的三页涨到了十五页，每一条都有出处，黑羽滑动屏幕，看到白马仔仔细细将之前所有随意添加的条款全部都做了专业改动，看起来更一本正经了，然而读来还是像篇不讲人话的旅行回忆录，黑羽用手托额，发自肺腑地叹气，说：“我真是服了你。”

黑羽将文档滑到最后，看到自己最早要求加上的试用期条款，一字未变，没有任何改动，还是那个不平等条约，无论前面有多少增改细节，甲方魔术师依旧掌握生杀大权，白马在下面龙飞凤舞地签了名，黑羽的指尖停了停，沉默了一会儿，抬起眼睛。

白马正在将蛋糕装到杯碗里，注意到他的目光，朝他笑了笑。

“……”

黑羽的耳尖红了，迅速签了名，将 iPad 往桌上一扣，面瘫地道：“你这人真是好烦。”

白马将 iPad 收了起来，唇边照例弯着小小的弧度，还朝他挑了挑眉，好像有多心照不宣似的，厨房里太热了，全是烤箱运作的嗡嗡蜂鸣声，黑羽摸了摸自己发烫的侧脸，嘟哝：“别给我得寸进尺啊。”

“唔，” 白马重又低下头，专心致志地调整杯子蛋糕边缘，“那么关于这个面团子的问题。”

“哎~呀，” 黑羽用手揉脸，彻底没脾气了，“都送给你行了吧？真是的，有那么稀罕吗？”

“心领了，” 白马和缓点头，又摇头，“但平日里我也没有以丙烯酰胺做主食的习惯。”

“丙……” 黑羽狐疑地顺着对方的目光转过脑袋，瞬间瞪大眼睛：“噫——！”

烤箱里面团焦黑，硬若磐石，黑羽拿手戳了戳，还有股谜之胡椒味，末世炸鸡失败了，黑羽嘴角抽搐，有些讪讪地回过头。白马神情肃穆地看着他，两人目光相汇，白马注视着他，意味深长地挑眉，傲慢地，惋惜地，缓缓地，拉开橱柜抽屉。

黑羽轰然翻倒：“结果还是吃罐头啊——！！”


	106. Day 497

# Day 497

“黑羽君，” 白马艰难偏脸，睫毛不停颤动，“请允许我提醒你一下刚签的合同更新条款——”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽握着他的下颚，毫不客气地左右扭摆，“我看得很仔细，不劳您费心，条款里写了不得「公开」损毁乙方形象，请问现在有外人吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽悠悠地继续：“建设性批评啊，我可是很谦虚的，助手先生不喜欢我给你设计的妆面，那就试妆到你满意为止。”

白马端坐沙发，无可奈何地蹙着眉，神情沉痛，沉吟不语，看上去像是终于对自己的专业能力产生了怀疑，黑羽嘎嘎地笑，嚣张地举着眉笔，半跪在沙发上，细描他的眼角，过了几秒，似乎觉得不舒服，换了个姿势，单手撑着沙发背，从下往上地继续，然而这样手臂又太累了，魔术师用眉笔的另一端戳了戳他的侧脸，发出一个不满的单音节，说：“你配合点啊。”

“恕我直言，” 白马忍不住嘲讽地说，“黑羽君是真的没看见过我不配合的样子。”

黑羽不以为忤，反而哈哈地笑起来，“那还真是受宠若惊了啊，大侦探！”

白马睁开眼睛，黑羽一手粉底一手刷子，正笑嘻嘻地看着他，魔术师的眼睛弯起，神情里有种少年般纯粹的愉悦，白马心中一动，叹了口气，往后靠去，“随便你吧。”

黑羽兴高采烈地学着不知从何而来的略带傲慢的赞赏语气：“很高兴你终于认清现实了——”

白马不予理睬，将头靠在沙发背上，消极抵抗地看着天花板。黑羽单肘压着他的肩膀，刷了点粉底，挤在他身边，伸手过来左右试了试，够不到他的耳侧，整个人都探了过来，差点就跨坐在他的身上，白马冷静地转过眼睛看向同伴，“……”

黑羽浑然不觉，用刷子在他鼻尖比了比，发出一个不满意的单音节，一骨碌爬起身，说：“来来，躺这。”

黑羽跳到地上，盘腿坐下，示意自己面前的地毯，白马停顿两秒，深深叹息，意思是一定要这样吗？黑羽笑嘻嘻地扭动眉毛，意思是愿赌服输喔大侦探，于是白马慢吞吞地起身，神情沉痛，像是受刑一样把自己摆在地上。白马交叉双手放在胸前，一脸冷静，用最后的尊严维持贵公子形象，仿佛进入冥想，黑羽弯腰试了试，觉得这样又太低了，于是随手抓过一个抱枕放在腿前，意有所指地拍了拍。

脱逃无用，从七年前自己就没能拒绝过这位不按常理出牌的怪盗同学，白马长长叹息，挪动肩膀，躺到抱枕上。黑羽坐得近了一点，遮住了窗外阳光，魔术师拿着调色盘和刷子，宛若一个画家，从上至下笑嘻嘻地看着他：“到你满意为止。”

黑羽哼着歌，手势熟练，神情专注，仿佛米开朗琪罗专心创作，春末，午后阳光温暖，木屋开着窗，清风轻抚，带来一阵熟悉的柠檬树洗发水的味道，混着若隐若现的可乐香气，这位先生又在偷吃橡皮糖了，真是一个彻头彻尾的甘党，白马的思维发散开去，逐渐放松下来。

“别睡着啊，” 黑羽又用眉笔戳了戳他的侧脸，“来聊两个钟呗，不然多无聊。”

“那么关于摩泽尔河流域的特产，” 白马懒懒地说。

黑羽哼哼一声，拿出什么东西，刷拉刷拉开始拆封。白马睁开眼睛，看到头顶的人握着一罐粉红色亮片，黑羽歪着脑袋，神情挑衅地斜睨着他，握着小圆罐像是握着什么生化武器，白马忍不住笑了起来，在魔术师的膝弯间调整了个舒服点的姿势，终于不提鱼了，说：“所以为什么不直接用面具。”

“因为最好的伪装就是最少的伪装，” 黑羽将亮粉放在一旁，伸手扶起他的下颚，语气自负，分明在说这是什么蠢问题，“小少爷还是差得远啊。”

白马心中一动，不知为何想起了一些不相干的事情，随着对方的动作微抬起脸，“所以这就是你热衷扮成工藤新一的原因？”

黑羽夹着眉笔，在他额头左右比划，语气心不在焉的，小虎牙却得意地露了出来，“哎，大概这就是命运的安排吧。”

黑羽说起工藤的时候脸上总是带着些许狡黠的神色，没有丝毫忌惮，仿佛在心里藏了个私密的笑话，严格意义上只有 KID 和工藤有过交集，而黑羽却毫不避讳这件事情，也没有任何要躲避那位关东名侦探的意思，是有恃无恐还是胸有成竹，白马的推理在这种时候派不上用场，毫无办法，只能微微叹息，重又闭上眼睛。

正在玩弄他额发的笔停了停，黑羽似乎在打量着他，白马没有说话，脑子里在过一些没有答案的事情，比如 KID 杀手，比如奇迹乐园，过了片刻，黑羽又开始轻轻哼歌了，微凉的笔尖在他的眉角描来描去，很仔细，一副自娱自乐的样子，白马想了一会儿，还是没忍住，说：“那件 POLO 衫……”

黑羽停了手，一脸不可思议地看着他，“我的小少爷，” 眼神简直在看外星人，“你有完没完了？”

白马：“……”

白马也不知道自己为什么这么在意这件事，耳尖忍不住地开始发热，有些不自在地别开脸，“总而言之那不像我。”

黑羽毫不客气地掰着他的下颚，把他扭回来，居高临下地直视着他，眼神关爱，语气十分不爽，“下次我会一本正经地穿上三件套的，行吗？”

“……”

两人就着这个别扭的姿势相视片刻，白马扑地笑出了声，“下次。”

黑羽反应过来说漏嘴了，像被灼伤般马上放开他，又欲盖弥彰地用眉笔挠了挠自己的侧脸，白马的心情没来由地又好了起来，笑眯眯地说：“那就期待黑羽君下次的表现了。”

黑羽气得不行，紧锁着眉头，捏着他的脸左看右看，又用拇指胡乱抹他的眉尾，“不知道你在想什么。”

黑羽俯下身，仔细地替他画眉，还是那个从上往下的姿势，仿佛把他的脸当成画布，白马的视野里全是对方那个略是气恼，又故作无所谓的神情，魔术师先生看上去有些气鼓鼓的，五官和工藤的确很像，给人的感觉却大相径庭，黑羽君真的挺可爱的——

黑羽有些狐疑地对上他的目光，“又想什么呢？”

白马的唇角动了动，清了清嗓子，“没什么。”

黑羽很是不信任地看着他，毫不客气地用眉笔戳了戳他的眼角：“闭上。”

白马依言照做了，黑羽在边上选了半天，换了一支眼线笔，继续替他静心描画。笔尖是软的，有点痒，白马下意识压着呼吸，艰难保持这个姿势，睫毛不住轻颤，过了片刻，见黑羽没有继续，询问地睁开眼睛。

午后的阳光从魔术师的肩后洒入，黑羽虚握着笔，像个画家，有些呆呆地看着他，不知为何脸红了，白马挑起眉，“？”

“诶，哦，” 黑羽惊而回神，低下头，若无其事地耸肩，“没什么。”

黑羽把眼线笔放了回去，换回了刷子，在粉底里转来转去，简直要把粉底磨出一个洞，却迟迟没有更多的动作，白马有些纳闷，环视四周，想找张镜子，“可以了吗？”

黑羽没有答话，按着他的脸，又是一阵乱抹乱拍，不知为何一直抿着唇角，刻意地别开目光，白马：“？？？”

黑羽像个大艺术家，微调完了，拍了拍手，瞄了他一眼，又迅速逃开，大声宣布道：“OK！”

白马：“……”

白马坐起身，双手撑在身后，不说话，盯着面前的人。黑羽神情自若地收拾化妆包，头也不抬地说：“干嘛。”

“鉴于黑羽君现在连直视我都做不到，” 白马语气沉痛，缓缓示意自己，“这个妆面我应该是不会满意的。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽像是没想到他会这么说，神色奇异地转头看他，停了一停，微蹙的眉头松开，哧地笑出了声，随即越笑越大声，微妙的尴尬神情烟消云散了，白马：“？”

黑羽也不说话，不知从何处变出一面镜子，扣在胸前，露出小虎牙，用魔术师展示成果的手势朝他一转：“啦啦。”

白马：“……”

白马愣了一下，左右转了转脸，又抬起眼睛，很是惊讶地看向对面。黑羽原本有些期待地看着他，见他这个样子，神情垮下来，略是不高兴地撇了撇嘴，“干嘛，很失望啊，不满意吗。”

白马再次看了看镜子里的自己，着实犹疑了，考虑再三，斟酌着开口：“……有区别吗？”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

两人相视片刻。

黑羽神情忍耐，眼睛却止不住弯起来，逐渐全身抖动，白马冷静地看向对方，接过镜子，扣回地毯上。

“这又是什么直男发言？” 黑羽笑得弯腰，不知道得了什么乐趣，双手撑着地毯，整个人前仰后合，“你还是个英国人吗？”

白马：“…………”

黑羽自顾自笑够了，不等他回答，翻坐起身，毫无预兆地捧住他的脸。柠檬的味道逼得很近，白马僵了一僵，下意识地屏住呼吸，还没来得及反应，黑羽便笑嘻嘻地凑到他的面前，竖起食指，像是在传授什么秘密，压低了声线，神秘地朝他说：“不是所有变装的灵魂都在妆面上。”

一阵微风抚过，白马条件反射地低头，任由对方摆布，黑羽伸手在他耳边按了按，还在咕咕地笑，手势却出乎意料地温柔，白马微眯着眼睛，只能看到对方宽大 T 恤领口下纤细的锁骨，一时间脑内一片空白，黑羽伸着手，一边替他调整假发一边自我欣赏地道：“这还真是命运的安排呢。”

白马还来不及收回目光，黑羽已经创作完毕，以迅雷不及掩耳之势摸出手机，拍了一张，滑动发送。白马瞬间警觉起来，“你发给谁了？”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地晃着腿，朝着他吐舌头，翻转屏幕给他看。刚拍的照片里，一个陌生的茶发女子回视着他，白马愣了一下，黑羽瞥了他一眼，摸着下巴，自言自语地说：“是真的没什么区别。”

白马：“……”

屏幕叮地亮起，这下白马看到了，回消息的居然是工藤，连发两个单手捂面🤦‍♂️ 🤦‍♂️的表情，过了片刻，消息再次送达，只有简单的一句：「我知道了。」

黑羽很是得意，吹着口哨把手机收了。白马越发莫名，一脸茫然地看着对面，“？”

黑羽笑嘻嘻地朝他眨了眨眼睛，前言不搭后语地说：“以免名侦探有什么想法，确保万无一失，双赢。”

黑羽看向他的神色狡黠，像是在和他分享什么私密笑话，白马心中一动，慢慢地说：“我感觉这里有个故事。”

“哎，” 黑羽难得地没有顾左右而言他，反而朝他歪了歪脑袋，“那可就说来话长了。”

白马忍不住坐直了一点，“是吗？我——”

黑羽双手撑在身后，伸长了腿，动了动脚尖，轻巧地打断他，笑嘻嘻地说：“大侦探很无聊喔？”

白马：“……”

黑羽抽回手，掌心里重又捞回那瓶粉色亮片，在他面前晃了晃，恶劣地露齿一笑：“那么我们再来聊两个钟吧。”

“………………”

白马神情沉痛地靠回沙发上：“早该想到的。”

TBC


	107. Day 500

# Day 500

入夜了，天色明朗，万里无云，一轮明月照耀山野，黑羽坐在屋顶，漫不经心地晃着腿，仰着脑袋，享受着春末渐暖的晚风。廊下，白马坐在长椅上，拿了笔记本电脑，借着手机信号热点在上网。

不专业经纪人在网页上快速回复邮件，一副专心致志的样子，时不时发出若有所思的单音节，黑羽瞥了对方一眼，说：“你又开始接单了吗？苏格兰场终于回复你了？”

“没有，” 白马心不在焉地答，“私事。”

黑羽点了点头，没有追问，放空地眺望着山林远处的一点灯光。风过山林，键盘清脆的敲打声像是雨点一般飘散在寂静的夜里，渐渐慢了下来，白马回复完了邮件，将笔记本放在长椅上，退到门前空地，单手插兜，抬起头。

“你还真是很喜欢高处啊，” 白马用一种感叹的语气道。

黑羽往下望去。白马今天穿了件白衬衫，下摆在风中轻扬，有种穿越时光的熟悉感，像是彼时契而不舍追在他身后的侦探，黑羽心中一动，没来由地心跳快了起来，欲盖弥彰地移开目光，“…嘁。”

白马仰着头，微笑地注视着他，眼睛亮得像星，神情愉快，宛若故人相逢，一看就是妄想症又发作了，黑羽单手托腮，转了转眼睛，“你在看谁呢。”

“我应该看谁呢？” 白马颇是促狭地问。

黑羽忍不住哧了一声，蜷起腿，把下颚搁在膝盖上，望向远处，“拜托。”

白马看了他一会儿，不知想到了什么，进屋了，片刻后折返，手里拿着两个易拉罐，朝他扬眉。黑羽头也不回地抬手，分毫不差地接住对方抛来的饮料，捞过来一看，梅子酒。

“……”

黑羽将易拉罐在手里转了转，心情又好了起来，唇角一勾，歪了歪脑袋，示意门廊上尚未被雨水冲刷干净的粉笔印：“随堂测验了，看贵公子这几天学到了多少。”

白马正打算开易拉罐的手停了停，脸上一闪而过为难的神色，十分无奈地看向他，黑羽忍不住又得意了起来，挑衅地扭动眉毛，意思是不要退缩喔，大侦探，白马毫无办法，用易拉罐抵着额头，过了片刻，叹了口气。

黑羽笑嘻嘻地朝着廊下的人示意，意思是把饮料先扔给我，白马照办了，把袖子卷到手肘，审视性地打量四周，深深呼吸，说：“这种事情——我发现是需要融会贯通的。”

白马伸手勾住屋檐下的雕饰，借用身高优势错开两步，艰难地往上借力，动作怎么看都和小少爷的形象不符，但贵在下了功夫，勇于创新，黑羽哧哧地笑起来，探出身，朝同伴伸手：“勇气可嘉，但离及格还差得远，继续努力吧——”

饮料是从冰箱里拿出来的，白马的掌心微凉，这家伙像是怕他松手似的，用上了十二分力气，五指紧握，黑羽差点被对方捏断骨头，不停吸气：“你轻点！放心吧，不会放手的，笨蛋！”

白马坐到他身旁，整了整衣服，看上去难得地有些窘迫，耳尖居然不可理喻地泛着粉色，黑羽把易拉罐转在手里，很是奇异地打量对方，说：“贵公子干这个是真的不行。”

“人总是要尝试自我突破的，” 白马转过眼睛，语气倒是没有任何难为情的样子，“不如下次黑羽君试着跟我去现场勘察吧？”

黑羽被雷得往后一撅：“我这是休闲啦休闲！能和你们那种血腥的事情相提并论吗！”

白马笑了起来，恢复了平日里那种轻松的神情，开了自己的梅子酒，朝他示意。黑羽一头毛线，装没看见，同样开了自己的易拉罐，喝了一口。梅子酒酸酸甜甜的，充满春意，黑羽尝了一口，觉得味道不错，忍不住又一口气喝了半罐，晃了晃腿，单手撑在身后，发出满足的叹息。

晚风轻抚，白鸽风向标吱呀转动，远处的小镇零星亮着灯，像是山林里隐隐发光的宝藏，可惜煞风景的是身边人的手机一直在响，全是 LINE 的消息提醒，白马做了个抱歉的手势，拿出手机看了一下，开了静音，又放回口袋里。黑羽瞥了一眼，满屏幕都是工藤的名字，一看就是聊一天了，呵，这两人倒是玩挺好的，不怕传染上那家伙的扫把星体质吗，黑羽有些说不出的不爽，语气忍不住酸溜溜了一点：“这算是什么，远程分享接案模式。”

白马正在举着易拉罐到唇边，闻言停顿了一下，笑了出声：“嘛……可以算是吧。”

黑羽有些狐疑地转过眼睛，白马眺望着天边明亮的满月，唇边弯起一个神秘的弧度：“从某种角度来说，也是一种双赢呢。”

和工藤那家伙双赢？黑羽更不爽了，有些闷闷地喝了一口酒，“嘁。”

白马轻松地支起腿，单手托腮，手肘压着膝盖，看向他：“在这种事情上大概没有人比黑羽君更专业了。”

“哈？” 黑羽差点呛到，睁圆眼睛，很是恐怖地转过头，“对名侦探？拜托！”

白马：“……”

白马缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，澄清道：“对 KID。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽放松了一瞬，随即又绷紧肩膀，若无其事地晃了晃易拉罐：“我不知道你在——”

“工藤君？” 白马不知道联想到了什么，饶有兴趣地朝他扬眉，“和他打交道最专业的是谁？搜查一科吗？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽努力调整扑克脸，还是没忍住，扑哧笑起来，当年因为工藤体质而卷入过各种奇怪事件的江古田二人组默契地碰了碰易拉罐，黑羽笑得更大声了，“你这么说他，那家伙知道吗！”

“工藤君和我还是有一定共识的，” 白马一本正经地说。

“共识，” 黑羽还在叽叽嘎嘎，“你们侦探也太不讲人话了一点。”

“这个共识很重要，” 白马煞有其事地摇了摇手指，“决定了我们和他以后的合作关系。”

“和名侦探？” 黑羽诧异地收敛了神情，“算了吧。”

白马看上去没有在开玩笑的样子，黑羽着实茫然了，“……你这家伙居然要靠他接案吗？不会吧？”

白马扑地笑出了声，“你在想什么呢，黑羽君，” 那语气有些促狭，像是在讲他听不懂的私密笑话，“人之常情而已。”

和工藤？？？黑羽完全懵了，“你和他关系很好吗？”

“还行，” 白马颇是嘲讽地朝他扬了扬易拉罐，“我和工藤君的专业合作可能还不如黑羽君和他之前的多。”

黑羽：“哈哈！”

“这也要感谢黑羽君作为 KID 终极粉丝传来的专业前线播报，” 白马喝了一口梅子酒，话锋毫无预兆地一转，“解开了一直以来困扰我的一个谜题。为什么那一次明明没有 KID 预告，你却在班级群里失联了一整天？”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽前几日把铃木列车的故事当个笑话讲了，没想到妄想症大侦探这么认真，把这事当悬案调查一样细细理了一遍，还不忘就他当时信口胡编的「我是从 KID 大人粉丝后援团里听说的小道消息你不要讲出去哦」嘲笑一番，黑羽眉角跳动，觉得两人间好容易建立起的基础信任已经到了崩塌边缘，恨恨地喝了一口酒，无限重播：“我不知道你在说什么。”

白马耸了耸肩，神态轻松，看起来还挺愉悦的，“总而言之，黑羽君终于愿意相信我了，我很高兴。”

“没有，信任的没有，” 黑羽忙不迭双手交叉，含混拒绝，“真的没有，完全没有。”

“回想起来，” 白马单手搭在膝盖上，晃着易拉罐，还是那副若有所思，自说自话的老样子，“当时的我应该更加注意一点的。”

“啊——呀，” 黑羽简直没脾气了，仰着脖子，咣咣倒酒，“注意什么？你这家伙的妄想症是真的年数已久，还能不能行了？”

白马像是没听见，继续道：“毕竟工藤那个时候让你涉险了，我不开心。”

黑羽：“……”

这下黑羽真的呛到了，一口梅子酒差点喷出来，用手背堪堪按住唇角，转过头，瞪大眼睛：“哈？”

“He should have known better,” 白马摇了摇头。

黑羽压着咳嗽，一时间不知道该怎么接话，神情奇异地打量着身边的人。白马像是在想什么理所当然的事情，眺望着远处一点若隐若现的农家灯火，指尖轻敲着易拉罐，神情有些漫不经心的，“因为 KID 的接案模式不应该包括枪支和炸弹，黑羽君，“ 说着转回目光，看向他，”你的魔法构成是扑克和烟火，遇到枪弹，可能会失效。”

“………………”

白马的语气平常，没有指认的意思，神情里却有种少年般的直白和认真，让他想起了午休的教室，博物馆的隔间，名字是白马所以不希望白色的人输，在没有被我抓住前不要输给任何人，黑羽捏着易拉罐，呼吸乱了一拍，没来由地有些发怔，安静下来。

白马看了他一会儿，神情里重又闪过一丝促狭，调笑地朝他挑了挑眉：“哎，偶尔也允许我有一些问题发言吧。”

黑羽用手背抹过自己发烫的侧脸，把易拉罐磕在屋顶瓦片上，大声道：“你也知道这是问题发言啊！”

白马笑了起来，侧过头，朝他弯起眼睛。黑羽刚才呛得太厉害，现下脸都红了，忙不迭摆着手，欲盖弥彰地别开脑袋，“你这家伙真是不可理喻。”

白马不置可否地耸耸肩，晃着易拉罐，看上去很是有点自得其乐的样子，黑羽啧了一声，不领情地转了转眼睛，心情却止不住地上扬起来，单手撑着屋脊，向后靠去，不动声色地用膝盖顶了顶身边的人。白马换了个轻松的坐姿，膝盖和他贴在一起，将梅子酒举到唇边，毫无联系地继续道：“工藤君在美国读的是法学系。”

“哦，” 黑羽用肩膀蹭了蹭热得发痒的耳侧，“所以？”

“所以，” 白马的语气多了点促狭，像是故事终于讲到了关键处，“他会帮我们审核并校对这次行程里受到影响的演出合同，共计六百五十四页。”

黑羽：“………………”

黑羽停下动作，难以置信地转过头。白马气定神闲地喝了一口梅子酒，注意到他的目光，颇是恶劣地朝他眨了眨眼睛。黑羽直视身旁，神情不变，笑声却像梅子酒里的气泡一般逐渐溢出胸口，越笑越大声，激起林间飞鸟一片。

“你这人是真的好变态啊！” 黑羽说。

白马弯起眼睛，递过易拉罐，和他碰了碰。

“对于你，我向来是很专业的。”


	108. Day 506

# Day 506

“自由了——！！”

黑羽握着方向盘，满眼都是星星，朝着道路前方无限铺展开来的城际线放声大喊：“炸——鸡——啊——！！”

初夏，密西西比河波光粼粼，美国各州逐渐开始解封，雪佛兰科迈罗带着终于解除禁足的商业伙伴，进入密苏里州。圣路易斯大拱门在烈日下闪着银光，黑羽在山里憋了数月，终于回归现代文明，开心得不得了，歪歪扭扭地哼着歌，打灯，变道，朝着市中心的方向踩下油门。

“克制一点，黑羽同学，” 白马坐在副驾驶上，借着终于回归的的 4G 信号快速回复邮件，语气心不在焉，“我不想到了警局第一件事是替你付超速罚单。”

“啊呀你是真的好烦，” 黑羽说，“我可算自由了，不用每天看你这张脸在我眼前晃来晃去了，等一下分头觅食，别来烦我，知道吗。”

白马低头专注地按手机，没有回答，过了片刻，仿佛才刚注意到身边有人，礼貌地抬头：“不好意思，你刚才说什么？”

“……” 黑羽掏出久违的墨镜往脸上一按：“我也深有同感。”

雪佛兰轻松驶入停车场，黑羽猛打方向盘，炫技地反向倒车泊位，轮胎在水泥地上吱嚓作响，白马差点被甩到副驾驶的玻璃窗上，终于不看手机了，冷静地看着他。黑羽叽叽嘎嘎地笑，施施然下车，宛若明星降临红毯，抵着墨镜，隔着车篷对望自己的不专业经纪人。

“喂，” 黑羽说。

白马下了车，将衬衫的袖口卷到手肘，低头查看停车线，前后并不对称，这位先生的完美主义从不在这种生活细节上体现，有些无奈，只得抬起头：“嗯？”

黑羽在车篷上敲着钥匙，神情有些古怪，还是那个不耐的样子，却又像在忍着笑，正越过墨镜看着他，毫无上下文联系地说：“这可是有宪法第二修正案的国家啊，大侦探在这里维护治安可要小心一些。”

“……”

魔术师的神情揶揄，眼神却意外地有种真挚的温柔，白马怔了一怔，心跳没来由地漏了一拍。两人对视半秒，白马微微张口，觉得自己应该说些什么，却难得地大脑空白了，黑羽看着他，哧地一声笑起来，潇洒地一晃手腕，抛过车钥匙。

白马随手接住，黑羽抵着墨镜，戴上口罩，将带子啪地一拉，十分嚣张地道：“知道你这家伙的强迫症又犯了，自己停吧。”

黑羽双手插兜，潇洒地走了，出了停车场门口，还不忘朝他挥手，白马一脸茫然，下意识地同样举起手，黑羽转过身，双指一挥，消失在拐角。

白马将车钥匙在指尖转了一圈，单手按在驾驶位的门把上，停顿片刻，唇角一勾，拉开车门，坐进驾驶座。在伦敦买的太阳能摇头玩偶还摆在仪表盘上，白马把晃着脑袋的英女王扶正了，拉上安全带，重新倒车停位，两边各差五公分，完美对称，下车看了看，拍了张照，发给同伴。

三秒后黑羽回复：「拉黑了，夜宵后再见吧。」

白马握着手机，笑起来，心情轻松地朝着警局走去。

解除禁足，终于可以不用听不专业经纪人在耳边唠唠叨叨了，黑羽心情奇好，站在街口，放飞自我，仿佛自助餐翻牌一样一家家店张望过去，像个纯正的观光客，从中午吃到下午，终于满足了，摸着滚圆的肚皮，漫无目的地沿着密西西比河闲逛。被誉为通往美国西部之门的圣路易斯拱门高耸入云，在晴朗的天空下画出抛物线，黑羽站在巨大的金属纪念碑下，看了看时间，买了张票，跟着人群上到拱门最高点。风景不错，然而感觉少了点什么，可能城市太过工业化的原因，全是方方正正的高楼，并没有多少美感，黑羽在上面怎么取景都觉得没新意，又跟着人群下来了，站在国家公园的最边缘处，拿着手机，左右比划。没有狗仔经纪人偷拍，发推特都没素材，独自一人拍不出那种文艺背影，黑羽想了想，从兜里摸了一个铜币，抵在指节上，以拱门为背景，往上一掀，抓拍了一张铜币跃过拱门，落入夕阳的照片，觉得满意了，上传推特，配字：「西部淘金」，配了个炸鸡腿的表情。

黑羽单手编辑推特内容，空余的手习惯性地将硬币在指节上翻来翻去，变进变出，还没来得及点击发送，边上跑过来一个小男孩，拉了拉他的裤脚：“先生！请问您是魔术师吗？”

毕竟专业，走哪都能遇到粉丝，黑羽有些开心，随手变出一朵玫瑰，还是那个老少通用的招数，蹲下身： “是的，可爱的小绅士。”

小男孩看上去只有六七岁，戴了个花花绿绿的口罩，口齿还有些不清，双眼亮晶晶的，“哇！可以给我表演一个吗？”

黑羽很久没有当众表演过了，左右张望了一下，看到小男孩的父母就站在不远处，朝着他点头，于是弯起眼睛，手腕虚虚一晃，从男孩的耳后抽出长长的魔术手绢。

“这位小绅士最近有没有好好地洗手呀——”

七岁的男孩子嘛，只要本体不是什么十七岁的自恋侦探，还是很捧场的，小男孩一直兴奋大叫，鼓掌，跳上跳下，动静不小，渐渐吸引来了别的游客，以魔术师为中心，围成一圈。黑羽直起身，不再拘泥于给小孩看的夸张魔术，从怀里拿出一盒扑克，开始尝试他在隔离期间钻研出来的新手法。毕竟是即兴表演，道具虽说不多，观众反响还是不错的，周围快门声不断，黑羽有些得意，晃了晃手指，露出一个自信的笑容：

“接下来就要请大家来帮忙了喔~”

观光客们都凑拢了一点，黑羽又故作正经地抬手，示意要保持社交距离，在众人的笑声里挑了七个老少各异的观众，让他们依次选了扑克牌，插回到牌堆里。魔术师漫不经心地切牌，环视四周，被口罩遮去了大半张脸，眼睛微微弯起，周身气场悄无声息地发生了变化，像是有着真正的魔力，逐渐吸引了所有人的目光，周围安静下来。午后斜阳给魔术师的侧影镀上一层温柔的金光，黑羽的手停了，微微抬起眼睛，仿佛在等待着什么。

铛——

圣路易斯大教堂的钟声敲响，魔术师露齿一笑，略微侧身，一个漂亮的花切拉出和身后银色拱门几近相同的弧度，扑克牌四下纷飞，跃过草地，准确地落在观众手里。围观的游客伸长了脖子张望，互相确认自己拿到的的确是方才抽出的卡，纷纷发出惊叹，抬头看向对面。黑羽双手插在牛仔裤的后兜里，气定神闲，等了三秒，像是突然想起了什么，伸手在空中一抓，一张被遗漏的扑克牌出现在魔术师的指尖，没有牌点，翻面是空白，上面马克笔未干，潦草地写着黑羽的官方推特 ID：@KurobaKaitoOfficial。

掌声如潮水般涌来，快门声此起彼伏，黑羽单手持卡遮脸，只露出一只眼睛，这个姿势是向不专业经纪人学的，发到推特上，还能隔应一下那个家伙，想到这里，黑羽忍不住自娱自乐地笑起来，收了扑克牌，朝四周鞠躬致意。

他的新晋小粉丝和他合影了一张，拉着妈妈的袖子，朝着黑羽挥手：“魔法师先生再见！”

小男孩说的是 Wizard 而不是 Magician，黑羽有些得意，颇是神秘地抬起手指，做了个嘘声的动作。小男孩咯咯地笑，一步三回头，神情兴奋，很是捧场，已经有一段时间没在人群前表演了，这算是找回了感觉，黑羽自觉尚可，比较满意，哼着歌把飞落草地的扑克牌都捡了，放回口袋里。

不远处有对小情侣坐在长椅上，男生搂着女伴，用一种自恋的语气朝身边人解释道：“这种手法呢，其实很简单的，只要数学好就可以，亚洲人嘛——”

黑羽嘴角一抽，转过身，条件反射脱口而出：“自以为是的评论家有多讨厌，看见了吧？”

暖风抚过，并没有听到早已习惯的调笑回答，黑羽正在整牌的手停了停，意识到自己的 VIP 粉丝和头号观众现下并不在身旁，有些尴尬，左右看看，若无其事地将扑克牌放回怀里，清了清嗓子，往公园外走去。

时值初夏，日照时间逐渐变长，已经快到傍晚了，天际依旧蓝得发白，黑羽走到圣路易斯宽敞的主干道上，突然觉得有些意兴阑珊，像是忘记了自己想要做什么，只是呆呆地立在街角。

那家伙也没说自己在警局干嘛——黑羽点进推特，自己方才在编辑的文字还保留着，然而又不是很想发了，于是把内容划了。白马的推特没有更新，其余的社交帐号也都暗着，大概还在忙，美国大城市的治安好像不太行，黑羽又刷了刷地方热搜，没见到什么特殊的捕捉旅行侦探之类的头条，觉得颇是无趣，锁了屏。

和不专业经纪人被迫在同一个屋檐下 24/7 已经数月有余，习惯了和另一个人抬头不见低头见的生活，现下终于可以分别自由活动了，居然还有点说不出的失落感，真是活见鬼了，黑羽有些烦躁，抓了抓头发，茫顾四周。封城令终于结束，城市恢复喧闹，主干道上车水马龙，各式引擎声不断，警笛远了又近，黑羽呆立了一会儿，决定吃一打甜点来平复现在这个毫无依据的奇怪心情，于是打开谷歌地图，搜索最近的甜品店。

“呜哇——这么大！”

黑羽发现一家奶油软糖店，与其说是店不如说是一家工厂，顿时眼睛亮了，朝着西边走去。

美国的城市规划四平八稳，一条主干道横贯东西，黑羽大老远就看到了甜品店的招牌，在城市摩天轮的后面闪闪发光。暮色缓慢降临，空气里充斥着露天烤肉的木炭味，隐隐约约还有奶油香气，黑羽双手插兜，沿着人行道慢慢走，脑海里没来由地浮现山中木屋的末世料理，在几个月的高强度培训后不专业经纪人的松饼倒是做得不错了，那家伙还一本正经地和他科普过英式司康、苏格兰式烤饼和美式松饼的区别，画了张图，非常详细，相当科学，黑羽压根就没有在听，所以说英国佬无聊起来是真的莫名其妙……

无聊的英国佬就在甜品店门外，单手插兜，衬衫卷到手肘，站得笔挺，看上去还有些许拘谨，像是不知道自己为什么在这里，这个贵族出访的姿势和周遭人群着实格格不入，黑羽愣住了，停下脚步。

白马一脸茫然地站在橱窗前，看着排架上层层叠叠的甜品出神，过了片刻，仿佛感觉到什么，回过头。

“……”

黑羽的眼睛睁得圆圆的，过了两秒，缓缓抬手：“哟。”

白马看见他，同样怔了一怔，随即神情亮了，露出笑容，朝他走来。黑羽看着熟悉的身影朝他接近，没来由地心脏狂跳，有种奇特的感觉，仿佛风过树林，飞鸟回巢，剧情步上正轨，方才觉得似乎少了点什么的感觉烟消云散了，现下更说不出是什么微妙心情，只是呆呆地看着同伴。

白马看上去放松很多，站到他的面前，朝着他弯起眼睛：“黑羽君。”

“……哦、哦，” 黑羽随口应着，只觉得侧脸莫名其妙地要烧起来，很是有点不自在，“你怎么在这里。”

白马愣了愣，看上去居然难得地也有点窘迫，转开了目光：“啊……处理完文件后，警局的接待人员和我推荐，说圣路易斯的特产是奶油冻和黄油蛋糕。”

白马递过来一个纸袋。

黑羽：“……”

纸袋里面塞满了甜品，除了当地特产，还有起码三种不同的巧克力奶油软糖，黑羽的脑袋从左转到右，看了看手里，又看了看橱窗。

两人相视片刻。

白马不知为何耳尖红了，然而口罩上方的眼睛却很亮，看着他，语气真挚地问：“是你喜欢的口味吗？”

黑羽拉了拉自己的口罩，扒着纸袋，没有直接回答，过了片刻，抬起头，毫无联系地说：“你午饭吃的什么。”

“……” 白马眨了眨眼睛，露出些许不解的神情，然而还是诚实地回答：“三明治。”

黑羽抱紧了纸袋，看了看周围，将口罩摘了，做了个鬼脸：“你可真是一个英国人。”

白马：“……”

黑羽从纸袋里掏出黄油蛋糕，还是热的，想了想，非常混搭地沾了点奶油冻，一口送进嘴里，随即露出满足的神情，语气却还是大大咧咧的：“晚上跟着我吃啦，小爷请客，带你看看什么叫真正的美食啊！”

白马的目光下意识地落在他的侧脸，黑羽微眯着眼睛，像只志得意满的猫，注意到身边人的神情，把嘴角的奶油舔了，露出小虎牙。白马的唇角一动，转开目光，又转回，恢复平时那个气定神闲的样子，单手插兜，略是促狭地朝他前倾：“那还真是有劳了，大明星，记得不能走公卡。”

黑羽哧地笑出了声，没有像往常一样跳起来，反而转到身边人的面前，倒退着往商业街的方向进发，调皮地晃了晃手指：“走公卡也是可以的，我是谁，毕竟专业呢。”

白马闻言扬起了眉：“你今天在这里有过即兴演出？”

黑羽心情很好，举起大拇指指向自己，露出意气风发的笑容：“你去问地方热搜啊——”

“真的吗？” 白马翻出手机，“是这段时间研发的手法吗？反响怎么样？”

白马随口问着演出细节，低头在推特上翻找打着魔术表演 tag 的内容，姿态轻松，神情却是认真的，这是他的 VIP 粉丝和最捧场的观众，黑羽的心情不住上扬，嘻地笑了一声，顶了顶身边人的肩膀。

白马转过头看他，眼睛微微弯起，少年般纯粹的神情，“果然又赢了一批粉丝吧？”

黑羽把纸袋抱在怀里，不回答，哼哼地笑，始终用肩膀挤着身边的人，白马被他挤得一歪，笑着让他走人行道靠里的方向，说：“这又是干什么。”

“没——什么，” 黑羽拉着长音，抱着纸袋，开心地抬起手，一指城市的正中央，“带你去吃那——么大的烤排啊！专业经纪人！”


End file.
